Linkle's Great Adventure
by Kokiri-Hylian-Hero
Summary: She was just a girl from a small village, watched over the flock of cuccos the village depended on for it's main income, but in her heart she was the Spirit of the Hero, reborn as a cucco shepherdess, and her grandmother's compass-she didn't know how yet-proved this. She was the Princess of Hyrule, plagued by nightmares she feared to be prophetic. The Thread of Fate unwound.
1. It Begins

It Begins

Linkle watched the clouds change form as her cuccos flew about, her favorite, a flying rooster named Cojiro, landed nearby. The shepherdess turned her eyes back to the sky and let out a contended sigh, tempted to close her eyes in the warm sun as a cool breeze shook the leaves of the apple tree spreading it's branches out over her.

"Well, I think it'd about time we go back in, I don't know about you guys." she said, as she pulled out her ocarina, and began to play the only song that the birds would follow, leading them to pass a few houses.

She led the large flock to their coop, while the red haired girl at the fence closed it after the last of the birds went in, while Linkle went around to the fence in the back, "Thanks, Malron."

"It's not like you can close it back yourself, though, so don't worry about it!" the red head replied, crossing her arms.

"I mean earlier, thanks for bringing me a snack, it gets so...boring, I guess, not that I want a big thrill, just...something more interactive." Linkle explained, "Uh, does that make any sense?"

"It does, I understand, you're out there alone all day, it can get...mind numbing...like shooting arrows all day, the same thing over and over becomes the center of absolute focus, and then when your dad startles you, you miss the scarecrow entirely." Malron let the bow fall off her shoulder and pulled out an arrow, "You want to watch me shoot for a bit? I can't stay out too long this time, I'm making a special delivery tomorrow."

"Cuccos, I heard."

"Did you hear what else, though? Ah, so the surprise still stands!"

"You mean my annual birthday celebration? Malron, it's once a year, not much of a surprise."

"Would you be surprised if I said I'd forgotten?"

"O-offended, maybe—no, not offended...slightly disappointed."

"Don't you worry, I didn't forget, and neither has anyone else in the village...the mayor's been swamped, so I had to bring it up a week in advance so he could have time for your...eighteenth birthday? Well, what did you want for your birthday?"

"Umm, I don't know, the village has everything I need."

"Are you kidding me? You have the second most important job, next to the mayor, and you're paid less than me, how about a pony?"

"A-a what?"

"You heard me, a pony—actually, I have something better in mind, close you eyes, and I'll lead you from behind."

"Huh, how?"

"Just follow my directions!"

"Alright, now a stop, turn a little to your left, little bit more, walk again, and there's a gate, now run until I say stop!" Linkle did as directed, though something about running with her eyes closed made her very uneasy, "Stop! Perfect..open your eyes now."

"Umm...an empty field...do I get my own garden?"

"Even better, can you read music notes?"

"Uh, yeah, you gave me an ocarina for my eleventh birthday, a week early, then you got me some music notes on my birthday."

"I'm glad you remember that, here, read these." Marlon ran to the bench across from them and picked up some sheets, then came back and gave them to Linkle, "You really only need to play the top line."

Linkle played the top note and startled when she heard galloping, but as she started to turn the source of the sound stopped in front of her, a beautiful chestnut horse with a white mane that darkened near the back.

"Is this-" Linkle began, turning energetically to Malron.

"Yes." the other girl nodded, smiling.

"And she's-"

"All yours, shall we get her saddle on?"

"Yes!" Linkle cried, hug pouncing Malron, who tightened her grip on the sheet music in her hand, "Thank you so, so much!"

"Ha, ha, you're welcome!" Malron said, acutely aware of her restricted arm movement.

"So, you got the saddle on her yet?" Linkle jumped back from Malron and regarded the large, muscly man who found them.

"Not yet, Dad, we had just finished shutting the cuccos in for the night." Malron said, handing him the papers and turned to Linkle, "I'll be back with the saddle, there's a few apples in my room, you and Epona can bond while I'm gone, Dad, is dinner almost done?"

"Yes sir, nothing left but to serve it, will Linkle be joining us tonight?" Talron inquired as his daughter ran to a building on the far side of the field.

"Well, Linkle? It's got to be boring eating alone, right?" Malron asked Linkle, who was brushing Epona's hair with her hand.

"Uh, I don't know, he's the mayor, so he's probably pretty busy to have guests over." Linkle said, and Malron frowned.

"Just...think about it."

"I will."

* * *

"Your Majesty," that was the pair of words she was waiting for, "it's late, you should get some sleep."

"I can't stop thinking about my dream last night, somehow I my father is wrong, all is not well in the land of Hyrule." she replied, turning her sapphire eyes to her attendant, a strong woman who's white hair was braided on one side, her stance made her look like a statue, and she closed her crimson eyes as the princess reasserted her opinion.

"Is this about what that kid seven years ago talked to you about?"

"Impa...yes and no, yes, I believe those days were when I strongly saw the future, not so distant at all, but these days...are when those dreams become plain to the eyes of everyone in Hyrule." undoing her brown hair from its ties and tossing it behind her ears, "Father is wrong this time, he cannot see what I have, he has not lived in the nightmarish landscapes I have traversed, they have become a second home to me and I know them well, I have grown accustom to fear...I have learned to push those thoughts aside, but I still dread closing my eyes as dusk settles...if only someone would believe me."

Impa pretended to be occupied with the scarlet carpet as her ward brushed her finger under her eye, "Princess-"

"Don't...when you address me by title, with that tone, I understand what you will say before your words have formed, 'We don't know for certain what the future holds...we cannot glimpse into tomorrow's world, we can only act according to our current knowledge, so get some rest', you've told me this for the last week...or has it been four weeks, perhaps two months?"

"Seven weeks, one day and a half." Impa provided, watching the princess smile a little, "Zelda,you can't worry yourself like this, you're hair will be whiter than mine at years end, at this rate!"

"Ha, sorry, I can't help it though, keeping these thoughts to myself, it makes me feel alone."

"I'll always be standing guard here, though, when you wake I will always be by the window, unless something terrible has happened."

"If you're not there, though, how will I know it's not a dream? I dream some strange things up sometimes...like people...dead. A monster standing over them, form unseen, only a dark shape...and I look at the face, but then two yellow eyes open and...and I wake up."

"I wish there was another way for you to rest, but-"

"I know, I'm going to bed now." Zelda said, standing up and looking at the furniture she found herself dreading, "Good night, Impa."

"Good night, Zelda." Impa walked to the window and closed her eyes, connecting to the shadows that fell across Hyrule, watching through them for anything suspicious. It reminded her of the time that kid broke into the castle, passed the guards undetected, while Impa was trying to rush to the princess' side as soon as possible, all to find that Zelda was intrigued, and even bestowed a golden fork to the mysterious visitor, never to be seen again. Impa had to sneak the intruder back out, but she was impressed, though she'd never admit it, the intruder could have been far more dangerous than a mere child, especially since security wasn't really that good anyways.

* * *

"You two are getting along well."Malron commented, carrying a saddle as she watched Epona chomp up an apple.

"She hasn't bitten my fingers off yet, so that must mean she likes me!" Linkle joked, accepting the saddle Malron held out to er, "Whoa, that's heavy!"

"It is, but I think you've watched me enough times to figure it out."

"It goes on this way, right?"

"Right, hmm, you're pretty good at this," Malron inspected Linkle's work, then laughed, "but you forgot something."

"Huh...are the stirrups on wrong?"

"No, you're missing the rider!"

"Oh...had me worried there." Linkle grinned, mimicking the way she had seen Malron and Talron mount horses, "Umm, I—that's it, right?"

"Yeah, now, time to get moving, maybe once around the field."

"A-alright."

"Somebody sounds nervous."

"Well, I've ever imagined I'd be given a horse, let alone this one."

"You always liked the hardest one to tame."

"For anyone but you, she would have been impossible!"

* * *

Zelda looked around her and saw a desolate, it always looked the same, but this time, as the yellow eyes flashed open, a green light from behind shone so brightly, that the face before her was covered, and as her eyes adjusted to the light, the eyes closed again, and receded. Words without voice were spoken and she looked down to see she was on her balcony, and somehow she knew those words belonged to the green light, and closed her eyes, and felt herself falling, seemingly endless falling, until final she hit the ground and jumped into a sitting position. Impa turned to see her, but for a moment, it seemed as though a green clad figure, face concealed in darkness, watched her intently with wondering blue eyes, no anger, no aggression, but something of a more inquisitive nature, maybe nervousness.

"Zelda," Impa snapped from her vigil and turned to the princess, "is everything alright?"

"It was the hero...from the old legends...he was in this room, watching me...or trying to tell me something, maybe that was to be interpreted...the hero will protect me when the time comes...it's strange though, before that I fell, and then sat up, awake...maybe I was remembering my dream, and what my eyes saw reminded me of the scene in my head...I thought I was awake, though, it felt like I was awake...but he was there, crouched down on the window, watching me...I feel like he wanted to protect me, which is why he was there...but something stopped him from approaching me."

"Are you sure? I'm still skeptical, but if you want I can double the guard."

"Impa...why don't you believe me?"

"Because, from what I see and hear, there's nothing to worry about."

"Yet...there's nothing yet."

"I can't just summon my warriors without a proper explanation, and allowing myself to believe you allows me open to the fear of your death, that's something my mind must be far from at all times."

"Very well." Zelda stared down at her fingers and sighed, "You know, back when I was little, I always felt safe when you were watching me, even now your presence relaxes me...but not this time...perhaps it's because we both have to believe in ourselves, because I'm so certain that the hero will appear, I'm certain you can't protect me...knowing that is reassuring, though, because I have to live until then right?"

"If what you say is true, then anything could happen."

"Impa...what weather are we expecting this week?"

"All clear skies."

"Then we have at least that long to prepare everyone."

"I'll do what I can, but only as a precaution."

"That's all I ask." Zelda said, before laying back down and falling asleep.

* * *

 _Linkle started Epona off at a slow trot, but worked into a full gallop in a few seconds, all the way to the shore, and dismounted for long enough to look around and take in the distance she covered, it was a few minutes, much quicker than if she had arrived by foot, "We should go back now, girl." Linkle said, playing with Epona's mane before climbing back onto the saddle and returning to the ranch._

"So, she responds well, right?" Malron asked, closing the door to the stables, snapping Linkle from her review of the night's ride. It started as a quick gallop around the field and turned into an adventure, however short lived it might have been.

"Yeah...it's like she understands me." Linkle commented, following Malron, who was headed toward the main building, which served as the house on the ranch.

"Well, horses are pretty smart, especially Epona, though."

"Yeah...thanks again for giving her to me, I know how much time and effort you put into raising her and stuff."

"You could say I was working towards this moment ever since I started with her."

"You didn't mean to give her to me from the beginning?"

"Well...kind of, I didn't know when, but I knew if she was the kind of horse I thought she was, then...yeah, eventually she'd be yours."

"Ah, Malron, thanks...I don't even know what to say."

"Before you say anything, I need to know if you planned on staying for dinner." Talron called out from another room.

"I guess I could, since it looks like we're already here." Linkle followed Malron in and gasped when she found Talron serving dinner on three plates.

"What's going on?" Linkle asked, taking her seat at the round table.

"Well, we figured that there was nothing wrong with two birthday dinners." Malron said, seating between Linkle and Talron.

"What that means is it was her idea, I was asleep somewhere with a sandwich in one hand and bottle of milk in the other." Talron said, crossing his arms.

"You didn't have to tell her that, Dad."

"But you do deserve a little recognition."

"Uh—yeah, that too, but I meant...never mind, let's eat!"

"I agree, dinner's best served hot, I hope you like steak, fish and shrimp, because I do!" Talron laughed, "I actually can't cook this well, Malron had to time everything just right so I could wake up and see this meal to being cooked, then I had to keep it warm, but I fell asleep somewhere between those steps, fortunately you were out with Epona, so she ended up saving dinner."

"Oh, wow—wait a second, you bet your time in the kitchen that I'd stay for dinner?" Linkle turned to Malron, watching as she moved the food away from her mouth and set her silverware down.

"What was I suppose to do, not invite you the night before your birthday? And if I'm going to invite you, might as well make it count, right?"

"I-I guess, it seems out of the way, though."

"Not really...you've got a very important job, and you're my best friend, so it seemed like the thing to do, now eat up before it gets cold."

"You know, Malron," Talron began upon emptying his bottle, "you sure are surprisingly authoritative, not that I mean it in a bad way, just seems that you're better suited to leading the village than me."

"Uh, one day, just not today."

"This is really good, by the way." Linkle said, smirking, "Just in case anyone wanted to know!"

"Ha, ha, now wipe that smirk of your mouth before I do it for you...and the food, too." Malron said, a mischievous smile crossing her face.

* * *

Tonight seemed strange, maybe it was just excitement for her birthday, but it seemed like something was about to happen. She was just overthinking things, it was simple for a simple cucco shepherdess, who wasn't the reincarnated hero. As she stared at the golden compass she couldn't help but laugh, it seemed strange that here she had proof she was the hero, here she had proof she was simple, and wanted something different...but why did she want adventure, why were her dreams filled with thoughts of valor and knights and chivalrous deeds performed by none other than her? She seemed pulled to it, like a compass' needle always pointed north, she was drawn to the fate of the hero, whatever it may be, as though she was to serve a specific purpose than other could fill.

As she stared up at the compass in her hand, she considered one last time the possibility that she was just confused, why she thought what she thought was a mystery to her, and she would prefer to not think of it, but then, she may as well have wished the compass be gone entirely, it existed still though, a beautiful, golden compass, but how it ended up in the simple hands of a simple villager was beyond her, much less any reason why. With these thoughts following her she welcomed the dream she dreamed many nights for the past handful of weeks, a princess in a castle, and a hero to rescue her...a hero who could fix Hyrule's problems, protect her people from any danger. She could imagine people's surprise seeing her running about with her usually white shirt and an orange skirt, stopping whatever it is heroes usually stop when they set out to protect Hyrule.

But nothing was happening, Hyrule was perfectly safe, though her imagination presented the idea that perhaps that was not true...it was the daydreamer side of her that was saying that, of course.

She was going to discover why she fancied herself the hero, and why the only person who came close to believing her didn't, solely because Malron was easily worried about her, and couldn't let herself believe that her best friend might one day have to put herself in harm's way.

 **Author's Notes: Hi, everyone, Imma back! As in back on FanFiction, as in I haven't posted in a while...so here's a story I posted! I read the character profile for Linkle on the Zelda Wiki, so I know what I'm doing. See, I even pointed out her usual clothes before green happens (and you know it will) and the fact she thinks she's the hero. Anyways, I hope you like chapter one, because chapter two will see the story really kick off!**

 **Also, if any of you are wondering, Malron and Talron are a cross between Malon and Marin, and Talon and Tarin respectively, this may have future implications beyond dream/hobbies of the two characters, and at this point I'm churning characters out as I go, so if you have any suggestions for characters, #Go4It! In the PMs or reviews or wherever you know I'll see your thoughts on the subject. Note that not all characters will be used for the story, but I will try to fit in any supporting characters wherever I can, I already have a few ideas on what I'm going to do and some later characters, so some roles may already be taken.**

 **Alright, let's see where the story goes from here!**


	2. Happy Birthday, Linkle (Morning)

**Happy Birthday, Linkle (Morning)**

Linkle woke up to the sound of knocking at the door and Malron on the other side, saying something about going to Castle Town, it wasn't important, Linkle was sure.

"Castle Town?!" Linkle jumped out of bed and ran to the door, "Are we going to Castle Town?!"

"That was the idea...remember yesterday, I asked what you wanted for your birthday, I was wondering if you wanted anything in particular,you didn't give me any hints, but you've always talked about going, and today's your day off, I was going to town anyways, we need more bottles and Linebeck's Blast for Glass is low on ingredients, so I'm delivering sand while we're there, meanwhile you can look around town and see what interests you, Castle Town has lots of fun things to get into, like an archery hall and-"

"Archery hall!"

"And a bomb bowling alley-"

"Bomb bowling alley!"

"Ha, ha, you know what, I'll let you look around when we get there, just...try to stay around the square area, I'll have to go to some stores while we're there, but you'll find me in the carriage after the second bell chimes, okay? We need to get out of there before dusk, or we'll be staying the night."

"Sounds fun."

"The journey, or getting stuck in Castle Town?"

"Both, I guess, it feels like an adventure."

"Remind me to let you drive the carriage on the way there, you'll be adventured out by the time we get there."

* * *

"N-no, your left, Linkle!" Malron stared ahead as she gripped her hair, looking at Linkle, who was trying to control the horses, but kept getting left and right confused, "Look, I think you're going a little fast, remember, sand is the cargo!"

"I know, I'm trying! Maybe you should take the reins, though!" Linkle stopped the carriage and turned to Malron, who was still breathing heavy and watching the road, "Um, we okay over there?"

"I think...I think that went well."

"You...really mean that?"

"Yes...just let me walk around a little." Malron stepped out of the vehicle and stumbled around, and Linkle jumped out to follow her, "Yeah, I remember when I first started, Dad lost his lunch, it was quite a mess he made. These woods, I've forgotten, are not the best places to teach someone how to drive a carriage, maybe when we get back. The horses probably had fun, though, they haven't ran like through these trees like that since I took the reins that fateful day."

"What's that, Malron?" Linkle pointed at a stone in the distance and Malron let out a deep breath.

"That's the Guardian Stone, there's several of them spread throughout Hyrule that all have that face, it's said that the Hero could receive counseling from the fairies within them." Malron said, picking up on the girl's intentions.

"Hey, do you think-" Linkle began, smirking.

"Linkle...I'm not sure—a part of me hopes not...I don't want you to be disappointed, though." Malron stared at the ground and waited for Linkle to say or do whatever it was that was on her mind.

"I can talk to them though, just watch!"

"Linkle...alright."

Malron watched on with a sense of failure and pride as Linkle walked up to it, only to stop in her tracks.

"Malron...what if it does answer me?" Linkle turned back, suddenly realizing the implications of being the hero of all the legends passed down from ancient Hyrulean lore, "I-I won't be able to...see you often, will I? If by talking to that rock I somehow unwittingly set in motion a chain of events—I'd rather take my chances with the blind future...I don't really want to anyways, that one eyed rock seems to be able to see through to my heart—it's kind of creepy."

"No, Linkle...if you feel something strong about it, then...go."

"Malron?"

"I knew I couldn't stave off this moment forever, and...you always dreamed of this, if Hyrule falls into danger, and it was me holding you back from knowing about it, then...I would feel terrible from preventing you from getting a head's up for us."

"I-I see...alright then." Linkle turned back around and walked up to the strange stone, "Uh...well, how's Hyrule doing today...Guardian Stone?"

Malron smiled as Linkle inquired the stone on the condition of Hyrule, but when Linkle turned back around she swallowed and walked to Linkle, "What did it say?"

"Nothing."

"Well, what did you ask it?" Malron wondered a moment, "'Nothing', that's a cryptic answer, but an answer nonetheless...I suppose I should take you to the castle, huh?"

"No, I mean...it didn't reply to me...I...maybe I...I'm not the hero after all." Linkle lowered her head and sulked back to the carriage, but Malron caught her arm.

"Hey no, maybe you just need to wait until you have to ask...maybe it has to-"

"Be asked by the hero...not me."

"Hey...you can try again later, when we come back-"

"I don't know...I don't think I want to try again."

''Linkle...I'm sorry."

"For what? It's not like you choose where heroes are born."

"Well, I am sorry because I feel like—I don't know, I told you I didn't want you to be the hero, I don't want you in danger like that, and I...I never listen, and you knew that...just a few months ago, when it was my eighteenth birthday, you...you didn't wear your compass...you knew, and you didn't mind that I didn't like seeing it, but now-"

"You still would have let me...thank you, I needed to figure that out sooner or later." Linkle got back into the carriage and beckoned the red head over, "I'm not driving this thing until we get some fields or something."

"Huh, what's that?" Malron wondered, eyes widening as the horseman stormed through the trees intently. Malron jumped back into the carriage and handed Linkle the reins, "You have better reflexes than me, now hurry!"

Linkle took the reins and with a snap they were off, Linkle dare not move her eyes from the trees as the pair of horses slowly lost distance between themselves and the black horse in silver armor, "Malron, what are we carrying? Some precious treasure? How close is he?"

"Malron turned around and grimaced, you don't want to know how close he is!" she cried.

"Yes, I do, now tell me!"

"He's...his horse's head is next to our carriage's storage."

"Good, tell me when he's next to the wooden beam running up the side of the wagon's cover."

"What...why would you want to know that?"

"I'm going to slam him." Linkle replied, trying to avoid low limbs.

"You're going to do what?!" Malron screeched, "Never mind, he's right where you want him!" she observed the saddle gasped, "Gerudo rider, by the looks of—downed rider, by the looks of it!"

"Ha, ha, let's see who was bold enough to attack some Hylian carriage!"

"No, wait, he's getting back up, go!"

"Huh? Oh!" Linkle turned around and leapt back up, not eager to see if or not the saddle was carrying the rider again yet.

"Linkle, avoid the rocks for me, I'm going to the back!"

"No you don't, Malron, if you fall-"

"I won't if you're careful!"

"Malron!"

"Linkle, I need a hero right now!"

"Ugh...I'm not up for the gig anymore!"

"It's not a gig, you can't step back once you get what you ask for!" Malron patted Linkle's shoulder, "I'll be back, you're a great driver!"

"Malron." Linkle grimaced as she saw a bunch of rocks scattered in the road, "Mal, hold onto something or I'll pull to a stop!"

"I'm ready!" Malron shouted back, holding onto the floor and jolted as she felt the rocks rattle under the wheels, "Is it over now?"

"Yeah, just a few scattered, "I'll dodge them."

"Good!"Malron stood up and searched the covered crate until a smile crossed her face, "Found it!"

Linkle released her breath in a hiss as Malron stumbled back to the front, "Is he still back there?"

"Yeah, he's close, too!" Malron shouted as she attached a bag of arrows to Linkle's leg.

"W-what are you doing?" Linkle asked, trying to pay attention to the road and trees and not whatever Malron was doing.

"Tying something to you." she answered, then holding out an end of some rope, Linkle raised her arms while Malron struggled to get it behind her and tie a knot.

"Why?"

"Because it has to be done; our lives depend on it." Malron asserted, securing the rope to Linkle's seat.

"Why?"

"Because—happy birthday, Linkle!" Malron stood up and handed a crossbow to Linkle, who gave her the reins back."

"Ah, thank you, Malron!"

"Thank me later, now go show that horseman what you can do with a crossbow!"

"How did you know I wanted one of these?" Linkle asked, more out of wonder than curiosity as she made her way to the back.

"Because, you're always watching me."

"Okay, I-ah!" Linkle turned around as she fell and held her thumb up, "The bag on my leg...must have caught something!"

"Careful, there's arrows in the bag, drop a few into the slot on top, it holds ten arrows at a time, so you shouldn't have to refill very often if you load up as much s you can!" Malron shook her head, "Not what I had in mind for your target practice, by the way!"

"I know, you never liked it when I did something dangerous!" Linkle commented as she reached her left hand into the bag on her side and pulled out a bunch of arrows.

"What's he doing?" Malron asked, trying to drive slow enough to navigate, but fast enough to stay away from the rider.

"He's catching up pretty fast, you might want to speed up."

"I can't...this is terrifying enough!" Malron cringed as a low hanging branch scraped the top of the wagon.

"Hey, Malron, he's trying to stay behind us for some reason!"

"He's trying to jump into the back with you, after he finds out how many shots it takes for you to reload, he will push his horse as hard as he can during your last shots, and then—probably have us smuggle him into the castle."

"I think he's crazy!"

"And I think that 'he' is a she, and she's a Gerudo!"

"What...fine, then, I think she's out of her mind!" Linkle pressed the trigger again, trying not to miss, and noticed two shots flew out when she held the trigger for a little longer than she had to for one, "Hey, this thing shot two at a time!"

"That must be the rapid fire it was advertised with." Malron realized, "How many shots did you use?"

"Four and five, I'm reloading now!"

"What...you still have five left—ah, I see, trick him into thinking you only have five at a time!"

"I'll have to reload when he starts gaining speed again!" Linkle said, rapid firing three more before bouncing two others off the Gerudo woman's armor.

"Hang on, we're going to drop in a minute, I'll yell when, then you get ready to hang onto something!"

"You'll give me a few seconds to spare, right?"

"Of course, just do your thing, Linkle, your...shooting thing."

"Mal?"

"Rocks!" Malron yelled.

Linkle reached into her bag and watched as the Gerudo jumped towards the carriage, then pulled her hand back out and held onto the bow as she fired all the arrows, the impact knocked the Gerudo back enough that she missed the wagon and fell under her horse, tripping it as Linkle fell, only to be pulled by the rope and bounce backwards, turning to fall on her hands.

"How's everything back there?" Malron yelled, hearing Linkle's tumble.

"Great, just perfect!" Linkle called back, "She fell under her horse and it tripped, then I looked away...do you think she survived that?"

"I don't know, Linkle," Malron said as she turned to the now seated blonde, "if she did, I'd be surprised, but that horse can't be in good—did you hear that?"

Linkle jumped up and went back to find the horsewoman back and gaining speed, an ax in one hand and reins in the other, Linkle grabbed arrows and dropped them in, three at a time as she ran to the back, but when she looked up to see the menacing ax, she fell back, shot the nine arrows she had, and squinted at the ax was raised above her, only to hear a clink as an arrow bounced off the woman's helmet, and she turned around to find a bitter grimace on Malron's face as she shot the woman's hand again, then fell over Linkle, who heard a loud thump, followed a flying sensation and a yell that slowly grew distant. She opened her eyes and Malron slowly straightened her back and stared at Linkle with her teeth bared as she shook and sweat.

"M-mal...are-" Linkle got up and held onto Malron, "are you hurt? I don't want to look at your back...please tell me-"

"I'm alive...the ax...didn't get me."

"Malron!" Linkle couldn't have imagined that tears would one day fall from her eyes, but now she couldn't have imagined an end.

"I...was scared too."

"I don't want to become the hero, and I hope I'm not!"

"This...isn't connected to that, we almost died because some idiot was brave enough to jump into the carriage with us."

"I'm scared."

"I...I see, you've never been afraid, have you?"

"Who's driving, anyways?"

"The horses are smart, they know to keep running."

"I don't think we've lost her yet." Linkle turned to find a familiar shape in the distance.

"You're strong, Linkle, now play your ocarina, play Epona's favorite song."

"I can't, I can barely breath right!"

"Just...the top line." Malron whispered, and felt one hand leave her neck for a few seconds before Linkle linked her arm under Malron's and put the ocarina's mouthpiece to her lips and closed her eyes.

* * *

Zelda watched out from her window and sighed. Impa left hours ago and her father had business; she had books, but she was restless, she felt like there was something that needed to be done, but wasn't. She remembered suddenly that she was suppose to be remembering her dream, but the only details she remembered were those eyes, in all of Hyrule, she felt like she could pick those eyes out of the crowd, _while_ they were closed.

She closed her eyes and recalled that the cloths were partially seemed green, she did remembered that there was a green light before she saw the clothes, and that it would make sense for her protector to where those colors when it was the flash of those same colors that drove back the terrifying, faceless figure.

"You will be wearing green, very well...I shall await you...in the evening, I'm sure. This evening...the clouds that form over Hyrule now were not foreseen...that doesn't bode well for us." she turned as Impa opened the door behind her, she knew it was Impa, the way she took two steps into the room before opening her mouth to speak, but was instantly cut off by Zelda's urgent tone, "Today's the day. Go help out our friends in the field...you should meet them by the drawbridge."

"How will I know-"

"The carriage will not have any driver, hurry!" Zelda turned to Impa, who nodded and ran down the halls, shouting for guards to follow her.

"If my dream this morning was any indication...today's the day."

"Great job...now get to the front of the carriage." Malron got up and walked to the edge of floor, and grabbed Epona's reins, swiftly throwing one leg over the saddle and maneuvered away from the carriage. Linkle looked at the rope around her waist and made her way to the front and untied the rope from her chair, then checked where the horses were before finally securing it on the beam between the front window and side window.

The castle was close now, she steered the horses so they ran along the moat and then climbed outside the carriage, onto the roof, where she saw Malron chasing the horsewoman, who was close to the carriage now, while Epona was a short distance behind, Malron was shooting at the helmet when she noticed Linkle, who leapt in front of the Gerudo, unsaddling the rider while she hung onto the stirrup until caught her and cut the rope, then set her down while she strode up to the rider, who was quickly surrounded by soldiers, all pointing their spears down at the fallen fighter.

"Great job, kid, we'll take it from here." Impa turned to take in the features of the individual who performed such feats of daring and discovered a blonde girl with sapphire eyes, "I hope your stay is far more pleasant than your arrival."

"Thank you, ma'am." Malron answered, setting a hand on Linkle's shoulder, "Hey, you want to hang around here for a while?"

"I don't know." Linkle breathed, "I don't know what to think about this."

"If you want to turn back now, then we will."

"No...let's go, it's my birthday...I'm going to have fun while I'm here...bomb bowling and stuff."

"Uh—alright, just return to the fountain in the middle of the square after a couple hours, okay?"

Linkle nodded and followed Malron into the city until Malron turned to give her a bag with a green rupee pattern sewed into it, "This is fifty rupees, since I'm pretty sure you don't have a wallet yet." with that, Malron disappeared in the other side of a crowd of people.

 **Author's Notes: Here's chapter two, people! I think this is a good saving point! Anyway, things are getting to that point in the story where the hero realizes there's a quest. Stay tuned!**

 **deviantpokemontrainerjay: Good to hear! And here's that update you wanted. :-}**


	3. Happy Birthday, Linkle (Evening)

**Happy Birthday, Linkle (Evening)**

For a while she just stared into the fountain before walking away from it and wandering the square's stores, there were places selling bombs, arrows, potions, but she wasn't here for supplies, and soon came across the bomb bowling alley, where she spent twenty rupees before getting the hang of aim and timing, destroying the targets by carefully rolling the bomb so that it would approach the center of the five targets, blowing them all up. She ended up making a bit of rupees, but the manager told her she was already using up a bunch of bombs and they were almost out, even though Linkle had just restocked the rental bomb bag the manager had given her.

* * *

The next building over was a smithy who was busy filling orders for Hylian knights, who were having their gear reinforced. She decided to leave since she didn't need anything upgraded, besides, the knights seemed to have to hold out a card saying they were permitted to have their weapons enhanced, but it seemed new, since a couple of guards casually mentioned to her that ever since the Gerudo began stealing weapons, only a few who were required to fight could have weapons upgraded, since they were the least likely to be targeted for weapons theft, Linkle didn't know why that was, but it rose the question of what the Gerudo earlier was chasing her for.

Linkle decided to see if the building sporting a thin, wooden bow was the archery hall, and it was. She grinned as she reached for the bow at her side, but the manager waved his large hand, "No crossbows allowed, miss."

"What, why not?" Linkle groaned, crossing her arms.

"Those crossbows have fancy rapid fire, don't they? This is for true masters, truly master the bow, and you get a true archer's prize."

"Oh, what's the prize?" she inquired eagerly.

"You'll see if you win, one hundred and fifty points for the prize, everything below gets you some small amount of money, but take it from me, lass, no one has beaten this game, and we've been open a decade and a half."

"Really? I guess I'm about to end that streak then, huh?"

"Oh, ho, ho, are you now? Give it your best shot!" he said, setting a bow on the table.

Linkle took the bow into her hands the way Malron had, and stepped up the blocks on the floor and took a quiver of a rack, it had two loops of leather to wear like a backpack, after putting it on she started stuffing arrows into it and slid the bow off her shoulder, back into her grasp, and drew the string with her fore and middle finger, and strummed it for a bit before the man made an annoyed grunt, "Are you about ready to shoot, Your Greatness?"

"Ha, ha, any time, my loyal subject!" she watched as he pulled a lever and pulled an arrow out of her quiver, firing at the targets that appeared to be rupees until most of them were destroyed, only to find more kept popping up out of places, and the pace increased, she suddenly found herself missing very quickly, then lowered her bow and resigned to watch the targets fly about rapidly in front of her, "Twenty points...that's ten rupees, isn't it?"

"Well, I think we've well established that-" he dropped his words as two rupees, one red and one blue, found their place on his desk.

"Another one, peasant."

"A-anything you say, Your Highness!"

Linkle nodded and refilled her bag, focusing on the point of the bow that should line up with any target before pulling back an arrow, then as the whistle blew she started firing quickly, missing often until she started leading the targets, letting them run into her arrows, her score was considerably higher before they all vanished from the stage, "Fifty rupees, yes!"

"You...paid attention to the prizes, a lot of people have trouble remembering what side of the stage those targets can fly from, but I noticed you found a pattern."

"Well, it was reverse this time, but that makes sense, they go back the way they came from."

"There's different settings, though I may not use the same one all the time."

"Oh, we'll see about that, this time I'm going for the big prize!" she reached into her pocket when she noticed the guy staring at the arrow depositor, but before he could say anything a blonde haired woman stepped into the room and Linkle saw from her gait that she didn't look too happy, but something seemed familiar about her.

"Why you little soup guzzling, mess making-" Linkle had her hands up when she realized who she was talking to, and hug pounced her.

"Aryll! I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, Linkle!"

"Peasant," Linkle turned to her new friend, who was ducking behind his desk, though with his large frame, he was clearly visible, "this is my sister, Aryll!"

"H-huh? Your sister is Lady Aryll?" the manager said, getting up from his bad hiding place and, still trembling, set his hands together and attempted to regain his lost composure.

"How many people do I have to tell," Aryll groaned, "there's no title of ladyship, I'm just watching our oceans, any title I'd take should be 'Captain', I do steer the Royal Navy's flagship."

"I guess people love you more than respect you, huh?" Linkle said, forgetting about the archery she was previously engaged with.

"Ha, I guess so. Why's there a purple rupee on the desk?" Aryll inquired, pointing at the manager's reward.

"Oh, that? I've been winning prizes, Castle Town's so much fun!"

"I'm glad to hear you're enjoying the games here, and not only that, but you seem skilled with that bow to have gotten fifty rupees."

"They run on a loop, they go one way, then return from the other side, but it's not exactly reverse, so I know which strings are coming from where, but this guy claims there's different orders."

"He's right, I sometimes come here to shoot, I've gotten the prize, though I've been here a while now...I don't shoot professionally, but it's good to know in case our ships our ever attacked."

"Well, I have a feeling this guy's about to tell me he's about out of arrows, so I'll just be taking this," Linkle said, taking the purple rupee of the desk, "and I'll drop by whenever I come back, okay, peasant?"

"Ha, ha, where did that come from?" Aryll inquired as they left the building.

"It's not important, but I don't think he's very fond of my confidence in my skills."

"Oh, well, speaking of which, I haven't seen Malron, but that is her carriage, right?"

"Yeah, we came here for my birthday, she said she would be a couple hours until we met up here, but I think she just wanted me to be able to stay in the city for a little while," Linkle patted her wallet and sighed, "you want to eat something? I'm buying, since my wallet has swollen."

"Ah, sure, something light for me, though, I'm having dinner with an important individual later, and I would like to eat something, since it'd be weird to just sit there while she wolfs down whatever's served up to her."

"Whoa...is she...kind of large?"

"No, high metabolism and low manners. Speaking of which, I also brought something for her, just...keep that under your hat, alright, Big Sis?"

"Yeah, sure, I'll keep it a secret from everybody!"

"Great to hear."

"I just wish you could stay here for longer, I guess your on business, huh? Oh, is it a tribute to a princess or someone? Oh...you said important! I can only imagine there must be ten or so people who are important here!"

"You might want to say eleven, I don't know if she's staying here or what, she may relocate for dinner, I don't know what her plans are."

"Hmm, maybe I can help you, just tell me where-"

"Not happening, but nice try!"

"Ah, come on!"

Ha, ha, wow, and I thought _I_ was the younger sister!"

"What does that mean?" Linkle pouted.

"Well, we're about the same height, but then...you always had such enthusiasm, I guess I mean I feel older sometimes."

"Uh, anyway, where are we eating?"

"You said you're buying, though...that looks good, the Hyrule Cafe."

"You know the place better than me." Linkle remarked, letting her sister lead her to the cafe.

* * *

The council room was the only time Zelda found where sitting next to the her father wasn't 'distracting', though she was often given some trivial task by the council so as to prevent her from saying anything against it, not that she could make any decisions, save the decision to influence anyone else's decision. She was reasoning against one of the hundreds of things that someone thought were good ideas when Impa marched int the room, her Gerudo prisoner in chains that rattled throughout the halls.

"Impa, who is this?" the king demanded.

"A Gerudo, your lordship, if I may-"

"Certainly not," interrupted one of the lavishly dressed knights or lord or whatever the title was, Impa didn't really care for official names, not when she had some of her own that were equal, if not better, to the current title, "who are you to bring this woman before us? Do you not know what the Gerudo can do?"

A braver high rank gentleman walked up to Impa's prisoner, "What is your name, why have you left your countrywomen for Hyrule? Are you on a mission for them? This woman is quite silent, isn't she?"

"Ah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" the laugh echoed within the helmet and rang out in a metallic voice, "Yes, this woman is quite silent."

"Why have you brought her here, Impa?" the king inquired.

"I wanted to talk to Zelda, actually, but you should hear this too, or see, rather," Impa pulled the face guard up, only to find the eyes visible, the rest of his face was covered, Zelda gasped as she noticed this and Impa nodded, "just like in your dream, Zelda, you were right!"

"More of this dream nonsense, Impa?" another noble jeered, "Surely your daughter is crazy, Your Majesty, I advise you have your son be named successor, and not your ill daughter."

"Do what you like, but when the kingdom falls to pieces, I will not wait around for any of you to fix it." Zelda shot back, before turning to her father, "What do you have to say on the subject?"

"I...would believe you, but even then, what would this mean?"

"That they're invading for...Hyrule—no, the world...the gods' greatest treasure."

"Oh, just tell them already, girl," the Gerudo laughed, "we're after the Triforce, our leader will be very happy once he has the key to finding it."

"So I was right!" Zelda exclaimed, to reach another dismissively snorted.

"You're so right, Princess Zelda! Oh, wait, everyone wants the Triforce, that's why the hero hid the way long ago, hundreds of years, even."

"Yes, well, someone in Castle Town is very important...just think, you great and honorable people , you could wish for any good thing you pleased, it could all be yours! And then you would bring peace upon the world, for many thousand years to come! That's all I wish for."

"Take her from my sight." the king ordered.

"U-uh, wait, Your Majesty, perhaps we should talk to this woman for a while, she may mean well." one noble suggested.

"She tried to kill someone today, I doubt she means well if she was chasing a harmless wagon." Impa declared.

"Well, tell us, what do you know of the Triforce, Gerudo?" a noblewoman inquired.

"Only as much as you...the Chosen Hero of the Gods has the key."

"Yes, there's a key, it's said to help it's user find his way." the noblewoman said, waving her hand, "But what do you know?"

"That the hero has been reborn in this time, but is not yet required...so has not yet awakened, but when he does, he will side with us, for we are the just ones in this era, those he must help, we, the Gerudo."

"What, you're all thieves!" she retorted.

"Ah, but Hylians are no better, you are all, in fact, much worse, and so will pay by the hero's own hand." the Gerudo turned to Zelda, "Tell them, you've seen it in your dreams, a ruined Hyrule. Who do you think could burn down buildings, a thief? No, a thief army lead by the strongest hero!"

"This is all very disturbing, Impa, do us a favor and send her to the dungeon." the king ordered, and Impa nodded, guiding the Gerudo away as she laughed.

"I'm going to my room now, if anyone sends for me." Zelda said as she excused herself.

"Wait, Zelda, your attendant!" the king yelled, but she had already left, "She forgets her attendant too easily...maybe I need more guards for her."

"Or lock her away until she learns to be more rational."

"I doubt that's a wise approach." the king replied, leaning back as he prepared to get back to the topic at hand.

* * *

Zelda stormed through the halls and up several stairs before finding herself back in her room, "I can't believe this, that Gerudo...those eyes...that was the face I couldn't see!" suddenly there was a knock on her door, when she opened it her brother was standing on the other side, and threw a powder at her face, she covered her face with her sleeve and ran to the window, but he rushed next to her and grabbed her wrist.

"That will make you tired, it's best you get some rest now...you wouldn't want to be awake for what happens next." he said, backing away as she leaned against the window and glared up at him.

"Daphnes the second...what are doing?" she asked, feeling suddenly very tired and warm, "This is supposed to make me look like I have a fever...what's your scheme?"

"Bidding you good night, my sister." he answered, turned toward the source of quick running to find Impa toward the room, "Impa, there you are!"

"How long has she been like this?"

"I don't know, I found her like this, please, is there nothing at all you can do?"

"Go fetch a healer, now!"

"Ah, yes, right away!"

"Is this why you left the council, Zelda?" Impa wondered as she carried the princess to her bed. After laying her down she noticed a fine pale powder on Zelda's sleeve, "What is this?"

"Impa, Impa, we're back!" Impa turned to see the prince run in with the king and a healer.

"Good, I have to run to gather our warriors, the Sheikah Warriors have been looking forward to a test."

"Alright, good luck, my the Three Sisters guide you."

"And you too." she nodded, though she neglected to add that they'd need to guide him to hide from her if anything happened to the princess while she was gone.

* * *

After lunch Aryll showed her sister all around the city, then they found themselves back in the square to find an early Malron looking up at the sky, "Hey, Mal, look who's here!" Linkle ran to the mayor's daughter, who noticed the bag in Aryll's grasp.

"So, what's your sister got?"

"Uh, that's for some famous person, or something...she just says this person is important and that a dinner wasn't scheduled, sounds like the person should have had Aryll choose where they'd meet." Linkle said, crossing her arms.

"Well, I didn't want to restrict the plans, so...I'll just wait. She knows where I am, it'll be fine." Aryll said, waiting until Linkle turned away to return Malron's smirk with a nod.

"Well, Linkle, about ready to get back to the farm?" Malron asked, "The others haven't had a chance to give you their presents yet, and I bet they're all anxious to celebrate the day with you."

"Uh, yeah...Aryll, are you going to stay here and wait for your appointment?" Linkle asked, hoping that Aryll was free, or would at least be a tiny bit irresponsible.

"Nope, let's go, if there's room in the carriage, that is." Aryll said, following the pair outside the the city.

* * *

When they returned to the village, Aryll found that as much as the village had remained the same, it also changed a little. Malron had suggested she take her sister to visit everyone, while she drove to the farm and somehow hid the parcel she had purchased back in Castle Town. Before anyone noticed, night had fallen.

"So, Link," Malron said, approaching the sisters who were now in the field with Epona, "did you have any dinner plans, or were you planning on eating here?"

"I didn't think about that...Aryll, what about your plans?" Linkle inquired, watching as her younger sister grinned.

"I imagine I can stay a while longer." Aryll replied.

"Ah, great...is here alright, Malron?" Linkle inquired, imagining a birthday dinner with her sister in the village.

"Of course it is," Malron turned to leave, "it won't take but an hour or so, I'll bring you back here then."

"Great, thanks!" Linkle grinned, today was _almost_ the best birthday ever, minus that incident with that Gerudo back in the fields on the way to Castle Town.

"In the meantime, why don't you go and greet the others pouring in through the ranch's gate?" Malron pointed at the villagers clamoring about various day to day things as they made their way to Linkle, bearing bags and boxes with ribbons on them, "I have a feeling that's for you."

Linkle didn't realize how much time could pass opening the gifts of the ten or so residents of the village, but after bidding the villagers good night, she opened the door to the ranch house to find Talron asleep on his big sofa, two bottles of milk on the floor and one in hand, snoring loudly. Malron was reading the _Hylian Times_ , but had looked up to find Linkle and Aryll entering the room.

"I hope you're not _too_ hungry, then." Malron said, standing up and clearing her throat, before doing her best cucco impression, which was enough to wake Talron from his nap.

"Huh? What...oh, I must have had a nap." Talron concluded, yawning loudly.

"Yeah, you did. It's time to eat now." Malron informed, leading them into dining area.

Linkle found steak, fish, broccoli and a salad on her plate, along with a bottle filled with an orange liquid that must have been soup. Aryll had picked up cooking from their grandma years ago, but Linkle wondered how she found the time to make it, before remembering that her sister had sneaked away and was gone for a little while, she probably instructed Malron on what to do, but she didn't think Aryll suddenly brought it up, and wondered how long they'd planned this.

"Wow, uh, soup?" Linkle pointed at the bottle and her sister chuckled.

"I knew Malron was good at cooking, but I didn't expect her to do so well, I have a feeling Grandma would have been impressed, too." Aryll said, remembering how the former adventurer used to try to teach her, but ended up training Malron as both her granddaughters pursued other skills, "She always said you had the makings of a master chef, and she would know, having been one herself."

"Ah, I'm not quite there, yet." Malron said, pulling out a fourth seat for the table.

"What are you talking about, you're great!" Linkle insisted, "If you decide not to lead the village, you could always find a job in the castle."

"I like it here, though, maybe I'd open a restaurant or something, though."

* * *

"Well, that was the best meal ever," Linkle said, finishing her plate, "and I've had lots of them, so I'd know!"

"I do hope you didn't saved a little, tiny space for dessert, though." Malron smirked at the surprise on Linkle's face, "You forgot about that, huh?"

"Y-yeah, wow, I can't believe it slipped my mind."

"I'll be back in a minute." Malron said, vanishing into the kitchen and returning with a cake.

"Hmm, that looks good!" Linkle eager to have a slice.

"I hope it tastes as good as it looks." Malron replied.

* * *

After the cake they withdrew to the sitting room, but Linkle noticed a ribbon had been slapped onto the chest at one end of the room, and leaning against it was the bag Aryll had been carrying.

"I—uh," Linkle turned around to see the three behind her exchanging knowing glances, "this...is very unexpected."

"I knew you'd be surprised." Aryll replied, "So, look in the bag already, I've been waiting all day to see your reaction!"

"Ha, ha, got it!" Linkle ran to the bag and a telescope with seagulls drawn onto them, "Ah, thanks...but this means so much to you."

"All the better that it's with you, I hardly get any time, especially with all the time I spend in the fleet...I hardly have time to see you or our grandmother, I visited her yesterday, but she wouldn't let me miss today." Aryll had been staring at the ground, contemplating her time away when Linkle tapped her head lightly with the narrow end of the telescope. Having caught her attention she gave her sister a hug.

"Thanks." she said, realizing that Aryll would have to leave again soon, "Tell her 'hi' for me?"

"Of course I will...she wanted you to have this." Aryll handed her a little velvet box, when Linkle opened it she found a choker with a light blue gem attached to it.

"It's beautiful."Linkle pulled the jewelry out of the box, and grinned, "I feel so silly."

"It's lovely though, and matches your eyes well." Malron commented, "Though, I imagine you could make anything look good."

"Ah, yeah, the chest, now!" Linkle said, having had enough time in the spotlight for now. She knelt down in front of the box and pulled the locking mechanisms towards her, the metal loop lifted off the protruding shapes that held them in place, and slowly lifted the lid and reached into the box, pulling out a green, neatly folded...clothes, it turned out. She held the clothes out, another grin that made her feel childish spread across her face, "I got some green clothes! These look so cool, I'm going to wear them now!"

She let the outfit unfold and found it was a cloak with a hood, and promptly threw it onto her back and fastened it, then smiled up at Malron, "This is nice, thanks!"

"Uh, you're welcome, but that is your favorite color, right?" Malron inquired.

"How nice of you to remember, I think it goes well with my choker."

* * *

Zelda was out cold, and it made Impa wonder why today of all days was when Zelda's brother would try to take her out of the picture, she was certain he was the one who did this, but didn't know how to prove it. The powder was a mixture of enchanted sand, which gave her the feeling that Gerudo woman was behind it, but she couldn't confront anyone just yet, she needed to link them, perhaps catch them talking together.

His father would do one of two things if Impa went to him, dismiss Impa and maybe even lock her up and accuse her of trying to frame his son, or dismiss his son and send him far away, she was willing to take her chances, but first she needed to have some token of an agreement, just enough to put him under scrutiny, even if he could somehow escape prison, he would be unable to enact the rest of his plan.

She needed a plan, though, and so she decided she's turn to a certain prisoner.

The Gerudo woman looked up from her cell, her helmet echoing a chuckle, "Need help, Sheikah?"

"Yes, in fact, I would ask why you allowed yourself to be captured." Impa replied, playing on the off chance that she could get the prisoner to talk about herself.

"You know, Sheikah, I grew up in the harsh, dry desert, yes, there's a river nearby, but it's so low...and so we cannot use it effectively, meanwhile even the poorest here has food and water, sure, we live in the desert, we could leave if we wanted, become your king's subjects, we may be allied to your king, but that doesn't mean we don't sometimes seek...tribute."

"Would you try to kill one of our king's children?" Impa noticed the helmet tilt upward slightly.

"The princess is dead, then?"

"No, she's alive."

"Then...the prince is also alive, he demanded to know what I did to make the princess fall ill, I had hoped she'd be dead by now, actually. Anyways, I didn't do anything, I just got here, ask anyone around and they'll tell you the prince's outrage...I was hoping she fell ill with some horrible disease."

"Step a little close, Iron Knuckle, and I will let you in on a secret." Impa watched as the shining armor rose and stepped up to the bars of the cell, "I know that sand he used on the princess was enchanted, I know you gave it to him, that was the plan, wasn't it? Tell me how to lift her curse."

"I don't know what you mean, Impa...attendant to the royal brat, right? Look, she's got royal blood, the curse will dissipate soon, I'm sure, especially if it was a short term spell anyways." the Iron Knuckle turned around and went back to the shadowy seat, "That is all I will say."

"I will tie the crime to you, somehow. Perhaps I'll catch the prince and outright accuse him, then you will be given up."

"Wouldn't that be obvious? You can prove nothing, Shadow Warrior."

"And you have nothing to gain from silence, give him up and give me the cure, agree to this, I will bring the king and you can explain it to him, he will know your story and then he can talk to his son, bring up your story, and then, when Zelda wakes up thanks to you, she can testify."

"I don't know...hmm, okay, deal! Bring in His Majesty, the esteemed King of Hyrule." Impa nodded and left.

* * *

After folding her new cloak up, Linkle went to bed, once more in her home, which, she had to admit, as nice as the ranch, but she did worry about the cuccos, and it wasn't like Aryll had a place to stay in the village.

Linkle felt pulled into a deep sleep and saw a blue shimmer in a dark place, the voice spoke of magical mushrooms in a forest, and Linkle, for some reason, promised to watch out for the voice, to protect it. In the morning that dream would nag at her, in the back of her mind she said this, but also knew she would forget it, because that is the way of dreams, half recalled, familiar in the morning, but the details obscure. A red mushroom with a white stalk stayed in her mind, and she vaguely recalled the town apothecary used them for poultices and potions, but had long ran out since the way to the cave had been blocked of years ago, and though the mushrooms were used sparingly, they were soon emptied.

She wondered if it was related to last night's dream, they both seemed too real to be dreams, almost like a book being read aloud by a distant voice, but only while she slept.

The voice told her to be cautious when Linkle awoke, and to take care not to get in over her head.

* * *

Zelda's grip on consciousness slipped, and as she fell into the dark, quiet, sleepless night she prayed her message got through.

 **A/N: This one is longer than the last two, I tried not to do that, I hoped to keep this predictable. Anyway, sorry for the inconvenience.**

 **I noticed that the archery hall here is kind of strange with the rules...but I kind of like it. It's not like you have to really understand the rules.**

 **So, I know expected the action to start in this chapter, but technically it did. And yes, if anyone's asking themselves this (and I completely understand the doubt) I do know what I'm doing...it's just taking forever to get there! :-P Anyways next update is when Linkle's adventure begins. I will be following the outline of her story as seen on wiki as closely as possible. That said, there will probably be more OCs, I may need more names, I'll try not to use nonrecurring characters, though.**

 **KHH away!**


	4. Guide Me!

Guide Me!

Linkle really didn't want to get out of bed this time, she just felt too comfortable, and then a cucco crowed outside hr home. She slowly sat up and stretched, and yawned, "Hmm."

She sat lazily where she was and wondered what would be for breakfast, she wondered if Malron was going to knock on the door, give a suspicious reply, and surprise Linkle with a special breakfast. That said, she could settle for regular scrambled eggs and milk.

"Hey, Linkle!" a man's voice, decidedly _not_ Malron, it did sound slightly urgent, though, so she ran outside to see what was up. The first thing she noticed was that the cuccos were all out, then she noticed the two guys talking.

"Have you heard?" began one of the villagers, one of the new ones, he was here for a couple of days, if she remembered right, and was in charge trying to organize the village boats, "Hyrule Castle is beset by monsters!"

"What?! Really?!" Linkle turned to the lumberjack, who seemed to have something he wanted to add to this.

"Princess Zelda herself is fighting, but it's not doing much good. If those monsters make it here-" he fell silent, afraid to complete that thought.

After very little consideration, she bolted back for her house and closed the door, then went to where she was storing her compass. Even though she only went for the compass she smiled on her cloak and made the choice to don the cloak as well. She thought the clothes she had in mind would look very cool as she joined the princess in fighting monsters. She removed the cap and quickly dressed for battle, she took up two crossbows, Malron had considered keeping one to practice with and they could compete sometime, but after that attack decided that one bow would cover the gap in the other's reload timer.

Stepping outside once more, she found the two guys still talking, but now she had their attention, "Hey, what's with the getup?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm joining the battle and stopping those monsters!" she giggled as she stared at the compass, "My grandmother always told me that, secretly, I was the legendary hero!"

"But, everyone's grandmother says that-" he began, before letting his arms drop as she held out her compass.

"Look! See this compass? My grandmother gave this to me. It's a magic compass. Proof!" she walked between them and pulled up her hood, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a castle to protect!"

She ran while playing Epona's Song, and turned to find that no horse was behind her, "Epona's still in the stables...Malron doesn't usually let the horses out until later...oops." Linkle muttered to herself and continued onward, still brimming with confidence, even though she did feel a little embarrassed. And daunted, the path ahead was long by herself, but Malron would be sick with worry if she learned of Linkle's plan...so Linkle decided to run fast and be back before Malron was done with dishes.

* * *

Zelda dragged herself through the courtyard, nauseous and stumbling, trying to focus as she swung her rapier like a drunk, and seeing as how she kept missing the skeletal apparition, she charged forward holding her blade pointed outward.

"Zelda," Impa yelled, "you said you were fine!"

"I—ugh, I was—oh, dear," Zelda stumbled backwards as she tried not to be hit or throw up, and turned around, and ran back to Impa's side, "please, I cannot do this anymore...either the poison will knock me back down, or I'll be sick and then the poison will take me back down."

"Men, carve a path and hold that front, archers, I'll notify you of enemy archer positions, take them out!"

"Impa, no, if you stand still...you're chances of getting hit-"

"Go. If you stay out here longer, your chances of getting sick increase. I know the risks...no one said my job would be risk free...now go!"

Zelda stumbled, tried not to fall asleep again, not in the midst of battle. _"The poison was applied again...I can't afford to fall here."_

Zelda fell at the door and she turned to see a plump red monster run at her, she held her rapier up weakly as the little monster raised it's blade and readied it's strike, all to be kicked against the wall.

"Impa." Zelda groaned, holding her head.

"I've got you." Impa promised, and opened the door then carried Zelda inside, and a guard closed it back. Impa actually felt calmer now that they were inside, but suddenly a part of the wall fell in behind her, she knew it was probably those giant, spear wielding monsters.

Zelda turned a little and held out her hand, and Impa heard a weak grunt as the magic fire charged forward, and heard the monster cry out as the fire exploded, then Zelda fired off another bolt of flames, but missed, from the sound of things.

"There's two of them?"

"No, this one has an iron shield, fire won't do much good."

"Just what we need!" Impa turned around a corned and dove through a wall, then stepped lightly along the floor, to a part of the wall that fell inward. A water bounced up from the floor, and Impa stepped onto it, then hummed an old song from long ago, back when the princess was a baby.

"The Royal Family's song." Zelda remarked.

"Not what I call it...Zelda's Lullaby." Impa sighed as they were shot up the narrow hole in the ceiling, "You know, I never thought I'd be doing this again, it takes me back."

"Running from giant monsters with sick princesses in your arms? Sounds mentally exhausting."

"Ha, still well enough for some wit, I see." Impa stepped off the platform of water and ran up a flight of stairs, and ran to the door to Zelda's room. Once at the door, she set Zelda down on her feet and helped her to the bed, where Zelda finally gave up trying to keep her eyes open.

"Impa...green...green clothes...Impa." Zelda's mind was hazy, and her vision blurred, what she heard with her ears she repeated when uncertain if she had said them, and then she passed out.

* * *

Daphnes II marched into the prison room and sent the guards up to fight, then stared at the lone Gerudo prisoner, "What have you done?"

"What does that mean, little prince?" she looked up at him, watching him as he fumed, "Ah, she died in battle?"

"What have you done?!" he roared, grabbing the bars as he glared at her, "I didn't want Zelda dead, just out of my way!"

"Then you'll be happy to know that I didn't want her dead either, I wanted her crippled, and you to be framed."

"Why me? I'm innocent!"

"You're ordered me to remove her...wish granted, little boy, now deal with the consequences...who was in Zelda's room when Impa found her? Who was safely hiding in the middle of 'an important' meeting when the monsters attacked? And right when the princess was having her tea in the garden...how delightful."

"You witch! You've slain her, haven't you? I will reveal you as a magician, and a murder-" the gate opened quickly and he found himself stumbling backwards, and fell against the wall.

The Gerudo sidestepped and threw the gate the prince clasped dearly to, and held her hands under his shoulder, and shoved him to his knees, she rested her head on his shoulder and hissed, "I will reveal you."

"You can't kill me...who will make deals with you if I'm dead?"

"I will...the ruler of the world."

"High aspirations for a peasant." he jeered, then found himself thrown into the prison, and the gate was placed back where it was, and frozen in place, then she threw a yellow orb of energy at a blue gem on the other side of the room.

"There, now the anti magic field is active...thank you, by the by, for closing it down so I could kill your sister. It's been...fun, I will see you around, young prince."

* * *

Linkle eventually made it to the end of the road, but saw two paths, and knew one of the lead to the castle, "Which was it?"

As she couldn't remember-and that she might recall the chase in greater detail than she cared for-and that there was a good chance she'd pick the right one anyway, she took the road to her right and hoped for the best.

Linkle stumbled up a hill and a forest greeted her. Uncertainty and determination in her heart, she decided to advance into the woods.

It was very quiet and she didn't think that was a sign that monsters were near, so she began to turn around and find her way back when she realized she had no idea where "back" was.

"Great, Linkle, you're lost in some strange woods and...ah, I'm such an idiot!" she held her forehead in her palm as she realized she forgot about the Guardian Stone she _hadn't_ passed, "If only there had been a sign up there on that road!"

* * *

Malron heard a cucco, that wasn't uncommon, what was uncommon was that when she turned to the window above her bed, she found a white feathered bird, watching her eyes widen, then seemingly laughed, jumping up and down as she realized Linkle would have never let them out of sight, and she wouldn't have brought them out to the ranch, either.

After speedily dressing, she ran outside and downhill towards Linkle's house, where she found two men talking, "Hey, has anyone here seen Linkle?"

"Huh, yeah, she said she'd be back in a bit, she's going to Hyrule Castle." the bulkier one replied, "I thought she'd be back by now, so I took a break from chopping."

"When did she leave?" Malron inquired anxiously.

"An hour, two hours ago?" the scrawnier of the two wondered.

"Why would she go to Castle Town and stay gone for so long? Maybe she just had to talk to the royalty...maybe she finally decided to ask if there was a way they could know she's the hero?" Malron wandered through hopeful possibilities.

The two stared at each other and shook their heads, and at once replied, "The castle's under attack, she went out to fight."

"And you just let her?!" Malron turned around and ran back to the ranch, she was going after Linkle, and she was going in with her bow and arrows.

* * *

Linkle sat under a tree and stared at the map she found in a picture frame above her table, she took it in case she got lost on her return journey, but now it was going to get her out of this mess, if she ever found the location she was in.

"Okay, castle's here, and Kakariko's here, and the other way that I must have taken...ugh, what is this, there's no forest! There's just diagonal lines...'Lost', how perceptive! Wait...'Woods', uh, hmm, 'Lost Woods', well...that explains it! I'm lost...and I just stepped into the forest! This place is weird."

She saw several paths she could take and wondered how many would lead to dead ends, and pulled out her compass, smiling absentmindedly at the golden surface, and the Hylian Crest, when suddenly something fell next to her, and a hand fell on hers, wrapping its fingers around the compass and pulling it as soon as the strange thing fell on it's feet. It happened so quickly, she had to look at her empty hand again before it fully hit her.

She stood up and ran after the short person, following to a dead end. She approached slowly, the head turned with strange eyes, curious and unblinking as she calmly closed the gap, then it leapt up and vanished. She stood wide eyed for a moment when she heard leaves rustling, and turned to see the forest sprite on a tree limb, "Please, give that compass back, alright? It's the only proof I have that I'm the Hero of Hyrule...and besides, my grandmother gave it to me, it's mine!"

In reply, the head shook quickly, rattling the mask, the strange wave of energy gave her a headache. She saw a tree stump in front of a stone pillar, and imagined she could make that jump, so darted ahead, eager to stop the mask wearing kid from doing whatever it was doing.

As she reached the top of the stone pillar, the kid leapt away again and she searched for a place he'd land, then she felt what she realized was the kid sized imp kicking her in the back, sending her careening into the pillar, then fell on her back. The thief walked up to her and tilted it's head, watching her, and pushing her back down when she tried to sit up. She used this to her advantage and grabbed firmly onto the strange hands when they reached down to push her down again. With a strange voice the child like creature ran away again, but Linkle was behind it, skipping swiftly to stay right behind it, not more to the left or the right, and held her hand out to try to slow down whoever or whatever had her compass.

"Please, I need that back!" she pleaded, "If only because it might help me save Hyrule!"

She knew the tree ahead was where the mysterious creature planned on disappearing again, and as it leapt up into the air, dread settled in her heart or stomach, or wherever it was dread usually settled in, and she held her hand up towards the figure elevating with a powerful jump, when suddenly, a light began shining, and then it was gone.

Half awestruck and half despaired, she watched up the tree limbs, and then, just as suddenly as it was gone, the compass fell to the ground, shining like the sun, a curious light that never was thrown from it's smooth, golden surface before.

She scooped it off the ground and held it in her hands, wondering why it was glowing before she realized she never asked how the compass was magic. She opened it and found the compass needle plainly pointing north, and thought a little while before deciding that since west was where the castle was, west was where she should go, and found there was a path that coincided with that particular direction.

It didn't take long for her to realize that, for how long she was gone, and the distance on the map between the village and the "Lost Woods", she should have been at the castle by now, instead she was still in the forest and could've sworn she'd passed the same trees five times by now, "Oh, I'm lost...I did it this time...and Malron won't get me out of this mess...granted, it's a pretty big mess...bigger than usual." She kept walking and found that muttering helped to take the edge off the daunting reality she faced. She glanced at the compass and found it was telling her she was going south...but she'd been going going straight for as long as she'd been walking.

"Well, magic compass...magic, maybe it wants me to follow it...what if I'm not even going west, what if...it's a magic needle, maybe it's pointing at a thing instead of a direction?" she unfailingly followed the needle after offering up a final prayer, throwing out all reason and logic, and just following the compass, "This is my proof...an enchanted compass granted by the gods, down the ages to me, perhaps the only one who has ever known this secret, so guide me! Ugh, I'm really talking to a compass, now."

* * *

The Gerudo walked through the halls feigned a limp as she wandered among the fighting, trying to seem as harmless as possible as she sought out a place to hide, and started her way through a doorway off to the side and down a long hallway. At the end of the hall was an intersection, she watched one guard pass the way, and waited until he went back, then glanced inside. One guard by himself, she stepped inside, knocked him down, and nodded as a crack announced his head's meeting with the floor, while his helmet was knocked to the other side of the hallway.

She passed along her way and found out where the side doors lead, barracks. She laughed and snapped her fingers. A few of the monsters outside were now inside, and whatever was outside now grew larger, though fewer. She went down the hallway directly across from where she entered the castle and searched for another place to hole up, summoning fresh monsters and having them storm the rest of the rooms, silently taking over the castle as she searched for something to replenish her magic.

After a while she found the doctor's room, and took as many green potions with her as she could carry, before fortifying her claim to the room with monsters in strategic points along hallways, and blocking the way to the Grand Hall to the hall that lead to this room with lines of statues, and in the center of the room placed a lone eye, which turned slowly so as to take in all of the room, and walked up the stairs, flying monsters she placed in the chandeliers, and along the banisters overlooking the hall she placed skulls, and opened the central door, climbed up some spiral stairs and found herself out on the roof.

She saw four archers aiming at monsters below, and, starting with the furthest, threw a yellow ball of magic, waited a moment, and cast another, and at about the same time, all of the archers fell to the ground. Crawling along the roof she made it to a keep, ran up the stairs, and kicked in the door, "Don't worry, prince, I'll wait right here and wake you shortly after you go to bed. You'll not oversleep with me present."

* * *

"Okay, why do I get the feeling I'm way deep in the woods?" Linkle looked up and sighed, "I'm lost in the woods and Zelda's fighting monsters, just great!"

She followed the compass a little further before it took her to a dead end and continued to point forward.

"There's nothing here, just a brick wall! What am I doing here?" she glanced at the compass, then stared as the center of the compass morphed from just a pin holding the compass in place, to an eye, and glowed brightly. She turned away and let go of the suddenly bright compass, then turned to find it stopped falling when the face of the compass was facing her way, and it floated until it was eye level with her, a soft, orange glow still present, the compass needle pointing up, she grabbed it and turned around, the needle slightly tilted back the other way, "You're...pointing...up, aren't you?"

She walked away from the dead end and held the compass out, it still pointed at the dead end, but this time she noticed a couple of beams that crossed over, one above her and one laid over it, one end had vines under it growing from the ground, the other had a pile of rocks that stacked up to her height, which was blocked by a large net of fine thread, the beam on that end had a large shrub blocking the way anyways, and she had nothing to clear it with, but it was so fascinating that she decided to come back here someday for fun...if the compass cooperated with her, she was sure those trees danced around her after she passed dark spaces between two sections.

She grabbed a fistful of vines, they felt tough in her grasp and sturdy, if she pulled they didn't budge much, having woven an intricate pattern through the dirt and each other, like roots growing on a wall. She grabbed a clump of vines and put her foot against the rough surface of the vines, then after spending longer than she wanted on deciding how to move forward, just used her foot to raised herself, and reached up with her opposite hand, that hand's corresponding foot left the ground and she glanced down, taking a moment to assure herself that this was only as safe as she could hold onto the vines, and calmly began reaching for the next one. Even as she looked back on the distance she covered she found that she didn't really feel worried about falling.

She soon made it to the top and walked along the path to the beams. Linkle didn't care too much for this, but the compass was burning bright orange, and pointing towards the way the beam under this one went, there was a break in the wall and she sighed as she watched the balanced beam ahead, knowing that a fall from that height would be a less than pleasant experience. Slowly she took one step and took short steps, watching her feet and glancing up quickly to see the distance between where she was, and where the beams intersected. She hoped her mission wouldn't be filled with more things that were outrageously easy to mess up on, even though she did make it to the other side without falling.

Linkle glanced down from where she was on the ledge and found a pool of water beneath her, she looked up and saw a vine some distance away. Glancing up and down she decided that was the only way across, and leapt for the vine, and swayed back and forth until she had enough speed to sling herself to the opposite ledge, and then pulled out her compass, whatever the compass was leading her to, it was a little further ahead.

What she found ahead of her was a short tunnel that led to the edge of a cliff. She stood there for a moment, glancing down below her and above her. Looking down, she saw that the face of the cliff wasn't steep at all, and seemed to have myriad footholds for her to use.

"I question my sanity...of course," she held the compass out, and the more she lowered it, the brighter the burned orange eye glowed, "you would want me to do that."

She looked around for an alternative, but saw none, "If the monsters overtake the castle, then...the princess has to flee, but that villager seemed like there was something else going on, he seemed afraid...or reluctant! Reluctant to let on the consequences...oh...oh!" Linkle held her temples with her hands, eyes as wide as she put the vague remark indicative of dire consequences together with the Gerudo apparently after the wagon, it all made sense to her now, "Malron is the legendary hero!"

Linkle turned to the edge again and let out a low whine as she looked at her palms, "Sorry, fellas, but Malron needs a hero now...ironically enough."

* * *

Malron rushed across the fields of Hyrule urging Epona to break into the wildest gallop she ever wanted, the one she always restrained herself for, it was now allowed—necessary, moreover.

"Come on, Epona, tear the earth under your feet!" Epona seemed to either like that idea or understood the urgency of the situation, perhaps a bit of both. Suddenly two mounted guards rode up to great her, holding their spears across each other to indicate guardianship of the path ahead, and since running around them was a bad idea, she slowed Epona to a light trot, "What can I do for you, guards?"

"We'd like to question you for a moment, please dismount the horse." the guard said, and Malron reluctantly, but immediately, complied.

"What's going on?" she inquired.

"The prince has ordered all Gerudo be halted, even if they aren't in suspicious armor or carrying a weapon...is that a bow?" he raised his visor and squinted, "My cousin went out there on holiday, he got dumped by his girlfriend _and_ witnessed the supreme talent of Gerudo marksmanship."

"Sounds like quite a holiday." Malron remarked, "Though I fail to understand the pertinence of your cousin's...interesting romantic tragedy and my being here."

"Do you think me stupid!? I see a bow, and I see red hair, _and_ I hear that...way of speaking, like you're _so_ proper, 'Sounds like quite a holiday', she says, 'pertinence', she says, oh, come on, now you're not even trying! Get back on your horse, Gerudo scum, we're taking you to visit your good friend...the prince was right when he said she had a visitor coming to visit! Try anything stupid and we put you and your beast down."

"But I'm not a Gerudo!" Malron asserted, "I live a simple life in Kakariko Village, just ask my father, he's the mayor!"

"I hear talking." the other guard said to the previous speaker.

"I know, it'd be a pity if she fell into the Zora River, you know? Lots of people drown in shallow water."

Malron huffed and waited to arrive in Castle Town, it was the only thing left to do.

 **A/N: Alright, sorry, but for an easy read this has to be where we stop for the chapter. I wanted to get to the next point in the story that I've been wanting to jump to for a while now, but I have to wait. From the looks of it, though, that will be next update.**


	5. Storm Over Hyrule

Storm Over Hyrule

Linkle finally made it to the bottom of the rock wall and what she found as she turned inspired great awe, but she couldn't admire the view of the castle, there were many more pressing matters to attend to, holding the monsters back from the castle and thus Malron in Kakariko Village, was the first thing on the list, but first she needed a feasible way into the castle. She looked down at the edge of this raised ledge she was on, it was tall and there was no convenient way down, but there was water, quite a lot of water, it was a narrow tunnel that was deep enough for her liking, but falling in the right way didn't look easy.

She needed a way down, swiftly and safely. Linkle pulled out her ocarina and took a deep breath.

She played what she called Cojiro's Song, and within moments, a blue feathered cucco ran up to her, clucking as he flew up onto the ledge with her, "Alright, Cojiro, time to go for a swim." she grabbed the bird and jumped, floating slowly towards the ground.

"Yeah, I saw two of our men riding ahead of a Gerudo just now," Linkle heard guards and wondered what it meant as the guards continued talking, "if I were them I'd have at least sent her ahead on foot...those two are such idiots, but I guess they want to get her back to the castle."

"Alright, men, in summary, if you see anyone wearing green, anyone at all, notify me immediately!" that was Impa's voice, Linkle felt her heart leap, if Impa was outside the castle, then surely the castle was safe! "As I _must_ reiterate, the situation in the castle grows dire-"

"What?!" Linkle heard the guards shouting and saw a spear round the corner, so held out her compass in hopes they'd realize who she was, but a bright light burned through the air and they only yelled in anger and threatened a heavy retribution, so she threw Cojiro to safety over the fence, then jumped into the tunnel, swimming down to stonework that resembled a doorway, so she went in before the guards recovered and chased her.

* * *

The Iron Knuckle observed the messy fight below, and searched all the grounds, but couldn't decide where on the castle grounds the Triforce would be.

She knew one easy way to find it, but she'd need something first...or someone. Suddenly a cry rose up from the gates, two guards who were apparently unaware of the battle in the castle. She observed the two soldiers as they tried to avoid the battle, and the red haired Hylian girl they were preventing from aiding in the battle seemed familiar, then she realized who she was, "Perfect."

* * *

Malron screamed at her escort and tried to grab her bow, but her arm was always restrained until the group took a few more steps, only for the cycle to repeat, there were monsters and she knew she could fight them. Suddenly a loud thud caught her attention and that of the two guards, "Ah, here's you're little friend, now!" a guard cried in delight.

"Oh, she's my friend, alright, she and that stupid kid that tried to stop me yesterday...I need her, though, so give her to me, or I will create more monsters for you to deal with!" the Iron Knuckle said, pulling her ax off her back.

"You created these?" the guards held their spears out at her, and Malron at shot her helmet, but blocked with her ax.

"Foolish girl, do you not see that I have won?" the Gerudo charged at the guards, who were swift and jumped around the Gerudo, even using their hands to springboard each other into the air, with Malron shooting though, surprisingly, the Gerudo dodged every shot, parried every stab, and even kicked the guards when she got the chance.

The dual went on a few minutes before the first spear was severed, and the other quickly dropped his spear soon afterwards, while the Gerudo chuckled before hitting them with a blast of yellow lightning, knocking them down before she turned to the farm girl, her bow drawn, intently watching the Gerudo, "What is it you want with me?"

"You are an...instrument, and so, I need you alive...but only if you make it easy for me, otherwise I will find another way to get my hands on that pesky brat." she laughed as Malron paled, "That's right, that little friend of yours, how many ways are there to end someone?"

"You won't...I won't let you!" Malron was trying to hold off the Iron Knuckle, it was painfully obvious that if she shot first, it'd be wasted, she needed to get away, or wait until more soldiers could join the fight.

"You're not firing, though...afraid you'll miss?"

"You'll dodge, I know you will."

"You're playing for time...that works, too, I have all the time in the world." the Gerudo chuckled, "I see that we're both anticipating how soon you'll be able to shoot another arrow, or if I jump first, if or not I'll be able to dodge, or if I'll jump into the line of fire. But if I hold my ax's side to you, like so, I'm hardly in any danger."

Malron glanced at the battle and back to the steadily advancing Gerudo, and decided to take her chances in the fight. She jumped to the side and fired, then turned and ran into the fray.

* * *

Linkle emerged from a pool of water and took a deep breath, then jumped towards the ledge on the other side of the waterfall, but the curtain of water knocked her into a shallow trench filled with water, and flowing ahead of her. She tried to run, but her soggy boots made it difficult.

She opened her compass and found it was still pointing the usual direction, she was glad that she found the tunnel, and contemplated if that meant she was closer to the castle now. She saw a river and she jumped in, only to find it was quite fast, pulling her in what seemed like an endless stream until it swept her outside, where the pace dropped considerably.

"At least that should lose them for a while." she remarked, swimming along with the river, until she reached a shore, there was a convenient bridge just overhead. She ran to the drawbridge, but as the sun lowered in the sky, she heard the chains of the drawbridge.

She tucked the compass in her pocket and leapt onto a raised stonework that bordered the drawbridge when it was down. She leapt off and jumped over the side of the bridge, but started slipping as she only fell onto the bridge above the waist, so couldn't use gravity aid her in sliding down into behind it, and instead she fell into the moat, momentarily submerged. Suddenly the bridge shattered, and she was glad that she fell into the water when she did, she decided that couldn't have just been luck. She climbed onto the broken bridge and faced the monster that smashed the bridge.

It was large with an eye and too many legs, great pincers, and a tail that had a hole in it, it had already started laying red, white spotted eggs, "This seems like that target practice game!" she exclaimed, and drew her crossbows, letting arrows fly in rapid fire, shooting everywhere, from the eggs to the eyes until the big monster was all that was left, but the eye closed every time the shots closed in, "Eyelids, of course."

She stepped back and reloaded quickly, then saw the large eye turn red, she let out another rapid fire before bemoaning her bad reaction...which caused the large eyed monster to fall, she let out a joyful cry and unleash the rest of her arrows, causing the monster to rise up and throw its weight around sporadically before it burned up altogether. Suddenly she felt a rush of power hit her, but before she had time to wonder what it was about, a group of shiny helmets—guards, she assessed—rushed down the hill.

She bolted into town and found a store, they had a shield and a chain necklace for sale, to her surprise, the money she won from the other day was enough to buy the chain necklace, she considered the shield, but didn't have a sword, or money for either, so decided she may drop by later.

Quickly she attached the chain to the compass and put it around her neck, bid the store owner a good day and left, happy with her purchase, and more importantly, happy to see the guards looking around and moving on.

"Ha, ha, wow, just one more gate and I'll be at the castle...though I may need to fight in a few sec-" her jaw dropped and she did her best to take in the large swath of green clothed people, at the center was a man holding what seemed to be a tablet, said to have been lost long ago, if the man holding it up was to be believed. She looked down at her cloths and smiled, moving closer she found many had hats of sorts, and as she neared the man the crowd had formed around, she noticed the hero, or the person in the tablet said to be the hero, also had green on his head.

"Ha, ha, so you liked you hood up, too, eh?" she said, pulling her hood up and walking through the commotion. She noticed a gate not too far ahead, were a guard seemed to be letting people into the gate, "So, how much is the fee?"

"Huh? It's not a fee, I'm not letting people in." the guard lied, crossing his arms defensively.

"But I saw-" she begin, but he groaned and gestured for her to quiet down.

"Fine, you really want to get in...ten rupees." she stepped back, startled at the price, she wasn't sure she had more than fifty rupees, that was five chances to get in and get caught.

"Wait, what...are you letting people in against the rules?" she briefly considered that this guard had a way of notifying the others, but dismissed it, the man was making money from this under the table.

"What? No, of course not, don't be silly...it's a fee." he said, defensive.

"Uh, I...no thanks." she watched as he got back to absentmindedly guarding his post and figured he didn't care one way or the other what she did or if she said anything, so ran around to the other side of the cliff above her.

Linkle saw people getting kicked out over and over again, she didn't know why they kept rushing in, there were too many guards, more importantly, though, was the question of why the guards were here and not fighting the monsters.

She climbed the vines she knew so well, and got ready for the guards to take their posts again after tossing out another person. She was very confused by it all, and began crawling along the ground, thus avoiding the attention of the guards, and ran towards two guards blocking the way to the castle. They both stabbed forward but she shot the spears, then shoved one guard into another, knocking them both into another moat. She climbed up a building's ladder and skipped along roofs to the wall, which also had a ladder, and used it to get onto the wall, shouts of guards closing in.

Linkle pulled the ladder that she used up with her, and set it against the tower next to her, and climbed it until she until she was at the top, though the ladder was shaky now, and she was a little uneasy, she set her foot on another rung, slowly and fearfully, and sprang towards a windowsill, grabbing onto it as the ladder clattered uselessly behind her, and with one hand struck the stain glass window until it shattered under her palm, and pulled at the frame, sliding her now bloody fingers up the window frame before finding a lock, pressing against the hook until the window was loose, and pulled the window open, and crawling inside just as the guards were able to climb each others shoulders and reach the wall, she locked the frame and called down to them, "I'm here to fight the monsters, not you!"

"The monsters are mostly gone, there's a few big ones but nothing we can't handle! Now get down from there!"

"You don't understand, I'm the Hero of Hyrule, the legend spoken of is standing before you!" the guards laughed a the statement, "I'm _destined_ for this fight! Well, me or Malron...I'd rather this not have to be her fight, though."

"You? Alright, first off, the Hero isn't needed, and second...the Hero was a guy! As in, not you...a _woman_ , right? Do you understand?"

"Say what you will." Linkle nodded and ran to another room in the tower, following the compass' needle whenever it changed, and found herself outside, there was a slender catwalk that she was sure she shouldn't even attempt to go across, and took a deep breath, she began to think of Malron as she pulled out hr compass, and tried to envision her on the other side of the walk, for some reason the compass needle jumped to point slightly westward, "Huh? What...you better not turn out to be broken!"

She looked up again and closed her eyes, "Yes, I do see it...I see you, at the other end...I won't look down...I won't." she gritted her teeth and began the treacherous walk across the catwalk. She tried to imagine Malron slowly become less blurred, watching the sunset orange smudge become hair, and focused less on how she was trying to get across, putting all her focus into getting to the other side. She glanced down briefly before looking back up, and resumed setting one foot in front of the other, and eventually reached a banner, and held onto it's staff, watched Malron effortlessly walk along the narrow surface, and remembered that all she had to do was put one foot in front of the other, but up here she was starting to feel distorted, and felt as through she was swaying. Linkle looked down at the narrow stone walk, and continued forward, the compass pointed at tower, and that's where she would find the means to...do something, related to saving Hyrule, she was sure.

She started forward again and noticed how dark the clouds had gotten, she hurried, not wanting to be caught in a storm.

Rain began to fall and she realized how that would cause her—her quest—to come to a quick ending. She made it to the ledge and tried the door, but it was locked. She looked down at her compass and sighed, walking around until the compass flew from her grasp and pointed down.

She let herself hang over the edge of the roof, and saw that there was a small hole in the frame the window may open, but it didn't look easy to get in, the space was small, considering she needed to get into the tower that way, and opening the window itself seemed like a task. She squinted to see what was inside and saw red eyes turn from her view and left the room. She could have sworn Impa had looked right at her. Linkle felt her breath catch before she turned her attention back to the task at hand. She pulled out her golden fork, and swayed until two of the tines found the keyhole. She heard a click after frantically moving the fork, then took the fork out, and noticed the windows were hinged, and gently pushed the window out of her way.

"Oh-kay." she set the fork back in her pocket and thew herself at the window, catching the windowsill and scrambling up.

Linkle crouched down and waddled into the space, consulting her compass, which was pointing at the large bed in the room. Her eyes adjusted as she tried to think what that sound was, then realized it was no monster's hiss, but the sound of breathing, and realized the bed did have an occupant. She studied the sleeping figure for a while, then blue suddenly appeared in the darkness, watching her as thunder roared in the distance.

They shared the gaze for more than a minute as rain pattered on the roof above them. At first Linkle was startled, but somehow knew the person was hurt during a fight against the monsters, and wished she arrived sooner. She watched on as though it would help whoever was watching her.

"You," the girl across from her broke the silence, and took deep breathes between words, "you're...here...but why...tonight?"

"I don't know...I heard there were monsters, I tried to be here sooner, but I...hit a detour...miss, if you could, how did the battle go earlier? I need to know if Princess Zelda is alright...I'd ask the soldiers, but they, for some reason, don't seem to like me much, and I heard fighting from where I was on the catwalk."

"You were up there?" the bed's occupant inquired, "And during this weather...you must be driven."

"Yes, I...I don't know how to explain it, but this compass was pointing here, I just...believe it, it glows brightly sometimes, it floats...sometimes, and it seemingly changes directions, while unfailingly guiding me to you." Linkle pulled the compass up and held it out for her company to see.

"Do you plan to protect Zelda?"

"Yes...her and the hero, both...I will protect you, too, by fighting off the monsters that plague the courtyard." Linkle felt like she had already fallen behind and clinched her fist, "I promise to help protect all of Hyrule."

"I thought there was something in your eyes, something seeking to protect, the way you watch me from there, just as in my dream...I expected you the other night, honestly, but I suppose I expected rain then, too."

"You know who I am?"

"No, but you can't hide the weary look in you eye, you've come so far today, haven't you? And then you saw me...you seem tired, but driven, I expect you won't be satisfied with a short answer, so let me explain in deeper detail why the compass guided you to me." she sat up with some effort and held her head against her palm a moment before pulling herself up higher in the bed, beckoning Linkle to her, "I am she who you wish to see."

"Huh, what?!" Linkle whispered.

"Yes, may I see that compass?" Linkle swiftly pulled the compass' chain out from around her neck and placed the golden compass in the other woman's hand, "This compass, do you see, is no longer pointing at me? Just as I thought...you sought out the named Zelda...and so you have found her, but not in the best condition, I'm poisoned."

"That's horrible! What can I do?"

"There's little to be done...I have the blood of the Royal Family, in time I will recover, so I must be patient, but brief...let me teach you how to use the compass." Linkle held out her hand to receive the compass again, "Focus on something, anything at all, that you want to...make your way to. You seek out whatever you wish."

"Wait...if I envision something, or really want to see it, then the compass will point me to it?"

"You catch on fast."

"Then there's no need to seek out anything. I was on the catwalk, when the compass changed directions, I tried to imagine Malron on the other side to help me get to the other side...then it changed...briefly, but it settled on one point."

"What will you do?"

"I need to bring her back home, there was fighting below, she still be down there!" Linkle turned to leave but Zelda shouted for her to wait.

"Those crossbows...that choker, they're magical, they allow you to use arrows and reload without ever needing to handle the arrows, they were stolen a while back, I suppose they were sold and resold afterwards, ending in your hands...um, wait, I have something for you."

Linkle watched as Zelda stumbled out of bed and caught her, and assisted her to the fireplace. Zelda grabbed a fire iron and stuck it in the far back of the fireplace, and started to lower herself, "I'm alright, you can let me go now, but here, you can hold onto this for me."

Linkle handed the poker after Zelda settled on the floor, and she focused on the fire place, angling the fire iron so it went up, and rotated until she heard a click, and a side door opened, "Through that door you will find a sacred treasure."

"Then why aren't you using it?"

"It's dark in there, and not a weapon, besides...Impa only ever told me it was like a hammer, a tool for constructing peace." Zelda pointed at the door, "I'll be here on the floor when you get back."

* * *

Malron squinted through the rain and found a ladder that led up a wall, after scrambling up she turned to pull the ladder up, the Gerudo was watching her and stepped away as the ladder was pulled up the wall, disappearing in the curtain of rain.

She didn't know where Linkle was, but someone had to notice her, the were many people in the streets, talk of a test by a holy sword, and an ancient tablet long lost, security was high and the only other people was Malron, an Iron Knuckle, and a girl running around in green, she wouldn't believe no one wouldn't noticed Linkle and where she went.

She ran with the ladder and came across a small group of guards, there was a ladder that led to a smashed frame, and no one was doing anything about it.

"Hey, what is this? Are you guards or mannequins?" Malron demanded over the roar of thunder, "What's going on here?"

"Some crazy girl thinking herself to be Hyrule's hero broke the window and climbed in...I guess the thing was unlocked, but it's shut now, and there's blood-"

"Blood?!"

"O-on the glass, I guess she cut herself on the way in."

"Then why doesn't someone with gloves go up there and unlock the window?"

"She has to get back somehow, we're waiting here."

"She could travel downstairs and come out at the base of the tower. I'll show you." Malron grabbed the ladder and hoisted it up, crashing it into the glass and scraping all around the inside of the frame.

"Glass problem solved." she said as she climbed up the ladder, where she unlocked the window and let herself in, "You guys watch out for the Iron Knuckle running around!"

* * *

Linkle reached the end of the invisible floor and found that there was a treasure chest, very visible now that the compass had started glowing again. Linkle opened the chest and found two golden items, both with a claw like feature at the end of a gauntlet, she could wear them like gloves. She consulted the compass, her mind focused on the other side, the goal perfectly clear, yet the compass insisted the way forward was a straight line, even though she could tell from the compass' light alone that the floor ended just over half a step, and wasn't too eager to discover what lay below. She took a deep breath and gaze at the point the compass referred to, and did see something on the other side, for the compass had shot forth a beam of light following the path of the compass' needle, affording her some visibility. It seemed that there was a now lit torch behind a screen.

"Here goes a thing." she whispered, and extended the gauntlet, and, finding a switch inside, pulled the trigger, and sailed towards the other side. She looked down and found the floor was beneath her, and, taking a quick breath, released the trigger, falling safely to her feet.

She emerged from the room and found Zelda weakly finding her feet, "You must hurry, time is short and I fear for the castle!"

"What?" suddenly the wind picked up and thunder roared viciously as lightning lit the sky for several seconds. Linkle looked outside and saw, in the distance, a red blur. Holding her compass and envisioning Malron, the needle pointed towards the red, "Malron, I found her!"

She turned back to Zelda, and wondered at the sound of heavy footfalls, they were rapid but distant. Looking out, Linkle found monsters that resembled the one that crashed through the castle drawbridge before, but there were more of them, "I need to get you out of here, there are more monsters."

"I have to stay, in the worst event, I can hide in the room you just came from, I can take my time and crawl to the end."

"You've been poisoned, and the monsters...look what they're doing to that building! We need to go before those monsters climb up this tower or Malron's!" Linkle held Zelda up and walked her to the window, "Look, Princess, the monsters are _climbing_ that tower, _shattering_ the windows, think of your safety!"

Linkle walked around Zelda, then used her compass, focusing on a way out, and found that the compass's light bounced from a different wall and landed on a banner on the side of the wall of the tower Malron was on, and backed up, wrapping her arm around Zelda's waist, "Can you think of anything you need to take with us?"

"No...thank you." Zelda said, bracing herself and holding onto Linkle, who pulled up her hood.

"I'll hold onto the ledge, you'll climb onto my back, I'll turn around and shoot for the wall banner." Linkle said, dropping onto the windowsill.

"I don't know about this, if people don't recognize my dress at the gate, I'll be surprised...besides, I don't know if I can do this, my arms are too weak, the poison-"

"That won't work...back inside." Linkle pulled herself back up and grabbed the princess' hand, "You have to trust me, without question."

"What are you plan—never mind, I trust you, hurry!" Zelda squeezed Linkle's hands as tightly as she could, Linkle nodded.

"You need to back up, outside, I'll hold you up while you grab the edge of the roof, I've got you."

"Yes." Zelda replied, and backed up, Linkle held her with both hands, lifting her by the waist, "I've got it, I'm holding, hurry before I slip!"

Linkle hopped onto the windowsill and stretched her legs slightly, so she stood as tall as she could within the frame, and aimed at the banner, "That wall...then that banner, two steps."

Linkle wrapped her arm tightly around Zelda's waist and clenched her jaw, _"I've got one chance at this!"_

"Um, we have a plan?" Zelda inquired.

"Yes, I've got you, when I say so, loosen your grip, but don't let go, all the while, be ready to hold your arms around my neck for balance, I'll do the rest."

Linkle pulled and held the trigger, the claw didn't fired. She breathed out, relieved that it didn't automatically fire, and aimed at the banner on a nearby wall. She fired at the wall next to it and felt the impact travel to the her gauntlet, "Okay, loosen your grip, we're about to fly!" Linkle set the claw again, tightened her hold on the princess, then released the claw, and held tightly as Zelda fell into place, trying to keep her from falling too fast, and held out her knees and leaned back so Zelda's head wouldn't so much as bump into the wall. She was amazed by how much the end posture differed from that of the starting point.

"Ah, we made it!" Zelda cheered.

"Yeah we did!" Linkle confirmed, looking up and holding her feet against the wall, feeling slightly dizzy.

"Now how do you reach the other banner, it's up there, right?"

"Well, you see, I didn't...huh, well, I guess I fall back and fire up before I hit the ground. Compass, light, please." Linkle smiled in surprise as the compass floated up and let its light shine on the banner, "What do you think, could I hit the banner from the ground?"

"No...your turn to trust me, I'll hold my arm above yours, tell me when it's aligned with the top of the banner, and as soon as you let go—listen to me, _just_ as soon as you let go, swing your arm up, when it hits mine, fire! Give me a moment." Zelda said, looking Linkle in the eye, grimacing as she tightened her grip on Linkle, placing her arm under Linkle's and reaching to the back of the blonde's head, sighing as she found the hood, and extended her arm, gripping onto the hood.

"Higher, higher, okay, that's perfectly lined up...now?"

"Yes, fall."

Linkle let go, holding onto the princess tighter than before, and raised her arm, all in the same instant, and in between that moment and the next, fired, resisting the urge to close her eyes as the chain slowly flew away. Lightning crawled across the sky and lit the clouds above it, light falling like a sheet upon a mattress, drifting, _"We've only got one shot at this! Fate...the woods, the drawbridge, and now this, the princess here before I appear, ready to move yet unable to refuse a rescue...and now_ this...this moment _is fate._ "

Malron saw something sail through the sky, and now it seemed a woman in a dress was standing on the wall, looking down at the ground, "Something must be wrong with my eyes...and ears, do I hear Linkle?" she squinted and was sure she saw a red ribbon holding blonde hair, and shook her head, "That's impossible...Linkle's holding her up...but she's standing on a wall? The banner may be magic."

Suddenly monsters started marching towards the tower and she readied herself for an attack, but as she reached for a bow, the two started falling, and a claw flew towards the wall. She was stunned and couldn't move as Linkle and the woman fell to the ground.

"Linkle!" she cried out as the claw reached towards the wall. Malron closed her eyes and wished to wake up.

 **A/N: Linkle got the clawshots! With those she can traverse great distances with a speed that would kill a man, fortunately, they're all elves here, so no one but keeses will be dying by clawshot!**


	6. Escape from Hyrule Castle

Escape from Hyrule Castle

Linkle grimaced as they fell, but, suddenly, something caught, and the chain recoiled, slinging them up. She smiled confidently at Zelda, who was looking up, probably disoriented by the sensation of falling up.

Linkle looked over Zelda's shoulder and saw Malron watching them, "Yeah, it's a pretty amazing device, huh?! Alright, Zelda, hang onto me, I'm going to grab onto the banner and sway our way over to the other side, we'll stop near a window, it should be at my feet, Malron will open it and pull you in."

"Give me a second to get there, first!" Malron yelled, "This place is a maze, I'll be a while!"

"We'll be hanging out until then!" Linkle replied, "Ready, Princess?"

"With every passing second, I regain a little strength, this dreadful excursion seems to be helping with my poison, so yes, I'm ready." Zelda replied.

"That's great, I'll pull up and leave my claws...uh, well, this isn't convenient, guess I'll just drop these and pick them back up later."

"No, wait...slide the claws to the back of my head, when you think my hair's secured it, then you can let the gauntlet go...you might just have to shoot my hair, but aim against the wall, so the chain will recoil."

"Oh, good thinking!" Linkle set the claws and tangled the claws, then fired against the wall, "That should hold!"

She pulled her hand back and slowly released her hold Zelda. The princess bit back a scream as all the weight was hanging on two weak limbs, but Linkle held her again after a few seconds of swaying, "This isn't working as well as I'd like, Linkle, but I appreciate you giving my arms a break." she tried to shout to keep her words from fading into the wind, but Linkle's light shaking told her the girl understood her.

"Don't mention it, I don't want you slipping and—well, you know. If I thought you could hang on longer, I'd have set you on my back." Linkle replied, letting go of her again. The suspense was agonizing to the princess, who already felt fatigued enough as it was.

"How could you even say that?!"

"Ha, ha, just keep holding on, okay? We're almost there! You're doing a great job at not falling, don't-oh...don't, uh, let go."

"Is everything okay up there?"

"I—yeah, it's just hard to hang on. I'll switch which hand I hold you up with."

"Good idea, your other hand has soaked it's side of the dress...I should have brought a spare nightgown with me."

"You wouldn't have a place to hold it until now, though."

"So you could dry off on the underside, I mean."

"Oh! Well, yeah. Ha...ha, ha, ha! I'm sorry, but the gauntlet's look like an intricate headdress!"

"Hang on to the ledge, Linkle!" Zelda roared.

"Well, excuse me, Princess, but we're hanging high above our deaths...laughing a bit can't hurt us."

"Unless you let go in your fit of laughter." Zelda muttered.

"Okay, now to wait for Malron." Linkle said, holding on to the wall and the princess.

"How's this going to work?" Malron called out, watching Zelda's legs sway in the breeze, "How does a normal day even become like this?"

"You're going to hold Zelda's waist and pull her down, she's going to hold onto my coat and slowly climb down, and I'll let her slip a little at a time." Linkle replied.

"Alright...sounds fun." Malron braced herself for this insane stunt and then realized something, "Wait, I need to secure myself to something, or I could fly out the window with her!"

Malron grabbed a sturdy iron spear and pressed it through the back of her dress, which took a while before it tore through the fabric, and after scrapping herself several times trying to find the other end, she finally ran it through her dress, then moved some large crates and moved them until they were narrow by the window, but wide at the top.

"Okay, I'm in place, nothing fast or crazy, just...don't fall, whatever you do!" Malron said.

"I...don't know how it came to this!" Zelda reached her hand lower as she descended the coat, and soon Linkle had a hand on her head.

"Pull your legs up and keep you head ducked...and watch your arms!" Linkle called out, and watched Malron disappear into the window.

"How are you getting down?" Malron inquired.

"I'll...uh, think of something. What if I let go, you can grab my hands, and-"

"No, Linkle, I'm not risking your life!" Malron shouted, "We'll think of something!"

"We don't have that kind of time, Zelda needs to get out of-" Linkle heard a distant roar and looked down at the monsters below.

"Linkle...Linkle, talk to me!" Malron screamed.

"The monsters are coming! I don't have time."

"No...please, there's another way...Zelda, tell that idiot to hang on!"

"Hang on, idiot!" Zelda poked her head outside and winked, "I have a plan! Linkle, wait for my word, and let go, lean forward, and let her pull you in!"

"Great, got it." Linkle said, then looked down to see Malron, "It'll be fine."

"Get ready to catch her." Zelda turning to Malron, "Just try to fall forward, Linkle, she'll grab you so you can step over the windowsill."

"Smart...clever...potentially deadly, but I have to give you points for coming up with a...maybe plan." Linkle looked down as the spider like monster smashed it's claws into the wall, leaving marks as it climbed up to her, Zelda kept checking on the monster's progress and rolling her shoulder vigorously, "You're scared, aren't you? Oh, this isn't good."

"Just stop talking...this is bad enough...change of plans, you're going to drop so your neck is just above thee sill, and pull yourself in...the difference between life or death is timing...I don't know how to time something like that, you could fall backwards! No, just...do you understand what you'll need to do?"

"Yes, I understand, tell me when and I'll grab the ledge...Zelda, what is that monster?"

"I don't know, but it's friends are climbing up behind it."

"Then shoot it's eye when it turns red, after I'm back in. Red eye means it won't close the eye, I fought one outside the gates, it, uh, broke the drawbridge, and I unleashed rapid fire, once it closed it's eyes, it's eye turned red, and it was poised to lunge, and so shot it, the eye remained open and it feel. If I'm right, it has that weakness, we can exploit it!"

"The drawbridge is down?! This is horrible...Linkle, something big is about to-" she heard a bloodcurdling screech, when looked down to see a red eyed monster, she pulled out a clawshot gauntlet, and fired at the eye. The monster's grip visibly loosened and she gasped, horrified, "Linkle-" she began, but cut herself off.

"That's a bad thing, right?"

"Very...if you fell now, the monster would fall, and you'd be lost!"

"Well...that's a little more than disheartening."

"I'm sorry, it was about to lunge!"

"Princess?! Y-you're...crying?"

"I'm so, so, sorry, this is just...this can't be the end!" Zelda pulled on the other clawshot and thought felt the trigger in the devices, they had an second, unexplained trigger. She leaned backwards to look up the window, and fired up at a banner, and let herself out the window before flying up above Linkle.

"What are you doing?!" Linkle demanded.

Zelda lowered herself and rose back up, laughing, "Linkle, I was figured out the second trigger, it controls height!" she lowered herself, and shot the recovering monster, sending it plummeting into the others, the swung her leg until her boot caught the sill. She teetered as Malron helped her maneuvere her legs over the sill, and braced her gauntlet against the inside of the window.

"Lower one hand, take this, and lowered yourself!"

"Okay, here goes something!" Linkle shot up and allowed herself to release the second trigger, and descended, Malron grabbed her waist and held her steady while Linkle braced the gauntlet, and fell inside the window, "Well, that wasn't fun, let's get out of here!"

* * *

The Iron Knuckle kicked open the door to the room where the princess was said to live, but found only an open window and empty bed, "There must be a way...ah, I know."

Hurriedly, the Iron Knuckle found where she captured he prince.

* * *

"You're a crazy woman, you know that?" he retorted to her questioning silence, "Fine, what did you want from me?"

"Your sister wouldn't tell me where the Key to the Sacred Realm is...I accidentally crushed her throat." she lied, watching his reaction.

"What, no! You must be lying! Please, tell me it's a lie!"

"I would, but I can't...there is a way to save her...the Key, boy, now!"

"No...this is a trick!" he cried, clawing at his face as he stared into the empty air, "You're using my guilt thus far to increase my stress...to leave me with the only other option...to let her die, or commit a far worse atrocity...I choose to hold my current misdeeds, and the consequences I've already brought upon myself! Rest in peace, dear sister, now you know I truly meant no evil!"

"Oh, don't worry, Hylia herself can give those words to your sister if the Key isn't in my hands soon...although, in the end, I need one of you to rule, I'd rather she live, but if you're a gambling man, then so am I!" a heavy metal fist bent the bars inward, and the prince looked desperately at his captor.

"So, one us has to live?"

"Not necessarily, but since I've already set my mind to slay you, I must bid my would be puppet farewell as well. Oh, well, I suppose your father will be heart broken enough, the lose of his two children, I'll have him bring up two Gerudo children, who will rule both our lands...actually, thank you, you two can sort out your sibling thing in the afterlife, you've spared your father, let yourself be content in that."

"Wait, no! Spare them both, please!"

"No, I won't, one lives, the other dies...who's life will you spare, who will you force to live in this harsh prison I've created?"

"No, please...I alone will die, save me from my grief!"

"Oh...you're right...no, you will be the sole heir to Hyrule, just as we planned, and one of my commanders will be your wife...after they sort out who deserves you—no, your crown, most. Don't be fooled that they love you, only know that your crown is their dream."

"She demon, just kill me already!"

"No, demon prince...you will accept your punishment like a man, and live with your grand plot!" a boot, this time smashed into the bars.

"Burn the throne-"

"Telling me what to do?"

"No, telling you how to get the Key! Burn the throne and use the scepter, there's a large door back there, within the door you'll find what you want, now please, save my sister!"

"No, I will watch you cry, then toss her corpse out a window, make you knell before _it_ , and then bring your father out, and let you two fight...while his legs are bound, and only one arm free!" she tore off his gate and threw him to the ground.

"But I speak the truth!"he cried, one hand outstretched in prostration.

"Time will tell!" she turned around and left the room as he wept bitterly in his prison.

* * *

The Iron Knuckle burned the throne and it left behind a gold frame with three gems inside, "Red, blue, green, the goddesses' colors!" she took the piece and turned to the king she had captured, and kicked him in the face.

"Ugh, I won't believe you, my son would never kill his sister!" the king spat, "For all his skulking, he does love her, he wouldn't kill her for you."

"But he did, and then he...left his room via window. The scepter, now!" she demanded, kicking him again.

"You're a one woman army, aren't you? I guess that makes an army easier to kill, though, if it's all in one person."

"Aren't you such big talk?" she retorted, "Keep on and that smart mouth will be dumb, as in unable to talk, it's a joke, friend, lighten up."

"You if they're dead, then let me see them for myself." the king pleaded.

"Stupid boy, I wouldn't do that." she hefted her ax and held it above the king, waiting to hear a knife drop behind her before turning, slamming the flat of the ax against the prince's hip, Take your father's scepter and give it to me, boy."

"You're crazy woman, my father is alive, you have what appears to be a part of the Key, so my sister is alive yet!"

"Not long for the world, though...a shame, she's so beautiful, yet beauty, as all things,must come to an end...or must they?" she took a step closer before kicking him, "Your Majesty, hear the words of your son, he knows he causes her death! Ha, if only for the fact that family bonds make you weak, I'd indeed let Zelda live...a deal, then, the scepter, and I spare your daughter...or should I anchor her to the world as a ghost, and make her cause your boy much grief?"

King Daphnes sighed as he stared at the floor, while the Iron Knuckle threw the prince at the king, "The scepter, or his sister's sad, crying face will be the last thing Prince Daphnes the Second sees before going to sleep...if Zelda's cries of 'Oh, why, why did you do this?' let him have any rest."

"Father, please, I couldn't bear that!" the prince yelled.

"This is a fine mess you've gotten us into, son, but if we give this crazy woman what she wants, Zelda won't be the only one to suffer." the king leaned back against the wall and the prince gabbed his ribs, reached into his cape, and produced the scepter, which he proceeded to throw at the Iron Knuckle's head.

She caught the scepter and attached the three framed triangular gems to the scepter, and beckoned with it for them to follow her. She pointed at the burned down throne's remains the two men cleared it for her, she then unlocked the disk on the floor and waited for them to fall into the hole before following them, "Keep moving, or your daughter will suffer for your son's stupidity."

* * *

Linkle led the two down the stairways and Malron gave her a rundown of what happened, "So, the guards seem to think I'm a Gerudo, and they left Epona just inside the gate leading from the city to the castle."

"Well, we'll have help getting out then!" Linkle cheered as they approached the door.

"I don't know how long I can keep this up." Zelda said, leaning against the wall, "You might have to ride back for me, I'll make progress along the main road."

"No, we're almost outside." Linkle opened the door and started playing on her ocarina.

"Your song was well played, but it drowned in the wind." Malron remarked, carrying Zelda out onto the main road.

"I'll cover you from above!" Linkle said, zipping onto a roof.

She looked down from the rooftops, her hood over her head made her feel awesome, and the fact that there were no enemies present combined made her smile, despite the serious situation. Suddenly a dust cloud rose up some storage buildings, and within seconds another of those monsters appeared. Linkle saw another one near the gate and zipped to the one on the roof, holding her clawshots and waiting until the eyes were blood red before squeezing the trigger, then zipped to the banners on the sides of the gateway, distracting it from Malron and the princess, and fire at it as well.

She turned to see dozens of little monsters similar to the big ones she took out, and chained together a combination of kicks and shots that had them wiped out in seconds, but she turned to find the stunned monster on the roof was recovered, and chasing them once again. She waited for Malron to pass the gate before dropping her clawshots and pulling her cross bows out, unleashing rapid fire on both of the giants when their eye turned red, taking them both out.

"Linkle, ahead of us!" Malron yelled, watching red orange lights appear some distance away from them.

"Fire arrows." Zelda observed, "Pull back."

The three retreated to the gate, and hid in an alley, making their way deeper into the maze of buildings.

"What now?" Linkle turned to Zelda, but the princess shook her head.

"I've got nothing, we're stuck. At best we keep moving, then you can lead us past the guards...you'll have to take out the guards if any get on the roof, though, and you need to check the roofs before going anywhere." Zelda advised, "Unless you're feeling brave enough to sneak out of here."

"I'm feeling brave...compass, show me a safe way out! To the gate, my guide!" Linkle called out, and watched as the needle pointed out a route, "Let's go!"

* * *

The Iron Knuckle found the door and opened it with the scepters, "'In the castle in Hyrule thou shalt find two, one bolder than is safe, one wiser than is comfortable, and they shalt hold the two you need, take it from them with your power and the world will belong to you alone!'"

"What are you on about, woman?" the prince demanded.

"Wait here, and you shall see...the words of the Witches of Gerudo shall be realized as truth, foolish, brave, brash prince...and your father, a wise but insecure king. All the pieces are in play...the end is nigh. Your end, my beginning." the Gerudo struck the king, sending him to the ground and walked into the light and closed the doors behind her.

"Come, father, I will find Impa." Prince Daphnes said, then remembered her words, "I am a prince who is brave and brash...but that can only mean one thing...I mustn't be captured!"

* * *

 _It was a blur as the armored Gerudo wandered what seemed to be Hyrule. A deserted Hyrule, there were temples and castles, but no people. She wandered for a long time before finding a temple in a forest. Deep within was a blade that could cleave darkness itself. She saw the pedestal, and a shadow of the blade. Only one of the blade's choosing could wield the sword, and as of yet, the sword—which bound the seals between the two worlds—was in place, pinning the fabric of two realities together. The scepter was an emergency override to the usual and more orthodox method of acquiring the Triforce. Had the king known enough, he would have used this system and wish for the gods to stop the coming storm._

 _She held the scepter up and struck the blade, teleporting her to a blue room with three triangles in the ground. She was on an upside down triangle in between the green, blue, and red triangle's pyramid formation. The red one was in front of her, but she knew the arrangement was merely symbolic to the Triforce, it would be hidden._

 _She saw what appeared to be statues here, but knew better. They slowly awoke in response to her presence._

" _We are the Sages...who are you?" called out a voice from around her, the voices of the Sages speaking as one._

" _I am here to save the land of Hyrule, long and hard have I journeyed, but now, at last, I may make my sacred wish!" she replied._

" _Hero or Princess of the prophecy?"_

" _Princess."_

" _Then why do we not sense the power of the Royal Bloodline?"_

" _Because, over time the Royal Family fell, and my family took their place...centuries later I was born...the Hero has not been revealed."_

" _Take the Triforce, then, and with it, our blessing. May the gods favor your request." the Sages stomped the ground and colored lights corresponding to the colors of the emblems on their disks shone up around them, and the Triforce levitated from the triangles on the floor, and arranged themselves above her head, in all their golden splendor. Upon touching the Triforce, she let out a gleeful laugh, which the Sages joined her in, but as her hand rested on the Triforce, darkness spread from the upside down triangle under her feet, and a wave of darkness spread out darkening the region._

" _Triforce of the Gods, hear me! My wish...is to hold the world in my iron fist! All that I desire shall be mine, all the world's resources mine, and mine alone...that is my wish!" she cried out, laughing as she made her wish known._

 _A collective gasp from the Sages exploded around her, and they charged at her. She held her arms out and spun, the darkness knocked them down, into the abyss around them, but one still stood, a bright shield of light guarding from the darkness._

" _Can you defend against this?!" she rush forward, swinging her ax into him. He fell to the ground and looked up, rising slowly before she grabbed the back of his head and slammed it into her knee, before zapping him and tossing him down as well. Darkness now encroaches the Sacred Realm! But...this—I knew it, the Triforce didn't accept me as it's master...no matter."_

 _She held her scepter up and appeared back in front of the sword, and walked away, beginning her journey to out of the Sacred Realm._

 **A/Ns: There goes the Triforce of Power! I honestly don't know how Ganondorf killed the Sages in OoT, or how he failed to kill Rauru. You may have noticed, but this story isn't bending to any world or timeline, but I still had to figure out where the Triforce would be, and what to do with any Sages, if there should be any, so now Linkle will probably have to go around finding Sages...and people will disbelieve she is the Hero. Whether or not she is...is still a very good question...for me to ask myself.**

 **Oh, and I was wrong, Queen Gohmas will also be dying by clawshots!**


	7. To Kakariko Village

To Kakariko Village

"I want to know why," Impa begin, staring at the trembling soldiers, "why did you let the green garbed invader pass?"

"It couldn't be helped, Sir, she slipped pass security, Sir." the speaker lowered himself and prayed she wouldn't hurt him. Everyone knew how important protecting the princess was to her, and she'd never been so angry before "Please, I know nothing more."

"To your feet, man! It is as I thought...Zelda." Impa looked up at the clouds that now twisted into a spiral as a darkness flew to the heavens, in a straight line. She followed it down to a lone figure, with two others on either side being thrown to the ground, "You, I locked you up earlier!"

"These are the Prince and King of Hyrule!" the Iron Knuckle yelled as Impa approached her, "Surrender the Triforce of Courage and Wisdom, or they die!"

"Don't listen to this madwoman!" Daphnes II yelled as she stuck him to the ground. He looked up at her as she leaned back, shaking in laughter.

"Right! This madwoman...ah-ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Ah, ha, ha, ha!" she held her fingers under her face plate and lifted it. He grinned at the shocked group and threw his flame red hair back to fly into the wind.

"Ganondorf?!" Impa and the Daphnes I cried at once.

"Who's Ganondorf?" Prince Daphnes inquired.

"He's the current King of Gerudo." his father replied, "If I'd known it was you who broke in...I'd have known it was an invasion by the most powerful wizard in my lifetime."

"Why, Your Majesty, I'm flattered, but don't think I've come alone, even now my forces have gathered in case I need an extraction! Now, tell me...who hear has either piece of the Triforce I'm messing?!" Ganondorf demanded, as the stream of darkness expanded into an air crackling pillar that collapsed nearby buildings and threw everyone else backwards.

Zelda heard a particularly loud thunderclap and peered over Malron's shoulder, "Guys, we don't have time for caution, run!" Linkle and Malron briefly turned to see a large cylindrical cloud that seemed more like a rod that a cloud, and as it grew wider, dust flew up and buildings could be heard as they crashed into the ground.

"Good thing these woman are distracted, too bad it's because of what we're running from!" Linkle said, leading the charge as she pulled out her ocarina. She waited until she was outside the gate before playing Epona's song until the heard a horse's whinny, "Malron, help Zelda up!"

"But they'll catch you! Besides, you've been running longer!" Malron asserted, helping the princess into the saddle.

"There's a bunch of people wearing green, I'll vanish like a ghost!" Linkle yelled, "Now go! Save our princess, Malron!" Malron stepped forward, but Linkle pushed her back and turned her around, helping her up onto Epona before sending her off with a wink, "I'll be expecting dinner at the usual time!"

"Linkle...good." Malron had climbed up behind Zelda, who held the reins for Malron, who took them and charged off, with Linkle running swiftly behind them, her clawshots off the ground in and on her hands, "Your Majesty, take the reins."

Zelda accepted the reins grimly as the ranch girl turned to see Linkle, who had her arm outstretched as the shadows rushed after her. A strange sound like chains running against gears met her ears before Linkle vanished. Zelda gripped Malron's wrist in case she did something inadvisable as Malron cried out to Linkle. Suddenly something zipped out of the shadows, and Malron felt rage overtake her as she turned to face whatever had showed up, but to her surprise Linkle had used her clawshots to pull herself into a tree.

"Stop turning around and get out of here!" Linkle ordered, shooting her way to another tree, then checking her compass before letting herself down and running towards the next tree. Soon Epona passed her and she started to reset the clawshots risking a quick glance, hoping the spread of darkness had slowed, but by no means disappointed when it had only gained speed. She fired at another tree branch and saw the were several more ahead of her, when she reached the tree, she released the claw seconds before firing at the next tree, turning her head to find the next.

She saw bright red hair in the distance and smiled as she sailed through the air, all she had to do was get to Malron as quickly as she could.

* * *

Ganondorf looked at the fallen people around him, "I will find anyone not bearing a mark like this, and I will kill them...one less grain of sand to sift through!" he held his hand to show his Triforce of Power. He held the first Hylian by the head and turned to smile at the knight.

"My friend, show me your hand." he soothed. The knight shook his head faster and faster before showing the empty hand to Ganondorf, who frowned and tossed him aside, a bolt of lightning not far behind him, "Show me your hands!" he roared.

Impa stormed up to him and pulled her knife off her back, and crouched into a fighting stance, "Let's go, Ganondorf, you and me!"

"Ha, ha, ha, how quaint." he strode across the stonework and charged two bolts, then fired them off quickly, sending out ten in quick succession.

"I'm afraid you'll need better than that if you hope to defeat me!" Impa taunted.

"I didn't miss. I wasn't aiming at you." Ganondorf said calmly.

"What?!" Impa turned around and her men on the ground, as still as the man who killed them, "Ganondorf, you'll pay for that!"

He smiled and chuckled, "I'll hold you to it, then!" he blasted five bolts, the last from both hands. Impa dodged it and was about to laugh, but the fifth bolt had split off as it hit the ground, and caught her in the side.

"Ugh!"

"Aw, I was looking forward to paying for that...the death of your men!"

"You're not so powerful, Ganondorf." Impa charged at him, but he knocked her back, tumbling to a stop.

"No, you...you are the weak one!" Ganondorf roared, charging his yellow power. Impa laughed heartily, slamming the ground with her fist, "Oh, Ganondorf, that—ah, ha, ha, ha! Ha...ha, ha—Ganondorf, ha, ha, ha! I didn't plan on killing you, I know the Triforce of Power grants near immortality! The idea was to buy time. I have done what I planned, my mission is complete. The Royal Family has escaped you clutches!"

"What?!" Ganondorf turned around and stomped angrily, "You've caused yourself more pain, then."

Impa looked up, smiling defiantly, "You won't be able to lay a hand on me without killing me, and I don't know where those two ran off to, besides, I'm sworn to protect one of them with my life."

Ganondorf snapped his finger so they were outside the arch, and before him was a red haired woman riding away from the castle. He remembered her from earlier, and the one riding up front must have been Zelda.

"We have company!" Ganondorf took his ax in hand and readied to cut down the horse they rode upon, but the red head saw him first, and halted, "Everyone, look behind those trees! See my soldiers? Watch them!"

* * *

Linkle saw Malron stop up ahead, and heard shouting behind her. She turned and saw several Gerudo being pulled into the darkness, and turned back to see that Malron stopped in front of a red haired, heavily armored person. The armor was that of the Gerudo from the other day, she was sure of it.

Linkle decided to approach stealthily and remained on her feet instead. Up ahead the Gerudo women she saw swallowed up in shadow were spat ahead of her upon the ground. They slowly transformed into monsters, and someone laughed. The Gerudo from before had a strange sense of humor.

"See that, Impa?!" she heard a man yell proudly, "They readily lay their lives down for me!"

Linkle saw his captive and squinted through the rain, Epona was sitting still and Ganondorf had Impa underfoot. Impa was furious, and trying to pull herself out, clawing her way out from under him, only for him to take a step forward. Malron and Zelda were watching him, he was watching them. Linkle frowned deeply and pulled out one crossbow, holding her other clawshot with her pinky, and unleashed a barrage of arrows. When he turned around Linkle was already riding the clawshot towards a tree behind him, and rammed her boots squarely into his chest.

To say she was horrified would have been an understatement, but when her feet connected, Ganondorf turned around and tore her from the clawshot, tossing her against a tree and stormed at her. She let out a shaky breath as her sliced fingers found themselves held close to, tears well in eyes that didn't blink. His face was determined and happy, a chuckle shaking his chest as he clutched her by the throat, unblinking until she closed her eyes.

"Nope, it isn't you either!" he cried gleefully. Suddenly she started struggling for air, tears falling onto his hands, when suddenly she heard a cry that wasn't her own, but his. She opened her eyes and found that Malron had jumped on his back, and had taken an arrow used a rock to hammer it through the back of his neck so that only the clink of arrow against armor told her how deep the pierce had been. All at once the wave of shadow that had been slowing ceased altogether, suspended like he was, and then he fell, trapping Linkle between him and the tree until she easily pushed him to the ground.

"Come on!" a distant voice shouted as the ocean rolled in her ears. One hand was taken from her temple and she let herself rise. It was so natural, like standing up was the only option, yet it was as though she ran with feet that weren't her own, her eyes merely followed the path that someone behind a red haired woman was taking, "Linkle, hurry!"

"No, you go!" Impa was pointing as words appeared in her ears, "I'll get her out of here! You protect the princess!"

"No, I-" Malron stopped and looked at their hands, then walked away, got up on Epona and left, meanwhile Impa took her to a tree and sat her down.

"Huh?" Linkle's voice echoed in her head as Impa knelt before her, arms outstretched.

"Safeguard the princess for me!" she yelled over the roar of the wall of death stacked up behind her.

Linkle's ears rung, stinging as they did, and she heard someone on the other side of the kingdom yell as darkness enshrouded the pair.

* * *

When Linkle's eyes opened she saw a desolate wasteland before her, most of the trees had been destroyed, any that stood were damaged except the last few behind her. The one she rested under was destroyed. On shaky legs she rose to find a belt fall from her arms, which were lazily held out before her, but she thought it was a snake at first, so jumped back and fell, as though it were a dream where she fell no matter how many times she rose. She watched the snake as she slowly realized it wasn't a snake and crawled over to the pouch laden item, and wrapped it around her waist. In the pouch she found a bottle of red liquid and drink it before considering what it was, only to find any scrapes and bruises healed. Her clawshots and crossbows were inside the magic pouches. Suddenly she realized Ganondorf was still there, his eyes unblinking, like a snake, watching her. He smiled from his place on the ground, scaring her, and rose to his feet, laughing. She turned and ran away, the sound of his feet close behind her.

Then the ground ended and she fell. Without thinking she pulled out her clawshot and fired at the tree near the beginning of the path, and turned in mid air to find Ganondorf chasing her. He adjusted his flowing red hair as he walked fast behind her, and she broke into a crowd of bystanders, falling and flailing her arms as she tried to get deeper into the crowd, then got to her feet and stood with the rest of the green clad on lookers.

"Who's that? Where's the princess?" questions rose up and traveled like a ripple through a pond.

"Ahem, I am King Ganondorf of the Gerudo Desert, please, allow me to humbly accept the late king's request, and act as regent until his children decide who among them will be the ruler." Ganondorf smoothly gestured to the crowd, a smile on his face that seemed rather small compared to his earlier grin, "It will be my great privilege and honor to serve the masters of my closest friend and ally, King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule the First. I see that many of you come dressed as the fabled Hero, and I request that any with blonde hair and blue eyes step forward, for it has been said among my people that the hero appeared with just such features, and I wish to ascertain who among you is the hero. I'll let an agent gather those among you and bring you to the Master Sword, where the chosen hero will rise...but I also ask that any females dressed as the Hero be sent forth so I may address them directly!"

Linkle gasped as she was pushed forward through the crowd, she managed to pull herself out of her cloak and walked through a highly focused group of spectators, and tossed the cloak in her pouch, then waded through and away from the crowd, and made a break for the ruined gate.

" _No monsters anywhere, like they just vanished, and the crowd's out...as though there were never any monsters, and that wall of shadows...gone, like the monsters, and now Ganondorf's being nice?!"_

Suddenly she turned to find Ganondorf gesturing angrily with his finger pointed.

" _Well, maybe not nice, but he's certainly expressing the sentiment of the guards here."_

Linkle ran and looked down at her compass, "Show me the way home!"

A bright light appeared and she followed it as she put the compass in her pouch, along with everything else she had on her.

As she neared the beginning of the woods, she noticed a gate had blocked the way. She fell against the gate and growled, she knew Kakariko Village had a gate, but they never had need of it before. She lay against the gate and decided to rest for a while.

* * *

"Malron, I'm sure she's fine." Talron hoped it'd settle his daughter down enough, but if anything, her strides across the room as she paced the floor grew swifter.

"Maybe, maybe not, that's what worries me!" Malron clenched and unclenched her fists as she marched across the floor, "Besides, I'm going to fidget anyways, I can't help it!"

"I know, Malron, but she's highly capable—crossbows are a different kind of animal than regular bows, but you've still got to aim, and they're easier, too, as soon as you're used to reloading, Linkle has fine aim, and if what you told me is true, she's braver than I am! That woman she helped arrest the other day-"

"Wasn't a woman."

"Doesn't matter much, Linkle kept her cool and brought both of you back safe and sound."

"Ugh, where's Aryll?!" Malron stomped as she remembered her sister hadn't been around for a while.

"She had business and left early, said something about finding Linkle in Castle Town."

"What? No, tell me she went armed!"

"She said she was going to find her sister...I don't know that she went armed, but she's got a good head on her shoulders."

"I need to go back!" Malron whistled Epona's song as she walked outside, and by the time she mentally prepared herself and rolled her shoulders, Epona stopped in front of her, already saddled, since Malron's father and Zelda both assured her Linkle would be alright, and while her father was mostly wishfully thinking, Zelda had an eerily confident air about her, "Father, check in on the princess every five minutes."

"I better make myself some coffee." Talron noted, shaking his head, disbelieving that any of this was happening.

Talron went back and called out Zelda's name, and, checking in on the guest room Malron always had ready, found the princess laying on her side, the warm glow of a candle on a nearby desk turning her hair reddish orange.

"You alright, here, Your Majesty? If you need some coffee or anything, just holler. Or tea, princesses drink tea, not coffee, Talron!" he whispered, chiding himself, "Anyways, need anything, I'm down stairs, if I fall asleep just wake me up!"

As the ranch owner's father left the room, red eyes opened and covers were thrown aside, "Her Majesty is safe." a soft but gruff voice whispered before opening the window, climbing out, and pulling the window down as low as it would go from outside the room, then scaled down the wall.

* * *

Ganondorf frowned as he pointed out that the Hero was always depicted as a man to all the women in the crowd. That bothersome girl wasn't here, though it hardly mattered, she wouldn't tell anyone about Ganondorf, especially not when everyone forgot her face and she returned to talk bad about him, he had to make the people like him before then, and fast.

"In conclusion, you are disrespecting the grandness of the Hero by dressing like him, thinking you could honor him by hoping to carry the fate of the Hero by realizing that you are some...reincarnation of the Hero, when such a thing is impossible, but I recognize your good intentions, and hope that I have imparted some gift of knowledge to my friends, the Hylians." Ganondorf bowed deeply and made his way back to the castle, teleporting once he was out of sight.

Ganondorf looked over the castle from a balcony with a grim set expression, and watched as some guards and an agent went down to collect women like the one who escaped earlier, they had been told to be wary of red heads and blondes, now he waited. He looked at the marking on the back of his hand, "Goddess of Power, tell your friends I'm after their Triforce pieces next!"

* * *

Linkle sat against the gate for long enough, she decided, no one was coming, and the gate blocked of the long trail that led into the village, there was no one who would hear her calling for the gates down. Only in Kakariko, a village worth more than it's population let on, could a security measure be set in place and left largely alone. No, Linkle lingered for too long. Impa sacrificed everything to let her get this far, if Linkle wasn't the Hero, then Malron was, and if Malron was the Hero, then Linkle had to leave. She would make a name for herself as the Hero, though, and plan for her return and Ganondorf's downfall.

She turned back and watched the silent gate as a tear left her eye and, and decided that was long enough.

She ran as fast as her feet would take her, she decided green would stand out in a mountain, and if her deeds of valor spread among the Gorons—presuming that she could find something to do—it would soon reach the ears of everyone else and Ganondorf would never hear about anything Malron ever did. The Gorons could hold their own against everything nature could throw at the, surely they would recognize the disadvantage she was in against whatever she decided to do, so her success as a Hylian would be more impressive than they would be able to expect.

Her planning was the only thing that made her strong against the powerful feelings of leaving behind her old life and everything she loved about it, but Malron needed to be safe.

Though it would help her if she simply forgot everything she left behind, she wanted to never forget her reason for fighting.

* * *

Aryll couldn't find anyone in the crowd who looked remotely like Linkle. Sighing she lowered her spy glass and compacted it. She left the roof of the store owned by her friend and city contact, Linebeck, who quickly noticed her desolate expression.

"I won't lie to you, you're not good at hiding your worry...but he was left in charge by the king, supposedly." Linebeck seemed otherwise oblivious to the world outside his ship in a bottle that he was working on.

"You heard that from in here?" Aryll remarked, laying on the counter, Linebeck noticed.

"A little birdie literally whispered it all." he replied, focusing intently on the ship and his instruments, "Come to think of it...you're not worried about Hyrule, no, you're concerned for your sister's well being."

"How—I did not say anything like that!"

"I'm right, though? Hmm, trust me, just because your sixteen does not mean you get to worry like Linkle's older sister and then neither confirm or deny that statement, especially when you fail to use contractions."

"What, are you analyzing my words or fixing my ship?"

"I'm working on both, my little friend." Linebeck chuckled and set the ship down, "All done, thanks again for the puzzle!"

"You're welcome...oh, Linebeck, where is she?"

"She's probably back home, I'm telling you!"

"You know nothing, she came here for a fight, and now Ganondorf's in charge...something reeks."

"That would be dinner...I'm never cooking for myself again, I promise!"

"I mean something's fishy, Linebeck."

"How did you know?!"

"What? I'm _not_ talking about what you had for dinner!" Aryll slammed the table and backed up, "Okay, I think I'm the Hero, what do I do?" she wondered aloud.

"Stop having delusions of grandeur?"

"Stop talking." Aryll ordered.

"Well, if you think you're the Hero, that might work, at least you'll never bring it up in conversation." Linebeck jeered.

"That's it! Someone must have heard her! Knowing my sister, she probably leapt into the fray without a second thought and got asked who she was, of course she would say Linkle, the Hero reborn, and that's how I'll find her! Thank you, Linebeck, you disobedient, uncooperative, stupid genius!"

"Wow, that's an oxymoron if I've ever heard one!"

"I know, that's why I'll never be able to use your name in the same sentence as genius!"

"That's not what I was talking about and you know it!"

"I think we have an understanding that neither of us ever actually knows what you're talking about."

"You're right about—hey!" Linebeck chuckled as she left and smiled, satisfied with himself, "I am such a genius!"

 **Author's Notes: I wonder where this is going? Time for an adventure, people! We're really going places now! But you knew that when you noticed Linebeck in an earlier chapter, right? The great thing about Linebeck is that there's so many Linebecks, and he was never in the position of working with someone way younger than him who he acted as an informant for! Those last seven words prevented me from being wrong, since Link was younger than him in the games featuring Linebeck. And since Aryll is an influence on him, he's going to be slightly more responsible, but I'm still going to give him a smart mouth!**


	8. Starting Points

Starting Points

As the sun set on the horizon, Linkle felt a chilly breeze hit her. She wished she had a coat or better, that she could pull a warm blanket up to her ears. She turned around and found the wooded area where Kakariko Village's trail began.

She felt her lip tremble and turned away, she felt so lost on so many levels, and felt like something in her chest was tugged at for a brief but rough instant. She pushed ahead and wiped her face with a sleeve, still coming up empty on how to impress the most powerful race in Hyrule as she hiked up the mountain trail.

"Halt, who goes there?" Linkle turned to find a Goron holding one hand out.

"Linkle, the Hero reborn!" she answered, gripping her fists tightly.

"Funny, a man called Ganondorf said the same thing...then he asked for our mines, saying his army was his weapon against evil, when we said we depend on the mines for our livelihood, Big Brother Dargun was cast into the heart of the volcano, even now he is buried in lava!"

"My army against evil is on my left and right shoulders! Ganondorf's going to face both of them and their crossbows one of these days!"

"I...I—can this truly be? Are we all but saved, then?" the Goron sighed heavily and curled into a ball, then bounced twice, uncurled, and started down the cliff to Linkle, while two others took his place, "Please, follow me!"

* * *

Malron found that Linkle was not outside the gate, waiting to be let in, and cast her glance down at the ground, "Was she here...what if-"

"I apologize for the intrusion." someone in a tight fitted outfit and face wrappings stood across from her, at the outskirts of the forest, "I have come here...first, I want you to know both the princess and Linkle are safe enough for now...at the very least, both are out of Ganondorf's hands."

"How can you know?!" Malron cried out dismounting Epona and pointing at the warrior's cloth, which draped over the shoulders, with a red eye on the front, "You...you're not-"

"Yes, I am a Sheikah, I must urge you to stay safe, remain in the village, Linkle is in no danger, though I can't speak for what she and the princess are about to get themselves into."

"I'm sorry...but no, I don't think I can do that...I will save Linkle!"

"You don't believe she is the Hero?"

"I don't care if she is or isn't, I just want her to stay alive!"

"You would face Ganondorf a _second_ time?"

"Huh?! H-how do you know I saw him?"

"I saw you see him, I saw everything...I saw how everything you saw affected you. Fine, I want to help you, since you're so dead set on this." the Sheikah looked up at the cloudy sky, "They say that when the sun is gone, is when the stars come out...even when it's cloudy, it's just harder to see them."

"No one mentioned the clouds before."

"That's because...it's bad enough that the sun's gone...join me, Malron, become a star behind the clouds, you have a vision, I will help that vision go as far as I can!"

"Why?"

"Because...no one's facing him alone and coming out alive...Linkle has embarked on her journey and even now the princess bides her time, waiting for the day to fight alongside Linkle." the Sheikah nodded approvingly, "I believe you both have a passion and a vision, you just need to direct it. She has her way, you have yours, a two pronged attack is in order, she will have help, and so will you—you have great potential! Your training cannot be extensive, but I believe you will go far!"

"How do you know...in the case I train with you, how do you know I will go far?"

"Because," the Sheikah's eye grew wide with hope and certainty, _"you_ wounded the beast, even now he feels the pain you inflicted, an injury that _you_ inflicted!"

"I just stabbed him through the back of the neck."

" _All the way through to his armor!"_ the Sheikah cried, at which point the Sheikah's enthusiasm started to intrigue Malron.

"But...Zelda said he lives."

"Did she say how long Ganondorf will live or how, if at all, he will die?"

"N-no, she didn't."

"She sees things in the near future and Ganondorf is a long term project...even then, she simply sees shadows on the wall, sometimes there are...hidden elements."

"How many of us are there?"

"Who?"

"The Sheikah...what are our numbers?"

"Two to Ganondorf's one...yourself included...my mentor was not...recovered...I pray she's in hiding, but I—it's hard to hope for it when even a token that there were leaves and grass is impossible to come by...who knows how Linkle survived? The only thing that makes sense at all is that...she's not your typical Hylian girl."

Malron thought a lot about what the warrior said, "She's not...Linkle...we will fight side by side one day!"

"Yes, I shall look forward to that day! Perhaps we will even bring back the others in hiding. Right now we have to keep attention off her while she does...whatever it is she's doing next. She is directed toward a different path, I hope one day your paths are allowed to intersect, even if for a brief moment before you have to part again."

"Will you meet with her, do you think?"

"I was planning on journeying to her location, if I can find her, but not until I at least give you the basic tools and show you some tricks."

"When you meet her...tell her I'm looking forward to her getting back in one piece."

"Hmm, short message—to be honest, I thought you were going to say for her to not push herself, or not to be a hero."

"I thought about saying it...I don't want a hero, but if that's what she's decided to be, then...there's no stopping her, so it's best not to slow her down."

"She's stronger than she looks...let's go back to Kakariko Village, then."

"What's back there?"

"Well, that's a secret to everyone...but between you and I, that's where our Sheikah base is—it's horribly lonely, though, it could do with one or two guests...someone to keep the place up, at least. All of the rooms have been blocked off by the last resident, stronger and braver than any Sheikah of my age can remember: Impa, who lived there for half a year before she left, by that time the town had been abandoned."

"So you have a base...but Impa was the last one there, it's been how long?"

"Our numbers have dwindled greatly, our base has been empty since she left thirty years ago."

"And no one's discovered it yet?"

"I wouldn't say that...there was something there, a powerful object, but all Sheikah took some treasure with them, keeping it safe from looters, recently a seal was breached, you may have noticed a cove on a map or on a hike, that is actually an entrance, that's where they must have broken in from!"

"How long has the seal been broken?"

"A couple of weeks now...there must be some reason for the intrusion."

"So, we're going there?"

"After I notify your people that you'll be gone for a while." the Sheikah stopped outside the welcome sign and turned to Malron, "Wait here, I'll be back with some rations, we've got a long walk ahead of us!"

* * *

Talron answered a knock at the door to find a strange bandaged guy who seemed to have armor painted on, a cloth fell over both sides of the blue outfit's torso, "Can I help you, son?"

"I wish to train your daughter to become a Sheikah, she has great potential."

"Well, I don't know." Talron frowned under his heavy mustache and sighed, "It's no exaggeration to say the ranch can't function right without her. It was tough enough with those two running around the one day, if this keeps up, she won't have a ranch _to_ return to."

"I understand, why don't you and I speak about that in greater detail?" the Sheikah gestured towards the inside of the house.

* * *

Linkle was led into a cave at the end of long path. There were many holes in the mountainside, sometimes a Goron looked out to see what was happening.

She turned to met the eyes that gazed at her, mixed something of sorrow and relief, the silence itself made her heart ache for the Gorons. Whatever they feared must be powerful, but only in the moment they laid eyes on her did the relief become apparent, if they were counting on her, then she must have some edge they don't, and even if it was only the way she confidentially named herself their hero that made them think she could save them, she had to see this through. Besides, the sooner she built her reputation, the safer Malron would be—but she could never go home, that would be a mistake that could cost the village.

She stopped as three Gorons, grayed and wrinkled stepped down from a raised platform, and walked across to the entrance of the tall cavern she had stepped into, the Goron who led her stepped forward to address them, "Elder Brothers, I ask that you hear this Hylian's words."

"Very well...it must be important if you'd bring her all the way here." a short and surprisingly thin Goron peeked out from behind the guard, and he was noticeably surprised when he saw her.

"Why's everyone staring?" Linkle wondered, stepping back, "I have to save someone, right? What's the plan?"

She knew she said something wrong when they gasped and shared glances, "Um, I mean, we need a plan, right?"

"You," the apparent speaker for the other elder Gorons began, "you possess a certain bearing, as though there's a small fire waiting to leap to greater heights...it could be nothing, but this can be considered your test: Go into the heart of Death Mountain and retrieve our Big Brother for us! Even now he is probably submerged in lava...or worse! You've never heard of a dragon clan roaming our caverns, have you? Brother Dargun is in a bad place, the area he was thrown into is the seat of the dragon's general."

"So, how do I get him out?"

"The dragon in charge, Volga, has been gone a while, so we think Dargun should be hiding in the lava ring in the middle of the chamber. When Volga returns he will sense Dargun's presence, it'll all be over then, but no one can take on his army without causing a war!"

"That's where I come in?" Linkle inquired.

"If we could ask your assistance on the matter...we would be grateful."

"I'll do what I can!"

"You are brave...perhaps we will finally be saved...none of us are face enough to leap over the gap between the place where our territories meet, but you, being more lithe than we—though sadly, far weaker—may be able to use the rope swing we installed for our younger fighters, who are, sadly, not trained well enough yet, and time is short! Well will alert you by ringing our grand bell when he returns."

"How will I escape?"

"You don't have magic? That makes this more difficult, certainly."

"I pray Farore gives me speed, then! If I can bring him back before this Volga dragon returns, I'll be fine." Linkle turned to the side and cleared her throat, "So, uh, which way is the place I'm going through?"

"Over this way." the elder gestured for her to follow.

Linkle followed the Goron through a long tunnel that opened to a searing room, an apparent continuation of the tunnel they were in was across them, but Linkle wondered why it was like this.

"So, why did the tunnel end up like this?"

"Ganondorf tore it down himself, he attacked the tunnel from the outside...I would feel bad about sending you in there and giving us a great victory, but with Ganondorf on their side, we have, in a way, lost."

"Dragging in any other party isn't exactly a good way to get a challenge...unless he just wants you to go in and trample his men and fight him that way."

"Who knows why he does it? Perhaps he simply enjoys the sight of a war."

"What if...you said Ganondorf was here, so that means he might know that when Hyrule is oppressed, that a Hero rises, maybe he knows the Hero will be here."

"I didn't think of that...but there's something you should know, within the caves ahead there is a weapon—the best weapon for dragon slaying—the Drake's Bane, a hammer as black as death's embrace, it's not heavier than it's wielder can use, blessed by a Goron Hero of old, back when the Gorons were in a war with the dragons, so many years ago...my father was but a boy at the time, so didn't get the chance to wield any such hammer. There were many others, hidden or destroyed when the dragons invaded our portion, but we drove them back, by some miracle...Din, Goddess of War, must have been among our ranks at the time, or possessed the Goron Hero himself that day."

"You seem to share the dragons' love of battle."

"We Gorons have a saying: 'When you are raised on something, it is all you know, it is a part of you, it is something you breath each day, whether you like it or not, you love it', love being the inability to be without it...I would not necessarily die without war, but it would be a strange world, having spent decades combating the dragons—do you understand?"

Linkle nodded grimly and turned to the tunnel, "Lava?"

"Yes...we Gorons broke a hole in one of the walls below us, we waded waist deep for hours the other day, bashing through the rock until we reached this place...there was originally water below."

"Then why did you flood it with lava?"

"Gorons...sink like rocks—let's face it, we are rocks as much as Hylians are dust...water is our weakness, because once in, we cannot very well get out."

"That must have been terrifying!"

"Yes, our young wouldn't think twice about crossing over, even if we treated them like kings for years before sending them to save Dargun, only when we flooded it did they pour over in droves...only to be thrown into the lava below, they're pride injured and bruised." the Goron laughed, "And now here you are, willing to go over despite the lava...a reversal of fortunes is a decent enough summary."

"I can just jump like this?"

"Very direct, I like that! Yes, you may jump at will."

Linkle nodded and turned to the rope, she took a breath and ran over the edge, grabbed the rope, and watched as the tunnel drew nearer, and then further, each time she got closer to the other side, until she finally let go and landed on the other side.

"I'll be waiting near here, but not on the switch, so the rope is up, just in case they start sniffing around!"

"I'll just yell when I need to come back!" Linkle shouted, then turned and delved into the caves.

* * *

Aryll was having less luck than she expected, so far no guards knew of anyone able to breach the security, let alone anyone wearing green capable of that feat.

"Of course," she leaned against the tree outside the gate, regarding the destroyed landscape for a moment, "she sneaked past these guards once, if she wanted, she could have gone in there and remain unseen for hours...or got locked up in the first ten minutes...for all I know, she's a guest now...why can't I find that sister of mine?"

Footsteps next to her caught her attention, and Linebeck held out one of two teacups he was carrying, "Officer?" he smirked. She grinned and took the drink from him.

"Good work, Lieutenant Linebeck." she joked, before enjoying the hot tea.

"Still no luck?"

"None, these guards can't seriously have not seen her, unless the ones who did see her are further in, even still, I have no way of getting that far without an excuse...of course, the day Linkle gets her birthday cloak, we learn green is the Hero's color, thanks, stone tablet mysteriously showing up after all these years! It's like someone knew that the color was important, and decided to sell the cloaks, then brings up the ancient stone!"

"Well, that's a good plan, everyone with the nerves and stupidity would buy and wear them, all Ganondorf has to do is sift through them, eventually he gets the guy...and probably hangs him or commends him, depending on what his goals are...who knows, maybe he just needs someone everyone thinks is the Hero to endorse him?"

"I really don't care, I just want to find out Linkle's okay...she is, right?"

"Ha! You must be joking, kid's got a sister like you who's a full two years younger and as tough as nails! She's fine...what if—even as we speak—she's finding dirt on Ganondorf? The best thing would be to find out what his next move is, and predict what a hero like your sister would do!"

"I shudder to think what she'd do...you know, I heard a wall of darkness that rose up earlier...it's why all this looks so dead, she somehow survived—I must believe that—so she knows who did this, and I already have my suspicions...things like this don't just 'happen', a powerful wizard could make a wall of darkness, and Ganondorf never said who attacked, unless the wizard is that good at vanishing, if that's the case, Ganondorf would be dead...unless the invader retreated...but then he would return."

"Ganondorf giving quarter? Gerudo are relentless—well, at least the women are!"

"You're right...you must be—you know the Gerudo better than any Hylian, having been shot down and turned away so many times...but what I'm implying is something much bigger than your failure rate among Gerudo—that Ganondorf is our wizard! Linebeck, I must report back to my post, I'm looking forward to any information you discover; I'll investigate any rumors of a Hero I come across."

"Yeah, I'm right...thanks for bringing back those memories." Linebeck remarked, pacing a hand on Aryll's shoulder as she passed him, "Hey...somewhere out there, Linkle's alive, that's all that matters."

"I know...Ganondorf never would have had mostly women line up in front of him unless he was looking for someone who thought she was the Hero...for all we know, Linkle is the Hero."

"I was talking to myself...but if she's the Hero, she's better off than I am!"

* * *

Malron charged at the Sheikah, roaring as she approached, and cringed as the warrior jumped leapt forward and tripped her, sending her down to land on her hands.

"Why am I so bad at this?!"

"You're bad, not for a first day of practice...you show promise, to have harmed Ganondorf, a small token, almost a small victory...I imagine he's none too pleased with it, but I'm thrilled, who knows what you could do as a master of Sheikah weaponry?" Malron watched as the warrior began to pace around the room, sighing in frustration. The last few hours were predictable, to say the least, "What could he have wanted?"

"Maybe he has it already...what is it, anyways?"

"You might panic if I told you—it's all _I_ can do to keep from panicking! Hyrule is in the balance!"

"Then, the Triforce?" Malron inquired, the list of things to put Hyrule in the balance was short.

"He...no—I'm not telling you...as long as we can overwhelm him, but I must be prepared for anything! Including you finding out what I know—if you knew, I can't say what you might do!"

"Alright, this has gone from bad to worse, tell me what's happening!"

"He knows how the device works—there's a book we had, in one of the leafs was the means to understanding perhaps the second greatest artifact in Hyrule. The book itself was a mundane thing that contained the manifest of the room, before we emptied it, and afterwards we marked down the Sheikah's name next to the object they left with. We used disappearing ink and even made the box it was in invisible! It hardly matters...he doesn't need it...for all he cares, the person with it is next to nothing, he's powerful enough! But if I knew it could be used against me, wouldn't I try to take it? Will he try to find her? It's not like she even hurt—but _you_ hurt him! Oh...Malron, can I leave you here?"

"I guess...is Linkle involved?"

"Yes, I must try to find Linkle, now, before then, though, I must rest."

"Should I...cook something?"

"Hmm...I suppose you can't very well train in the fields while I'm asleep, you may master the bow, but I don't need you getting overwhelmed...sorry, but you need to stay here until I get back. Oh, wait," her teacher offered her a necklace, "You can use this to talk with me, in fact, call on me whenever you need to! Here's the plan, I'll keep one eye on Hyrule's monsters, and if you want to go somewhere, tell me and I'll give you a list of places, I'll try to send you after little groups until you get comfortable in not using a bow, you'll get to use fight and improve your style against relatively safe and easy monsters and experience what it's like to have the enemy try to slice your head off, try out every weapon, master them all, sword, knives, hand to hand...you'll need to put a disguise together later."

Malron started searching through the supplies and quickly looked around the room, "Where's the kitchen?"

"We don't really have a kitchen...typically food was cooked outside, if you want a stove or cooking spit, you'll have to fill out some orders that I'll bring back, you can run the place while I'm out fighting."

"Okay...well, I do run a ranch with my dad...the basics seem similar enough."

"How about finding us some 'ranch hands', as it were? After you make your disguise, I mean."

"Okay...I'll wake you in an hour, then?" Malron inquired, staring at the blue cube on the necklace.

"Sounds good...squeeze the cube and you'll have the hour."

"Huh...oh...that's weird, like one of those statues!"

 **A/Ns: Okay, we'll keep it there for now! Next time I'll try to have more Linebeck and Aryll.**


	9. Claustrophobia

Claustrophobia

Linkle tried to stay out of sight as she explored the hallways, though she was certain she had circled around a few times.

She tried to keep her mind on the dragon slaying hammer the Goron had mentioned, but her mind wandered to the dragon in question, as she let the name echo in her mind the compass pointed in the direction the dragon was in. She tried to think about something else, but Linkle's mind was turned towards the grueling task ahead, no matter what she did she found herself thinking about possible obstacles.

She wondered where the monsters were but thanks to Ganondorf, they were probably defending another path—maybe even rallying for an attack. As the thought reached her she turned to bring it up, but a blast somewhere caught her off guard. "Ganondorf!" she spoke to the compass.

Eyes wide she tried another name, one more fierce because she had yet to meet it's face, "Volga."

Linkle jumped at her whisper and the compass moved from one side to the other. Whatever this dragon looked like, it was home. She couldn't just leave a Goron there, though, on the other hand, Gorons prefer lava to water, so maybe they were heat resistant...but then there were claws. Without another thought, Linkle sprang into the caverns. With a hammer hitting a dragon's head on her mind, she followed her compass.

* * *

Aryll leaned over the railing, thinking about the situation she was in. In the end, leaving was probably the best choice, but it felt like she had abandoned something more important than her post, but knew that with Ganondorf in charge of the castle—not to mention the monsters that attacked the castle, and the Iron Knuckle that had attacked Linkle and Malron—the best thing was to prepare for a sea monster attack or for the Gerudo to steal a Hylian vessel, all while trying to find information on anyone working under Ganondorf, just in case he wanted them to attack or run after Linkle.

"Captain, a message delivered by the Zoras."

Aryll held out her hand and waited for the envelope to fall into her grasp and started off for the captain's cabin.

The whole walk she wondered what it could be about, when she finally reached the door, but found she had company. She smirked and nodded at the older sailor, who was looking at all the ships in bottles she had collected.

The former captain of the same crew in a different ship in his chair, turning as she approached her chair, "Bored, are you?"

"How did you guess? I was hoping to chat, but it looks like you might be busy. How's Linebeck?"

"Linebeck's not changed at all since our last visit."

"And your sister? I know it was her birthday recently...ah, I remember when I was your age—I had a sail full of dreams that were more like wind than ideas."

Aryll stared at her desk and sat down, tapping her envelope against the table, leaning back in her chair and scrunching her face, "She's missing."

"What, why would she do that?"

"She left the village and stayed gone for hours, when I went to look for her, there were green clothed people everywhere, then Ganondorf had a bunch of women line up and none of them were Linkle...I take it he's hunting for her."

"Well, her grandma always told her she was the Hero reborn, maybe she was onto something."

"I don't know, but she's too brave, hopefully Malron finds her. Linkle sometimes wandered into the woods to find some sticks if there wasn't enough firewood, and Malron had this way of finding her remarkably fast, before the wolfos did! Somehow she always remained calm, while I did everything from yell at Linkle to giving her the silent treatment when she disappeared like that. I hope that hasn't changed, I hope she comes back with Linkle...what am I saying, this is foreshadowing, of _course_ she's the one to save Linkle! I'll do what I can but I won't bet on me finding her first."

The former captain watched her as she stared the desk down, "Aryll, maybe you should rest first, before initiating our search."

"I—you're right, of course, Linebeck will send me word soon, he will...Linkle will be fine...I wish I could look for her, but she could be anywhere at this point!"

"Just take it easy...Ganondorf lacks the resources to find her, while Linebeck has contacts all across the land!"

"Then let's find a place he has no contacts, or at least...not the ones who would inform him on a missing person."

* * *

Linebeck turned around as he polished a painting of a skiff sailing under a clear sky when the door to his store swung open, "Ahoy, how can I be of service?" he inquired, turning around after setting the painting aside to find a woman darkening his doorway.

"I'm looking for one Linebeck the Spineless, know him?"

"O-oh!" Linebeck instantly recognized the green paint over her eyes and climbed onto his counter, jumped down on the floor, which sprang him up into a hole in the ceiling.

Jolene followed his actions but nothing happened, she backed up and saw him peeking out at her, "Linebeck, you're a genius, how is it that only you can activate it, does it need to be reset?"

"Nothing as simple as that, you're too light, Jolene, for you to deliver enough force to activate the launch mechanism, you'd need to increase your overall weight or fall from a greater height, thus increasing the force you deliver in the landing!"

"How much higher are we talking about?"

"Maybe three feet or something like that!" Linebeck chuckled, feeling good about his mental powers, "And Mom said I should've been training with the sparring instructors instead of reading!"

Jolene jumped off the desk and landed on the springboard, which sent her up into the ceiling's hole, "You always did talk too much!"

"Oh, no, no, no!" Linebeck cried, scrambling away, "At least this metal cover is too heavy for your arms!"

"Stop run-" she watched in amazement as Linebeck shoved a metal lid up and climbed up onto the roof. She pressed against the lid, but Linebeck was right when he said it was too heavy, she was swift and had sharp blades, but not too strong, Linebeck's bigger arms gave him an advantage.

She ran out and found Linebeck running for the docks, and to her ship. She smiled and rushed at him, "You made a mistake, Linebeck!"

Suddenly her ship's sails started waving in the wind, and she realized he must have cut them loose, the two stared down each other and Linebeck pulled out a bomb, "Me or your ship, Jolene, but not both!" he threw it into her ship and pulled out a bow, aiming for the bomb. Jolene stepped away from him and he ran towards his ship, hoping in and sailing away.

* * *

Malron checked the necklace a lot more than she needed to, so was prepared to wake the Sheikah _just_ as the hour changed.

She had been counting the seconds and counted twenty seconds before pinching it again for the time, and found it had changed, she tried not to startle the sleeping warrior, but after nudging shoulders and talking softly failed, she raised her voice a bit at a time, then took a deep breath and yelled, "Sheikah...Time!"

"Huh?! Are we under at—oh, huh...I swear I heard chanting for a minute, then someone yelled the final incantations." an inquisitive red eye told her it wasn't just a passing remark.

"Um, I was counting the seconds so I could wake you upon the hour." she replied apologetically.

"With that bloodcurdling screech?" the Sheikah sat up for a moment before leaping upright.

"Um...you weren't waking up."

"That explains it...I apologize, the fault is mine."

"Well, I wouldn't say it has to be someone's fault...to be honest, that felt pretty good, refreshing, even, I haven't yelled like that, and with everything going on, I feel like maybe I should yell more often."

"Ha, the most secluded places in the world are quite good for yelling, and without proper training, I can imagine this would be stressful." she saw the warrior's frame shake a little, stifling a laugh, but for what, she didn't know. The next statement perplexed her even more, "You've passed your first test."

"What, my first test? Yelling 'Sheikah Time' like I lost my mind?"

"No, your first test was a test of patience and obedience to your commander, you've passed that test."

"What's my next test?"

"Well, now that you know there's tests involved, I can't really tell you, can I? You won't know your next test when you see it."

"But now I'm expecting it!"

"Which is good, but you still won't see it, in fact, you will eventually tire of awaiting the test, or forget it, that's when it'll hit you."

"So, my next test is for vigilance? I can't be sneaked up on if I sleep with one eye open."

"True, but expectation is just when you're on the look out, with...your 'Sheikah Time' you can never truly expect anything!"

"I...it just slipped out!"

"I'm sure it did."

"Anyways, what should I call you, since we haven't been properly introduced?"

"I told you that you wouldn't be expecting the second test."

"What!?"

"Call me Tsuki."

"Wait, was that a test?"

"It wasn't...aside from favoring the spear I also play ridiculous pranks."

"So, you like to use spears?"

"I can use many weapons, but anything I can stab with is generally my go to weapon."

"So, Tsuki, you had to find Linkle, will you be out now?"

"Yes, I'll send word of a small monster population on my way, you can pick any of the basic wooden weapons and practice on them, their all very durable, at eighteen hundred hours a postman will show up by the gate outside the village, try not to keep him waiting."

"Got it! Will I have to sign for it?"

"Quick, think of something for me to call you!"

"U-uh, Mal?! Um, Ronran?!"

"Ronran?"

"Um, like Malron...and ranch...with just bits and pieces, um-"

"No, I like it, just say that to the postman and he will understand!" Tsuki instructed.

"Oh...okay." Malron had a melancholy look as she stared at the floor.

"Ronran."

"Yeah."

"You don't like it?"

"It's not that, I just...don't know."

"Well, I'll be going then, you're probably worried about Linkle."

"I am...good luck...tell me how she is when you see her...give her this!" Malron turned around and took a bottle of soup off a stool she found somewhere, and offered the bottle, a sad smile on her lips, and a small tear in her eye, "She...said she'd be...expecting dinner...ha, ha, tell her that next time she's doing the dishes."

"Fate can be bitter to choke down-"

"I'm fine, I just hate thinking...at all, really, I mean, she could be anywhere! All I can do is just sit here!"

"Malron, she's going to be alright-"

"No one can say with any certainty...and alright is relative, with each cut, scrape, abrasion, and bruise I may collect, I will _always_ be one bruise better than I _could_ be! Who knows what monsters she may encounter?"

"I'll report back when I find her." Tsuki nodded solemnly, hand on the red eye of the Sheikah garb, "You have my word as a Sheikah."

"Thank you."

* * *

Malron watched as Tsuki left, and turned to a weapons rack, "I'll not waste any time getting familiar with the varying weights and forms of these weapons!"

She felt the shadows of doubt creeping out of the corners of her mind and tried to push them back. With a final cry as she stared up at the ceiling, she grasped a handful of determination and began her training, "It's Sheikah Time!"

Malron grabbed a spear and struck a practice dummy with it, she jumped back, surprised when it struck back at her, "I knew I should have started with a sword!"

* * *

Linkle followed a narrow passage, and anxiously pulled crossbow off it's boot, and fit her hand into the gauntlet of a clawshot. Not being able to turn her head around made her uncomfortable, and that she couldn't walk much faster than she had been didn't help her remain calm, all she could do was walk up ahead and prepare for whatever she found ahead of her.

Soon there was a red glow against a wall not too far, and she felt the urge to step a little faster, though the cramped space prevent her from doing so.

Before she emerged, she took the time to peek out to see what was on the other side. There was a lot of lava and no monsters, so she took a breath as she pulled herself out and slipped her arm across her head, brushing her hood back. Linkle looked around, sending herself in a circle before putting her clawshot and crossbow away.

"Great, looks like I need to go back!" Linkle muttered, then heard a strange sound that sent her backing up into the tunnel she came from. She crouched low, drew her crossbow as she pressed her other shoulder into the side of the wall. Linkle slowly made her way forward and saw a lizard like monster high up on a ledge, the wall leading up to it had rocks jutting out of it. She looked down at her hands and whined quietly as she braced herself for more barehanded rock climbing.

The lizard monster watched the ground below it and Linkle feared she had been spotted, but it turned around and walked away. Linkle started out when she heard a screech that sounded almost victorious, followed by one of despair as something fell with a thud in front of her enclosure and jumped back up, turned, and struck at Linkle, who already had her clawshot ready and pulled the trigger, sending the monster stumbling back.

Suddenly someone fell on the monster's head and bounced off, giving Linkle time to grab her crossbow and fire a couple of shots at the monster before it fell.

"Lizalfos aren't too difficult if you can get one or two alone." the stranger advised, masked and in strange, thin, almost skin like clothes, "You have surprisingly good reflexes, considering you're not a Sheikah. You must be comfortable with your clawshots, and very focused...and tense."

"And you are?"Linkle breathed, surprised by how alert she felt now.

"Call me Ohirume, I'm a Sheikah." Ohirume looked up at the ledge, "We're very rare these days."

"Why are you here?" Linkle wondered, remembering how this place was forbidden to humans.

"Because you're here, in a nest of dragons. That was a dragon known as a lizalfos, there's many of them, they live here, they are part of the dragon tribe that lives here, Gorons are forbidden to be here, and humans aren't allowed here, broadly speaking, because of safety reasons, and the Gorons have a lot riding on the dragons being happy, they have a hundred year old treaty, and Hylians would be an excuse for war...though I' surprised they didn't name any earlier excuse for war."

"But there's a Goron trapped in here!"

"That's what I know, but Ganondorf and Volga are allies, so it's pretty suspicious that Volga can kill the leader of Gorons and be within the jurisdiction on the Goron and dragon treaty, but by that same notion, he might not know what Ganondorf did, he may be a unaware that the Goron didn't mean to drop in from the roof, though it's unlikely he could have gotten in without a fight otherwise, so my theory is that Volga's looking for war, and doesn't mind ignoring the unrealistic excuse he's going to use to get it."

"If humans aren't allowed here...why did you beat that lizalfos up?"

"Humans aren't forbidden here, so long as the aren't breaking in on the dragon side or sneaking in through the Goron side, the Gorons are being extra careful these past hundred years, though. I was going to act as an mediator for the two groups, but the Gorons were edgy, and when I brought up the idea to one of the dragon patrols on the Dragon Road that leads up the other end of the mountain, they laughed and charged at me...they said something about their orders, and something else about negotiating with a weakling...they like fighting, weak opponent or not, so be careful."

"They like fighting...this _is_ a plot for them to have a reason to fight, like you and the Goron out there said."

"The Gorons let you in? That's strange...perhaps...they sense something about you." Ohirume stared at the vanishing monster and sighed, "They may be unreasonable, but they're alive, too, so if you must engage...be swift."

Linkle stepped back, dazed as the reality of the situation hit her, "T-they're alive...this just keeps getting better and better."

"I'm not sure how much they understand, they have a great deal of intelligence, too much to be very different from Hylians, but they relish war with such a blatant disregard for life, it makes it hard to say if they're shadows of hate and destruction, given a means of fulfilling their evil intentions, or if they just like fighting and burning villages...I mustn't disregard the notion that it's just their...culture."

"They burn villages?"

"Kakariko Village has been burned before, the woods around it almost burned down."

"Is it alright now?"

"Yes, that group of monsters has already been dispatched years ago." Ohirume backed away, "I should be going now, we will meet in these mines again, I'll keep the Goron alive."

"I'll get that hammer!" Linkle grabbed the rock wall and gritted her teeth, then set a foot against a rock below her knee, but let go as Ohirume rested a hand on her arm.

"These may help, they're like mine, except brown." Linkle gratefully accepted the gloves Ohirume offered, and slipped them on, "Now you should be able to climb those rocks without trouble."

Together, Linkle and the Sheikah climbed the wall, and after dusting off, Ohirume turned to Linkle and nodded, then ran away.

"Compass, show me the way to the hammer!" Linkle pulled her hood up and ran along the path presented, greatly encouraged from her meeting with the Sheikah.

* * *

Ganondorf set up a festival to honor the late King and his son, everyone would offer up golden talismans and good luck charms, along with maps and compasses to guide the future to Hyrule. He smiled brightly, some people had silver compasses, while a few had bronze ones, there were gold ones from past treasure hunts or search and rescue missions, but then an officer holding a shiny, gold, spotless compass approached, "Thank you for donating." Ganondorf bowed gratefully.

"Don't thank me, Kakariko Village offers this one, a villager once saved another who, as a child, got lost a _lot_ , the people and mayor pray it guides Hyrule well." the officer settled the disk into Ganondorf's hands, and Regent Ganondorf clasped it solemnly.

"It shall, my friend, we must believe this." Ganondorf turned to the crowd and raised his hand, "My friends, I must depart for my chambers, much work has been left by the good king before me, many ambitious projects he started, projects that he, regretfully, will not be able to finish, projects, the vision of which I find lacking for myself, forgive me if very few are accomplished, were I half the man he was, being tasked with ruling two nations would be a simple thing."

Ganondorf made his way back to his room and lucked the door. _"Ha, this artifact from Kakariko wasn't there because it was a medal of honor...I know! That girl who tried to fight me, but I need to know her name first!"_

He thought back to that day, he clutched the green garbed intruder by the neck, about to slam her against the tree and end her to make a point to her little friends, when something sharp pierced his neck. Ganondorf shook his head and took his hand away from the back of his neck, and tried to remember that name he heard as he rested in a semiconscious state.

"''Come on', she cried, 'Hurry...Linkle', yes," he murmured throatily, "that was her name. Compass, I command thee, show me where Linkle hides!"

He stared at the compass and frowned. He hadn't expect to sense the object's magic, but he did expect results, "Safe guard the-" Ganondorf stared at the roof as he leaned back in the large, red chair the king left him, "Who was she talking to, Linkle, or the bold, focused friend of hers? Bold...focused, perfect for battle—the red head, then."

He rose as he heard a knock, heavy and determined, progress, "What news do you bring?" he pulled open the door and met Aveil's gaze. She lowered her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Five Hylian Knights fell to an 'unknown force' outside the walls." Aveil scoffed, "Obviously a Sheikah."

"Order everyone to remain indoors and lock up the town, no one gets in or out." Ganondorf turned to her as he stepped away from the door, "And have the red head females in the city who aren't Gerudo brought in for questioning."

"Very good, milord." Aveil bowed and ran to deliver orders.

"So...Gods of the Triforce, these are your measures? This is all there is...a few nuisances and nothing more." Ganondorf stared up at the moon and the stars, "This should be entertaining, if nothing else."

He stepped back from the window and began an anxious wait, eventually he'd hear from his spies again, and confront whoever has the other two pieces of the Triforce.

 **Author's Notes: Imma back! As for Ohirume's explanation of monsters...I really have no idea which of the two is true, after playing Metroid Prime: Echoes, I say they're like Ing, except with humanoid forms, and all but the strongest lose their minds from being in the world of light, but that's unlikely.**


	10. Learning Curves

**Learning Curves**

Linkle sneaked pass several lizalfos, her thoughts on a Goron who's face she never met. Apparently he was alive, unless the Golden Compass didn't discriminate between dead and alive, but a subtle change in the needle told her that the Goron chief was moving, the lurch told her that the Goron was probably swinging his fist into a handful of lizalfos...or getting tossed around by them.

She thought back to Ohirume and found that the light pointed at the same place. Linkle sighed and resumed her quest for the hammer, which led her to a strange door that was bent and warped in places. She cringed as a desperate Goron came to mind, beating the door and kicking it in an attempt to escape, though a larger bulge in the middle made her think of a Goron attacked on the other side of the door. She noticed how some parts of the door was burned, and in one place, about where an average sized Goron's head would reach, were three claw marks.

Did Volga swipe and leave those claw marks?

She let out a deep breath, wiped her arm against over her eyes. Linkle jumped as her back touched something, and kicked off the solidity behind her. In mid air she grabbed the bows on her boots and yelled. She fired at whatever she backed into, but let go of the triggers when a screech broke through the air, and ran into the shadows. She really didn't want to confront the lizalfos, they were deadly and _alive_ and she wanted them to leave her. Linkle covered her mouth to stop the sharp inhalation that followed her surprise as a spark flew from one of them, about where the head was, and ignited a torch.

Another one bent forward and spat into the next torch. Linkle's fingers twitched over the triggers, motioning to squeeze but never touching the smooth surface of either gun's handle or trigger. She instantly relaxed when the monsters stopped approaching.

The lights went out and two screeches shattered the silence, answered by her own cries and the firing of her crossbows.

Linkle stepped out of the darkness and back into the network of caves, blood pounding against her ears as she lumbered along the wall. The door's path was blocked just behind the wall. She took a deep breath as her mind continued to reel from the sudden attack, fingers twitching. She resisted the urge to settle them on the trigger, the last thing she needed was to shoot by accident, waste arrows, and possibly alert the lizalfos to her presence, and came to a stop in front of a statue like the Guardian Stone outside Kakariko Village.

" _...it's said the Hero could receive counseling from the fairies within them."_

"I'm past caring if I'm the Hero or not, just help me...so I can help the Hero!" Linkle glared at the silent stone, "What about this?"

Linkle showed the compass to the silent statue and unspoken words reached her ears, "The way forward was blocked by Gorons to keep the dragons from finding Drake's Bane, a solid impact should clear the path forward, it lies somewhere on this side of the bent steel door I saw before the wall behind me was built up."

Linkle stepped back, startled by the voiceless words that she heard. She turned around in case a Lizalfos was behind her, and saw Ohirume fall from a ledge and roll, only to go from rolling to walking, a bag in both hands. She took a moment to admire the fluid movements of the Sheikah warrior.

"I sensed an interaction, here, I didn't know there were Sheikah Stones here...I suppose their light has gone out, so now I'm unable to see them at all." Ohirume remarked.

"Um, so, the hammer's hidden, and I need a strong impact because there's a wall somewhere between a door, I don't really need to go through the door, since the hall it led to opened up from a hole in the wall, I need to clear it to reach the hammer." Linkle reported.

"Take these bombs, they should be strong enough. A trick to find places like you described is to knock on the wall, there are many accounts of Gorons blocking holes with rocks, a few big rocks, usually so you should find them by listening for inconsistencies in the hollowness of the rocks, that way you don't end up blasting the hardy walls."

"I can cause a lot of distractions with these."

"That's true, you'll also find a few growing in places around here, so keep an eye out for those."

With that, the Sheikah vanished in a blast of light, though she felt like she'd been stunned.

* * *

Tsuki followed Linkle's footsteps, following her as the line between reality and the glimpse to the past overlapped. Using Sheikah Stones always made one feel strange, even as Tsuki walked her path, that strange feeling of anxiety she felt only grew stronger. It would wear off soon, then the journey to Death Mountain would be less blurry, for now relying on Sheikah training would aid the warrior.

Tsuki stopped suddenly as a sound reached the covered ears that struggled to tell reality from history's reality. After a moment's consideration, the spear hanging on the warrior's belt ring found two trained hands holding it at the ready. Quiet breathing and practiced steps kept the Sheikah from detection as two lizalfos wandered aimlessly, _"Laying in ambush?"_ Tsuki speculated.

A loud roar startled the monsters as Tsuki stabbed one, the spun, the blade at the end of the spear's haft cut both of them, and three quick strikes saw the first lizalfos stumble, a back flip in case of a fire attack, and several strong jabs finished off the second, "Why have they left their lair, the Gorons can't have fallen, they know Linkle's present...I hope that's all it is."

Just as one of the entrances to the Dragon Mines was within sight, the volcano's unrest grew more violent, before the volcanic bombs were ejected just on the summit, above the Goron's city, but now the volcano had became more active...if things got anymore aggressive, the volcano would erupt, something that never happened before so long as order remained on Death Mountain, and order had _always_ been on Death Mountain, so no one had an idea of the destruction that would be caused by an eruption, but it was safe to say that the forest and city would be effected.

Tsuki's mind flashed back to the Sheikah in training, and girl in green that the Sheikah Stone revealed to be in Death Mountain. Fate, for better or worse, brought these elements together, it would be a large undertaking, but if they had the time, this wouldn't be the end.

* * *

Linebeck turned around as he passed maybe the fifth port since leaving Castle Town's docks, and saw no sign of Jolene's ship, which was a great relief to him, "Crazy girl should just stop following me...well, there goes my cover! I wonder how she found me? My business is small and I rarely leave port!"

Linebeck growled as nothing came to mind, and turned his eyes to the sea ahead of him. His destination was close, now, and soon a flat piece of land broke the continuous blue, he knew that was Bannan Island. His best informant was here, a man who could learn any secret in any tavern anywhere in safe waters.

Linebeck turned his gaze to the sky and smiled at it's orange tone, night would be falling soon, perhaps his informant would have dinner done soon? The man was a great cook, but when "cook" was solely practiced on the bounty of the seas, a certain level expertise was expected, perhaps, on occasion, implied.

Linebeck eagerly jumped out of his ship after lowering the anchor, and smelled the seasoning that the Wayfarer used in his dishes whenever they got boring, considering he'd been here for ten or so years, monotony was implied _and_ expected, "Hey, old man!" Linebeck called out, letting himself inside, "Door's unlocked!"

Linebeck's eyes scanned the cabana, but all he saw a was a basin of water in a broken floor, the Wayfarer's favored chair close to it, but not enough to soak his feet in it. Linebeck turned around when he heard a splash and a laugh. He wheeled around, shouting for the Wayfarer again, when he saw that the girl in the water was not Jolene, too happy.

"Hey, old man, you know you can't just keep people in the water, right? She's not a fish." Linebeck sighed as heavy footsteps approached.

"Sorry, Linebeck, I didn't hear you, I was skinning supper." Linebeck chuckled at his friend's excuse, and winced as the older man whistled, gesturing at the basin's resident, "That's my mermaid, beautiful, huh?"

"Um, yeah, no, sorry, looks too much like Jolene, speaking of which, what _is_ Joanna doing in your house?" Linebeck crossed his arms and narrowed his gaze, "You haven't been tattling on me to the crazy pirate, have you?"

"Nope, but she did say Jolene was off to see about the monsters in Castle Town." the Wayfarer replied.

"Hey, Linebeck!" Joanna waved at him with her fingers and rested her chin in her hands as she watched the pair, "When's dinner, Wayfarer?"

"In a bit, Lady Mermaid." the Wayfarer bowed, "Would you like another drink?"

"Yes, please! Mango this time!" Joanna turned to Linebeck as the Wayfarer left them, "You're friends with him too?"

"I don't get it, he never makes _me_ a mango drink, and I made him the cyclic blade thing, along with a Hyoi juicer, but you're the one living it up!" Linebeck gestured at her and she frowned, "What's your secret?"

"He likes mermaids and thinks I'm one...I tried to correct him, but he ended up busting a hole in the floor and tunneling to the sea, just so I could have a place to come in from the hot sun, isn't that sweet?"

"Yeah, must be sweet." Linebeck grumbled, referring to her life here and not the Wayfarer, though she seemed to not hear the sarcasm in his voice.

"Here you go, Linebeck." Linebeck turned and found a mango drink in a fancy glass waiting for him. He accepted it and took a drink, watching as the Wayfarer reverently offered Joanna her drink. The Wayfarer jumped up as Linebeck started coughing and frowned at the faces he was making, "That's why I never make drinks for you!"

"Sorry, but, ugh, there's...hair or something in mine!" Linebeck wiped his finger over his tongue to show the strings to his host.

"Plant fibers, just drink through your teeth or learn to appreciate the unrefined texture they impart." the Wayfarer stood behind Linebeck and held his hands out, framing Joanna with his fingers, "See that? She's enjoying it like it's ambrosia!"

"Well, I may not have her...unrefined tastes...but you say 'impart' like it's a good thing." Linebeck chuckled as he caught wind of the fish the Wayfarer was cooking, "I don't mind a little dinner with my company, if you don't mind a little company with your dinner."

"You know you're welcome to steal a seat here, but I have some permanent company, so you'll have to change your...invitation now."

"Ha, ha, _more_ company, then!" Linebeck laughed, though he turned a wary eye to the resident mermaid.

* * *

 _Aryll must have been six or seven when Linkle disappeared. She opened the door to follow Malron, who had closed it behind her, out to find Linkle as usual._

 _Aryll didn't know why she didn't stay back, Malron was an experienced hunter, she kept Skulltulas away from the village with her father all the time, eventually replacing him when he could no longer outrun a Skulltula._

 _As Aryll opened the door, she instinctively pulled herself back from the ground, and found there was no ground. She turned and saw no house, only a door. Aryll found herself staring down the rolling ocean below and fell through some trees, where she saw a ship that had been smashed into the cove below the village. It was stormy and she barely heard the shouts from below. She went to investigate and found sailors stranded some distance from the shore._

 _She tossed a rope at the edge, but the wind blew it back, so she tossed a black anchor down, and tried to pull it back as it fell toward the captain. She pulled and pulled, then tossed herself over. She was older, now, and with feet pressed against the tree, she could finally keep the anchor that fell from the sky from crashing on the captain, who now wore a long, green riding hood. The wind pulled it back and Linkle's eyes met hers, "What?" Aryll asked herself._

" _I said," Linkle shouted, despite not having said anything, "that you can't keep me safe! You're not my mom, Aryll!"_

" _Linkle...but-" Aryll felt tears spring to her eyes, and then she realized she was falling. Her mouth fell open as an anchor, perhaps the same anchor from before, sat on a green cloak, pressing it into the sand, the wind rustling the leaves moved the tail of the cloak mockingly as she thought of the girl buried under it._

Aryll jumped up at the sound of thunder and took a deep breath, collected her thoughts, and remembered that Linebeck and her had just been discussing Linkle the other day, so she was fine, it was just a couple of days since Linkle ran away for, what, the billionth time by now?

She ran up to the deck to see what all the scurrying was about, and saw for herself the tall waves and the whirlpool between them and an island she couldn't determine. The former captain stepped up next to her, his gaze fixed on it, "I believe we've got our culprit for this nasty squall, that Octorok is messing up the weather of Zora's Domain, it looks like it's blocking the cove, there's no way we're investigating the Kargaroc's on the Isle of Death now, unless you think we can handle that beast."

"Someone has to take it down, may as well be us! After making repairs we can sail through." Aryll turned to the helmsman and nodded.

"The winds are too strong!" someone cried out from the mast.

"Fine, then take us around the island and surrounding archipelago!" Aryll ordered, "Come on, men, we're taking the long way around and strike from behind!"

"That would take days as it is, the fighting might take hours!" Aryll turned to find the voice and nodded at the awkward looking fellow.

"We're the only ones who can fight it at the moment, it could be days for us, but weeks for word to get around—I can only feel compelled to take this monster down a notch!" Aryll tossed her arms in the air, "Are we going to just pass it? No, we'll sink it! To your places, men! If the crew of the _Aloft_ can't handle it, no one can!"

The sailors nodded and ran to their preassigned positions, even the most wavered were emboldened.

"Rousing speech, kiddo, I feel twenty years younger." the retired captain chuckled, leaning against the wall of the cabin, "Twenty years ago, I _was_ delivering speeches like that!"

"Makes me wonder why you stopped." Aryll crossed her arms like him and leaned against another mast, doing her best to imitate his pose, down to the angle of her right foot as it braced forward, her way of saying she learned everything from him.

"Oh, you know why I stopped," he grinned casually, "my voice doesn't quite carry like it used to, and my men here—oops, your men—are used to loud, thunder rivaling bellows!"

They shared a solemn silence as they remembered why he really left, but he made a point to look forward to the future, so she would, too, and joke around with him only half as much as he would.

She remembered crawling into a break in the hull of the ship and lowering the anchor upon which the helmsman had himself secured. She lowered and raised the anchor on Alfonzo's word, and was made an honorary member of the crew, and was taught many knots.

That day the unlikely teacher and student learned something.

Captain Rustle learned of a girl named Aryll, mechanical prodigy, her talents at the helm not discovered until he and Talron inspected the damage to the ship. Talron brought his daughter and Linkle, who drew the attention of Aryll.

Aryll learned of Captain Rustle, who tossed one of his crew to the others, lost his balance, and fell in, and the risks he thought were worth taking, which inspired her to learn from him and his crew of colorful men and women, she even learned how to cook fish, which was—unsurprisingly—the main food prepared in the ship by the crew.

Rustle resigned and named her captain as she imagined the ship was whole and she was the captain, and taught her using smaller ships as soon the _Destroyer_ underwent repairs and changes that Linebeck—the dry dock's overseer in that time—guaranteed made it better than new, Aryll named the reborn ship _Aloft_ , after the time Alfonzo pulled the captain out of the water with her help.

* * *

Malron made swift cuts as she cried out, charged at the automatons with her twin knives, then jumped back, a club came down where she was, and she jumped onto it, sheathed her blades in a dual blade scabbard, then climbed up the arm.

The arm she was darkened, and she forced herself to let go before she was whacked by the golem's left hand. She drew her left hand blade and held it underhanded to slow her fall, caught the wrist of the titan with her free hand, sheathed her blade, and waited for the next move, which turned out to be raising it's arm.

Malron held her left hand palm up and prepared to kick up, swipe her right hand to join the left on the wrist, and moved her hands clockwise, braced her feet against the wrist, turned to see what was behind her, and kicked off the wrist, and drew her blades as she back flipped.

She landed on the head and flipped back again, bent her knees and struck both blades down as hard as she could, and slid down the giant's neck, and walked along the neck, then fell with her arms up and blades drawn. She watched the stone surface pass her until the red mark on the chest came into view. She lowered her arms and bent her elbows, took a breath, and struck into the red mark. It tried to shake her off again, but she pulled her right blade out and stabbed again, then again, until the golem stopped.

She took a breath, only to loss that breath once the titan started collapsing. She dug her blades out and let herself free fall for a while before kicking off and turning in the air. She sheathed her blades and got ready to land, which she did, and ran until she didn't hear anything falling behind her.

She turned around and crossed her arms at the rubble, and turned to find more rubble behind her, some from smaller foes, but there had been at least one giant for each weapon so far. She felt like that was enough practice. So far she tried out the spear, naginata, and dual blades, after the first

Suddenly her cube glowed blue and she held it up, "Eh, what's up with this?"

"Ronran, have you met the mailman?" Tsuki inquired.

"Yes, the package is due the day after tomorrow, I'm going to finally cook without having to go to the surface...keeping this from my dad is rough...I feel bad going up just to eat." Malron sighed, "I get the urge to stay and help with the dishes or something."

"You 're here for a bigger reason, you know that, right?" the inquisitive voice huffed, "Guilt will only distract you...if anything, think of what will happen if you plan for the short term tasks."

"Of course, but...it just feels strange. I guess my stable routine falling apart makes it all so strange, though."

"You did it for Hyrule. How's your training?"

"Ah, back to business, huh?" she laughed, "I've trained with the spear, naginata, and dual blades, I like the focus of the spear and the range and heft of the naginata, the dual blades are light and let me strike quickly, I found some bracers for my forearms, and the dual blade scabbards are...I never thought something like that existed."

"It helps that the angles are opposite entrances slant, keeping the blades from touching to maintain sharpness. Take a new weapon, and go out to try it on some monsters in the plains between Death Mountain and the Kakariko road to Castle Town, there's ten Tektites out there that you can practice on."

"Got it, consider them dealt with!" Malron remarked.

"Be careful...I may have been spotted by some guards, and it's dark out, so you can fight tomorrow after we determine the area's secured, I doubt Ganondorf would send anyone out a great distance until reinforcements arrive to secure his authority and tighten security to keep anyone from getting past, the larger the range the guards take up, the longer information takes to travel, the more blind spots there are."

"Then he probably has them staggered out and arranged signals, sent them to blind spots and set them on high grounds to maximize the area they can cover visually."

"Quite right, so wait until you can see, which means daybreak, but just barely, the rising sun will cast shadows and make you hard to see for a small window, then go see what the situation is, don't speak, just keep your cube on you, I'll be able to see what you see, since mine is a King's Cube, so you won't have to risk being heard or your cube giving you away with it's blue shine. If I can, I'll walk you through it, once you determine the area is secured, go handle the monsters."

"Wait, when can we expect Ganondorf's reinforcements to arrive?"

"A few days, maybe after the stove's delivered."

"They're coming by sea or land?"

"I don't know as of yet, I'm coordinating with an...unknown agent...they're Sheikah, that much is certain, but we haven't met. This is typical, Sheikah on duty hardly meet."

"Can that Sheikah use a magic cube to hear us?"

"That's unlikely for many reasons, I'll explain now: Whisper Cubes all require synchronizing, that is done by simultaneously squeezing all desired Whisper Cubes for five seconds and letting go at the same time, which is why you only squeeze for one second to activate it, only enough time to check the time, no accidental synchronizing is likely. We do this to cut down any chatter, no use having hundreds follow the same general if they're not coordinating, so generals have two Whisper Cubes, one to talk with the king or queen, one to talk to his troops, but Sheikah generally fight solo or with little groups, so many times we only have four linked at a time. We strive to exercise stealth and efficiency, and smaller groups give everyone a learning, team building experience."

"I see...how do you know it's a Sheikah?"

"Because, 'Our one eyed gaze can see the truth', not too straightforward, but the truth, in practice, means the hidden things you can't see, 'one eye' may have meant 'focus', which can allude to skills of observation, insight, or the magic used that narrows vision for the duration of the spell, which allows us to see the invisible, that is the power I use to see what another Sheikah has written." Tsuki explained.

"When can I learn the spell?" Malron inquired.

"Another thing Sheikah say, 'Patience is half the stealth', which is quite straightforward."

"Bah, fine, I'll wait until you teach me." she heard a chuckle on the other end.

"I doubt I'll be back before you learn the spell, but you have good insight, it'll take you far enough until you learn it." Tsuki paused a moment, "That makes you an official Sheikah in training, a Master becomes from skill and will power, the more driven you are, the sooner you will become."

"This is all very mystical, but can you tell me more?"

"Only that it takes some a few years...others decades, there are a rare few who draw the power to themselves, they rise to the top and do great things, eventually becoming a Master Sheikah."

"Well, use Whisper Cube when I need to wake up, I'm going to rest a while. Goodnight, Tsuki."

"Rest well, fight smart."

Malron had a lot of questions about what Tsuki meant, she felt like he knew she would learn the spell herself. She focused on keeping her mind blank and soon fell asleep.

 **Author's Notes: Ah...finally! This chapter kicked me around a while until things were right! "Concept is easier than portrayal by leaps and bounds" is the lesson for today. And on that note, Linkle finally got bombs!**


	11. First Trials

**First Trials**

Malron was restless, throughout the night she envisioned red eyes in the dark, watching her. She opened her eyes to always find the same emptiness. Anything could have been in there, though she was sure she was just anxious, until she heard a whisper, calling her name. Malron grabbed the ax she was to train with on her mission, set it on the hooks on the back of her shoulder, then grabbed her bow and strung an arrow.

Malron followed the sound. While she questioned the logic of sneaking into a Sheikah base and not murdering or capturing the sole resident immediately—unless it was a Sheikah or some benevolent spirit—in her mind she saw Skulltulas to be hunted, and felt as she had on those hunts.

She followed the presence to the depths of the woods. She anticipated an ambush but also felt that whoever she was chasing meant well, though the growing number of presences that she _knew_ were there but didn't see made her anxious.

It was too late to go back, they were all around her now, though if this person wanted her dead, she wouldn't have woken up, there was a deeper purpose that involved her helping or receiving help, she tried to reinforce that thought, but the idea of an ambush kept her aware.

The deeper she ran the more she thought she was losing her mind, and wondered if it was actually anything at all, but as those thoughts entered her head, she came across a tombstone. Now the center of her attention, she knelt by it, read and reread the inscriptions, then looked up and around to find more and more darkness, but no one to have led her, but she was guided here, she was sure.

"This is the grave of Linkle's mother!" she cried to the shadows, "Is this what you wanted me to find?"

"You have chosen your road," Malron jumped to her feet and turned around, arrow drawn, "as _she_ has chosen hers. Neither will be an easy one, the dark path of loneliness, guided and guarded by shadows, the lit path full of danger."

"You...mean someone specific." Malron stared at the tall blonde woman and glanced at her weapons. She was armed with a bow and a knife, a buckler on either arm, and scimitars. Malron startled when she saw the blades, "I thought only Gerudo used those blades...was there a war?"

"First answer first. I do mean some specific, not the woman buried here, but her daughter. As for the swords, a good friend gave them to me before what was to be my final battle. All you see now are my...memories...I tried to sleep on the ground where those swords are crossed; alas, I found no rest. Enough about me, I've come to aid you." suddenly the fallen Sheikah turned away and stared at the moon, "You want to be a Sheikah, I will teach you some shadow magic. There's only so much you should obtain until your capacity for it grows, but a very basic one involves melding your senses with shadows, you see wherever the shadow you touch leads, but the shadow itself can only take you so far, a master like...Impa could see from here to the castle. Before you learn, you must be well steeped in shadow, the path to the temple is far more sacred to the spirits of shadow than the hideout, though their blessing has reached you there."

"Speaking of senses...there's more than one presence here." Malron glanced at a nearby tree, then to the trees to her left. Her eyes would settle on spaces briefly, as though she found what she sought.

"You sensed the spirits of shadow, they live in the place you stayed, you've become attuned to their presence and they revealed themselves to you, now they will guide your steps to their sacred temple. You've only now sensed their presence, but they've been here all along, their aura increases your own affinity for shadow, as I said, steeped in shadow. You must now go to the Shadow Temple, where you will gain a deeper connection with the shadows, but before then, you must know what it is to become a Sheikah, to hold such mighty magic in your hand, and the goal of it." Aya paused before continuing, "Do you pledge to defend the Royal Family of Hyrule?"

"I do." Malron replied confidently.

"And will you protect their charge—Hyrule—from those who would harm it in any way?" Aya narrowed her gaze, "Even if you'd be branded a traitor by removing a corrupt figure?"

"I will." Malron nodded. She closed her eyes, "I see what you meant by being lonely...so much killing."

"Indeed, but many in our ranks have supported even a wicked minor noble, don't follow their mistakes, they'll say they know best, but as the shadows of Hylians, we have to decide on what's best. Few see us as little more than protectors, guardians...but what happens when we have to protect the Royal Family from itself? As you might imagine, that can create drama, no one wants to kill a monarch but our foremost concern should be the land itself, if a king can be replaced easier than the people, our answer is clear, but that is a secret from everyone."

"Usually I just hear about Sheikah pledging to defend the Royal Family, never about killing them." Malron sighed, "I guess my job's to protect Hyrule, and the Royal Family is the most sure way to."

"Right, we try to find alternatives to shadow magic, though, such as causing the king to suddenly fall ill if his enemy is in a ball, a sick king cannot socialize." Aya frowned, "Of course, the king never finds out...that makes it lonelier, your public actions are praised, your work in the shadow goes unnoticed."

"I see...what should I do if I end up having to use magic?" Malron wondered.

"Smart question, use any greater offensive magics sparingly, they corrupt you and drain magic easily, while defensive magic drains your energy less and doesn't corrupt you as quickly. While this holds true with most magic, you must especially be wary with shadow magic, our red eyes are merely a sign that the spirits of shadow defend us from corruption against shadow magic, often even boosting our own magic, which is why you should never fight a Sheikah who stands in shadow, especially if you're out in the sun." Aya waved for her to follow her, but not without a passing glance at the marker, "In the end, it comes down to how you feel, magic's a part of you, the effect you feel is the effect on your soul."

* * *

Aryll stared through the rain at the monster and grimaced when a boulder the giant monster spat at them hit the hull of the ship. The Octorok was in the middle of what appeared to be a whirlpool, and, to make things worse, there were ships approaching them.

Aryll pulled out her telescope and discovered a Gerudo armada, "Okay, guys, we've got desert colors flying!"

"You know they have magic on their side," Rustle frowned, "flying through this kind of weather...should we withdraw?"

"No way, the Zoras can't be left here, there looks to be a swarm of them watching us...what color's the water?" Aryll cried, "Rustle, something's off with the water! The Zoras won't be able to do anything!"

"Captain, something from under hit our ship!" a voice called out.

"Well, tell me if we can hit whatever it was, if not, then we'll have to handle these Gerudo first!" Aryll ran to the mast and flexed her fingers, before pulling out a blue potion, "Rustle, this is an emergency, right?"

"I'd say so." Rustle confirmed, standing next to her with his own potion in hand, "Just remember to focus on your breathe."

"Right! I'll move on your signal." Aryll held her palms to the sails, pulled her wrist back, and turned to her mentor. She took a deep breath following Rustle's, and they shouted in unison as they thrust their hands toward the sails, "Wind!"

Rustle stepped back and nodded, "Just keep focusing, and take steady breaths, the moment you stop the spell will fall apart." Rustle slipped out of his coat and dropped it to the floor, then held onto a mast, "I'm going to meet with the Zoras, I'll probably stay there until the armada's sunk."

"Something's off," Aryll took a breath before continuing, "with the water!"

"Yep, and the Zoras are the ones to know why! Wind!" he cried, dashing off the rails, into the water.

Aryll shook her head as Rustle darted over the edge of the ship, "Someone watch him for me!"

Suddenly cannonballs hit the hull, "Sir, I can't! We'll have to man the cannons and such!"

"We won't be firing until I've boarded them!" Aryll watched the ships looming nearer and took a deep breath, "Get me close, get us hull to hull with a hard left, I'm going to jump aboard, then you can rain fire on the ships I'm _not_ on, trust me, you'll know where I am!"

"Once you stop using magic-" someone began.

"You guys should be able to at least fire, they won't be up long enough to sink us, at least—trust me, I wouldn't do something that would get us all killed!" Aryll promised, "I'll just do something that _could_ get us all killed! Same risks as always!"

* * *

Linkle ran through the sweltering passage leading to the hammer, the light of the compass' growing brighter and the light and needle seeming to jump erratically. At first she passed it off as her getting closer causing the shift, but as she stopped she realized that Drake's Bane, a hammer, was moving.

She took a deep breath and reached down, pulled her crossbows off her boots, and exhaled. Linkle kept her back to the wall and peeked around the corner to find a door sitting between her and Drake's Bane. It was iron like the door she found earlier, and was barely sitting on the hinges. She set down a bomb and backed against the wall. She pulled the trigger and leapt back into the hallway, then turned and held her bow in front of her, arm bracing the weapon in case the door bounced against the wall and fell upon her.

Linkle tossed another bomb underhanded, and shot it as it fell in the doorway. She heard a monster's cry and jumped into the room, she turned to face the monster inside. Welcoming her was a large monster in gray armor, with the hammer she wanted. She yelled and shot at the large monster, but it blocked the strike with a slight turn of it's wrist to catch the arrow in the handle.

"How?!" she yelled, _"This monster's display of intelligence is frightening...only a brave hero could stand against this, and I'm the one, I have to be, the fate of Hyrule depends on it!"_

The monster roared in answer and she leapt out of the way before the monster brought the hammer down on her head. She focused on the bombs Ohirume gave her, and pulled one trigger, the result left a blast mark on the wall and a staggered monster, but it recovered quickly and bounded towards her.

Linkle jumped out of it's way and rolled a bomb under it, the heat from a nearby gush of lava instantly exploding it.

She rolled another bomb at the monster, but it kicked the bomb at her. Linkle swung her heel at the bomb and ran across the room. When she turned she saw the monster running towards the bomb.

" _Smart enough to figure out my goal...it'll follow the bomb. I need it to end up close to the lava, but not where it'll explode, yet the monster needs to be within the range of the blast. How to do that, though...I'm faster than anyone back home, that talent is surely fate!"_

Linkle quickly put together a plan and kicked the bomb past the monster, then started after the bomb, giving the monster swinging room.

Linkle gave the bomb a weak kick, and the monster followed the line the bomb should follow. She took a deep breath. The monster was waiting for her. She gave the bomb a slight push with her foot, narrowed her gaze. She stepped a little towards the wall to her left, and the monster took a step forward and to it's right, expecting her to kick the bomb beyond it. She took another deep breath and picked up the bomb, then tossed it towards the lava fountain.

The monster ran to intercept and Linkle jumped forward, sending the bomb quickly into the lava, then monster stopped short of the lava, but the blast tore the armor in the front, the back armor fell of as well, revealing red skin underneath.

Linkle screamed as she rushed towards the monster, jumping back to avoid a horizontal swing, then approaching with a fast walk, leaping side wise as it brought the hammer down to shake the floor. Linkle darted forward and shoved the monster, hoping to knock it off balance, but when that didn't work, she pulled at the hammer in it's hand, letting go when it pulled back.

Linkle fell forward as the monster fell back, a harsh cry of pain was followed by a silent thud, and the monster made what sounded like a breath. Linkle relaxed on the floor and realized that that monster could have been a dragon, it could have been Volga, she'd rather not have a similar confrontation with Volga.

Linkle sighed and crawled to the monster. She waited for it to move, and breathed out as it remained still. She grabbed the handle of the hammer, and stood up. She found that the hammer shrunk to accommodate her height.

" _Time to fight Volga."_ Linkle grimaced. She had no way of knowing how powerful this weapon was, and didn't want to gamble on it being enough to instantly slay even a Lizalfos, even if she knew for sure that she and not Malron was the Hero, she didn't want to think about the fight ahead.

"Before you proceed, Hero," a voice called out, "you might want to take this."

Linkle watched the doorway and found Sheikah that didn't look or sound like Ohirume, holding a bottle of what looked to be soup, "Who are you? Why are you here?"

"Call me Tsuki, I found you with a Sheikah Stone. A friend of yours asked me to bring you this and let you know that it's your turn to do the dishes when you return...red hair, blue eyes?"

Linkle's smiled accepted the bottle, "Mal...of course she would say something so...certain...Mal." Linkle held up the bottle and smiled, "Thanks for bringing the soup, I didn't realize how hungry I was." with that, Linkle turned the bottle back and took a long, leisurely sip.

"You seemed a little worried when you first started out," Tsuki noted, "scared you could be the Hero?"

Linkle opened one eye and pulled the bottle from her lips, "I'm not scared of being the Hero."

" _Hmm, the feeling is mutual."_ Tsuki observed, "Why not be worried? The burden of the Hero if heavy."

"I know I can get Ganondorf's attention if I'm a big enough threat; he'll want to deal with me himself." Linkle shrugged, "I've got a plan, if I stick to it, then fear's just a shadow, and my plan's a torch in the cave of destiny...I don't know where it ends, but that's part of the thrill!"

"Hmm, having a plan erases fear? Well, I'm sure you have some motive and that beating Volga will catch his eye, good luck, Hero." Tsuki turned swiftly and Linkle watched inquisitively. A blinding white flash appeared a moment after Tsuki's hand flicked back at her.

After the spots in front of her vanished, she turned back to the lava spout behind her. She was sure she heard it gushing up just before the Sheikah vanished. She drank up some more soup until she had finished half of it, "Probably my ears playing tricks on me."

Linkle turned and started back the way she came from.

Marching down the hall she encountered three Lizalfos. She stood ready for the monsters, and observe that they took a breath as they lunged at her. Linkle danced backwards until they stopped breathing fire, and as they took a breath Linkle swung her hammer guaranteeing it was their last.

She stared at the dragons on the floor and let out a deep breath, then lowered the hammer and glanced at her compass, she saw where Volga was, now she just needed to follow the needle's motions to where the golden light pointed her.

* * *

Linkle followed the compass to a round room that opened ahead of her and to the right, Ohirume was watching through a hole in the wall, the dim light keeping Volga from detecting the Sheikah.

"I'm ready." Linkle announced, "He's down there, right?"

"It's impossible to reach without jumping...see him, down there?" Ohirume pointed and Linkle approached the large hole in the wall, "He's observant so far...maybe waiting for you."

Linkle pulled the hammer out of her pocket and presented it to Ohirume, "You said I need to jump?"

"Not right now! There...follow the path behind me, it leads to a sealed off area that only Drake's Bane can get through." Ohirume returned full attention to the ground below and waved Linkle away, "Hurry, the Big Brother of Gorons Dargun is holding up, but for how long, I cannot say."

"I was going to look around before jumping...I'm not that eager to battle...I'll be back in a little bit." Linkle assured, and ran down the other path in the room.

"But will we have time to spare?" Ohirume breathed as Linkle's footsteps faded.

* * *

Linkle found a statue of a winged man the horns on his helmet, armor blending into him, leaving scales partway up his torso instead of skin, "Okay, well, you're a dragon...and only Drake's Bane can open the way." Linkle grunted as she swung the hammer into the statue, sending hairline fractures through it. She took a deep breath and with a grunt swung again, crumbling the statue and revealing a narrow tunnel that was dark, but there seemed to be stars at the end.

Linkle put the hammer away and slid along the rough, narrow passage until she noticed the walls seemed marble. Looking up and down she found the marble tiles were everywhere.

"This ought place too narrow for a dragon!" she muttered, one hand on the back of her head while her other elbow scraped against the wall. She was shocked when she received an answer.

"Indeed, it is!" Linkle was even more surprised to find the voice belonged to a woman in a red dress with gold markings, emerging from what appeared to be a very large, very extravagant bath, or a relatively small pool, "Welcome, young explorer! Welcome to the Great Fairy's Fountain!"

"The Great...Fairy, is that you, then?" Linkle inquired.

"One of them, yes, I am the Great Fairy of Power! Won't you, Linkle, please sit down," the Great Fairy gestured to the marble rim of the pool, "you must be exhausted after your journey here!"

"I...actually, I was sent here for that, wasn't I?" Linkle remarked.

"Well, then, allow me to soothe your spirit and ease your troubled mind." she reached into the water and presented a tray, "Tea? I assure you, we have plenty of time!"

"I...I don't know-" Linkle turned around, hand clenched as she gazed back at the narrow path she took.

"The powerful must know when to reserve their power, Volga observes this and waits, bides his time to unleash his terrible might upon a foe he deems worthy. Take time to rest, you'll feel much better."

"Fine...I'll take a break." Linkle sat down and the Great Fairy presented her a cup of tea, "I don't mean to be ungrateful, I'm just...concerned, really, thanks for this. So, you know I'm here to slay Volga, right? If you have any advice at all, I'd greatly appreciate it."

"I thought you would try to kill him...I can't aid you beyond this small reprieve, the rest is up to you. Since monsters attack the spirit directly—and he's a powerful one—you will need to rest your spirit." the Great Fairy floated a bowl of diced melon to the adventurer, "Perhaps I should have said rest twice, would you have been humored?"

"I think so...really, the snack's enough for me."

"Good, never forget how to smile, what use is strength if you're lost to despair? You have a long road ahead, find something, anything, to smile at."

"Well, this looks good, great that I have this," Linkle fished in her pocket for a moment before she found the fork she acquired from the princess years ago, "um, though it may need to be washed, it's seen some action, I had to use it to open a window a while back."

"This fountain should clean it." the Great Fairy remarked offhandedly, resting her elbow on the marble, swishing the water with her hand absentmindedly, you're welcome to it, since you've come so far, and feel free to wash up afterwards."

"Great." Linkle removed a glove and instinctively held the fingers in her gloved hand in her bare palm.

"Is something wrong?" the fairy inquired.

"I'm fine, I just remembered my run in with the Gerudo king, he tore my clawshot off my hand...well, not mine, I'm just borrowing them from the Royal Family."

"I see, I know of him, he's fierce." the Great Fairy replied, a focused gaze fixed on the water.

"There we go, all clean!" Linkle announced, having washed her golden fork, "So, where's the fruit?"

"Floating." with a gesture, the Great Fairy drew Linkle's attention to the bowl floating out from behind the Great Fairy, who was balancing a pink ball of light on her fingertip, "Have you ever seen a fairy?"

"Hmm?" Linkle swallowed a melon and shook her head, "No, but I've heard of them."

"I'm in charge of the fairies in this domain, they may appear to you as little pink stars because their aura is so strong. They'll seek to heal the wounded, energize the weary, mend the broken, and though my power is greater than most fairies, I cannot use it outside this room...I cannot aid you in battle, you must turn inward, draw on the will of your spirit, and call on your inner strength, be brave, Linkle...remember why you fight."

Linkle silently turned to her tea and fruit, contemplative of the trial ahead, "How do you know-"

"I'm allowed to know the name of my visitors." the Great Fairy replied simply, "though I know less and less, the evil here makes it hard to communicate with my fairy subjects, it grows stronger by the minute...I sense a troubled heart, shaking with a fury...not a human heart, the volcano's."

Suddenly the ground shook and Linkle quickly rinsed her fork and wiped her mouth.

"Be careful, brave child, and never forget why you fight!" the Great Fairy called after her.

"Okay, thanks for tea." Linkle shouted back, squirming through the narrow passage.

"Good luck, and visit any time you're in the caverns, until then, I bid you farewell!"

"Thanks!" Linkle grunted as her face scratched against the wall, suddenly she felt it heal.

"I can only heal wounds from here." the Great Fairy explained.

"Thanks again!" Linkle smirked, before running to the battle ahead.

"Not looking back." the Great Fairy smiled, "Onto duty, just like always? Yet, this is our first time meeting...no, that can't be, I'm just weak from the evil air outside...yes, that's it...I need rest."

The Great Fairy slowly lowered herself until she lay on the surface, closed her eyes and sunk into the water and peaceful slumber, waiting to be awoken once more.

* * *

Aya led Malron deep into the woods, then solemnly turned to the new Sheikah, "This is as far as I go. I'll wait for you, follow the shadow spirits to their home. Now it's time to teach you that power I promised. With a touch of the power of shadows you should be able to extend your awareness, try to connect with a shadow. In the place you're going, you'll learn four other powers and your capacity for shadow magic will grow, allowing you to use the powerful magics, at first you'll need to survive off the magic I'll show you, and your wit and skills solely, any magic you use within will not be your own, but the blessings of the spirits, who will spar with you."

Malron watched as Aya knelt down and touched the shadow of the leaves under the moonlight, "So, what should I do?"

Malron caught her breath as her hand passed under a shadow, "I can see...so much. Can see myself, like a reflection, it's like I can hold the shadow in my hands." Malron smiled as she pulled her hand out, shadow following it, "It's like water...the possibilities are limitless."

"You'll find the spirits take form of stone soldiers within, they will try to drive you out, you will use your skills to get through, destroy their golems, and obtain four ancient magics that have been invaluable to the Sheikah for generations, powers taught directly by the shadows. As you go your understanding will grow with your soul's ability to contain magic itself and your affinity for shadow will increase, and you'll be able to find new and inventive ways to use them. You're a smart girl, I knew that before we met, surely if use your creativity and wit you'll never fail." Aya pointed to a path in the woods and the spirits floated forward, "Follow them, if you hurry, you can be back in three hours."

Malron remembered Tsuki and wondered if this was foreseen by the Sheikah, "Three hours is good."

Malron ran after the spirits into the dark forest, sensing a shadow of a path under her footsteps

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Sorry to keep you waiting!  
**

 **I feel like I should make a guide to magic or something...maybe a skit for LoL:CGA, (Legend of Linkle: Chibi Great Adventures), I don't know if everyone reading one is interested in the other, so if I do, I'll say which chapter has the guide in it.**


	12. Shadows

**Shadows**

Malron slowed with the shadow spirits and beheld the imposing building before her. The walls glowed a beautiful but eerie purple in the moonlight, and the two large doors with raven heads carved into them made the building even more eerie. She focused on where the spirits were gathered and found a shadow at the door. Malron looked but found nothing that would cast the shadow where it was.

She rested her hand on the watery surface of the shadow and took a breath before reaching her arms in and crawled along the bottom until she emerged on the other side of the wall.

Malron sensed no presence, except the faint ones laying beyond the three tunnels ahead of her. As the other two paths had purple seals blocking the way, she went to the left tunnel first. A candle cast her shadow on the wall and startled her for a moment; after determining it was hers, she proceeded.

The tunnel emptied into a round room stairs raised to other side of the room. She took a step before noticing a statue carved into the wall on stairs, it's eyes turned red and two shadows darted out to her, pulled her up by the arms.

The shadows pulled her to the statue, but Malron crossed her arms and grabbed the other wrist's shadow, and sharply spread her arms out, snapping the shadows like rope. She watched the statue and held the shadows in her hands together, then let go with her left hand. As she held the two pieces of shadow she connected, she felt an understanding of the power rise within her.

She leapt to the side and rolled to her feet as two shadows darted out behind her, then leapt over them and ran to the stairs. Malron held her right hand across her to touch the wall, and waited.

When the shadows attacked again, Malron pulled a shadow off the wall and extended her arm, the serpentine shadows recoiled and she turned her back to the shadow, her feet mixing shadows with her senses so that she saw the whole room.

Malron jumped up and turned as the shadows struck again. She landed on her feet, leaning forward, and held out her hands. Malron's vision turned scarlet as she held her hand along the shadows, willing them strike the statue on the wall. The shadow ropes were pulled off the wall, until the shadows bound to the statue were conformed around the statue.

"Well done, young warrior, you understand my power." a voice rumbled from the statue as the shadows melted away from it, "To use shadows to affect the battle. The more refined you want them, the more energy you will have to use."

"That, in turn, will corrupt me faster." Malron observed.

"Indeed...proceed, young champion, may the shadow and your knowledge serve you and Hyrule well."

Malron nodded and passed the statue, the hallway stretched out to the right and left, she touched the wall to her right and followed the darkness through the tunnel to the first room, she went left, uninterested in returning to the beginning. As she rounded a corner, she found her shadow on the wall. Surprised, she backed away and reached for her hammer, but stopped and turned to find a candle behind her, _"I suppose it's light is stronger than it seems...still seems pretty dim, for that."_

* * *

Aryll watched the Gerudo ships as the _Aloft_ rushed forward. She let out a deep breath before darting along the deck. The _Aloft_ turned and Aryll leapt onto the ship. She avoided the spears and blades as she ran to the helm, calling on her training with Rustle as she avoided two spears in the same step, and three or more by springing forward.

Aryll gave the helm a quick spin and turned to the crowd of Gerudo. She shoved her hands forward and the prow of the ship smashed into the hull of another, Aryll had her stance ready for it, though she was surprised when she saw the prow run against the hull of it's sister ship. Aryll turned to find the captain wincing, apparently she tried to save the ship, but Aryll's wind spell brought the prow to the hull quicker than she could act. Aryll winced too, that Gerudo's plan could have worked.

She turned around and glanced at the recovering Gerudo, then turned back to the captain.

"Wind!" Aryll shouted, sending the captain overboard, then jumped behind the wheel and summoned a powerful gale, one hand on the wheel, and one focused on the sails, swiping at the Gerudo when they were too close. She passed by the _Aloft_ a few times as she crashed the ship into the others, and sailed circles around the Gerudo vessels.

Between the _Aloft's_ cannon fire and her smashing the ships, the other four were sunk fairly quickly. She turned to see her ship behind her and glanced to the Gerudo. With a powerful gust she knocked them down, then sailed past the Zora's island and with a final call on the wind, she jumped ship and rolled along the shore. She heard the monster cry out in pain and smiled up at Rustle, who watched her with crossed arms as she struggled to stand, "It seems I've fallen and can't giddy up."

"You used too much magic, you have to be careful." Rustle chided.

"I know...is the monster still floating?" Aryll inquired, closing her eyes.

"Nope, you sunk it." Rustle announced, unsure if he was proud or jealous.

"Ha, good...the sea's that much safer." Aryll sighed, falling asleep.

"Looks like the young head priestess will have someone to practice her healing on!" Rustle chortled.

"Afraid not, she's still investigating the ruins of a city underwater." a Zora informed him, "She's in for quite the nap, especially since all of our healers lost their abilities of late!"

"Ah, too bad...that'll teach her to ignore her limits, she _hates_ oversleeping." Rustle snorted, "Meanwhile, I want to see this city of yours, to pass the time."

"I don't know that the king will appreciate you showing up uninvited, as far as King Zora XXV is concerned, if you're not invited, you're being a nuisance...he takes being respected seriously...maybe a bit too seriously."

"I'll say! Well, I'll carry her to the healing room and hope your healers get their magic back." Rustle picked Aryll up and nodded at the door, "If you'd show me where the room is...I may have misplaced it, and I don't want to carry her all night...call it age, call it laziness."

* * *

Linkle checked her bows as she walked pass Ohirume, who was watching the fight below, "The volcano's going to erupt soon." Ohirume remarked, "Ganondorf has cursed the mountain, and now any hate and malice from monsters, Gorons, or Hylians will result in Death Mountain awakening from it's dormant state." Ohirume exhaled nasally and looked up at Linkle, "If you have to run, there's a tunnel just under this ledge."

"Well, what's at risk?"

"Castle Town and Kakariko Village, possibly the Lost Woods and maybe Zora's Domain."

"And if Volga dies, we can do something about the curse?" Linkle inquired.

"Even if you just repel him; Volga's channeling the curse to this place. I'll stay up here, and keep you and Dargun from getting swarmed. I doubt Volga will try to stop me, he hasn't yet."

Linkle knelt beside Ohirume, consulted her compass as she readied her clawshot, "So, what's a particularly strong monster? Has a red skinned thing?" Linkle kept her finger on the trigger as she awaited the answer, "It's large, with a face smashed onto a small head."

"Moblins?" Ohirume squinted.

"Thanks!" Linkle released the trigger and sailed to the coat of arms.

* * *

Malron walked across several narrow paths before reaching a door. She opened it and remained against the wall, and observed a darkness the horizon. She jumped into the doorway and found a plain, circular stone room, behind her the darkness along the floor revealed itself as the floor falling away. Malron pulled a beam from the wall and held tightly onto it as she brought her feet up on the wall. She turned around and saw an armored knight walking along the shadows.

" _The vast emptiness...and it's walking as though there was a floor!"_ Malron winced and lowered a foot, but lost her balance. She took a breath and struggled to pull her feet back up to the wall, then turned to find the knight, still approaching with calculating steps, _"Floor...there is a floor. See, there's Linkle walking...running after some excitable cucco...oh, wait, I need to be back in three hours...if I'm fast. Could she have known it'd take so long? Or have I been walking around for a while? Wait, I can't see the floor, but it's there...it_ has _to be there."_

Malron let out a frustrated groan and let go. She stared below her and heard her feet connect with something solid, then took her own ax into hand, _"The floor never fell away, it was just swallowed in darkness!"_

Malron let out a cry as she charged at the armor, focusing on her feet as she came to understand the concept of the power she was using, her progress impeded by battle, _"The floor...is all around me...the power is in my own two feet."_

She looked at the floor between her and the armored knight, glared at the armor as it took a step forward. Malron imagined an endless expanse behind him and swung her ax, knocking him to his back, he fell for a while before flying back up.

"I saw that you were afraid." he remarked, "Yet you persisted."

"I was afraid...okay, I still am, but it's all in the feet...apparently."

The knight nodded and stomped his foot. The floors returned and Malron turned back to hallway.

* * *

She made it pass the stairs where she learned the first power and soon found herself jogging out of the center tunnel. She turned around and regarded the final tunnel for a moment before running ahead, then jumped as she rounded the corner, _"It's like half these lights are invisible until I pass them! This darkness must be making me anxious."_

She shrugged off the scare and continued onward, but not for as long as she expected. She was in another round room, statues standing around the room in a circle. Suddenly a statue came to life and began running around her, as it halted a stream of darkness fanned out. Malron narrowly avoided the blast, but when the statue turned to face her, she flew into a wall.

Pushing herself upright, she found the foe with arms crossed over it's chest. She quickly adopted the same stance and focused on the darkness that hit her, then unleashed to send the statue stumbling back. Malron ran towards it and readied her ax, swinging as she passed her opponent.

"Is that it?" Malron inquired, as the statue stared silently at her.

"Indeed, you've learned my power...we are done here."

She nodded and went back to the first room, but as she reached the door, her shadow appeared again. She narrowed her gaze and stepped back, "I understand now...you blocked the light, spirit of shadow, and startled me...but I'm not afraid."

She started to approach the door when her shadow stepped out of the door and smiled at her, face shifting from Linkle's to Talron's before settling back to Malron's, "Challenge accepted." she muttered.

Her statue grabbed a bow off the wall and an arrow from the floor, while Malron leaned against the wall. When the shadow shot at her, Malron pulled a disk out, after blocking the arrow, she threw the disk at the shadow, then crouched down and opened a shadow on the ground. She sensed the shadow's location and opened another shadow, and pulled her shadow down, then surfaced and closed the shadows.

"Ah, how did you know what to do?!" the shadow demanded, with Malron's voice.

"I realized that the first magic I encountered here was actually the shadow puddle." Malron replied.

"Clever, huh? You probably think you can leave now," the shadow grinned, "well...you can, bye-bye!"

* * *

Malron found Aya waiting where she said she would. Aya smiled at her and gestured for her to follow, "That was fast...maybe you'll get an hour of sleep at this rate?"

"I don't know...I'm pretty hungry, maybe I'll just have breakfast." Malron sighed, "I can scarcely wait for that oven to arrive."

* * *

Linkle landed against the shield and turned around to find Volga watching Dargun. She let go and landed on the throne, "Hey, Volga, over here!"

She smiled nervously as his cold stare fell on her and chilled her blood, "Go away, petty Hylian girl."

"U-um, n-no! Never, this...is my castle now, and the name's Linkle!" she stepped forward, feeling bold as she locked eyes with the dragon, "Know my name...and fear it!"

"You must be crazy." Volga scoffed, "Can't you see I'm considering giving this Goron his death wish?"

"Are you, though?" Linkle smiled as she pulled Drake's Bane from a pocket, "I took this from a Moblin, I suppose it was hard enough, but really, what is your personal experience with Moblins, anyways?"

"You! Drop that accursed mallet!" Volga demanded.

"The curse will break if you leave, that happens one way or another!" Linkle raised the hammer.

Volga narrowed his eyes at her, then stepped forward, "I suppose there's no declining your offer!"

"Hold on, Dargun!" Linkle called out, catching the claws on the hammer's handle as Volga attacked. Linkle watched him for an opening, and when he jumped up, sprouted wings and spun around to bring his claw down, she knew she had it. Linkle yelled and swung her hammer at him.

Volga dropped to his feet, "You call that Drake's Bane? It's no threat to me, I thought the Gorons gave it some powers...I suppose they didn't have time to finish it." Volga walked away and a squad of Lizalfos ran to block her path.

She blocked several claws and used her clawshot to reach the shield across from her. Linkle grabbed a crossbow and shot at Volga, hitting him several times. He flew up and approached her, weaving on his path to her. His movements made it difficult, but she rarely missed.

"Linkle, we're out of time!" Ohirume yelled from above, jumping into the room, between Dargun and the monsters, "Volga stop this madness, now! Kakariko Village, Castle Town, don't let them burn!"

"Ganondorf will rule the weak," Volga replied icily, not turning to Ohirume, "and remove the Gorons from this mountain or bury them here, either way my people will grow stronger under his reign...I may attack him, take the Triforce of Power from him as a trophy...the whole Triforce may be a worth goal."

"Why not fight him now?" Linkle demanded.

"Because right now, he's dealing with the Gorons, a task too tedious for me." Volga replied evenly.

"You realize Kakariko Village will be burned, right?!"Linkle demanded, "That's my home!"

"Yes, I know," Volga replied easily, "but that's not my concern."

"Ohirume," Linkle cried, "they're not prepared for this!"

"I've asked the Gorons to help where they can." Ohirume informed, "your rage is effecting the curse!"

"Don't worry, the curse will be dispelled—very soon." Linkle growled, and pulled the trigger, but no shots were fired. She pulled the trigger several more times, but with the same lack of results.

For a brief instance fear chilled her, in the next instance, she leapt upon Volga, crossbow held high, eyes on Volga. She expected Volga would easily dodged or swat her against the wall, but if nothing could be done, she was going to try everything.

Volga pulled back his fist, but before his punch connected, a deep orange light danced across his face, and flew from her crossbow, sending Volga stumbling back in a fiery blast, much to Ohirume's surprise, _"The choker and crossbow gems are glowing...but not the Seeker?"_

Linkle landed, crouched, right foot forward to take up her second crossbow. She glared up at him and he spat fire at her, but she fell onto her back, rolled to her feet, and unleashed a flurry of shots, "You should have backed down when you had the chance, dragon!"

"Bold words from an empty spirit, just like the rest of them!" Volga growled as her held up his hands to block the barrage. He jumped over her and bounced off the wall.

Linkle set her crossbows down and grabbed Drake's Bane. Red lines shot up and down the hammer as she glared at Volga, waiting for him to fall into range. Volga leaned back, but he was too close and she was too fast, and brought him down with a strike of Drake's Bane, "Volga, you're going to regret it if this mountain erupts!" Linkle threatened.

"Not much stronger than before," Volga remarked with a smile, "but you wield it well...this should prove interesting, if nothing else."

"I'll send you away before this volcano explodes!" Linkle screamed. Suddenly Volga's wings opened and he lunged forward, grabbed Drake's Bane under the hammer's head, and flew up.

Linkle gripped the handle tightly and fire erupted from Drake's Bane, he dropped her hammer and she rolled along the ground. She forced herself up onto her feet, weary of the dragon who landed some distance away, and Linkle held Drake's Bane so the head was behind her and ran after him, fire erupting from the weapon, that strike sent him stumbling backwards.

Volga flew up, then darted at her, sending her and the hammer rolling away, "Pathetic!"

She picked Drake's Bane back up and charged at Volga, he blocked with his hand and breathed fire, then flapped his wings, knocking her across the ground with a sudden gust. Linkle rolled onto the her side and pushed herself up on one arm, but Volga's foot pinned her arm down before she could sit up, and stared impassively at her, "And here you showed promise, I am disappointed...but not surprised."

"No, you can't do this-" Linkle stopped and stared at the lava rising over the crater of Death Mountain. Linkle cried out in grief as the lava rose higher, "No, you can't do this, you can't! No...I...I...can't...fail!"

Linkle tensed her arms and shook with rage, she yelled as a blast of light radiated from her compass, sending Volga stepping backwards. Linkle climbed to her feet and took a deep breath, and let out a cry that rose above the roar of the eruption as she rushed at Volga and shot him with her crossbows. She ducked and spun slowly as he swiped at her, then kicked him in the side, her leg aflame.

He lunged forward and grabbed her arms with his claws, crushing her arms as he inhaled to breath fire, but the compass' shined brightly and the fire flowed around over her. Two orange lights rushed from crossbows, the explosion sent them flying apart from each other. Volga fell against a rise in the mountain and Linkle crashed into a pillar of stone.

"Your courage is...unexpected from your kind," Volga breathed, taking an uncertain step forward, "a shame to kill you now, and yet...opposition is...if I let you live, will you battle me once more?"

"I'm losing everyone I fought to protect right now, I can't save them here...I couldn't slay you, can't save them, I lost." Linkle closed her eyes after staring at the orange tower in the sky.

Volga looked up as well, then turned away, "I'm leaving...for now I'm content to watch you grow."

"Get back here, Volga!" Linkle cried, watching the dragon fly away, her vision darkening as a blur ran pass her, the world silent except for her fading voice, "Get back...here, monster."

* * *

Linkle opened her eyes and found Ohirume crouched next to her, "Linkle, you did it."

"I've failed...I couldn't repel him before the volcano...Ohirume!" Linkle cover eyes with a gloved hand and rolled onto her side, "Malron, Talron...I've failed, I'm no hero."

"'Ash rained from the sky upon the green clothed figure as lava towered beyond the clouds and death rained upon us from the sky, later I saw snow fall upon Hyrule, why do I feel it will never cease?'" Linkle looked up to find Ohirume reading a letter, "I see no ash on you, Hero, so let me forecast the sunny future you've secured, 'The drake flew from the mountain and the inhabitants of it rejoiced, in the calm, and feasted at a large table, a strange hammer sitting at the end on a large chair, I saw no hero, and no snow. The absence of the warrior may bode well and represent a happy departure.'"

"What...?" Linkle asked, wiping her eyes as she listened to the Sheikah.

"What Zelda saw as she wrote this was today's fight, in those dreams your battle's end was represented in terms of ultimate victory or loss, and you didn't fail," Ohirume replied, "the future is not endless snow. I wanted to tell you before, but I feared it would delay us and lead to your defeat."

"Ha...ha, ha, s-so...did the princess see my home, does she know if everything's alright?" Linkle asked eagerly, "Everything's going to be alright, right?!"

"I'll bring you word of your home, but I have a feeling I'll like what I find there, for now, Hero, rest."

"I want to go too!" Linkle jumped up, but instantly stumbled backwards. Linkle bumped into what she expected was a Goron, and looked up to meet Dargun's grin. She turned to face him and got pulled into a fierce hug that she hadn't expected. Upon release, a few solid pats sent Linkle to the ground.

"You did it, Brother! You saved me and the people below!" Dargun cheered, "You came through just as said you would! Ah, I can imagine how it went, too, we'll be retelling this day for ages to come!"

"Ow...how did you get up here," Linkle wondered, rubbing her head, "was there a secret way up?"

"It's been closed for a long time now, but the path leads around the volcano from the hot spring!" Dargun informed, "You're more than welcomed to swim in it, Brother!"

"Linkle, you've worn yourself out with magic and need rest, after I discuss magic with you, I must go." Ohirume informed, "The spring should be a good place to rest."

Dargun nodded and held out his arms, "Brother, I will carry you!"

"U-uh, well—whoa!" Linkle looked around frantically as she was suddenly lifted up and carried to the trail on the back of the mountain, "Okay, that's good, too...just stop sprinting, please, I feel like my stomach's about fly away."

"Ha, ha, like Volga?" Dargun laughed, slowing to a jog.

Linkle covered her ears at the Goron's spirited laugh, "Yeah, just like that!"

"Brother, for you I would crawl like a turtle while you sit atop my back!" Dargun replied.

"I feel pretty tired, too tired to hang on, so thanks for offering to carry me." Linkle held onto Dargun's wrist, as though she could hold on if he dropped her, "But I'm not sure I like this path much."

"Would you like me to turn back, Brother?"

"Not at all! This is good, we're more than halfway there!" Linkle shouted frantically, "Wait, 'brother?'"

Before he replied, he dropped her to crash into warm water, "How does this place suit you, Brother?"

"There's three things I need to tell you!" Linkle yelled, "One: I'm still in my boots, so now they're soggy! Two: I'm a girl! Three? Three: I don't like being dropped in water!"

"I agree with all three points, Brother, but Gorons relax in the spring at night, during the day we wrestle, so please enjoy the peace while you can!"

Linkle's jaw dropped and she ran her went hand through her hair, but remained silent.

"Now," Ohirume sat down, "There's a lot you need to know about magic."

"Well, while you explain," Dargun sat up, "we will prepare a feast in honor of our great hero, Linkle!"

 **Author's Notes: Well, here it is...I tried to do Linkle's fight with Volga justice, I took a few rewrites before I was satisfied with it, I tried to keep Volga as close to his HWL counterpart as I could.**

 **Malron's trials were also difficult to write, but at least she just had to show mastery with her magic...though it wasn't so simple for her, either. And...Aryll didn't see quite as much excitement as those two, but she got wind magic...so that's a something?**


	13. Between Fights

**Between Fights**

Linkle didn't know how long she floated on her back, she was lost in the soothing heat of the spring, staring at the stars. Soggy boots aside, she was pretty happy with the way things turned out, she got rid of the dragon menace on Death Mountain and possibly kept the world from freezing.

Ohirume sat next to the spring, watching Linkle float aimlessly on the water, "You're home is completely safe, Linkle."

Linkle turned around in the water and stood to her feet, "Really?! That's great!"

"Ha, good to see our Hero smile." Ohirume mused, "Now I should...talk to you about what you did tonight...that energy you fired must have been raw spirit energy, magic by any other name."

"I used magic? I thought you had to focus for that." Linkle tilted her head to the side.

"You do have to have a certain level of awareness," Ohirume confirmed, "but that's not to say one must focus completely on the spell before casting it, you have to keep your eye on the target and your surroundings as well...remind you of then?"

"Actually...it does." Linkle stared at the water, "I...can't believe it...I'm a mage!"

"Well, not a practiced one, your magic could use some practice, your accessory and crossbows were somehow involved, I believe they are more lost Sheikah artifacts, they may have been enchanted to draw off your magic without command, making them especially useful if you run out of arrows...try not to overdo it...how did it feel to shoot raw magic, engaging?"

"Now that you mention it, I do remember something...pulling me in, like the solution to everything."

"I thought so...be careful not to do too much to fast, best to rely mostly on arrows, steadily increasing your usage of magic until you raise your resistance to it, you'll also become more powerful with it, and magic is mostly uniform across most elements, if you're powerful with fire, you'll be able to jump to the equally powerful water spells without becoming instantly corrupted, though you will still have to raise your affinity through diligent practice." Ohirume took a moment to let that information sink in, "There's another good thing about raising your overall magic affinity, it will directly affect your Heart by increasing your tolerance to magic, this behaves like your strength with magic, if you improved with fire magic you could take more hits from water attacks than you naturally could, but if you want to take even more hits, improve your natural affinity with water. Also, Heart is your presence beyond your physical form, it's an aura, you can sense it, can't you?"

"I do feel something...why does it feels so...thin?" Linkle wondered.

"Your Heart is weak, but someone like you...should improve a lot in little time." the bend between Ohirume's finger and thumb held a cloaked chin, "The stronger your Heart, the harder it is to become corrupted, just...be careful, like your muscles, you can end up hurting your soul with spells too powerful, and corrupt yourself...corruption is marked by...bad judgment, igniting wars for the Triforce, for instance...though Ganondorf doesn't appear to be corrupted. So, like with muscles, grow stronger before attempting something dangerous...that said, you were able to repel Volga...your artifacts were guided to you by the gods, no doubt there, that was too lucky to be pure luck."

"What's the best way to grow stronger?" Linkle inquired.

"It's different for everyone, but pushing limits like you did today is a good way...the relationship between Heart and body aren't well understood, but enduring trials is to be emphasized." Ohirume paused before continuing, "Anyways, for now I advise to get used to the power you have now, find a couple of staves, some tomes, potions...Syrup has everything for an aspiring mage...she's a scary old witch, but she has good stock."

"I know Syrup, lives back home." Linkle replied cheerily, "I bet she'll be surprised!"

"Well, then you already know where to find your one stop wizard supply store." Ohirume threw a deku seed down and vanished in a blast of light.

"That was abrupt! Hey, Ohirume, if you can hear me, that was abrupt!" Linkle was about to sit back down in the water when she patted her cloak and realized it had dried off, _"A shame to get it all soggy again...maybe I'll go visit the Great Fairy? She seemed to like visitors."_

Linkle ran back to the mountain and was met with a strangely appealing aroma, _"The Gorons must be close to finishing dinner...smells good, whatever it is...but I should still see the Great Fairy."_

Linkle entered the room where she and Volga first fought, and found that there were boulders all in the room, some were still glowing red from the heat of the eruption, _"So...this is the result of my battle...that was too close."_

She looked up at the ledge that she and Ohirume had watched from and noticed cracks in it's surface, _"Did the heat from the eruption do this, or the earthquake? Whatever the case, I can use it to go up."_

Linkle began her climb to the top and carefully stepped around the boulders that made the air even hotter than it had been. She could look up and see the stars where the boulders had fallen through the ceiling. She knew she was going the right way when she saw the split in the wall that the statue of Volga had been guarding. She slid into the narrow space and sidled along the wall.

"Great Fairy?" Linkle called out, approaching the pool, "Hello?"

The Great Fairy rose from the water and took a sip of tea, "Linkle, thank you for taking time to visit me again. Please, sit down, unless I'm keeping you, of course."

"Well, you seemed to like me visiting, and I don't have anywhere I need to go right now...should I visit more often when this is over?"

"Oh, it's fine...I can see the others, so it's never too lonely...but it is refreshing to see a hero in these darkening times, I want to watch you become more powerful on your quest to take on Ganondorf...do be careful out there, even now that my presence here is the dominating force between Volga or I, there is very little that I can do here, all that I can only say is that I sense something on the outskirts of my domain, nearing slowly, it reeks of despair, but nothing you can't handle."

"What should I do about this presence?" Linkle inquired.

"Well...perhaps take a stroll after dinner." the Great Fairy waved as she sunk into the water.

Linkle waved, turned around and started through the crack, wondering what the Great Fairy expected her to find on her after dinner excursion.

* * *

Malron sat across from her father, who had been watching her warily during dinner. She insisted she was fine, and constantly stole glances at her reflection in her spoon to see that her eyes were blue, not that she had to worry now that her father was asleep.

" _I can't say I've ever felt better, really, with this power I have."_ Malron rose from the table and backed away to the door. The urge to stay was strong and a life of adventure seemed too grand to be true but it was her life, to float among the shadows. She opened the door and stared out at the cold night, she could feel the dark as though it was present in sound or color, but maybe that was her sense of magic.

She felt the spirits of shadow watching her, waiting for her. She nodded and darted through the trees, led by the spirits to Sheikah base.

* * *

"I've prepared your armor," Aya announced, "though it was a little more difficult considering my incorporeal state than it was when...well, when this place was more...alive...we're both thinking it, when _I_ was alive."

"I don't know what to say...it must be strange being here again." Malron stared at the armor and rested her hand on the fabric, "This is arranged in the order I should put it on?"

"Yes, the white bodysuit first, then the dark impact pads for your arms and legs, followed by the Sheikah standard...the blue background, right? The red eye isn't optional." Aya patted the outfit, "Your cowl will be under here as well, and your bowl of hair dye in before the table, you'll have time to learn later, I left some papers in a stack, around where you were asleep, they are pages generally given to young warriors, learn what's on them in your spare time."

"Thank you...but if you were here, then why didn't you wake me up?"

"Well, more like my consciousness was here, it's hard to come back, it kind of hurts, to be honest, but reliving my memories of working here helps maintain presence...memories are what binds me," Aya smiled, "but if a transparent woman stirred you from your sleep, wouldn't you be mildly alarmed? Ghosts are generally the stuff of nightmares, I didn't want to startle you...besides, a jog is good for you. Now I must go back to where my chain of memories pulls me, and wait for the day I dreamed of."

"Prophecy?"

"Whimsy, maybe...I can never remember which...perhaps I only wished...perhaps the day will never dawn." Aya shrugged, "For now I try to enjoy my borrowed time...I daily fail."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Malron breathed.

"It's fine...you should get ready now, the sooner you're comfortable in your new outfit, the better."

As the phantom vanished, Malron turned to the bowl of lavender dye on the floor, at the base of the marble bench where her outfit was laid out, "Thank you, Aya."

* * *

As Malron left the hideout in the early morning light, her Whisper Cube started glowing, "Ronran?"

"I'm on my way." she answered, nostalgia guiding her eyes to the cuccos in their coop, behind their pen for a brief moment before she turned to the villagers who were stirring from their homes, some with saws and others with hammers, they regarded her with silent suspicion as she headed for the path out of the village and into the fields. She didn't know how they got the cuccos back into their pen, but she imagined the villagers would be happy to have Linkle back.

Malron used her power to glance her home for a moment before leaving the village behind, _"It's going to be a lonely path...if I had room to doubt that before, I don't now."_

* * *

"I see you enjoyed dinner, we aren't used to serving Hylians, though, we had help." Dargun explained, "That Sheikah that was here left specific instructions on the noodles...not submerging the pot in lava was very puzzling, but if it's suitable-"

"Oh, it is," Linkle assured, "we usually just use hot water."

"Ah, I see...our people have very different cooking methods." Dargun grinned as Linkle was served seconds and began eating enthusiastically, "I guess the Sheikah was right."

"Ohirume must have used some secret Sheikah recipe or something!" Linkle speculated after a while, setting her bottle down and leaning back, "But I should really go and see what needs to be set right in the world, sorry to eat and run, though."

"Hmm, that mindset brought you here," Dargun rumbled, "to save me and my people...then how can I keep you away? Go, Hero, with our humblest thanks, keep the bottle, maybe fill it with water."

"No," one Goron cried, "Brother Linkle is leaving!"

"A hug before you go, Brother?" another Goron inquired, stepping towards her with large arms held wide open.

Linkle smiled and held up her arms, "Sure, just don't—yep, crushing me...I knew it."

"Now, now, there are many of us here," Dargun laughed, "we mustn't keep our brother away from her task! We must let her go and save the world to fulfill her destiny as the Hero!"

"B-but, Big Brother!" one Goron roared sadly.

"Come back soon, Big Brother!" a smaller Goron cried.

"Don't worry, I'll check up on things here once in a while to make sure no Lizalfos return while I'm gone," Linkle promised, "so next time you can teach me how to cook rocks, cooking with lava sounds cool!"

"Ha, forget cooking!" Dargun laughed, "Next time you must visit us in the spring during the day, you have the heart of a Goron, I'm sure a wrestling match between me and you would be spectacular beyond words!"

"Ah...and I'm not so sure." Linkle laughed nervously, "Maybe something that won't involved my arms being crushed."

"Oh, I'm sure we can think of something!" Dargun said reassuringly.

Linkle turned away and rested a hand on the back of her neck, "O-okay...I should go for a stroll now!"

"Have fun, Little Brother!" Dargun waved at her retreating back.

As Linkle exited the cave leading to the city, she thought about the word the Great Fairy used, _"Stroll would suggest I'm coming back...but for what, so soon after leaving?"_

Linkle started to the shores that were separated from Zora's Island by the Great Sea, when she a weak cry of anguish caught her attention, "H-help...please, someone-"

Linkle held her compass and a golden light shined at a point somewhere to her left, where it fell she saw a pale form in the grass. Linkle ran up to the fallen wanderer and found that it was a female Zora, _"Why else would I need to go back? There's a spring there, the only thing a Zora could use!"_

"P-please!" the Zora rasped, as Linkle lifted her.

"Hang on, I'll get you to the water!"

"N-not the sea!" the Zora cried, trying to roll out of Linkle's arms.

"Hang on, I won't take you there! Zora's River-"

"N-no...please."

"Okay," Linkle turned around and the Seeker's light pointed her back to Death Mountain, "is a hot spring good?"

"Y-yes...t-thank...you," the Zora wheezed, clutching her shoulder weakly, "Hero...my Hero."

"H-huh?" Linkle stepped swiftly back, but tried not to jostle the flushed Zora if she could help it.

"You've a soft voice...so gentle, you and your green clothes...to have quelled the volcano that was roaring earlier...but I wager you're pretty cute." the Zora sighed, face red against ghostly blue skin, "I am Princess Rutilah Zora, but please, you can call me Rutilah, Hero, ha, ha."

Linkle winced as the Zora continued tugging at her hair, "Uh, well, Rutilah, what can you tell me about yourself?"

"I like long swims around the archipelago, and stargazing on my back, just drift-" Rutilah began weakly.

"I mean like how you got here!" Linkle amended abruptly.

"O-oh...still, it's rude to interrupt a lady!" Rutilah chided, tiredly patting Linkle's cheek, "I was here to find you, Hero...ha, ha, bet you're surprised a princess of the Zoras would seek you out, hmm? But not for romance, alas; I vow to return to that later! I was here because we're cursed. Meanie sea god or something must have done it, I need you to make the bad guy go away, okay...okay, he-he-he Hero?"

"I...did you hear about me?" Linkle was sure news didn't travel _that_ fast.

"No...did you do something important of late? Oh, you're not married, are you?! That'd be horrible, give me a chance, O Hero!" Linkle felt annoyed, but somehow remained patient with the Zora jostling her shoulder.

"No, I'm not married! Just please tell me why you searched for _me_ specifically!" Linkle replied calmly but urgently, "And my name's Linkle."

"I'm Rutilah, pleasure to make your acquaintance!" Rutilah stared at Linkle before laughing, "Oh, yes, that...um, I just knew someone had to be here able to help," Rutilah took a deep breath, "and I was raised on those old legends...that golden compass must be proof! Oh...I bet you could whack the teeth right out of a Goron's head!"

"That's what I thought...about the compass, I mean! Why would I ever hit a Goron?" Linkle wondered, struggling to carry Rutilah up the trail, _"Nothing I can't handle...that Great Fairy must be prophetic or have tremendous faith in me!"_

"Is that compass magical? I sense magic...but then, it could just be you...or maybe we're resonating? Maybe we have a natural connection...it's fate, isn't it? Me and you, written in the stars." Linkle grunted as Rutilah held her hand over Linkle's face and squeezed her cheeks with one hand.

"Oh, come on, you're as forceful as a Goron!" Linkle mumbled, her squeezed face making it hard to say all the words clearly.

"Oh, I'm insulted!" Rutilah whined, her arms meeting around Linkle's back, "I thought I was at least a little cuter than one of those boulders, at least _elegant_ or regal, but no, just forceful!"

"I-I just meant...never mind...at least that's the only thing I compared you to a Goron for." Linkle sighed, nodding at Dargun, who gave them a curious glance, "I'm taking her to the spring."

"I feel better already!" Rutilah giggled, "You're so good at carrying me, I think I'll grant you that privilege as an office of honor."

"I get the feeling you mean you feel better because of the spring?" Linkle asked hopefully.

"Ha, ha, that's so cute! I feel better because the one I'm with is who I love, and who loves me back."

"U-um, I don't exactly...I-I mean, we just met!" Linkle winced at the hurt expression on the Zora's face, "Hey, don't make me feel guilty."

"We just met and you already want to break up?!" Rutilah cried, sobbing into Linkle's shoulder, "It's not fair, Linkle!"

"No, that's not it...it's complicated." Linkle sighed in relief as she turned the corner and found the springs just ahead.

"I'll bet so, I bet a thousands girls scatter rose petals at your feet, don't they?" Rutilah gave her a hurt smile, "But I'll win your heart, if it takes the rest of my life, you'll fall for me!"

"Okay, I'm not sure how hot is too hot for a Zora, so just dip a hand in real quick."

"Aw, how cute of you to be concerned!" Rutilah lowered her hand and sighed, "That's nice...been a while since I've felt pure water...too long."

Linkle lowered Rutilah and started filling the bottle, pouring water carrying food from the bottle into some bushes before filling it again, after determining there was no food in it, she put it away, "You feel better, then?"

"You can rest easy...I feel much better now." Rutilah opened her violet eyes and smiled at Linkle.

"That's good, my arms weren't ready for that." Linkle gasped when Rutilah closed her eyes. She dropped to her knees and patted Rutilah's face, "Hey, hey! Wake up, Rutilah, are you still with me?"

"Hmm, give me," Rutilah opened one eye and waved Linkle away, "my space, if you please!"

"Rutilah, you're not a lovesick, Hero crushing Zora anymore!" Linkle exclaimed happily, "I think you must have had some sort of fever!"

"Of _course_ I'm not, acting lovesick is all rather undignified. Wait, fever? I had...oh!" Rutilah gasped and brought her hand to her face, "I-I didn't...say or do anything deathly embarrassing, I hope?"

"Don't worry I've been mistaken for a man a lot today." Linkle assured, wondering if that fact was assuring at all.

"I swear, the last I remember I was burning up on the dry land, the volcano was on fire, the rest is a haze...and I went and embarrassed myself!" Rutilah covered her face with her hand and closed her eyes, "I swear, it must have been some sort of fever, I don't remember a thing! We Zoras get like that when we're dried out, and my forehead's still warm."

"I don't know much about Zoras...now I want to know more about you guys." Linkle mused, "But hey, don't worry about the fevered thing, I promise I'll keep it a secret to everybody!"

"W-would you do that?" Rutilah covered her face with her hands, "Oh, thank you!"

"It's alright." Linkle promised, "So, what else can you tell me about the curse?"

"A-ah, right! Um, well, only that...I don't know how much I explained...did I mention how weak the cursed water has left me? Water is very important, and...well, the Great Sea's poison to us now. It will be a while until I recover anymore than I have, but I must hurry! I'll explain on the way!" Rutilah sprang forward and promptly hit the ground before Linkle could react, "Ah! I-I'm fine...just tired."

"Are you okay?" Linkle asked, helping the Zora to her feet and holding her upright, "Is it normal for you to glow light blue?"

"Light blue? Typically when I practice healing it's a deep purple, right now I'm trying my hardest to heal, so it seems I'm crippled as far as healing is concerned...what an unhappy revelation...though my healing is perhaps the strongest out of all the Zoras." Rutilah stumbled forward, and almost pulled Linkle down with her. She slowly let herself to the ground and leaned back, "Especially since they were preserving my health, trying to keep me in the cleanest water...they stockpiled a lot when the seas first turned, but the cleanest water was at the bottom...but the dark purple spread, and now there is none...they swam through the filthy water for me. Could you carry me back home? I can freeze the water into a raft for you, and pull you back to Zora's Domain!"

Linkle lifted Rutilah, "As long as you don't grab my face, I won't mind carrying you."

"And I'll...try not to embarrass myself again." Rutilah promised solemnly.

* * *

Malron ran into the fields and looked around. The braziers were still burning, there were five Gerudo and three bells. She stayed in the trees and backed away, "Okay, Tsuki, I've got three bells, five girls patrolling...they're watching the village entrance, what does that say about them?"

"They're confident nothing's out there, just try not to get caught, maybe they'll leave soon after they've determined I'm gone." Tsuki replied.

"If they stay, I'll send them back." Malron slipped pass them, through the shadows to the plains around the mountain.

"Try not to get caught by her."

"A Gerudo?"

"I mean the Hero, hers is a separate task...don't let her see you frolicking with the monsters, you may be disguised, but if she finds you she may ask questions, I don't want you to have to deal with that."

"I see...just warn me if she gets close." Malron held the handle of the hammer as she approached some odd looking monsters that had a single red spot on their faces, with very pronounced legs, "These things are like crickets...or roaches."

"And what do we do with roaches?" Tsuki wondered mirthfully.

She stepped around a few of them, waiting for a reaction, but they only jumped at her, _"Works for me!"_ she slid the ax out of its hooks and swung it down into the face of a monster, it's legs fell off instantly and she moved to the next one.

 **Author's Notes: Alright, this is Zoras come in! I wanted to call her Rutella, but Rutela is already TP's Zora...so, like with Dargun, I named her something new, hopefully Rutilah is a nice enough name for the Zoran princess! And yes...I was totally referencing the original Ruto the whole time, but hope I made her original enough!**

 **Also, the reason Linebeck's been gone is because I needed to keep the time consistent, these last few chapters have been a night, and now it's morning in Hyrule. Cue that happy-go-lucky sun's song.**

 **Also, Tales of Zestiria is probably going to have a few affects on this story, specifically on Great Fairies, the seraph and and the Great Rupee Fairy in ALBW is giving me some ideas...along with what I've learned of HW's Great Fairies, nothing too drastic.**


	14. To Save the Zoras

**To Save the Zoras**

Linkle carried Rutilah out of Death Mountain and followed Zora River to the shore, where a strange odor halted her.

"What is it?" Linkle scrunched up her face and searched for the smell.

"The water...is poisoned." Rutilah turned back to the water, "Surely you, being the Hero, can sense the dark power from here...it's a little less concentrated further down, I sensed as much near the mountain...but some the darkness is still carried to the delta. I didn't know it was so rotten, though."

"I didn't know Zora's River stretched this far out, or that water could rot." Linkle admitted.

"The water here comes from Zora's Domain...the toxic darkness is even stronger here than, say...over by that rock," Rutilah pointed towards a large white stone on the pointed end of the beach, "because of the magic that draws the water directly from Zora's Domain's to Hyrule, typically a blessing, but now a curse...the water must yet carry healing power, since this isn't as tainted yet as where I was."

"How does the river form from Zora's Domain's water without a bridge or aqueduct?" Linkle wondered, "I didn't even know Zora's Domain had it's own water."

"It doesn't, the water within Zora's Domain gains special properties somewhere on the way, that holy place is the 'source', that water travels here from Zora's River. In ages past, the river carried it's full power beyond the coast, and the water made wakes from Zora's Domain to here, it even poured beyond the Zora Archipelago, almost beyond the land holding Lake Hylia." Rutilah beamed happily, the old stories coming to mind as though she heard of them only hour prior, "It's said that the Zoras then lived to be old, and that the elderly were young, but then something happened and we fled inward."

"That sounds nice...eternal youth, so much more time...wait, did the records say 'fled', or-"

"The fairy tales say 'fled', the official records are lost, since before the time of my father's father."

"I wonder if...the something was a demon."

"It was said a Hero came to our aid then, too, so that's a possibility. He's depicted as a Zora in turquoise armor, but our people are all about respect where we're concerned...it's likely the king took some...artistic liberties, even shaping the Master Sword to fit his whim, but I like to think it was a Zora, not because of the usual reason that Hylians aren't capable of respecting us or...well, anyone, even each other, but because the Master Sword is a symbol of hope, and if someone other than a Hylian can bring that hope to people far and wide, then hope for the world as a whole is so much greater...and if the Master Sword changes form to mirror it's master, then that's only a more magical symbol of a hope, one that takes a unique form for it's Hero."

"He was a Zora." Linkle smiled, "I'm sure of it."

"Huh? I'm afraid I don't understand, did you meet him?" Rutilah inquired, "Maybe the gods told you of this Hero?"

"Nothing so grand, he saved your people...he was Zora...I guess that's what the Gorons meant."

"Ha, how niave...but I can't say I don't like that about you." Rutilah smiled, "From what you said, they made you a Sworn Sister, didn't they? You think much like them, in that case, I hear that they don't give that honor to just anyone, the person is a Goron in their eyes first."

"Yeah...except they don't have sisters, so-" Linkle shrugged.

"That's an interesting turn, is that what you meant when you said everyone's been mistaking you for a man?" Rutilah winced at the memory, "Again, I apologize for making such a fool of myself earlier, that must have been embarrassing for you."

"It's okay, I've gotten used to it." Linkle assured.

"Me making a fool-"

"No, no, I meant being mistaken for a guy!" Linkle laughed, "It was strange at first, but now nothing would surprise me!"

"Well, hopefully you get used to the appropriate pronouns again, Lady Hero." Rutilah rubbed her head and held her hand over her face to block the sun.

"I guess we should rest in the shade, if we're not heading out right now." Linkle turned about but found no shade then chuckled and sat Rutilah down.

"Hmm, what is this?" Rutilah looked up to find Linkle standing above her.

"I'm blocking the sun, instant shade!" Linkle explained, wriggling an arm out of it's sleeve.

"I see." Rutilah turned to the ocean before them, "Naive and polite, hmm?"

"Well, I was standing there like an idiot anyways, so we may as well make a true break out of it." Linkle explained as slipped out of her cloak and dropped it on Rutilah, "That should keep the sun off you."

Rutilah sighed resignedly and pulled on the cloak, then looked up, "I guess this should keep me from drying out...thank you. Actually, this all makes me think of Father, you may well gain his blessing if you keep this up."

"H-huh? I-I never—who said anything about that?!" Linkle cried.

"I did. What, you seemed surprised...we Zora are all about ceremony and respect, and ceremony as the embodiment of respectability...you didn't think it would be simple _and_ easy, did you?"

"I-I just never considered marrying a Zora...you sure that's the only way to save you guys?" Linkle frowned, "Aside from the fact that we just met-"

"W-who said anything about marriage?!" Rutilah demanded, crossing her arms and lowering her head to hide her face.

"You did. You said something I would gain your father's blessing." Linkle leaned to the side and found Rutilah's face to be deep shade of red, "You're face is red, and I don't know if I should be worried about your health or not, if you still have a fever-"

"I'm fine, just unseasonably warm." Rutilah jumped when Linkle pulled the hood over her head, "A-ah, thanks...b-but what I meant was, I think Father may allow you into the temple to fight the monsters, so far he's kept the place locked up tight, thinking the problem will die of starvation...I doubt it will happen anytime soon," Linkle held out the bottle of water she collected earlier and pulled the lid off, Rutilah started to accept the bottle, "and I only said that because you've shown me great re—ah! Idiot, why?!"

Linkle furrowed her eyebrows as she stared at the cloak's soaked hood sticking to Rutilah's head, "You said you're warm, you're a Zora, this is a break, and I can't let you dry out, so this seemed like a good-"

"Way to disrespect a Zora!" Rutilah interrupted, correcting what Linkle was going to say, "I don't want Father to send you away, so treat me with respect...or I'll return again and we'll do this again...though the poison might have grown stronger by then...we should hurry. For what it's worth, I agree with your method, just don't let Father catch you doing that, or he will be quite displeased!"

"I understand, I guess your dad wouldn't care if he knew the Hero would be born an unlearned villager, he still wouldn't trust me to bumble my way to victory...you know what, this is also a trial!" Linkle smacked her fist into her hand, "Let's go and wow your dad!"

"Well, you will, anyways, I shall watch and and do my best to not be useless."

Linkle lifted Rutilah up and turned around, "Now, how do we get across the sea?"

"Well, I'll freeze the water into a raft, then secure your boots to it with vine-like ice formations." Rutilah squinted, "No...not a raft, too square, I need something more streamline...like a shark's head...okay, I think I have it! I'll propel you by manipulating the water."

"W-what about magic? I thought that was related to Heart somehow; so you shouldn't use too much magic!" Linkle pointed out, "Maybe we should restock first, I just remembered I need arrows, and you must be hungry."

"We stores of fish and plenty arrows back home, we trade with the Hylian captains frequently, as for your other concern, I can use my magic to absorb yours, with a simple spell...I'm not very strong, but if you open your magic reserves to me, I'll be fine."

"How do I open my magic reserves? Just focus on you and trying to transfer my magic?"

"Yes, also, relax, a tense body gives way to a tense mind, and results in a tense soul, you body effects your soul, if you're calm, I can draw magic from you easier."

"Okay...I'm relaxed." Linkle said, after a calming breath.

"Good...Magic Current!" Rutilah flicked her fingers at Linkle and began to draw out her magic.

"Ah-" Linkle grunted as magic started to flow away from her, but remembered to relax and closed her eyes. Suddenly Rutilah stopped and Linkle opened her eyes again, "I'm fine, just surprised...it feels like I'm getting pulled apart, seriously, I'm not scared, and I've got magic to spare."

"Oh, it's fine, I have what I require now, anymore would be a waste." Rutilah gestured to the water and a frozen, purple shape emerged from the water, "Step on the board and I'll secure you to it."

Linkle stepped on the board of ice and felt Rutilah securing her feet to the board, she bent her knees as she adjusted to the buoyant surface and turned to face the ocean, "Okay, I'm ready."

"I'll control the path, but you'll need to dodge the monsters I saw on my way here after that boat ran me over, just shift your weight, maybe practice a bit until you get used to it on the way."

Linkle took a breath as they started to move forward, as much as she would like to have been enjoying herself, some kind of dread took hold instead. Rutilah glanced up at her, "Are you scared? Seasick?"

"Hmm...both." Linkle smiled, "Maybe a bit hungry, but I've got this, I'm the Hero, remember?"

"As you wish, Hero." Rutilah continued, though there was a nagging doubt in the back of her mind.

* * *

Malron ran across Hyrule Field, cutting through the numerous monsters she encountered, and now awaited Tsuki's next message regarding the monsters in Hyrule, which left her more than enough time to wonder where the Royal Family was, if any survived, _"Zelda left without a word, Impa bodily guarded Linkle...I ran, and the king and prince...are probably captured...where were our Sheikah then? Where are our Sheikah now?"_

"Ronran, I've got no new intelligence on monsters, I believe they only appear in the world at night, or emerge from the ocean...speaking of ocean...you'll never believe what I'm looking at." Tsuki let the Whisper Cube slip and fall back into place, tapping at the suit before coming to a stop. The Sheikah stood beyond Lake Hylia and let out a deep sigh as water turned dark before his eyes, "The Zoras are in trouble, I'm dispatching you no-"

"That won't be necessary." a voice called from behind.

Tsuki turned to find a masked blonde in blue Sheikah armor, "Your armor resembles mine...a fan, or impostor?"

"Neither...you and I both know the first to wear this armor, the ancient myths of the one they called Sheik, who first ordered shadow to his side." the Sheikah took a step back from Tsuki and extended a hand, "Call me Ohirume."

Tsuki stared at the stranger's hand and met their gaze instead, "How did you follow me?"

"I left for you that message, that the Lady's Lake saw darkness on the horizon...you knew what you'd find even before you stepped foot upon this sacred ground, I merely came here to observe, ponder a solution that didn't require _our_ heroes." Ohirume pointed at Tsuki's Whisper Cube, "A King's Cube, then...you have the blessing of the Royal Family."

"Few would make so mild a conclusion...how do you know I didn't just steal it?" Tsuki inquired.

"I don't know anything, yet, for now it's just wishful thinking...but if what you say is true, then I'm surprised the Gerudo let you take it." Ohirume sighed as Tsuki looked away, "Oh, so you-"

"Don't lecture me about honor, I know I'm faulted, I'm trying to make things right." Tsuki turned around, "But if you wish to pass judgment on a fool for trying...by all means."

Ohirume grunted and nudged Tsuki's shoulder, "That won't be necessary, either...the path of shadow was often a path for redemption, though also discovered on the path of crime...but you may be calm, as _we_ have bigger fish to fry, if your aims align with mine, as they seem."

"You're plan, then?"

"Ask your warrior to go Castle Town, something's about to happen, here, a letter." Ohirume extended a hand, an envelope inside, "It bears the royal seal, just in case you were suspicious of a sudden letter from the princess."

"Hmm, I thought the princess was just being courteous."

"No, just cautious, she's a bit jumpy, but is heartened by Linkle's brave exploits on Death Mountain." Ohirume sighed, "Fortunately it didn't turn out badly...the princess had _two_ dreams...Linkle could have failed, but she didn't."

"The princess has been having two dreams of late events?" Tsuki flapped the paper unceremoniously and folded it up, "Tell the princess I bid her good dreams, if only to avert the disaster foretold in this letter."

"Two dreams which both represent the absolute version of the consequences of a failure or victory...only absolutes, never the path." Ohirume sighed and turned red eyes to the sky, "If only we knew someone who would rebuild the Sheikah."

"Leave it to my agent," Tsuki assured, "that one's wanted to bring back the Sheikah since finding the hideout to be lonely."

"Well, then...godspeed to the both of you, this gives me time to visit that library I have to break into." Ohirume covered one eye and turned away as Tsuki's back straighten in surprise. Ohirume walked away, and vanished into the shadows.

"Tsuki, what's going on, who's voice was that?" Malron inquired.

"That Sheikah I've been working with. Ronran, go to Castle Town, the princess has had a vision of calamity, we'll need you to follow through on your word, rebuild the Sheikah! You haven't long to increase our numbers, so go back to the base and carry back as many arms as you can! Find the Sheikah hiding and tell them the princess is in hiding."

"Will do, Ganondorf's to be our target?"

"Yes...but it could still end badly, so be careful."

"I'll proceed with caution in mind." Malron rose from under the tree she was resting and stretched, "I should probably go out of costume, but I'll keep the hair...I don't want any confusion, and Ganondorf's probably looking for a redheaded pain in the neck."

"Ha, ha, you're going to make it far, kid." Tsuki laughed, "Shadow hide you."

"You too." Malron lowered her Whisper Cube and started back to the hideout.

* * *

Linebeck rose early in the morning to find the mermaid walking around with a book in one hand and toast in the other, "Don't let _him_ catch you walking." Linebeck chided.

"Well, have you seen the state of the water outside? It's only a matter of time before-" Joanna jumped as the door flew in.

"Linebeck and Joanna," Jolene announced, "two birds with one stone! Get in the boat!"

Linebeck tore off his shirt and knelt by the water to soak it, "A moment, please? Surely a moment-"

"Fine, hurry up and—ah!" Jolene screeched as Linebeck threw the heavy shirt to land on Jolene's face, and when she removed it, she found the room empty. Heavy footfalls caught her attention, and she turned to punch Linebeck in the gut, except it wasn't Linebeck who ran behind her, but an older man she'd never seen before, "Who are you, where's Linebeck?!"

"On his boat?" the old man replied.

Jolene started to scoff when she heard Linebeck yelling, and stepped outside to see him sailing away, "Then the game continues!"

"Well, I don't think games should leave a bruised belly, but if you say so." the old man walked past her and fell into his chair, "Welcome to Bannan Island, by the way."

"Bye." Jolene turned away and ran out the door.

"Where's Lady Mermaid?" the Wayfarer frowned and sighed.

* * *

"Looks like the water's dark," Linebeck frowned, "wonder what that's about?"

He lowered a winch with a bottle attached to it, then pulled it back up with the pull of a lever and put the lid back on, "Hello, my corrupted little bottle of water...how did _water_ of all things get corrupted? I guess I'll hold onto this...maybe bring it to the likes of Syrup...ah, why not Syrup herself? Might as well head to Kakariko Village's port."

Suddenly Joanna emerged from a box, "You talk to yourself often?"

"Ah! Joanna, I nearly jumped into the sea because of you!" Linebeck shouted.

"I wouldn't have pushed you in, wouldn't have been 'because' of anyone but yourself!"

"You just sound so much like your sister! What are you doing doing in that box, anyways?"

"I'm not claustrophobic, unlike my sister." Joanna said, crossing her arms, " _She_ won't even go get my fins if they're in the closet!"

"Hmm, I bet the ultimate hiding place is in a box in the closet, then." Linebeck shook his head, "Anyways, why are you here? You're sister said to board the ship."

"She forgot to say which ship." Joanna smiled, "I wanted an adventure on the seas, and you're a genius, so you can figure out why it's turning colors!"

"I...I _am_ a genius, aren't I? I...I'll make an antidote, all I need to do is figure out the properties of this water...unfortunately, there's only one way to do that, and I'm not sure I want to try it."

"The dose is where the poison's true strength lies, so if I don't play with it too much, it can't kill me." Joanna shook her head and revised, "I guess water can get absorbed through the skin, but we won't know what the effects are until we try it...hmm, maybe I've got to drink it for that, which means if I don't drink it-"

"No, no, no, if you swim in it long enough, there will be effects...this was custom made for Zoras, which means the source is somewhere Zoras can't go." Linebeck knitted his brows, then looked back up, "It's a riddle...this is why I love science! To solve a riddle you need to understand all the nuances and possibilities! For this...I need to understand the currents and wind patterns, narrow down plausible points of origins...and then understand why it happened...Ganondorf probably wants the Zoras out of the water because he's sending an armada...maybe the curse is caused by the witches! We have to find and warn Aryll...too bad I have no idea where she is."

"So, are we seeing Syrup anyways? Her pride as a witch demands that she undo the curse of another to prove her capabilities as a witch."

"Right, I'll check up on the Zoras after that, see how they're dealing with it...on the way, we'll collect more samples. Good thing I make glass bottles...too bad I only have a few here, I'll use them all!"

"Are you trying to be a wizard, too, Linebeck?"

"No, I'm a scientist, we uncover the truth through experiments, if something can be done consistently, we find out why!" Linebeck said proudly, "If something is sought then we find a way to make it happen!"

"I don't know, it still sounds like magic."

"It's nuanced." Linebeck replied simply, "Right now we have to decide our approach...but you being here is a game changer, I'll drop off at Kakariko Village's port and you'll sail up around in a big circle okay? When you see me on the docks, come back around and I'll hop aboard."

"Okay, I'll do that! Wait, how do you drive a boat?" Joanna asked enthusiastically.

"U-uh, well, you take the wheel...and make sure not to hit anything, I have this ship powered by simple device, you need just one person for the whole boat, which makes this ship both unique and awesome!"

"Awesnique!" Joanna gasped, "That'd be a great name for this ship."

"She already has a name, _Linebeck_ is it!"

"How...egocentric of you."

Linebeck smirked, "Thanks, I try."

* * *

Ganondorf closed as he contemplated the compass, it had been depicted in the marble reliefs and the stories, but was now missing. It was supposed to be in the cave that seemed to have acted as a treasury, it also wasn't at the castle, and Death Mountain didn't erupt.

Ganondorf had been watching, and when it steadily lowered he shouted loudly, a hand raised to the mountain to ingratiate himself to the locals, and now they wished for a miracle on the sea. He called on the ones who bore the Triforce of Courage and Wisdom to deliver their pieces so he could wish for an end to all chaos, though vowed to do all within his newfound power to cleanse the ocean.

He was interested now, though, and pondered if and when the ocean would be cleansed. He smiled to himself and wondered who the one who fought Volga was. A Goron, perhaps an army of them, and it was probably a fluke, Volga's worse day coupled with their greatest ploy, but if it was Din herself come to intervene as Aveil feared, then not even she could stop Ganondorf. As long as he had the Triforce of Power, no one could stop Ganondorf.

" _No one...except the other two."_ he sneered, _"The gods can't fight the power they've bestowed upon us, I've bound a piece of reality to myself, a third of the foundation of the world is in my hand...and power can only be forcibly removed, but I'm even stronger than the gods now!"_

Ganondorf rose from the throne and tapped the scepter against his hand, "Aveil, ready my organ, I sense...something's flowing into the waters Zora's Domain...perhaps the gods have called on their hero to save the Zoras from their planned annihilation. Ready a royal escort for me, I shall be that Hero! Call on the public to pray around the beginning of the Zora's River tomorrow, and witness their Hero, chosen by the goddesses, as he cleanses the ocean of it's filth!"

"As you wish, milord." Aveil backed away and Ganondorf closed door behind her with a wave.

" _The Hero's at large."_ Ganondorf mused, _"Already one curse fell to his hand...as expected, good thing I was watching the volcano...and that the Hylians believe I saved them! Ha, ha, ha go ahead, Nayru, Farore, Din, go ahead, call upon your 'hero', but not even he can save you from my master plan!"_

Ganondorf smiled at the thought of battling the legendary Hero, and hoped to find a Triforce piece in his hand after the hilt of his sacred blade slipped from it, and then he'd hunt for the next piece, promising a place at his side, perhaps, if the offer of a safe world didn't draw in whoever had the Triforce of Courage or Wisdom.

 **Author's Notes: Okay, so we've got the return of Linebeck and the sisters, he's a scientist, one's a pirate, and the mermaid's his assistant, fun times. Ganondorf knows what we learn in ALBW, the Triforce doesn't just hold the essence of the gods, it's also the foundation of reality, and he's ready for the Hero to save the day...either way, victory is all but in his grasp!**


	15. Troubled Water

**Troubled Water**

Linkle and Rutilah managed to reach the shores of Zora's Island without getting hit by any waves or monsters, or knocked over by wind or rain, and were greeted by suspicious Zoran guards.

"She's with me!" Rutilah cried, hand raised, "The Hero to guide us through this darkness is here!"

"Your Majesty," a guard growled at Linkle, who defensively raised her elbow to face him, "tell this Hylian to unhand you!"

"No, she saved me, she's the Hero...she's even wearing the blessed compass, so there's proof!" Rutilah tugged at her hood, "Besides, she kept me from drying out and gave me her cloak so I would survive the journey back, at least give request audience with the king for her."

"Very well, Princess Rutilah." the guard bowed before leaving the two.

"May as well go inside, standing out here will do us no good." Rutilah advised.

"Ma'am, the king's not in any mood for uninvited guests," one of the guards stepped in Linkle's way, "so she must remain her until the king gives orders regarding her...he already learned of one guest."

"It's my expressed wish to remain under the guardianship of the Hero until further notice," Rutilah replied evenly, "it looks like I'm waiting here as well."

"Your father will be furious...do we let them in?" the one guard asked another.

"I don't know...a little rain won't kill anyone, but to forbid the princess entry...yet the king's orders-"

"Look, I'll order you aside," Rutilah waved the back of her hand at them, "You're absolved from any responsibility for allowing whatever havoc she might wreak."

Linkle took a step forward and passed the guards, "What a dilemma, is the king-"

"Stupid?" Rutilah laughed, "Debatable."

"I was going to say paranoid, what happened for him to be so...adamant?" Linkle inquired.

"I'm not sure, he's never liked your people, really." Rutilah sighed, "He just needs a good talking to."

"Seeing the Hero will change his mind!" Linkle decided confidently.

"Ha, there's that naivete again." Rutilah chuckled.

"Lady Rutilah, the stranger is admitted to the king." a guard announced.

"Very good, let's go, Linkle." Rutilah covered her mouth and yawned on the way in.

"King Zora-" Linkle began, when Rutilah quietly coughed, "are you okay, Princess?"

"Hmm, thank you, I'm fine," Rutilah's voice dropped to a whisper, "respectfully use his title, King Zora XXV, to try to appease him, remember, we want to access the temple as a team."

"Very good, Princess." Linkle nodded, then turned to the king, "King Zora XXV, I request permission to escort your daughter as she investigates the temple for signs of any...intrusion."

"My daughter?" the king turned to Rutilah, who pulled her hood back and waved.

"Greetings, Father."

"Rutilah, you were in the temple!"

"And then I left to find the Hero...I've found her."

"Then...where is the proof?"

"Her compass-" Rutilah began.

"The Master Sword is the proof of the Hero, not some gilded compass."

"It's not gilded, it's solid gold!" Rutilah stared at the king, turned to Linkle, "Go ahead, tell him about how you saved me, Lady Linkle, tell him how you found me!"

Linkle looked up at the king and cleared her throat, "She was pale and feverish, but the-"

"But then she saved me, and gave me her coat and some water!"

"Speaking of which!" Linkle knelt down and sat Rutila on the marble floor, then poured some water on the princess's head.

The king gasped and raised his voice, "That kind of disrespect is not tolerated!"

"Oh, thank you, Hero!" Rutilah yelled, eyes on the king, "I had to use a lot of the magic you let me absorb from you on the way here, and my head's much cooler now!"

"U-uh, okay." Linkle sighed, feeling nervous around the Zoras. Rutilah slapped Linkle gently and the hero sat upright, "I mean, just doing my duty, Your Highness!"

"The princess is still unwell." King Zora XXV decreed, "Take her away from the Hylian peasant and sit her next to me until she recovers. Someone go to the temple and retrieve the stores of water!"

"Hey!" Linkle yelled as two Zoras pulled her away from Rutilah, and, while she was getting up, carried the crossed princess away.

"Put me down, I'm very well now, this is the only way to save us, might as well swallow our pride and get it over with!" Rutilah struggled, but wound up next to her father. She pulled the green cloak she still wore around her defensively, "At least let her eat before sending her on away, she brought me-"

"We can handle it." the king replied, "We have no need for outside assistance. You can leave, now, Hylian."

"She's _my_ guest, Father, and you're disrespecting me by sending her away."

"You should have thought about that before-"

"Trying to save us? Fine, next time I'll let us rot with ocean, this time we'll try my plan."

"Do not interrupt me!"

"Well if that's not hypocrisy, then I don't know what is!" Rutilah angrily slid forward to leave, but then remembered how weak she still was and screamed in fear. Before Linkle could reach her, a voice cried out from behind her.

"Updraft!" the voice commanded the still air, "Gale Wake!"

Linkle watched in awe as the last magic gently pushed Rutilah back onto her perch. The voice itself was familiar, but there was a practiced, commanding depth under the light surface. She turned to find Aryll, hand raised but slowly lowering, attempting to control the hand that would have fallen to her side from fatigue. Linkle ran to her sister, who had started stumbling back or forward.

"Gale Wake!" Aryll shouted, her palm held out to Linkle.

Linkle thought her sister wished to push her back, but felt that she was actually running a little faster than usual, before she knew it, she was helping Aryll into a chair.

"Hey, Big Sis," Aryll grinned, holding her head, "we were worried about you, looks like that was unfounded after all."

"Huh, worried about me?" Linkle inquired, ignoring the looks the Zoras were giving her.

"Yeah, Linebeck, Rustle, and me, we were worried for a bit," Aryll smiled, "but you're the Hero, aren't you? I'm just glad you're not harmed, when I saw Ganondorf-" Aryll covered her mouth and closed her eyes.

"It's okay, Aryll." Linkle glared at the Zora guard staring at her across the table.

Rutilah sat upright and grunted, "You there, Lady Hero, introduce us to this girl!"

"This," Linkle smiled, ruffling Aryll's hair, "is my little sister, Aryll. I haven't seen her since my birthday, so it's been a while."

"Very well...I believe I told you we had food, why don't I make a last minute invitation for your sister as well." Rutilah turned to the large Zora next to her, "Come now, Daddy, don't be rude, Lady Linkle traveled so far just to return me, over the putrid sea...just to return me! How about that?"

"Hmm, our search party would have found you." King Zora XXV regarded Linkle and waved his hand, "Fine, they'll have lunch in the infirmary and then go."

"Ah!" Rutilah turned to her father and crossed her arms, "Miss Aryll has magic exhaustion, and you'd send her away now, when she killed the sea monster that's been terrorizing our waters?"

"Magic exhaustion indeed, I'm surprised she didn't fall to corruption, but if you made it back in one-"

"I used the Hero's magic to get us this far, she also needs rest, besides, you can't just lock up our troubles and hope it will starve to death before we do." Rutilah chided, "Open the gates and let Lady Linkle into the temple, she can slay whatever ails us and we'll have more than just a room full of frozen fish, and she'll-"

"No...if she's the Hero, then where is the Blade of Evil's Bane? You are safe, we're alive, and that's all that matters."

"Very well, Father." Rutilah turned away, "As we starve to death, too weak to find her again...well, I would have told you so! Afraid you must go, Linkle...but the least we can do is give you an hour to catch your breath. Someone take me to the fresh water basin."

* * *

Malron sensed the presence of the Sheikah in hiding, their shadows seemed more connected to them than the rest of the people.

She ran her hand through her lavender colored hair and leaned against a building. She focused on the first Sheikah she'd recruit, and manipulated his shadow. As she thought, he sensed it and turned to find it waving back at him. He looked up to see her running the back of her hand over her eye, a Sheikah gesture that Aya taught her about.

Malron sensed him following not far behind, and climbed the back of a building. She smiled as he continued walking pass her, "Up here."

"You summoned me?" he looked up at her and crossed his arms.

"I have, and I'll summon more," Malron stood up and backed away, "the Sheikah are returning today, the princess needs us."

"Huh? The princess is alive?"

"Keep that to yourself and wait for my sign, I'll be around the square." Malron sank into the shadow on the roof and emerged out of a wall, falling into a crowd of shoppers.

She waded out of the group and looked for her next target, who was very near her. Not only was she silent but the woman also seemed disinterested in what the vendors were selling. Malron stepped alongside the woman hummed loudly, ceasing when woman turned to her and smiling, but never turning to face her. She smiled at the staring Sheikah, "Well, I think that's enough standing around."

"Is that so?" the other inquired.

"Yes...I should go now." Malron shifted the shadow that one arm cast on the other as she turned around, "Good day."

The hidden Sheikah watched Malron leave. They both knew that the woman would seek Malron out, and that Malron wouldn't make such a great effort to hide, but in the meantime, the Sheikah had to find a inconspicuous approach, and Malron had more warriors to locate.

* * *

Linebeck consulted his maps for a few minutes before turning back to Joanna, "We're halfway there!"

"I hope so, I'm hungry." Joanna sighed, staring bored at the water, "And why's it smell so bad?"

"Whatever curse this is, it makes the water deep purple...too bad it's a curse, I know of a few natural poisons t-that give of...fumes like...ugh, so lightheaded," Linebeck fell to the deck and stared at the sky, "Whatever it is, it must not be immediately deadly...it's purpose must be to cause suffering, but why would a wizard make people suffer, unless they had a treasure or something that they're guarding...maybe he's not sending an armada? Maybe both...maybe he's killing two seagulls with one stone, but what treasure...unless he turns the ocean into a moat, not so he can steal a treasure, but to keep out of the hands of others!"

"And why not frame the Zoras at the same time? They can manipulate water." Joanna pointed out.

"True, it's simple but effective." Linebeck stood up and grabbed the wheel, "We need to hurry, then."

"I know a little magic." Joanna stood up and extended her arms, "Current Dash!"

The ship lurched forward and Linebeck lost his balance, immediately falling on his side, "Yeah, yeah, tell me when it's over!"

* * *

Linkle quietly ate next to her sister, until Aryll spoke up, "Why is the king trying to send us away?"

"I don't know, but it may have something to do with his dealings with Hylians in the past," Linkle tried to riddle out what the reason was, based Rutilah said and found no clear answer, "it could be a grudge, but a lot of us aren't respectful enough for his liking...then again, he may just be paranoid."

"Well, his kid seems nice enough, so I feel bad for her," Aryll hummed softly before continuing, "you know, she seemed pretty desperate, what's that all about?"

"There's something in the temple, which they locked up...well, he ordered to be locked up."

"So they closed the whole temple to seal a monster...is that why the water seems off?"

"Uh-huh, the monster's turning the whole Great Sea to poison, the place where it's strongest is Zora's River, but that river's current has something special about it...it isn't fully poisoned, but some does make it downstream."

"It's a paradox...unless the river is protected...the sea is said to be Nayru's home, she's often called the Goddess of the Sea, maybe there's a reason why she's called that?" Aryll turned to the doorway as three Zoras entered the room, "Hello, we'll be done eating soon and then gone, don't worry."

"The king wishes to speak with this so called 'Hero', if you please." Linkle turned to her sister and shrugged, then followed the Zoras to the audience chamber.

"You claim to be the Hero." the king stated. He gestured to his attendant, who brought Linkle a bottle.

"What's t—a letter?" Linkle was surprised by the contents, "What's this about?"

"Read it." the king replied bitterly.

"'Dear Father and loyal subjects of Zora's Domain, I have run away and will not return until Linkle is admitted to the temple, Obstinately yours, Princess Rutilah of Zora's Domain.' W-wait, is this real? She can't run!" Linkle looked up at the king, "Did the water you gave her have some powerful magic?"

"No, it was pure water, enough for her to get away with...I have no choice but to send you away with this, keep the jar, keep the letter."

"I should probably use my compass to find her, I'll need a few bottles of that water she was in, and-"

"Before that, you should go to where my men are attempting to move the rocks to block the water temple, some of the seals inside have moved."

"Compass," Linkle began, "where-"

"Why are you still here?" he demanded.

"But your daughter-" Linkle shot back, irately.

"Is safer once the temple's horrors are permanently sealed!" King Zora XXV pointed at a path off to the side, "Now go and share your magic with my people!"

"Fine, just send me with some of your men in case the others are too tired to use it!" Linkle advised, trying to keep her voice low. She shook her head and turned around to follow the others.

Linkle found the Zoras outside on the floor and shook her head, "Sheesh, what a lazy king...alright, let's do this, then take these guys to the infirmary!" she pointed at the rocks around her, then held out her hands, the four Zoras with her laid a hand on her hand and forearm and she instantly hunched forward. The four of them sounded strained as they laid two of the rocks on their side, one on the other, while the other two sat before them, keeping them firmly against the temple entrance.

After a while she stepped away from them as they engulfed the rocks in water and moved the boulders away and leaned against the earthen dome walls, "Alright, I'll be here, see to your friends."

"Big Sis!" Linkle smirked as she heard her sister call out to her.

"No pouncing for me, Ar." Linkle teased, holding a palm out to where she heard Aryll call out to her.

"Wasn't planning on it," Aryll held her hand up on Linkle's shoulder and stepped to the side, "come on, let's go...what were they thinking, was this supposed to be an execution?"

"I'm alright, I walked away." Linkle breathed, leaning on her sister.

"That's still dangerous! That move is also a Zora's attack, I've seen it in action before, it's very effective against the heavily armored Iron Knuckles, their armor itself is magical, and can withstand damage from blade or blast, but that attack can bypass the armor and drain the life out of the Gerudo inside!"

"I thought it would make a good attack." Linkle sighed, holding the wall as they returned to the audience chamber, and turned to address the king, "Temple's blocked, I'll begin my search shortly."

"How colloquial, do try to be more respectful in the future." the king rumbled.

"After you, my good sir." Linkle smiled, waving briefly.

"You'd better recover my daughter." King Zora remarked bitterly.

"That is the plan, but you wanted the temple blocked first, so I did that." Linkle quipped, "Now I'll have to rest, Aryll, will you be able to sail me to...wherever when I'm ready?"

"Yes, I'm feeling much better now...but as soon as we come back, I'm looking for Rustle."

Linkle hobbled alongside Aryll, and when she fell onto a bed, she handed Aryll her map, "Okay, take this for a minute. Compass, where's Rutilah?"

Aryll watched intently as the light pointed over Linkle's left shoulder, "Isn't that the direction we just came from? So...he basically locked his own daughter in the temple?"

"Well, I see what her plan was...clever." Linkle sighed, "A little too late, though."

"The king won't believe you...he'll just keep interrupting you," Aryll remarked, "and don't you need to command the compass? When he talks right in the middle of your order...well, it's pretty hard to hear someone else and talk. Let's get back to the _Aloft_ , we can think of something there!"

* * *

Ohirume climbed the castle, searching for the window that belonged to the royal library while avoiding the line of sight of any guard. The Sheikah found the window and touched the shadow on the sill, and slipped into the shadow.

" _With the shadow at my back, getting in was the easy part...I need to find a book on the Seeker, the Sheikah often hid texts about relevant legends in the library, hiding in plain sight."_ Ohirume searched for a book on the Sheikah legends, the book had a false cover that reflected the image on one side to the cover on the other side, rendering it invisible to all but the Sheikah as it rested against the wall.

 **Author's Notes: So, I updated this...it seemed incomplete...yikes, I left out the borders last time.**


	16. Zoran Temple

**Zoran Temple**

Linkle leaned over the railings as they sailed towards the closed off temple's island, turned to find her younger sister gazing stoically from her place at the helm, steering with the goal of getting as close to the island as possible before the waves got choppy again. Linkle spoke up as a particularly loud gust of wind quieted down, "It'll take a lot to get those rocks out of the way."

"I'm just surprised at how quickly everyone cleared out." Aryll remarked, scanning the water that had taken on a soupy, purple hue, "I guess I shouldn't be too surprised, with everything that's happened, but I just—it doesn't feel real."

"None of this does." Linkle agreed, thinking back to the safety she left behind, and though she chose it willingly, she resented the situation that brought her here.

Aryll wondered if Linkle didn't seem more than a bit worn after her adventures in Death Mountain, her mind seemed elsewhere as she spoke, "You know, if you're having second thoughts-"

"Nope, I'm gonna tough it out!" Linkle cried determinedly, "I've got a home to protect, and the people in it that I love, and...well-"

Aryll gave the back of her sister's head an inquisitive frown as the other fell silent, she could tell that there was something driving her sister, something she couldn't or wouldn't put to words for whatever reason, "If something's weighing on your mind...what did happen on the mountain?"

"A dragon monster that spoke upset the volcano, I became a hero and brother to the Gorons, but I didn't feel brave...a lot that happened scared me...the volcano almost...almost destroyed our home. I haven't been so stressed since I was nearly strangled by Ganondorf. I don't know what he's up to, but I need to stop him right after we're done here!"

"You've an arrow with his name on it?" Aryll teased, smiling when Linkle turned and flashed a grin, "Of course you do, just be careful not to waste it on a random monster."

"Heh, the whole quiver is his." Linkle corrected as she took a breath, leveling a crossbow at the rocks blocking the way inside, destroying them with an orange burst of magic, "Alright, let's get this over with!"

"Are you sure you're good to go?" Aryll was concerned, but her sister was already climbing the latticed ropes that ran over the wheel, "Never mind, just tell me if you get tired."

"Got it!" Linkle replied, jumping onto the island, shaking slightly as she landed. She wouldn't admit it, but she wasn't going to be able to fight with her full strength.

" _I just know you won't say anything, though...so I'll be sure to ask often."_ Aryll followed her sister and turned to the quartermaster, "The _Aloft's_ all yours, just be careful...as soon as the waters start clearing up, the Zoran king _might_ be more than a little upset that we broke into the temple, hint hint, be ready to get us outta here."

* * *

Malron watched as people-her people-filled Linebeck's empty store, gazed upon them from the chair that was typically reserved for Linebeck himself, unless he needed Malron to take charge while he ran out on an errand, now was not such a time, but it was similar enough. She took a slow breath, red eyes pouring over her visitors as she rose to address them, "I'm glad to see you're all here."

She brought her hand over the teardrop and eye pattern of the Sheikah that was sewn into the banner on her armor and gave the off-duty Sheikah a welcoming bow.

"We couldn't refuse the call back into action, something must have happened for you to gather us here—and this place to be...empty. How many of us are active so far?"

"Three, myself included...I hoped you would all add to that." Malron replied, suddenly aware of how strange this situation must have been for the Sheikah she'd gathered.

A new voice rose again from the crowd, suspicious. She couldn't blame anyone for doubting her, it could be a trick, after all, to lead the remaining Sheikah to their collective doom before they could determine what exactly hit them, and from where, she could sense the unease growing, spreading from one to another, "It's odd that someone we don't recognize has summoned us, it should be Lady Impa herself to call on us, yet we've heard nothing all this time."

There were nods of agreement from the others, "We don't know why we're here and have no evidence of your experience—we cannot be satisfied with an inexperienced leadership."

"I trained at our headquarters, called into action by one of our own who was at the castle...they said Lady Impa...wasn't recovered. I was given this chance after my arrow tore through the back of Ganondorf's neck, striking the inside of his chest plate—that was enough to convince someone that I had potential as a Sheikah, and now I'm fighting for the chance to end this, to put him down for good." Malron reported, hoping that would satisfy any doubts.

"He survived an otherwise fatal wound...?" Silence fell over the small group, but one question remained, "A marksman...how close were you with your bow?"

"I was on his back, I used a rock to drive it through his neck...I did it to save a dear friend of mine." Malron felt her chest tighten at the memory, it stayed at the fore of her thoughts, taking its time fading back into the back of her mind, "I have gone through our temple in the depths of the woods, faced the guardians and learned their powers, became acquainted with a ghost, seen the princess and the power of Ganondorf up close."

Pure curiosity replaced suspicion as another spoke, "Ganondorf does sound immensely powerful...what do you know about him, his plans?"

"I know that he pulled up a wall of darkness and attacked my friend with it...Impa was there, that's the last I saw of her. I also know more Gerudo are coming, they'll secure his position and he won't have to play regent anymore, so we need to prepare our defenses for war before they waltz in under false pretenses. I'm sure that the monsters will know not to attack them, so we need to thin their numbers first—just in case some Gerudo get past, we'll need to have potential obstacles removed."

Malron studied the now silent crowd before her, waiting for questions or some sort of response, when one by one the crowd approached, hand over heart, where the symbol of the Sheikah would fall if they were wearing their armor and bowed. Relief swept over the new leader and she stepped out from behind the table, "Let's get to work, when we return to our headquarters I'll devise plans."

* * *

Ohirume poured over the book from the library in the treetops of the Lost Woods. The text was ancient and took time to translate bits of words, but mention of the Seeker often came up alongside the names of the goddesses, suggesting they were closely related, but the text was dated it was unclear what their involvement was—presumably it was blessing the Seeker

"E _ven Hylia's name appears a few times...it must've been a pressing matter, to have warranted her interference."_ Ohirume looked up in wonder at the information on the Seeker and realized that the sun had started its descent. If not for the Sheikah's night vision, a swift return to base would be in order, so the hardest part was translating, deciding what words in the Sheikah language match up with the ones in the old Sheikah script. One had to wonder how such an important text to go untranslated—but then, that was part of what helped keep secrets, not even those who were allowed to know would know, until it was needed. Ohirume wouldn't be long translating anyway.

With some patience and a fair depth of knowledge about the old words, some words seemed to surface and a particular line of text became clear to the Sheikah, " _The Blessed Hero shall set forth to reclaim the land from under the shroud of Darkness, a guiding light to repel the consuming malevolence as a single candle disperses the darkness from a room."_ Ohirume was certain that the passage was a reference to the power of the compass, immediately began translating the next part—it had to do with the blessing of the Seeker, and alluded to holy places in Hyrule. If those places had shrines or even a visible landmark, it didn't say, but it did say that trials would be held there to judge the warrior's heart.

* * *

The dirty tiles of the temple floor that had greeted the sisters as they entered the mouth of the cave lightened under the glow of the candelabras, revealing the pristine bluish white surface of the tiled floor. An elegant, silver gate adorned with two gold plates—one on either side, three blue gems set just apart from three crescents that were placed so they faced each others backs—stood before them, it seemed purely decorative, a ghostly cube.

"The Mark of Nayru," Aryll remarked, staring at the gate, eyes soon settling on the obstacle before them, "and a solid block of ice...my take is that this is the only path forward."

Linkle darted forward and pressed against the block, resorting to pressing her back against the block and while struggling to walk backwards. Aryll joined her effort, but the block remained frigidly unmoved, while the sisters slipped to the floor, which was crusted in ice.

"Well...I guess we know she _was_ here or...someone who can move water into such a place and freeze it." Aryll shook her head and jumped to her feet, offering her hand to Linkle, "We'll need another Zora to alter this form, unless you've got a torch handy...torch might work better, actually, the Zoras need to just rest for now...besides, they might not listen to us." Aryll turned to the block and winced, "Too bad we don't get any help in this labyrinthine temple."

"I've got something better than a torch handy." Linkle leveled her crossbow at the block of ice and unleashed a blast of fire that sent the block flying out in little shards.

"Overkill! Well, it's...gone now...but be careful how much magic you throw behind your attacks."

"I didn't expect the block to give so easily." Linkle mumbled, stumbling forward a bit, not much of her magic was left, she could feel that.

"Do you need to rest?" Aryll laid a hand on Linkle's shoulder as she watched her wearily. She sighed when Linkle shook her head, "Fine, you're in no condition to lead, though."

A sigh of resignation left the older sister; she couldn't really argue right now. She followed her sister onto the bridge that flowed seamlessly from the floor upon which they tread, watched the elegant railing stretched and became dented, twisted, and towards the middle, ripped apart, the floor itself cracked in many places.

"Something didn't appreciate the elegant touch." Linkle remarked, scoffing lightly as she stared at everything around her, "It doesn't make sense...unless something was attacking Rutilah."

"It looks like there was a battle—very one-sided. Look, a bit of your green cloak on this rail...I don't see anything green on the water, so Rutilah survived the encounter." Aryll crouched down, peered over the edge of the bridge. The only question was if Rutilah met whatever did this further in, "I can't get close enough to see what's below, besides another bridge, it forks off in two directions."

"Careful." Linkle urged, staring until her little sister stepped back into the middle of the bridge.

"I wasn't that close to the glorified fence—just enough to make sure there was actually something waiting for us besides the better half of a bridge!" Aryll huffed, crossing her arms indignantly, though a playful scoff followed, "Aren't _I_ supposed to be the responsible one right now?"

"I guess, but I'm still your older sister...besides, I feel something...the whole temple?" Linkle shrugged uncertainly in response to the question on her sister's face, "I don't know how...but I feel like there's a lot of poisoned water in here, few safe places for a Zora to hide out in...if I'm right. It actually feels kinda dark here, but there's a faint light somewhere—it's gotta be the princess!"

"Well, that's a rather handy power." Aryll remarked cheerily, "Sense any monsters yet?"

"I don't know...I'm not sure what all I can feel...but there's a great source of power here somewhere...it feels menacing. I'm pretty sure he's cursed this place, too." Linkle turned to her sister and frowned, "I wonder how anything can get anymore powerful than this...Ganondorf must be ten times stronger, at least."

"At least? Well, better aim for becoming ten times stronger than you are right now, then—I'm sure we'll be able to take out the curse, between the two of us! Hey, maybe by the time we get there, you'll be ready to explode the curse!" Aryll grinned, giving the archer a friendly nudge in the shoulder.

Linkle wanted to believe that Aryll was right, it made her feel a bit braver, "Yeah...you're right."

"Of course I am!" Aryll cheered, watching as the rail grew less and less constant, to the point where the lack of one seemed to be the bridge's intended construction, "This bridge is just something else, you know that? And I don't mean that as a compliment."

"Yeah...the railing's pretty much gone here..." Linkle's gaze wandered the open sides of the bridge that she was more aware of than ever because of the floor that had been shattered, leaving the sisters' steps unsure. Linkle could only imagine what led to the rampant destruction that took place there.

The compass bearing adventurer turned around and saw the slightly curved stones inlaid on the bend, where the bridge descended under itself, and trailed up to the conversely well-defined, well preserved wall, which depicted the Zoras kneeling before a woman on a throne. Upon the throne were three contiguous arcs, a sphere floated just above the surface of each one—the Mark of Nayru, "Pretty relief...wonder if there's more here."

"Tons more! Hey, let's stop a moment and talk about these walls—we come across more, we could study them, too!" Aryll piped enthusiastically, continued when Linkle smiled at her offer, "This one has the Mark of Nayru etched into the throne, it tells a story, if you know what to look for—most are just common themes, but others show some of the most important moments in Zoran history! By extension...our own history. It's the details that separate the Passing of the Sapphire to the Engagement of Queen Ruzo! The Passing is symbolic of the heir to the throne entrusting their kingdom and heart to another, but it's said that some of the Queen Ruzo's own Heart became a part of her lover's armor...you say the noble hero was...en- _armored_ with her!"

"Oooh, Sis...that was so good." Linkle gave her sister's joke a thumb's up, grinning as she stared at the wall, "Mm, is this necklace she's wearing important?" Linkle pointed at the point just under the face of the regal figure and turned to Aryll, "It looks like the Mark of Nayru."

"Huh, that's interesting—wonder what that says about her." Aryll folded her arms, impressed with Linkle's finding, "Bet there's clues to her identity around her—queens on thrones aren't _that_ rare."

"Well, maybe I could...but for now, we should focus on finding Rutilah...that break did help, though...I'm feeling better." Linkle assured, knowing her sister had no other reason to linger her.

"She could be anywhere...maybe she left a trail of blocked exits around here." Aryll shook her head and sighed, "Do you sense _where_ that faint light you spoke of is?"

"No...it's like a haze all on my right, all I know is she's there. Maybe there's a path somewhere under us that goes right, but then...we need to find a path down first—oh, the compass! Magic compass, show us where Rutilah is!" Linkle commanded, watching as the compass's light went down into the wall to Linkle's right, exactly where she felt the haze, while the needle pointed towards the spread of bridge before them, "The compass what our immediate surroundings look like, from there, we have to find the way...and clear a path if it comes to it."

Aryll was surprised to see the compass in action, it certainly wasn't your average navigational instrument! She could see why it was made, certainly the gods intended it's use for just such an adventure.

* * *

Malron tacked the team arrangements and mission assignments—as was the custom, so that one needn't wait for orders if the leader was out or simply busy elsewhere—to the board hanging in what she planned to be the dining hall while her Sheikah geared up for battle against Ganondorf's roaming monsters. She stared at the orders and recalled for the hundredth time that she was to be leading the Sheikah out against the Gerudo soon, on her own, with a plan of her own, without Tsuki or Ohirume's aid or council...for now, she would consider this time her practice, a trial for her leadership skill, her very claim to the duty she had accepted.

"Master Ronran!" She turned to find that the Sheikah had gathered their gear, assembled behind her, and obediently awaited her word.

"It's heartening to see you all armed...we'll send Gerudo reinforcements back across the ocean, keep Ganondorf from solidifying the throne with blood and the risk of Gerudo spear. Just in case we need things to be extra hard for them to give up, some of you have been assigned to locate the ideal areas for us to establish camps, others to slay monsters that may otherwise aid our enemy's reinforcement upon their arrival." Malron smiled at them as she met their gazes, she didn't want them to have misgivings about the invasion, but she wanted to remind them of what was at stake and that they had a plan—the Gerudo likely hadn't expected resistance, which improved their odds, "For now, we have some basic weapons, but that'll change—some of you slayers have been assigned to meet me in Castle Town tomorrow afternoon after your targets are dealt with, we need our Whisper Cubes back, to coordinate our efforts, and there's none here save mine and that of the Sheikah who urged me to cultivate my abilities—so either the enemy raided this place or we left them in a safe place in the city before we retired from service. Go, Shadows of the Hylian, with the blessings of the goddesses."

After she finished speaking, Malron left to wander the Sheikah headquarters, eventually making her way into the weapon's room. There were no arms left, some of the soldiers had to take practice weapons in addition to whatever they could find. She stopped before a target stuck with several marks from arrows. A pang of nostalgic hit her, even though it hadn't been that long since they practiced together, she missed Linkle, and couldn't help but wonder where she was right now.

Breaking her from her thoughts was a voice echoing in the room, soft and comforting, "Malron?"

Malron snapped around to find the source of the familiar voice, even the comforting tone was the same used by a certain shepherdess, "Linkle...!"

"Not yet...have faith and hold on, though. Aryll's with her, they're both strong girls, Linkle is as safe as the situation could possibly permit." Aya assured the surprised and now disappointed young woman, "I won't ask you not to worry, but I do hope that's some comfort to you."

"That's good to hear...thank you for letting me know." Malron let out a slow sigh as she heard the news—Linkle was safe, but of course she was still busy...Malron was too, but felt she was far safer, "I hope I can see her again soon. Honestly, I just want to take out Ganondorf and end this already...if I didn't know better, hadn't been there...I'd reason that he's just one man...I'd charge up to the city and challenge him now. I wonder if I had him back then, if I could've...found some way to kill him."

Aya nodded understandingly, "I don't blame you, what you want is what all heroes want—to destroy whatever threatens what they love, to be rid of it, no matter what cost, for it to just...die, immediately, but that's why you must be patient, that urge can grow."

"I do understand, it's just-I just keep thinking back...to when Impa told me to protect the princess, when she told me...to run away," Malron laid her hand over her forehead, "it's stuck with me—I could've lost Linkle back then! I was scared and I was furious with myself the whole way back, I kept thinking...if something happened to her...I don't know what I would've done."

"I know that feeling's hard to shake, I still wonder what I could've done differently or if I could've, but we must be strong—both of us...for the girl." Ava sighed wistfully a hint of longing in her voice.

Malron winced as she realized her own burdens dredged up those in the depths of her mentor's heart, "Do you...do you know if she's okay, your lover?"

"Ah...I hadn't meant...I was married, but not to her, the girl I'm talking about—ahg!" Ava squeezed her eyes closed, clutched at her chest, "I'm sorry, but...all that I love binds me here, as a ghost...my longing is harder to address than when I lived. Anyway, do know if she's...okay. I won't see her again for a long time. I won't see the one I loved for a long time to come, like you, huh?"

Malron took a deep breath a she prepared to amend the phantom's claim, "Except...I get the feeling you've been waiting a lot longer."

"I'm waiting, one day my patience will bear fruit." Ava replied with great certainty, "Soon, I'll see all I love again...I have so much to look forward to! It'll make all the pain seem like just a nightmare."

"Patience...it doesn't sound like a hard thing, but it is a heavy thing." Malron observed, not adding _"especially for two decades!"_ but she thought it—waiting for such a long time was unfair to anyone, how Ava wasn't a ghost yet mystified her beyond words.

"I understand that feeling, just the risk of losing someone dear to you is suffocating...but you can endure, I believe in you." Aya assured, smiling as the Sheikah looked back down from the ceiling, "You won't stop there; you'll have the strength to do what I never could: Stop the suffering of those you care so much for. Be careful, though...in pursuit of greater power, stronger, wiser, more skilled people than you or I have been crushed under the weight of lesser ambitions."

"I understand...I don't want to be corrupted, I just don't want to waste my potential or disgrace the position Impa left behind...I suppose there's a reason Ohirume and Tsuki didn't claim this role...besides that they're risking too much to add the fate of the Sheikah to that list." Malron stared into Aya's eyes as she spoke, the ghost's gray-blue irises seemed to reflect a deep pain, like she understood it on a personal level...she then remembered that she was a Sheikah too, once.

"There is a significance and gravity that we Sheikah carry with our role," The phantom held her gaze on the living Sheikah as she replied, "bearing yours with humility and honor is admirable, but you give yourself far too little credit—I see no inadequacies here. By it's own nature, being a Sheikah—and a Master at that!–isn't easy, but as long as you call on your skills as they're needed, make wise use of your magic, avoid or flee from challenges you can't hope to win, and keep an eye on your environment, you'll have nothing to worry about."

Malron nodded slowly, took a deep breath, "You're right...plus, Tsuki and Ohirume are watching out for her, too, so...I don't have to worry about anything."

Aya grinned as Malron seemed more at ease now, "You should find a way to keep busy, put your focus on something else, anything but the daunting task before you."

"I have one thing already, there's plans to draw up—I need to know what happened to our supplies when we retired our members from duty, where in Castle Town I can find them. Surely we entrusted the guards with a warehouse to store our supplies...otherwise there was a raid." Malron did feel calmer now, but it'd still take a while for lingering doubts to die, but for now she just felt better having someone console her and something to do—something that would matter, that would help.

* * *

Darkness swirled around him, the agony of his victims fed him, gave him the strength that he would later use to shatter them with. He took a deep breath of the tainted air as he leaned into the throne of Hyrule, concocting a story about the royal siblings coming to blows over their father's inheritance.

"Aveil," Ganondorf sensed her presence finally reach the throne room, and sent a dark wind towards her, upon which the address to the Hylians sailed, "this is another story for the people. I sense that the curse of the Zoran temple is being encroached upon...have the people ready to make camp, tell the priests to prepare to pray to their gods. If the seal breaks, I will be their hero, otherwise...it's fate."

"Yes, sir." Aveil bowed after catching the parchment and waited another order or permission to leave.

Ganondorf narrowed his gaze on her, "What's the progress on the artifact book?"

"The Sheikah wrote the book you stole in a special ink, restoring the visibility to the pages is nearly one. Additionally, the inquiries we made led to dead ends, the name of the Sheikah who held the compass was unfamiliar to the general public—so it was with the few other names we brought up." Aveil remained still, waiting for any further orders from the red haired conqueror.

"That will be all, then...perhaps the gods themselves have guided the people who know of these Sheikah far from our search range." Ganondorf mused, "Nudging people aside would slow me down."

"Shall I order our patrols to reverse our search order?" Aveil offered.

"No...I do not know how they arranged the families of the Sheikah...I do not know _if_ they have an arrangement...it doesn't matter, I _will_ find them, 'when' alone is in question...leave me for now." All the pain and suffering of mortals seemed to feel so much better without the Gerudo present—they were creatures of light, after all, such beings made it hard for him to focus, and monsters absorbed too much for themselves. Truly, loneliness was the Evil King's element.

 **Author Notes (in which I commentate...wow it's been a while...): IIIIIII'm baaaacck! From a hiatus-but-not-really? And finally got to the water dungeon! This one's wall reading was inspired...but what can a guy do when his brother mentions Metroid Prime to him? Besides integrate an aspect on the game into his story, I mean.**

 **Malron's getting into the swing of things, but being a Sheikah is suffering. So far—like every leader of stealthy ninjas who work in the dark to serve the light—she has organized teams of recruits and sent them out on missions.**

 **Hopefully I can keep up with the story and the next update won't take so long, but there was a lot I changed since the start of this chapter, during my hiatus-but-not-really—especially the weeks leading to this chapter's posting! Even more especially today, yesterday, and the day before that!**


	17. A Zora Princess's Trial

**A Zora Princess's Trial**

Linkle's cloak retained water fairly well—although it had a burnt smell to it—aside from that one detail, Rutilah liked it quite well, it reminded her that the Hylian heroine was coming to save her, which was comforting, most especially since she was being chased! She glanced over her shoulder, _it_ was a giant fiddler crab, a large black claw emerged from it's right carpus, which was red, as was it's merus and legs, and it's body and small claw was light blue.

It had been waiting for her to seal the gate before charging after her, and while she had a strong start, her legs started giving out somewhere towards the middle, so she started moving around the large crab, crossing her wrists to block with the fins on the underside of her forearms whenever it swung at her, swiping back with either fin whenever it tried to grab her with the little claw. At some point, part of the green cloak caught a rail that the monster had broken, stopping her for a moment, before she cut it from her cloak and leapt forward, careening towards the floor. She may have been down, the little bit of cloth stuck on the rail had a good portion of water in it, enough that she could turn it into ice and send it flying into the eye of the beastly crab, stunning it and hopefully blinding the eye closest to her, the side that the big claw was on.

Once she reached the relief on the wall, she laid her right hand on it, the left went up to touch the jewelry around her neck, sapphires held by gold, in the likeness of Nayru's Mark, "O, Nayru, Goddess of the Sea, your priestess calls on your aid...please...give me the energy to keep going!"

Suddenly a faint blue stream swirled around her from the relief, flowing into the sapphire relic and giving her enough magical energy to forcefully blast the remaining water from her cloak and into the crab, sending it over the edge, tearing the rails down with it. She panted heavily from the exertion, and leaned into the relief, the sapphires glowing from ice light to ocean blue as she spoke to the wall, "Please...protect me...from the corrupted water!"

Rutilah ran down the curve that sloped down into the second bridge, seeing no sign of the human who had been here earlier when she showed up, and the monstrous crab was on the other side already, storming up to the her. She kept up her charge, eye on the wall alongside her. The fiddler crab on the other side trampled closer to her as she turned to face the pristine white surface, and laid her hand over the gems around her neck, she took a deep breath and raised her voice before swan diving into the putrid liquid below, "Nayru's Protection!"

The dumbfounded crab had no alternative but to walk back towards the fork in the road, and go through the arch that led down into second floor of the temple, leaving Rutilah only somewhat free. She was going to continue anyways, but by choosing to dive into the water instead of race back across the bridge, she had fully committed herself to the task at hand—that crab would kill her way if she tried to retreat now, it was surely on it's way now, it wouldn't be too long before it stumbled upon her.

The princess swam further under the water, under a gate that she promptly closed. The space between bars was barely wide enough for her to slip through, but in a pinch, she could force herself through, and if it happened to keep the crab out, so much the better—as long as she could do what she had to that wouldn't be a problem.

Spreading out her arms, closing her eyes, and focusing her magic, a light blue light grew around her, from a small glimmer to a shimmering glow that purged the water in the small area of it's poisonous curse, "Cleansing Glow!"

Looking upon her work, she let out a soft sigh. As she turned her attention to the opening above her, a sapphire dropped from the others and landed on the bluish tile under her, resonating with the others still hanging from the gold chain around the Zora's neck.

Rutilah looked up from the room and found the rungs that led up into the second floor, from there the bridge she dove from was just on the other side of the wall. What was ahead of her now was basically a pilgrimage through the temple that involved finding the sinking point to the first floor, from there heading up the stairs to the third floor, and then sinking again, down to the basement. It was a pilgrimage used by priestesses since the Zora temple's construction was completed so many centuries ago.

Generally speaking, one or two soldiers would be required to face off against the priestess, but with her skills honed beforehand, it was rare for one to fail—especially with Nayru's power swelling in the heart of the ocean, a power only a priestess could tap into, with wise use of that power and faith in oneself, a priestess was generally done with the ordeal in a quarter of a day's time—but there was a far more pressing threat in this place, taking that power, spawning more monsters, and she wasn't at full strength, surviving by just borrowing Nayru's power was highly unlikely.

* * *

As the sun peaked over the Great Sea, the magic wind Joanna cast on the _Linebeck_ faded, allowing Linebeck to sit up again without risk of falling overboard or growing seasick—though things just seemed to go from bad to worse, as this allowed and resulted in an expectation of conversation. It wasn't talking that bothered him, rather, but the topic of the company he had on board grew ever wearying to the already weary enough sailor; contrary to popular belief it wasn't because the topic wasn't him or how cool he was or how neat the _Linebeck_ was but because the topic rested solely on the tail Joanna wore, the accessory that was modeled after a mermaid's tail.

He tried to end the one-sided conversation several times, growing more exasperated as the hints seemed to be lost on the girl. He didn't really blame her, nothing but water for endless miles was mind numbing, and it wasn't like there was actually anything for them to discuss, no shared interests or similar experiences lay between them, "You realize that you're not a mermaid, right? Even if they were a race, it's not really a possibility you can elect; what's here is here, nothing more, nothing less, you always will be exactly what you are, never a Goron, never a Zora, and most certainly never a mermaid."

Joanna scoffed at the remark and crossed her arms indignantly, "It's not like I expect a sudden change, I just wanna swim deeper than Hylians or Gerudo have ever seen! I'm sure I just need a little magical power to be able to use these scales...but all I've got is wind power, so..."

"As expected of someone from the desert...this is why you spend all your time in the water then, no? Become more acquainted with it so you can swim like the Zoras?" Linebeck inquired, curiosity piquing as to the logic Joanna was attempting to apply here, though he still found it baffling that people believed Zora scales let anyone stay underwater longer—sure, the Zoras had scales, but they had a lot of them, if one scale could let them stay under, one scale would be all they needed, so their ability to breath underwater was internal in origin, not external, as so many believed.

"Well, yeah...that, or I have to go and get more scales." She shrugged as she stared at the water under them, they seemed to be passing the edge of the tainted area and cleaner water—hopefully they could stop the spread and find a cure, or the world could very well choke as the taint spread.

"Hah, get more scales? I think if they had an increased effect, then with _that_ many, you should have been able to feel a difference by now." Linebeck shook his head, and turned around when he heard an angry growl from the young woman, "Fine, explain, then, why it still hasn't worked out for you."

"That's what I want to know! I know that the stories are true, mermaids have been on my mind ever since the day I found that picture book in the Hall of Stories, about the great Captain Aveline who shipwrecked on the Kokiri Horn, she would've drowned if not for the mysterious, compassionate people. They were so welcoming and soothing, she almost thought she was home, until she realized she was on greener shores, tall forest trees behind her, and then she saw their tails—they even swam here around to the Zoras River so she could petition the Royal Family for aid."

Linebeck frowned as he heard this story, not because the basis of the story seemed ludicrous—but it did qualify as frown worthy in that respect, too—it was the mention of a time when a Gerudo or Hylian could sail to the other continent, not just without fear, but for aid. He envied those who lived during that time of peace, they couldn't have possibly known to enjoy what they had, to make it last, the idea of warring with the Gerudo would've seemed as absurd to them as mermaids do to Linebeck, "I think she was probably found by Hylians on the Kakariko Coastline, and was to proud to say it was anything less fantastical than mermaids who saved her."

"You have an answer for everything Linebeck..." Joanna sighed, folding her arms, "couldn't you at least entertain the idea that they once existed?"

"Look, I've been all over the Great Sea and seen a lot of strange things," Linebeck pointed at her tail as if to rank it among those things, "but nothing that's made me believe mermaids exist...or that Zora scales are magical, for that matter—if anything, I only see evidence to the contrary."

"That's your perception, then..." Joanna concluded, relieved to see the few piers of Kakariko Village.

"Well, I agree with your there, you can say you haven't proved it yet; I'll say there's nothing to prove." Linebeck stretched an arm behind his back after he brought them alongside a pier, "Time to go see Syrup, I'll have to borrow a few ingredients from her...I assume you'll stay here and soak up the clean water?"

"And you mentioned circling before?" Joanna reminded, waving at him as she took over, "Don't worry, I learned long ago how one of these sails...watching you's brought it all back."

"That is not encouraging!" Linebeck yelled, staring in horror as Joanna readied to sail off, "I'm gonna look over _Linebeck_ as soon as I get back aboard, I don't wanna see even one scratch on his hull, you got it?!"

He let out a resigned groan as he turned around to find the witch, something to distract him from his separation anxiety over the ship.

* * *

The princess had stayed hidden and out of action as long as she could, she was restless, it was hard to know that everyone else was fighting for Hyrule, while she stayed safe in the old Sheikah headquarters. Sure, she had to stay alive to lead once this was done, but she couldn't put those piercing blue eyes out of her mind—maybe because she had been tired at the time and believed she was watching a recurring dream—but Linkle's appearance stuck with her, inspired her, called her out to action...almost encouraged her as much as Impa's sacrifice afflicted her.

She was safe now, delivering letters to the remnant of her Shade Guard through a ghostly ally, but she wanted to do more—if only it wouldn't endanger her. She could feel the uninterrupted darkness growing out of Castle Town, spreading out over the fields. Surely Ganondorf would sense any light burning at his darkness, and being of the Royal Family and well trained, Zelda's light magic would give her away, she had to call on the spirits of shadow to shroud her light.

Until she could come out of hiding, she was doomed to the wait, unable to intervene, only observe the dangers that the future revealed through her dreams. Zelda thought back to the most recent one, the Zora's Temple, Linkle cloaked in darkness, and a Zora falling from...somewhere, she had the feeling it was dangerously high. She wished she could interfere, but the only way she would do that is by playing the role of a Sheikah; appropriate considering she was fighting to overcome the nightmarish futures presented before her. She'd have to focus on the self-defense training Impa gave her in her youth and visit the Sheikah temple, progress her training beyond what little a princess would normally have a use for.

After waiting for Malron to head out—after she had met back up with her warriors after figuring out her plan with Aya—Zelda went into the storage room and found a uniform, some blonde dye, and a practice saber, a weapon she was very familiar with. After dressing, she looked in the mirror; she was dissatisfied that she could recognize herself under the cowl, it would be a better disguise later, when her eyes could shift red, and for now she'd be playing the part of a lone Sheikah. Since teams and missions had been assigned, she knew that Malron had already taken count of everyone, so returning after the trials wasn't a very good idea.

Fortunately she didn't need help finding the place, she could follow the spirits to the temple where the resided, a bit of shadow magic that Impa had taught her so long ago. She had no idea what waited for her ahead, but she knew she had to be ready for anything, Hyrule needed one of the Royal Family to take over once this nightmare had ended, and assuming she was the only one left, she had to take extra care not to die.

* * *

Underwater, the crab was even faster than before, and had tracked her into one of the temple's arenas along the main pilgrimage path, but thanks to her innate ability as a Zora to "see" her surroundings through the element of water, she could find paths that twisted and turned to keep the fiddler crab from following—it's side walking ways would be her advantage as long as she could avoid being trampled. There was a bend in the path she took, and while the crab stared at her, she knew it wouldn't be moving forward; she was safe for now, as long as help arrived before she drowned in the mire. She was hesitant about leaving her life in the hands of another who may or may not have gotten the cue to join back up with her in the temple, wary of running out of time to be protected in the water—the stalks of the monster's eyes moving into the path after her only encouraged her to continue fleeing. Had she been sure of her power, she would've electrified the water around her; she was sure she couldn't keep up such a stream of magic until the crab died or fled—besides, the thing probably had a few more tricks left—but she did know how to swim, something that she didn't need to spend magic on.

After making her way to the end of the small maze of narrow halls that ran parallel to the path up into the first arena—the room she would have gone through if she had finished crossing the bridges, instead of being forced to jump—she prepared herself for the three second dash to the rungs that led out of the water and into a square hole in a long room. There doors, which meant that the monster hadn't come this way, not yet, at least.

She knew the path forward was the pilgrimage route, but didn't know exactly how she'd open the way, if she had to do this in order, or how much the darkness had effected the temple. She sought a relief on the wall, hoping that would be how to open the path forward took—if indeed there was such a mechanism that prevented further entry without her interference—but nothing seemed to be there. Hoping that her people's love of symmetry was the reason nothing lay on the walls, she wandered into the midst of the room.

Suddenly two Zora-like shadows appeared on either side of her, and attacked without provocation. They attacked with the fins of their forearm but she managed to dive out of the way, rolling to safety. Rutilah wasn't sure if this was part of the trial or if this was Ganondorf mocking their ceremony, but she didn't intend to fail!

"Ice Dancers!" Drawing water up and freezing it around her fins, Rutilah swung her forearms, the monsters dodged her ice disks, but she drew the fin-shaped projectiles back to her, striking the to apparitions in the back of the head, the ice shattered against their dark forms.

"Shattering Blades!" The princess lunged forward when her attack knocked them forward, brought up her right forearm—coated in ice yet again—to strike down hard on the dark figure on her left, leapt up and over the monster, leaving ice impaled in it. Landing in front of the other Zora shadow, she crouched and swung to her left upon landing, embedding the ice around her fin in the dark leg, then turning back around to pull her fin from the blade and dove away, shouting as she evaded whatever retaliation came to her, as well as the shards of ice flying everywhere.

Standing quickly, she turned to prepare more ice, crossing her forearms to prepare to block, watching as the two recovered and moved towards her, sizing her up before striking—both of them at once, one jumping a bit further than the other, the other launched forward just after landing and the second swirled through the air, slashing at the princess. The attack broke through her guard, left her flailing to try to keep them from cutting her already weak Heart.

As she was parrying with all the strength she could muster, a voice called out, calm but incredulous, young but experienced, "What are you thinking, I don't see how you have a clean shot past her!"

"I don't, but I'm not aiming to shoot past her..." This voice was familiar, as was the former's voice, Linkle and her sister had arrived! She listened as she awaited her release from this losing battle, and heard the words that would surely bring it about, "Flame Dancers!"

Just a glance over her shoulder, she could see the spell Linkle cast from her crossbows spiraling around each other, parting to arc around behind the dark Zoras she was fighting. Uniting once again, the streams of red orange seemed to roar in rage as they came straight at the princess' enemies, and though they tried to avoid it, the snake struck both, once they were fully engulfed Linkle sent them up and made the flames explode, dozens of green rupees scattered across the room.

"So, they weren't corrupted Zoras, as I had feared." Rutilah sighed, smiling at the green gems around her, "Linkle, that attack was incredible, as expected of the Hero!"

"Well...I'm a fast learner? All I did was mimic what you did, with fire instead of ice." Linkle held her forehead, lightheaded after the rush of magic she employed, "I think that's about it for my magic for a while."

"I'd say so...if you're feeling nauseous, you should sit down and rest." Aryll advised, laying her hands on Linkle's shoulders to try to urge her down.

Linkle was just about to do that when she sensed a sudden, dark presence, behind Rutilah stood a dark phantom in the blonde's likeness, she knew there was nothing she could do, but she wished that wasn't so. Just as she shouted the Zora's name—pushed Aryll aside, stepped forward to intervene—the compass around her neck shimmered. Instead of a grand light that blinded the enemy, Rutilah's Heart appeared, solid gold. Surely it was the work of the compass, manifesting itself in new ways. Linkle wondered what other tricks the artifact possessed, but saved that thought for a later time as she rushed forward, jumped over the rampaging shadow of herself that seemed intent on killing the princess, and unleashed a rain gold—before Linkle's feet touched the ground, it was gone.

"Hey, careful! You said you were done, then you go and attack again?" Rutilah stared at her hands as the gold around her faded and took a slow breath, "I'm grateful for the save, I am, but you need to be careful or you'll corrupt yourself!"

"I know, I should've let Aryll take it out...guess I got a little caught up..." Linkle admitted, falling forward a few steps.

"Here...this hood you gave me absorbed some of my magic." Rutilah winced as she pulled back the green cloak, which had stuck to some of her scales, lining the inside with a pearly blue sheen, "Aaah...here, I've been in this long enough a full layer of scales started sticking to this, might as well shed them anyways. You don't need to worry about coming up for air if you fall into the water now, assuming it's clean water, you can stay under as long as you'd like."

"Thanks, Rutilah, I'm sure this will help me greatly along the way." Linkle smiled and nodded as she accepted the cloak, but couldn't help cast a worried glance at the blue sheen lining the inside of her cloak now, she couldn't shake the idea that scales and skin both served the same role, though scales were slicker and Zoras likely didn't sweat.

"Don't worry, they won't peel off, the magic in them is deeply infused with the cloak and some of my own spiritual energy, so no matter what, they won't just flake off." Rutilah assured—unaware that wasn't what preoccupied the young hero's mind.

"Well, that's one less thing to worry about down the line, I'm sure this will see plenty of use." Linkle was sure that—with all the water around—it was at least good to be prepared for that, as odd as this was.

Aryll started ahead to lead further inside, but suddenly wheeled around with an inquiry for her sister, "Linkle, does it take any effort to sense stuff, or does it just come to you? We need someone to watch our backs, and if it doesn't use much energy, I'd like you to pay attention to our immediate surroundings."

"I don't even have to think, I couldn't shake the feeling that something was happening, but I thought it was just the fatigue and the darkness of the temple, I still caught that...thing that looked like me before it could do anything."

"Great, give us a warning if you have a bad feeling—a false alarm is better than a late one! Even if it turns out to just be the stress getting to you, I feel it's very important for Rutilah to lead on." The young captain shifted her focus onto the princess, "As I understand, this is a trial for you as a priestess, I'd like to act as witnesses that you did all that you possibly could under extraordinarily pressing circumstances and avoid having to come back, even if it's perfectly safe. It's important that you retire your father as quickly as possible, he may be an ally to the king, but we need someone who will listen to us." Aryll bowed her head towards the princess and sighed, "Though I'd much prefer not playing politics, wars require people, and people require coordination, I know you'll give us strength, and I know we'll need it against the man who did this to your people."

"It's fine, no need for formalities—I think I've had enough of that in Father's court, probably will have much more than that in the future." Rutilah explained at Linkle's confused hum, "I sit next to him while he works...I say work, but it's more like he sits there all day, finding new reasons to mistrust your people, sometimes I think he wants a war with Hyrule, often questioning why the Hylians sit on the path to the Sacred Realm, why we—who should be more qualified—don't guard the way. Sometimes he just falls asleep, I sneak off when I can, I know all the best ways in and out!"

"That's certainly come in handy for today." Aryll remarked, watching the Zora as she led the Hylians, "As well as you...more generous perspective on Hylians."

Rutilah remained contemplatively silent for a few moments before addressing the statement that thinly disguised Aryll's curiosity about Rutilah's lack of bias against the Hylians, "Kings often make foolish mistakes, his are fueled by fear, a fear that has made him arrogant. Everyone made mistakes back then, but more than neglect each other we cooperated, no one race would've come out of the Great War alive without the other. I said before I knew all the best ways in and out, I meant Zora territory in general. I'm more than just a little curious—if I can, I'd like to meet a Gerudo one day, they're the only race I haven't encountered firsthand yet, I know not all wish us ill."

"You may yet get your wish, Princess." Aryll said hopefully, hoping she met such a Gerudo under far better circumstances.

* * *

Malron met back up with her soldiers after an hour, found the groups that best handled whatever monster they faced; she made a record of the teams as she sought volunteers among those who were the least exhausted for the next mission, in the end she had gathered seven members, gave each one a crate, and started towards Castle Town with her allies behind her.

"I presume you're all eager for me to disclose the details of our mission here," She began, forming the illusion of normal clothes around them as the approached the city, "it's simple: I want to take back the supplies we requested the Hylian Knights to hold for us during our dormancy, I suspect that the Gerudo presence here will complicate that retrieval, who knows if and how Ganondorf has slandered us, or if we don't have Hylian Knights watching over our supplies anymore. Ganondorf has convinced them he's been requested to watch our throne, and so far has given them no reason to think ill of him, besides, showing ourselves would let him know that we're back."

"But what of the manifest? They'll be able to compare what's listed with what's in our boxes, take a box and they'll know something's amiss."

Malron turned to the Sheikah who brought up that point and held out a list of her own, "We had our own copy of the supplies, I traced what they can keep—for now—the rest is coming back with us. All we need is to find whoever has the manifest, I had a friend go ahead of us to find the knight or Gerudo who possesses it, she'll send a spirit to reveal him or her to me. I'll find our list and then the spirits I send with you will alert you if and win I need help, and guide you to where you need to be, using attack magic will remove my illusion, but you'll endanger the citizens fighting as you are now, as you appear to be one of them. When I call you, and if you must be aggressive, remove your disguise first and then promptly make your exit, my plan has no room for a battle, speak now if you have questions."

The Sheikah were silent as they followed Malron to a Gerudo check point, the commander stepped up and raised her hand, "What's your business in Castle Town? As far as we're concerned, nothing comes into this place expect by ship."

"The Hero needs a compass, right? I know Ganondorf called out for everyone from Kakariko to bring anything they think might be useful, and I certainly think that these crates my friends and I have will be very helpful!" Malron inquired, raising the box as though to draw the Gerudo's attention to it, then lay it down and stared at it, "Uh, I don't have a crowbar..."

"It's fine, just go already, there will be guards stationed out in front of the castle, give those crates to them, they'll give you some rupees as a reward and that will conclude your business. Each of you take a visitor's ring, so the other guards know you're bringing tribute to His Majesty, ring's change tomorrow, if you're still in town by then, make sure to have them exchanged." The Gerudo handed out the rings, after working on masking her annoyance of the apparent eagerness of the citizens before her, "Just...remember to bring a crowbar next time, or I'll send you back out next time." As they passed her she turned back to overlook the fields before Castle Town, and scoffed as she turned to her allies, "Bumbling Hylian idiots."

"That was quite redundant, Ma'am." Remarked one of her women, drawing a good-humored smirk from the commander, "No fault of yours there are so few words that appropriately describe these people."

The small band of Sheikah were greatly encouraged by their leader's handling of the guards, showed them something they easily accepted, the basis for the illusion well planned, they were certain that nothing was in the boxes, but the one they knew as Ronran would easily give them relatively shiny compasses. The only thing that troubled them was the Gerudo commander's words, they had a means to identify visitors but didn't seem to want them in the city, "Be ready to hide your crates in shadow and come to my aid, just keep the pace of the shadow spirit I've sent to you and try to be as near as you can to my location at all times. I'll be back or call for you in an hour, but expect it to take longer before you see or feel anything."

Malron took fifteen minutes to reach the place the Sheikah supplies were being held in, finding them was the easy part, walking away with them would be the hard part.

* * *

As usual, the Gerudo king sat on his throne, feeling the darkness around him swirl and pulse like a swarm and a living thing all at once—that was the best way to describe it, he was sure. As far as he knew, there were no spirits of darkness, unlike the other elements darkness was an entity on it's own. It was alive, alive and very hungry, always growing. He absorbed it into his soul yet it never remained fixed in his body, anchored though it was. This intrigued Ganondorf greatly, and he knew there was yet too much light in soul for the darkness to cling to it without killing him, so it hovered like a cloud over him.

Already he could command the beast to wait apart from him, allowing him to make public appearances, and bask in the greed and hate of his people—it hadn't taken them long to wish harm on the girl who was spared from Ganondorf's clutches, especially when they learned that her further possession of the compass had angered the gods, Din's wrath nearly erupted from Death Mountain, Nayru's bitterness turned the seas to rot, and Farore's unbridled rage was even now cursing the Kokiri Forest, supposedly the source of life in the world—one way or another, all would die.

Ganondorf felt no small amount of pride at the way that he not only avoided making them suspicious—they didn't love the desert, that much still held true—but also turned all of this around onto that blonde girl in the green hood, the readiness with which they accepted that a redhead Hylian assassinated the king, leaving the Gerudo King to accept responsibility for the misfortune his visit has caused by taking his place until his children sort out their differences was the icing on the cake.

Speaking of the royal siblings, soon they would be loathed as well for allowing a Gerudo to occupy the throne for so long, and if they ever showed up, Ganondorf planned to have them murdered as well—by "spies" of the other sibling, and if the one survived, they would likely believe the spies' rallying cry for the prince or princess as they charge at the returned sibling, and gladly lead those loyal to them.

 **A/Ns: The hand of destiny now moves the pieces into place...or something. Anyway, not much to say here, Linebeck's back, Zelda's trying to figure out how to keep the Evil King from capturing the king, and Ganondorf's writing the book _How to Subterfuge the Dark out of (or into, in this case) Hyrule,_ while waiting for the other two pieces of the Triforce to show up, he also hopes to direct _The Legend of Zelda: Civil War_ if the Royal Family comes onto the grand stage of Castle Town looking for support.**

 **Eventually I'll detail more of the Great War, it won't all be passing remarks the whole way through.**


	18. The Great Poison

**The Great Poison**

The trio hurried through winding passages and round rooms like the ones the sisters and Zora met in, square holes filled with water dotting rooms along the way, none of it clean.

In every rounded room they entered, there was a number of Zora-like constructs of darkness waiting for them. Aryll charged ahead, Rutilah and Linkle covered her with their ranged attacks, after battle they found that the walls opened as well, but most of the sloped paths that fell and rose to a new doorway looped under and back into the same room, only one path would further their progress, another would send them back, all others would deceive them.

At first it was easy enough for Linkle and Rutilah to stay in front of the doorway, but then the floor in later rooms moved them in circles—in the fourth room and every room after, the floor was divided into four hexagons—making concentrating on battle difficult, and aside from appearing straight ahead from the way they had come in, each fake path forward had another directly across from it and each room had twice as many paths as the last, other than that, the new paths followed no set pattern.

To make matters worse, where the path forward lay followed no pattern, in any given instance with three paths sitting together, the path could lay on the right, middle, or left and offered no clue as to where they were meant to go,

"I could drop a scale at the entrance of each room...I have a few more coming loose on me." Rutilah offered, gazing around at the eight paths around them, "My poor health my as well do _something_ for us."

"That's just a bit better than walking around, we'll still be worn out by time we get to...the source?" Linkle sighed, leaning against a wall, "As much as I hate to be the one to suggest it, but maybe we should call it a day? We should sleep here until we're in better condition than this, before something bad happens. I already want to push my magic limits more, and I know that I've got nothing left but my soul to use by now..."

"Maybe not such a great idea, that..." Rutilah heaved a great sigh as she recalled the monster chasing her around earlier, "we're not alone down here, something hungry and...wrong is lurking in this temple, I met it on my way here, just before you showed up, I don't think the size of the archways will stop it. I'm still trying to figure it out but I think it can sense us here, I do know that its eyes can move."

"Great, we're running around blind with a demon on our trail!" Aryll groaned, pacing the floor as she stared at the ceiling. Her eyes widened as she thought of something, but as she turned in place, she found that everything looked the same, there were no hints, "You know, you priestesses could die down here...maybe they should have a new...something?"

"Haha, not exactly, we spend much of our time in water, there's some amount of strength and endurance that you need to swim as far and long as we do, walking is something I could do for days...at full strength." Rutilah added quickly, knowing full well she wasn't going to be well again for a while, "I don't know what I'm missing..."

She wandered towards the path to her right, and glanced down as she noticed they were standing in water, the texture of the floor was odd, too. The reason was quickly apparent, Nayru's symbol was in the floor, slightly smaller ones lay closer towards the middle of the room and a relief lay on the floor, depicting a Zora spiraling though the air, up towards a sharply defined platform, the multiple archways that represented the paths in the room marked that place as the very room they stood in.

The princess backed up towards the wall while Linkle and Aryll went to see what had Rutilah's attention, and started to call out for her to wait when she sprang up from a crouch and spun through the air, though she was never even halfway to her goal, "There has to be a way for me to get up there, the map is surely up there, it's where I need to be!"

"The picture shows that there are chains holding the platform aloft," Linkle said, slipping a clawshot onto her hand, "you can't get up there in your condition, and I can't see them because that thing's a bowl and way too high, but if Aryll gives me a boost like she gave you, I'll be able to get your map."

"And then what?" Aryll inquired waving one hand over the other, "Jump back onto the updraft and pray I don't let you down too quickly?"

Linkle flashed a cheeky grin as she held down on one of the inner triggers, causing it to turn as the hooks opened up, "You just read my mind. I'm sure you'll do fine."

"Aside from the part where I send you too high to fast and slam you into the ceiling, or hold you up too long because I was too slow, and run out of energy for the return journey." Aryll pointed out.

Linkle nodded and smiled at her sister, "I trust you with my life. Just remember, I _do_ have an important quest to complete—saving the world from Ganondorf's clutches and all."

"You really have a horrible sense of humor." Aryll sighed, standing in position to give Linkle the best launch she could muster, "Please, Nayru...let me have enough magic for this."

"I'm ready!" Linkle cried, one hand on the other as she stared ahead, ready for the chain to come into view.

"Updraft!" Aryll shouted, raising her hands to lift Linkle into the air, the older blonde fell to one knee as she found it hard to balance with the air shaking under her, "Linkle, are you there yet?"

"Higher, higher! Almost there! A little bit...there we go!" Linkle shouted a laugh as she flew to the central chain, and looked down over the side to wave, "You can let go now! I have to study this map for a bit!" After she glanced down at the image, she ran back to the edge again, "I think this was meant for you, Rutilah? It shows a Zora with a glowing hand facing the floor, and little squiggles under that!

"So I have to sense where the water is...of course, rarely anyone who's not a Zora uses water magic, even fewer could find water under the ground." Rutilah muttered as she held out her hand, there was only one stream of water under them, and she could sense where it was moving to avoid backtracking, "You can come down now!"

Linkle nodded and climbed up onto the edge of platform's wall, waiting until Aryll told her it was safe to jump onto the green tower of air ahead of her.

It took no time at all to follow the hidden river to the end—it was surely the end as the river came to an end, it also looked very this different from the others, with grand archways and only one exit and entrance, a bare tree stood in the midst of the room on a small mound surrounded by water.

"Looks like the stories Rustle's always telling were true, the Spirit Tree is indoors and on an island...not what I had in mind with that description, but it's certainly accurate." Aryll observed, smiling as she beheld the wonder.

Linkle, on the other hand, was less impressed than she was curious as to why anyone would do such a thing as plant a tree indoors, "I thought trees _need_ sunlight, which is why they don't grow in caves, so why put one in the temple?"

"You don't understand, this is a legend, an ancient tradition celebrated by the Zoras!" Aryll spouted enthusiastically, "This tree was planted-"

"The lesson will have to wait!" Linkle suddenly rushed forward, eyes alert as she stepped between her friends and...whatever was in the room with them.

"Is it that fiddler crab again?" Rutilah looked up at the domed ceiling, straining her ears to pick up the dreadful pitter-patter of the monster's footsteps.

Linkle scowled as she reached down to grab her crossbows off the sides of her boots, eyeing the tree viciously, "Come out, let's finish this already!"

She whipped around as a sudden stress found its way into her heart, she felt like she was drowning and it looked like Aryll and Rutilah felt the same way, "W-We have to...retreat..." The princess gasped from the floor, eyes squeezed shut as she tried to roll on her side, away from the tainted air, "it's going to kill us..."

Linkle bowed her head, trying to figure out what she had to do, what the problem was and how to shut it off at the source, "It's that tree, whatever it is flows from the tree!"

"No, Linkle, it's a trick!" Rutilah cried, raising her hand towards the receding back of the blonde warrior, "That tree is supposed to help us, safeguard t-the pure properties of wa-water...not...urg!"

A sharp pain like a knife twisting in the Zora's chest promptly cut short the desperate warning, and she watched as the hero swayed both arms back, as though she held something just on her right side and closed her eyes. Linkle glanced down at the compass glowing warmly, as though to answer her her heart's pleas for protection from the darkness, _"There's a monster here, it's too small for our eyes...but I know I feel something, and Rutilah and Aryll...their suffering is real. If I am the Hero, I can banish this suffering, I_ must _, it's my duty."_

Aryll tried to sit up, leaning on her sword she tried to stand, but fell on her side, the clattering uselessly at her side, that's when she saw the faint glow of Linkle's compass, it seemed dimmed by something unseen, and was surely the means by which Linkle remained standing. Not only that, but the pose Linkle assumed caused the ends of her crossbows to shine blue.

"Spirits of water, I call on you now to infuse this light around me with the water below me, let it burn the darkness I feel to cinders!" She swung her crossbows, dragging a torrent of flowing water behind her, firing it with the light infused, causing her choker and the gems on her crossbows to shine bright sky blue, "Spirit Raaaaain!"

As she pulled the triggers of her weapons, she sensed the darkness coalescing onto the tree, as predicted, and let out a scream as she charged at that recurring form, like staring into a mire's reflection. Just as soon as the darkness solidified into Linkle's likeness, her second call to the spirits of water rang out, "I'll cut through pitch darkness, my spirit will flow with the current of my heart! Soul Blade!"

With those words, a watery blade—and the crossbows in hand acting as it's hilt—materialized, free flowing water with a glowing loop running along the sides of it, the edge shattered the darkness and sent it up in billows of smoke. Breathing heavily, she stood in place, calmer as she felt the darkness fading—though it was short-lived as she realized there was a darkness growing within her heart.

She could sense the dangerous, raw power untapped in the depths of her soul, the ability to reshape reality surely lay upon that path, she could do anything—the world would never need a hero again if she had her way, and chances were that no one would want to, this path wasn't easy for her and it couldn't be easy for her sister, Malron, or the races of Hyrule to wait for her to be done. Linkle understood it was the darkness in her trying to grow, and she knew it couldn't become anything good later, yet her fingers remained on the triggers of her arms, her soul burning away with the glow in the blade.

Suddenly she thought of something, and turned back with eyes that glowed a faint gold as she gazed upon Aryll and the Zora. No one could hurt her friends if they weren't of the mortal world anymore, visions passed of "safeguarding" them, it at once filled her with a sense of dread and hope, the two sides clashing like waves on the beach, wrestling for her attention. With consideration of a world without those she cared for—Aryll doubtlessly made that list—she gave a startled cry and turned away from the terrified young women behind her, casting the thoughts too horrible to bear along with her weapons towards the pink door. She fell on the ground, shaking with fear as she realized how close she had gotten to grasping the darkness that lurked in her heart.

"Linkle, Linkle, is everything alright?" Aryll asked, afraid of the sudden replacement of blue with gold in her sister's irises, now she had thrown her weapons like they were spiders and hunched over as still as the tree beside her, "Are you feeling okay, is it the compass? It's what let you sense the darkness, lets you do whatever magic you see in your mind, such power must bear weight—let me carry it for now, please! Just until you can stand again..."

"N-No, stay back, just stay away from me...where is everyone, Grandma, Malron?" Linkle suddenly sat up and opened her eyes, "I'm sorry, I've never been more exhausted."

"You're scaring me here, Linkle, your eyes changed color, they were gold..." Aryll reported, as calmly as she could with an unsteady hand on Linkle's shoulders, "Tell me you've got a hold of yourself!"

"I'm okay, I just used up too much magic, I still haven't fully recovered, I doubt I'll get the chance to do that until I can return to Death Mountain—I need to go back after this." Linkle urgently insisted, staring up at Aryll as she spoke.

Aryll nodded slowly as she patted Linkle's shoulder, reluctant to let go, "It was good you stopped when you did, but Death Mountain doesn't have anything for your soul, the darkness that started just now won't stop until it's been purified...and it'll take time for that to happen, you can recover after your soul's been clean.

"Fortunately you have a priestess in training on your side, as soon as I get into the heart of this place I will receive the blessings of Nayru, until then I believe I have something for you, Linkle," Rutilah said, as she approached the hero, reaching into the pocket of space around her to extract a sapling in a pot, "I am supposed to plant this myself according to tradition, but this is a significant day in my life, and so it is the same for my tree, this step, this change in hands. For so long I've gone alone, felt that no one understood me, so I don't just trust you with my life, I entrust all the effort I've made up to this point. I'll be relying on you further in the future."

"But this Spirit Tree," Linkle turned to the tree standing beside her, judging by it's height, it hadn't been there very long, it was only twice Linkle's height, and just as big around, "surely it's too young to be replaced!"

"So was she," Rutilah replied solemnly, the corners of her eyes tearing up, "but we're not replacing the Spirit Tree, we're going to lay it to rest...it has outlived her by too long, a bit of her spirit was in it's leaves, serving us even after her passing in the Great War, watching over the water here, absorbing the darkness and warning us—warning me, her successor, now that too is gone."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Linkle turned to the tree and let out a deep breath, "I'm glad I kept my eye on it, so I didn't hurt it."

"Me too...but it would've been fine if you did, she loved me more than the tree...I just wish we had properly met, instead I hear her voice and-" Rutilah turned as something warm as the ocean sea touched her shoulder, she was surprised to see a Zora in the tree, reaching out from it, after the initial shock, it was clear to her who this was, "Mother!"

"I've been waiting for you. It is tradition for those in my position to instruct the younger generation in succeeding us—even in death I can do that much for you." Her eyes were a soft pink as she regarded the other visitors, "I'm glad to see you have support in this place. The first thing you'll need to do is stop whatever's causing trouble for our people, I only pray you overcome it. Once that's done you'll need to burn this tree and the darkness it's gathered—I would say 'over the years', but the past few days have it steeped in darkness. With my tree reduced to ashes and the evil burned from it, you can plant your own tree. As for saving the ocean...you'll know what to do, the spirits will speak, and you, my child, will hear them. I mustn't keep you any longer than I have, that beast will be upon you again soon, so you need to hurry."

The trio hastened from the room, Rutilah glancing back to see her mother again, she wanted to say goodbye, but couldn't find the words.

* * *

Malron circled around the warehouse, looking busy as she reached the door and felt around at her side and turned to some Gerudo who were having an enthusiastic discussion about all the shops around town, "Hey, did anyone see my key? Shiny bit of metal, makes this big door open?"

"Hey, I know what a key is," One of the Gerudo snapped, dangling her own spare out, "our civilizations aren't _that_ different, you guys are a little behind, sure, but security-wise you're up there with us...barely. I expect an apology, or Ganondorf will be angry when I tell him that _you_ left a warehouse's security in the hands of chance!"

"Fine...like that guy's done anything useful since he got here." Malron held out her hand and the Gerudo clasped it, the key sandwiched between their palms. Before he got here, Malron figured, he must've laid curses on various important locations, she had no idea if there were more places cursed but she needed to find Aya later and ask if she had any thoughts.

"First off, he saved us from Death Mountain, second, he's going to save us from the poisoned water some chick named Linkle cursed—today, in fact." The Gerudo informed sharply, releasing the key and walking away, "I urge you to go see it firsthand, then you'll know he's saving us from whatever darkness that girl's got planned—whatever it is isn't good!"

"Yeah," Another agreed, "we can work with the Hylians, and this proves that we're no more dangerous than you lot are to yourselves, maybe even salvage our reputation as a nation of thieves? That last king's dad was the real thief—naturally you'll display blind loyalty to the crown and say otherwise."

"He identified the one who poisoned the sea?" Malron inquired, incredulous, though more than to the identity of his culprit than the fact that he framed someone, "He certainly doesn't waste time...I see I was wrong that he doesn't do anything." She didn't add—but certainly thought—that rather than do nothing, he made things worse.

"Exactly, I hope we'll see you there." The Gerudo smiled, returning to her post.

"You will, I can promise that, just got to wrap up here first." Malron returned her attention to the warehouse and found the spirit that had been left with the manifest, a long list of goods, every dried, smoked, pickled, and cured food along with dry goods, weapons, and materials to keep the weapons in shape. Mostly it was just a few numbers Malron had altered, but some items that wouldn't be suspected, and so not be missed—needles, yarn, medicines, and knives came to mind, though Whisper Cubes were also on the list, they had been hidden in a false bottom of the crate carrying potions—had been scratched from the list, those were the things she'd be taking back with her.

"Well, how about this timing?" A commanding voice called out to her, exasperated, though not unkind.

"A-Apologies?" Malron's mind nudged at the spirit's apart from her, barely tickling them, watching the Gerudo approaching her, "I was just here..." She swallowed as the imposing yet graceful figure strode up to her, casually staring at the two pieces of paper, "Ma'am, if I may return to my duties..."

"Commander Aveil, the Regent's chief adviser and second-in-command in Hyrule. I was about to move my troops to the eastern beach, then one of the workers around here tells me that they saw someone heading to a warehouse, tells me you spoke about relocating some of these supplies." Aveil waved a hand as she stepped away from the disguised Sheikah, "Look, the Regent is going to visit Zora's River very briefly, so if you plan on taking a while here, you should postpone until we return, guard presence will be low, so there will be no one to protect you or the warehouse from dissenters—believe it or not, Ganondorf isn't beloved by all, especially that girl named Linkle, he suspects she's behind Death Mountain's near eruption and the poisoned Great Sea. He thwarted the one and plans to cure the latest."

"I understand...I won't take very long but this has to be done now, or someone else will be sent here tomorrow." Malron insisted, expecting Aveil to demand her to leave, instead she pulled out a Whisper Cube and offered it to the Sheikah.

"If this is that important to you, then you need to hang onto this—squeeze it and speak to ask for help. Leave it with the patrol outside Castle Town when you're finished with it." Aveil instructed, leaving the warehouse when Malron nodded and set the faintly glowing object on the table beside the manifest list and forgery.

As she worked, she wondered who tipped off the Gerudo about her, and why. It certainly didn't help her, and no one could've known she'd be so accepting of Malron's task, she was certain she'd have to come back during Ganondorf's latest trick, instead she could witness Linkle's victory against Ganondorf's curse on the Great Sea—she was hopeful that Ganondorf preparing to steal the credit for curing the Great Sea meant that Linkle would soon be done with her long and arduous quest—and go straight home to contact Tsuki, then figure out who sent Aveil after her.

* * *

Linebeck glanced around the town filled with squawking cuccos and some villagers trying to catch them and put them back in their enclosure, though most people seemed content to let them roam, likely they had already tried themselves or considered it to be a fool's errand. He still caught the occasional persistent villager running after a mirthful bird as he made his way to the witch's hut, pushing the door open to find an elderly lady stirring a cauldron full of something while her much younger assistant chopped up ingredients.

"Hey, old woman!" Linebeck greeted, holding his arms out as he sauntered into the spacious, single room building, "I got something weird and dangerous for you to look at, by magic or science we'll figure out how it works."

"Science being what I call basic alchemy, of course." Was the unimpressed reply, still the older woman fixed her hawkish gaze upon the bottle of purple fluid Linebeck held, "Maple, take that of his hands."

The younger woman's hair flowed as she nodded sharply, "Right away, Syrup."

"Call it whatever you like, for now we've gotta a find a way to purify this stuff, if it takes using magic to save the world, we will!" Linebeck watched as the apprentice brought the witch the poison and hurriedly approached, "Don't use the whole thing for one experiment, we need to find an antidote for this!"

"There's no antidote for death." Syrup muttered, turning with a small spoon to gather some of the flame from the small dish next to her, then dropped tiny bit into the bottle, where it spread across the surface like wildfire, though soon flickered out, "The problem with blue fire is that it needs magic fuel to exist, whether it be poison or a mage's spiritual energy, otherwise it just dies. Only glass, silver, or gold can carry blue flame without it dying and when introduced to fuel, it quickly burns out unless fed by a mage and controlled. Even this golden dish of fire can run out over twenty years if I don't maintain it."

"How much of the Great Sea can you clean?" Linebeck inquired, hopeful that something might be spared.

Syrup explained as she added another spoonful of blue fire, this time urging it to grow and purge the whole bottle, guzzling it down when it was clean, despite the protests from her apprentice and visitor, "I can save the stretch from here to the Zora's territory, but the taint will return before tomorrow, when I'll be able to purify it again. You'd need the power of the gods to clean it, just as the diluted itself to maintain dominance over the whole of this bottle until I took charge of the flame and cleansed it. I didn't use a lot of magic, but there's still residual energy left from my fire—far be it from me to let it go to waste."

"What, no, old woman!" Linebeck exclaimed, disappointed that she was drinking formerly poisoned water, "That's just gross!"

"What if that stuff's still dangerous?!" Maple demanded, just as incredulous as the older man criticizing the elderly witch.

"I feel fine, I'll probably outlive you both anyways." Syrup set down the bottle and waved Linebeck off, "Anyways, if you want to save the ocean, it won't be done overnight, especially as you haven't determined the source yet, and you'd need many mages to burn the source with blue fire and spread it to the far corners of the Great Sea, where the poison has no doubt reached. Starting the fire is the part that takes the most energy, maintaining it and spreading it through an entire ocean is quite hopeless. What you should do is save Lake Hylia, where the majority of our fish comes from, but you'll need to block the Zoran passage, the lake's source. Maple, that's your task, take plenty of spell cards and potions, you should be able to purge Lake Hylia by sundown, we'll use the rest of this stuff on the ocean. Linebeck, stay here and help me develop a something to encourage combustion—don't get too happy, by help I mean gather what I ask, a job you can do as well as Maple even with a lack of training in magic. I'll be mixing and enchanting to solution, that should be long enough for you to grab the smiths and carpenters and come up with a way to transport the concoction—I already have it in mind, something I helped developed long ago for the Great War and never got around to using."

Linebeck silently and reluctantly agreed, waited for her to give him the shopping list, reached out to the help he'd need on his return journey. It was going to be a long day, but with the help he'd have, he knew it wouldn't be wasted.

Maple grabbed potions, prepared spells, and ran out the door with broom in hand before Syrup was done explaining the final tasks. She sprinted through the path to the village exit, wouldn't start flying until she could clearly see all that lay in her path on Hyrule Field, and even then, she would hardly soar, keeping low to the ground as she wandered the coastline and stopped after crossing Zora's River.

Her mentor explained the strange spectacle before, how it had powerful healing magic that it carried from it's secretive source within the Temple of Water, back into Zora's Domain. As far as she could tell, the magic was still at work, the river was all purple, but it was more diluted near the underground source of the river. What little light was in the Zora's Temple was nearly faded now, the darkness would only grow stronger as time passed.

" _Even Linkle wouldn't try to make it to such a dangerous place alone, right? I wonder what she's doing...where she's at."_ Maple couldn't focus only on the missing heroine, and took to the air instead, from her height she noticed a crowd forming at the mouth of Castle Town, they seemed to be headed her way. She wasn't sure what was going on, and while it seemed very suspicious, it could just be that they were evacuating because they wanted distance from the poisoned water.

Maple decided not to investigate, focused on her mission instead. Once she had the fire burning and could remotely feed the fire her energy, then she would investigate, after she sealed the lake's source and started the flames, drinking magic restoration potions to keep the magic flowing was all she had to do.

* * *

 **A/Ns: First note on the title: I like Metroid Prime, I'm short on names, and the Great Sea's poisoned. Second note is that I deliberately called Castle Town's temple the Temple of Light, it was not a typo, and I want to share three reasons so no one's confused. I presented them in-depth but if you wanna know the reasons without all the details, _just read the parts that are underlined and italicized._**

 ** _First reason is that there are certain elemental properties that the Temple of Time lacks in this universe and OoT._ Because of this, the Temple of Light would be useless or redundant. In this universe, each temple houses a high concentration of elemental spirits to cleanse your soul of corruption, say it's been a long day of taking out the baddies and probably pushing your limits, so your corruption meter's on the rise. You're nearer to Castle Town than anywhere else and some immediate de-corrupting would be nice—may even keep you from going Dark.**

 **If Ocarina of Time had my magic limits, this would be a problem as time spirits simply don't exist, time's not an element—even in game there's no related Sage or Medallion, just the Hero who could time travel—so you can't go to the Temple of Time and pray for the spirits to save you, and you'd never reach the Temple of Light. On a separate note, Rauru heard you like temples, so to impress you he put a temple on a temple, so you could go into the temple while being in the temple.**

 _ **Second reason is my issue with OoT's naming conventions that Castle Town ignored.**_ **All the temples had their element in the name and presumably accessible by all members of the corresponding race, or at least publicly known, but the Temple of Light was probably unknown to all Hylians, otherwise they were probably confused why they were calling the one they could see Temple of Time and not Temple of Light like the other races, as well as where the ToL was—or the Sage of Light for that matter. It would've felt so much cleaner to have the Temple of Light in the open, following the pattern of the other temples, making the ToT the place where Link was stored for seven years, but I understand that Rauru had to be in his temple...though it looked more like the Chamber of Sages than a temple, maybe the CoS was inside the ToL—which is strange when you realize it's his temple, but where the others are supposed to meet, an oddly safe temple yet the place Ganondorf presumably invaded and slew the former Sages, and then the sheer emptiness of the place.**

 _ **T hird reason pertains to my desire for originality and flexibility.**_ **I might not want the Temple of Time to be a one-room thing, a dungeon, or a facet of Castle Town, I may want it to be on the other side of the world or on the moon, I might even do the opposite of what OoT did and put the ToT in the ToL! Or it may not exist. I already put Lon Lon Ranch in Kakariko Village, so don't count on me to mix all the games, and while it's fanfic I'm writing borrowing for, I still wanna do my own thing, too.**

 **Hopefully these reasons satisfy anyone wondering why I physically removed ToT from Castle Town.**


	19. Toxic Dip

**Toxic Dip**

The trio took a moment to study the relief behind the spirit tree, a woman in a dress wore a metal wreath with a gem set in the middle, they recognized it as a crown traditionally worn by queens or princesses who were favored to take the place of the current monarch.

The woman had her hands on her face and her eyes glowed like two suns—or at least that seemed to be the effect that the artist wished to portray. Her lips were a silent, ageless scream. She stood between two worlds, a stable, whole world, and one that lay in ruins. The ruins had distortions in the scene, rings that spanned to the princess' right elbow and started in the middle of the broken scene, it's corresponding location seemed to be the structure that resembled the Temple of Light, though the ruined building was difficult to recognize as the tightly packed rings lake blurred most of it.

"A Hylian princess?" Linkle turned to glance at Rutilah, hoping for an answer, but the princess seemed just as confused to see this as she was, "It's like she's caught in two worlds. It reminds me of what someone told me about Princess Zelda's dreams, she sees nightmares of the things to come."

"The _distant_ things!" Aryll cried, pointing out a small sapling aside from the temple that—in the ruined world—was the shattered trunk of a full grown tree, "It's all wrinkled up, but it's definitely an old tree, right where I've seen it outside the Temple of Light!"

"So she _does_ see the future, the far future." Rutilah sighed as she stared at the terrified queen, "Then this must be Queen Hilda the Prophet. 'A desolate wasteland, Castle Town is visible only in a few buildings I recognize, the holy place where light dwells is dim. The sky burns in spectacular hues that inspire dread. Please, someone stop this from coming to pass.' It was a rare few who believed in her words, those who do believe say she saw the end of the world, I personally think they were being a tad bit self-important, but maybe she told them something that was forgotten back then, or the entrance to the Sacred Realm really is in Castle Town."

"The Triforce must be Ganondorf's goal...maybe the key to the entrance is what he was searching for." Linkle offered, that day coming back to her in a rush, "He said that I didn't...have 'it' either."

"Linkle...it'll be alright, we'll stop him." Rutilah assured the pale faced adventurer, "I'll do everything I can to see him dispelled from this life, like the curse he is."

"Thank you, Rutilah." Linkle sighed, knowing he was a curse fixed deep into the Gerudo he commanded, the women who turned into muddy globs of darkness before her eyes were still fresh in her memory, "Let's be cautious above all else, we're the only ones who know, surviving is important."

"To that end, you should know that he had green garbed women lining up after you disappeared...I think he's hunting you." Aryll warned, unsure why Linkle seemed scared of the man, but this confirmed the rumors she heard of a wall of darkness, and her speculation that Ganondorf was behind it all, "If you go back, be careful...the thing he wanted might be your compass, he probably realized it was real after you fled."

"Explains why the compass didn't glow back then." Linkle murmured, glad now that it didn't come to her aid, though if Malron hadn't saved her...the compass would've been back with Ganondorf by now, "Somehow it knew Malron would save me."

"She did-" Aryll was surprised at first, but let out a light chuckle as she considered it, "I guess this _is_ Malron we're talking about, skulltulas, wolfos, Ganondorfs, they're no match for her!"

"I think she might be the Hero...maybe the prophecy got it wrong." Linkle wondered, trying to make the future that was long ago foretold make sense with the present that unfolded.

"Are you sure, Linkle?" Aryll furrowed her brows as she gently poked her sister's shoulder, "Green cloak, check; brave girl who senses monsters and dispenses justice, check—you've even got magic compass that you said glowed before? If that's not Hero stuff, I don't know what is! All you're missing is the sacred blade that can evict this evil from the throne, and you've got yourself a legend!"

"You don't understand, she _killed_ Ganondorf, he was...he was dead! He fell on me and I pushed him and he...he didn't get up until a while later..." Linkle shook as she related the events following the Gerudo king's invasion. She turned her attention to Rutilah as the Zora moved past the door to see the tablet on the opposite side of the shiny door, the message to this one was clear, a Zora clutching their throat like they're drowning, the water was surely poisoned to make a Zora drown.

"I wonder how much she knew, how much she knew, how much of that survived and where it is." Rutilah sighed, searching the tablet for anything else besides the painfully obvious prophecy of a doomed Zora, "I hope she didn't have to see those visions all her life."

"They probably averted the past's tragedy, and left behind this knowledge that we might follow them to safety." Linkle proposed, sighing as she lay a hand over the fish swimming behind the drowning Zora, "I wonder where we went wrong, in any event."

"We probably stopped thinking this could happen." Aryll fumed, waving at the tablet, "It makes sense if this already happened once. Crisis averted, right? Let's ignore the fact that what our grandparents or great grandparents, or great, great, great, great grandparents went through could happen again. More importantly...how did this happen?"

"Last week father met with a Gerudo commander, Aveil was her name, Ganondorf's right hand woman." Rutilah shook her head as she realized that the only way this place could be so tainted was if somehow they were betrayed, "I wonder which priestess did it...who let Ganondorf's curse into this place. She said she wanted to stop the Gerudo Pirate Confederacy that Ganondorf's predecessor started, but I suppose that's as good a cover as any."

"Aveil...I'll look for her once I'm done." Linkle vowed, turning to the door next to them, "I'm ready, let's go and save Hyrule."

Aryll smirked as she stifled a laugh, "Easier said than done! Wait until I tell Rustle. 'Yeah, me and my sister haven't seen each other since her birthday, so to celebrate meeting up again after that scare with Ganondorf, we decided to save Hyrule together with the princess of the Zoras, and how was _your_ day?'"

"Haha, I think he'll be impressed!" Rutilah didn't know Rustle, but the conversation Aryll joked about had her in high spirits, she was glad to see that Linkle seemed to feel the same way, after the darkness tried to take over. More than just so they weren't moping around, high morale was great for magic users, it was no coincidence that being in high spirits was good for the Heart.

Stepping through the seemingly lively door, they were greeted by an imposing chasm of purple, high above them were iron rectangles suspended by chains, and catwalks above those. A large door was just around a corner, on a raised floor, the torch of it was barely visible from their lower position.

"I thought Zora ruled the seas, not the air!" Aryll gasped, shaking her head as she stared up at the chains and beams.

"Yeah, well, we figured Gorons had the earth and Hylians and Gerudo seemed to adapt well to land or seas, and decided to get the edge on everyone else by mastering the air." Rutilah replied, smiling at the exchange of dry humor, "We're going to try growing wings out next. Can you imagine me with feathers, to have a bird's eye view like a seagull or a free, majestic eagle?"

"Hah, you Zoras are already known for swan dives, dive bombs aren't too far behind." Aryll teased stretching her arms, as she looked up to the sides of the metal rectangles, trying to find somewhere to start, "Anyway, I'm pretty competent in the air, too—that's my element! Aryll, the Squall Stirrer!"

"Well good, I don't want to use all the magic it'd take to reach that door just to learn we need to go underwater, too. On a good day I'd be able swim up that waterfall," Rutilah stated, approaching the edge of the water and holding out her hands, plotting Aryll's path, "but today that swim could kill me. I'll freeze some disks for you and make you cleats to keep from slipping, blocks will protrude from the surface that you can grab hold of. I know there's a path underwater, one we'll likely need to make use of...if the giant crab doesn't first."

"Ar, maybe I should go, if you fall I won't be able to catch you, but you can use your wind in case I slip." Linkle suggested, sighing and pulling off her cloak when Aryll's silent smile told her she insisted on going anyways, "At least take this."

"Thank you...I just think I can climb faster than you, I won't fall easily." Aryll assured, smiling as she patted her sister's shoulders, "I appreciate the offer, though."

Aryll leapt onto an icy disk and held out her hands, remaining on the shifting disk for only a second before jumping onto the next, quickly closing in on her destination. Upon reaching the last disk that sat under the icy wall before her, she felt along the waterfall, grabbing the cold handholds and starting her chilly ascent. When she reached the top she glanced around behind her and gritted her teeth before kicking and shoving off the waterfall, landing on her hands and knees with a solid thud. She rubbed her hands together—gloves or no, that ice was brisk!

She gazed around the room, the door on the other side of the empty air ahead of her in particular, it would be costly in time and magic to try to sail on a stream of air, and she was out of magic potions from that last battle out at sea, and both she and Rutilah would need to expend magic, it'd be a waste if the door didn't just open for them. She peered down at the door in question and let out an exasperated groan when she realized the door did indeed have a secret, "Hey, guys, the door has five petal shaped...brownish parts on them, arranged like they're on a flower!"

"The door's sealed, then?" Rutilah erupted in surprise, staring down at the floor, "Okay, let's try not to lose our cool, just keep moving forward and we _will_ find a way!"

Aryll simply nodded and leapt to the next metal surface, moving along the catwalks that sometimes crossed over or led to dead ends, always careful not to fall while still pressing on.

Linkle watched Rutilah curiously and glanced at the distant floor that rose high above them and the water and bore that tricky door, "How did you know it was sealed?"

"I know that Lord Jaburu's Chamber is sealed because I know that seals often work in the same manner as keys, preventing unwanted visitors. A mage's seal is a magic they only have to cast once, when they die it ceases function and it'll break with enough magical force we priestesses grow quite strong in our magic, so breaking it isn't an option for novices such as myself, so the strongest priestess' seal is the one we use. To keep the spell from being temporary, someone can pull part of a sealed object out and keep it in place indefinitely as long as a strong source of magic feeds it energy so that the seal doesn't slowly die with it's master—Lord Jaburu is maintaining the door's seal."

"And the seal was put in place by your mother?" Linkle wondered, noticing there had been a pattern before involving inheriting the station of priestess.

"No, it was there long ago, none have surpassed her power and none may yet. The architect of this place was quite clever, and personally tested the trial herself, only the worthy may proceed, and only a Zora." Rutilah sighed softly as she thought about that rule, and smiled at Linkle, "I can't say for sure that I could have done this on my own, even on my best day, so I must credit you two in completing this trial for me."

"Every little bit helps, and you risked everything coming here alone." Linkle pointed out, turning to see the result of the cranking sound, an iron rectangle that had begun a steady descent, "I think overcoming these harsh circumstances with only two of us more than qualifies you for the position of priestess, I know you'll lead your people well."

"I only pulled off my gutsy move because I trusted you'd come to my aid, otherwise...the world was poised to rot anyways, might as well see how far I get on my own." Rutilah explained, "Good thing you guys didn't let me go it alone, I wasn't powerful enough to do this quest on my own...maybe I'm not worthy of becoming a priestess."

"Hey, I said you'd lead well, their power will be yours—as queen, one day. If you lack anything in magical prowess, you make up for it in commitment and wisdom...but most importantly, the humility to ask for help when you're overwhelmed...I believe that's courage, too." Linkle reflected on those words as she considered her own actions and intentions, "Before today, I wanted to save Hyrule on my own, but even if I didn't have my own doubts about my abilities, the identity of the Hero, my own destiny...and assuming I slay the great evil threatening all of Hyrule on my own, I would never be able to reach that point on my own—I couldn't be here alone. I'm brave enough to say that, now, so in a way it's _our_ trial. I learned I won't always be able to handle everything on my own, even if I want to."

"If real courage is admitting, then power's in following through." Rutilah advised, smiling at Linkle, "Let's make a promise here and now to be strong and not do something stupid unless we must."

"Agreed!" Linkle chuckled, grinning as she watched the the other chains lower the metal rectangles, her sister leaping up to higher platforms that were invisible to her from down below, using the ones that raised to reach those places to pull the levers, each one raising one and lowering another, and when it seemed that the heavy iron boxes would sink into the water, the water emptied first, their weights exposing drains built into the wall, "She's draining the water...why?"

"I don't know...draining the water doesn't make any sense." Rutilah sighed, gasping when she heard an odd click sound. Aryll seemed to hear it, too, as she started skipping down the metal stairs that formed of the boxes above, and stopped on one of the lower steps so she could talk to the others easier, "Do you see anything different on the floor from up there?"

"Yup, a row of yellow crystals with markings etched into the floor next to each one, a turtle, a fish, a gull, and a swordfish." Aryll called out, "What's it mean?"

"The yellow gems are strike switches, they seem to be active right now, we need to deactivate them in order." Rutilah informed, glad that strike switches weren't a secret to Zoras, though she'd only ever seen them in books.

"We probably need to look around for the tablet showing us the instructions." Linkle suggested, moving towards the edge when she suddenly stepped back, twitching her fingers anxiously, "I sense something big moving our way!"

"We don't have long to figure this out, how far off is it?" Rutilah urged, hanging off the edge and climbing down the rungs.

"It seems to be struggling with moving at some points, but then running in a straight line?" Linkle offered, following the princess down.

"It can move most fluently sideways, and based on your description it seems to be running into the corners of an underwater passage." Rutilah translated the movements Linkle detected and quickly ran to the different sides of the room, looking for the way in. All she found were windows on iron bars and door that wouldn't open, keeping her out. Inside as a hard to miss shape, a gull hammered out of the same material as the doors. Linkle reported back with the same information, but there were only two windows and they only had two shapes, gull and swordfish.

The corresponding shapes on the floor had the gull and swordfish on the bottom, but there didn't seem to be many clues as to which came first.

"There's two doors, one for each window," Linkle muttered, trying to puzzle out the answer, "what if they loop under? Could be more doors."

"I don't know...why would the order we unlock the doors in matter?" Rutilah shuddered, she had a bad feeling about all of this, "I guess if it loops under, then one is the exit and the other's an entrance, but that leaves two in between...I'll hit one and see...the...swordfish, then I'll say fish...maybe we're going by how long these creatures spend in water? Swordfish aren't actively preyed upon by Zoras, but fish are."

"Why not hit all of them?" Linkle suggested, "Probably nothing will happen if we hit just one."

"That...that's true. If a Gerudo could just whack one and get an idea of what to expect...besides, crab's coming soon!" Rutilah checked above to make sure the iron weights weren't directly over them, and then struck all four in the order she had decided on previously.

They heard a click and ran to the doors they discovered, Rutilah's was still shut, but Linkle's worked fine. She stepped into the room and found a chest. The "lock" on it was a circle with a labyrinth inside, and a small marble in that. She jumped as the door slammed behind her and suddenly water filled the room.

She heard Rutilah shout for the cloak from Aryll, and heard footsteps. There was were two little knows with rounded arrows, one moved the contraption while the other slowly flipped it over, moving the ball from one wall to the other. If her life wasn't in danger of icky purple water drowning her, she thought this might be a fun game.

"Linkle, Linkle, come here and take this cloak right now!" Rutilah screamed, rattling the door.

"Okay, I just...I need to get that chest open, I _sense_ it in there, something that sparkles with light in the chest soaked in darkness, it has to be the keys!" Linkle spouted as she pulled the hood through the iron bars of the door and flung it over her back. She started to go back when Rutilah stopped her, her arms reaching through the bars, the arm of Linkle's green cloak in one hand and the sapphires in her other. Linkle reached to accept it and the princess's other hand clasped Linkle's, the Hylian could feel the gentle burn of the blessed sapphires as Rutilah started to speak.

"Nayru, Goddess of Wisdom and master of graceful magic, I call on you to protect this hero from the darkness within this place!" Rutilah released Linkle's hand and nodded to her as she backed away from the door, "Go, Linkle, guide the ball to the center and get those keys or get out of there without them, make trips, however you have to do this."

"I prefer to do this all at once before the crab-" Linkle was interrupted when Aryll shouted that she saw the monster scuttling towards the princess and hero, "Rutilah, get out of here!"

"It'll reach through the bars and kill you with it's eyes!" Rutilah informed, loud as she grew panicky, "Something I never thought I'd say. Anyway, I'm keeping him off your back. Don't think about me, focus on this, we only have one shot at this!"

Linkle sighed as she turned back to the chest, waded in knee deep water as she carefully guided the small ball through the maze, angling the circle to avoid the paths that went down but didn't reach the center, though that grew tedious and she just flipped it altogether so it rode along the circle's frame, then flipped it back quickly so it dropped into the path she had it lined up from. The water came up to her mouth when she finally finished it and the box opened, but this only encouraged the water to fill more completely.

Within the box was not the key she was searching for, but a different sort altogether. She kept it as she swam to the next door and pulled it open. Like the door before it, this too closed on it's own. Now the water filled the room, she was blinded by the thick, purple liquid around her, but she could sense the next key, and the blue flare that burst from the sapphires Rutilah gave her kept the purple darkness from touching her.

The second chest had no puzzle, only a keyhole that opened to the key she took from the first chest, and the third chest required both keys he had after that. So far she had yet to find the keys that were part of the door to Jaburu's Chamber. After the third key was taken, the blue flame around her flared up to encompass the whole room, revealing giant, gelatinous monsters with long slender tendrils, the whole thing glowed yellow suddenly and she could feel the power they gave off. They were something she had only heard about before. Though their exotic shape and skin in blues and pinks were lovely to behold, this was as close as she wanted to get to them.

The jellyfish didn't seem to feel the same way, and approached the explorer, who swam up and over them, pulling herself along the ceiling before kicking off it and diving down in an arch, soon passing the path that a jellyfish had been guarding. She saw the fourth door ahead but didn't have key yet, but she did see a Guardian Stone standing in the middle of the flooded hall.

" _Tell me the way..."_ She thought, to which it replied with a message to go up above the door when the water drained the pool, to seek out the inconsistencies of the temple and break through the illusion. It didn't make any sense considering the key had to be nearby, but maybe the fourth door was open already? She swam ahead and noticed two paths. She took the left path and discovered it led down, into a square chamber with a chest in the midst of the room, a jellyfish hovered over it and four more waited in the corners, _"I have no time for this...I may not have enough magic if I fight!"_

Linkle swam ahead towards the chest, the jellyfish ahead of her moved forward and the ones in the room positioned themselves to box her in, but before she could reach for her crossbows, her compass glowed, it was faint, but it drove back the jellyfish, they avoided her as she got the key and swam towards them, letting her pass so she could reach the path they guarded and swam up, up, into the path that lay opposite of the one she took, _"This looped around, too..."_ She noted, as she turned right at the intersection to find the door right where she left it. She visited the Guardian Stone and it spoke the same as before, a cryptic message that certainly pertained to the temple, to the very room she had been in and was now probably under, or at the very least under the door if she had been only swimming around, though she was certain their were subtle slopes she didn't notice with all the water around her.

* * *

Rutilah and Aryll were struggling to hold off the monster, Aryll cut at the stalks of it's eyes when it moved up to her, and Rutilah swam past it, burning blue fire around her, striking it in passing, making sure she swam between the base of the stalks of its eyes and grabbed them to propel herself forward and far. So far they hurt it, aggravated it, but it was clear this would be a hard won fight. Suddenly the last gem's yellow gleam was restored and the water drained again, Rutilah made her exit and dove out of the water, back onto the floor that stood at the entrance to the room, and looked for Linkle, who was surely out by now, if the gems shining again signified the doors that had opened...unless she got it all wrong the first time and Linkle was stuck in there. She could sense her own magic was depleting, the Zoras Sapphires used her power, so soon it would run out and Linkle would be forced to contend with the poisonous water.

Just as she was losing hop she heard a chain rattling and saw something green drop onto the floor where the door to Jaburu was—Linkle! And then Linkle jumped down with black bludgeon that was way too big for her smaller frame.

"Drake's Rage...Exxxplosion!" Linkle roared, lines like red fire igniting in the hammer as she spun through the air. The eyes went for Linkle, but swayed away as they felt the heat coming off her. A heavy crack split through the air as she struck between the eyes, stunning the monster, followed by a blast of fire that propelled Linkle back, she grunted as she hit the wall and slunk down to the ground, the hammer resting on her. It dredged up unpleasant memories of her near death experience with Ganondorf, but between her fear and fury, the latter won put. Her hammer still burned with raw power as she stood up and looked up at the princess shouting as she assumed a new position to attack from, "Rutilah, freeze the floor!"

"Got it!" Rutilah confirmed, holding out her hands to freeze what water remained on the floor.

"I'm going to assume the black part of it's shell, that...arm thing is where most of it's power is, I need to break it! That shell I cracked seems to be bleeding darkness and healing itself!" Linkle informed as she side stepped the eye that came to her and swatting with her hammer, which she dimmed to conserve her magic. The girls had to wonder what it was the little blue claw did, though it seemed trampling and those eyes were it's only means of attack besides the claw that was obviously to be avoided at all times.

"Don't push yourself too hard, Linkle!" Rutilah warned, as the hero charged at the crab's claw.

Linkle barely noticed the blue glow between the monster's eyes, though when it shot a stream of water at her, she unleashed the attack, one in which she spun around with her hammer, blazes dancing in a circle guided by her hammer, deflecting the water from her and shattering the claw with all the power of her flames when she struck it moments later, "Volcanic Vortex!"

Suddenly the blue claw grew bigger while the stump of flesh regenerated, growing very slowly, a whitish blue discoloration that would slowly present itself as a blue claw.

"Linkle, quickly, smack the little claw that's growing! Once, and then twice when it starts growing again!" Aryll instructed, standing high above Linkle and the crab, "Rutilah, get ready to separate it's eyes from it's head and summon a blue fire when I give the shout!"

Linkle smacked the claw, it was easy enough, but Rutilah waited for the shout...which came in the midst of Aryll's dive bomb, guiding herself to the yet unformed claw was replacing the first Linkle had broken, "Purging Pyre!" Rutilah shouted readying her flames after Aryll landed.

"Tornado...touchdown!" The captain cried the last part as she pierce the soft, fleshy claw, the wind around her blade severed it instantly. When her feet touched the ground, she performed a back flip, slid along the ice before rushing forward and then scrambled forward, leapt over the broken crab, claws and eyes removed, blue fire pouring from above as.

She heard it's screams that only grew louder and more vengeful when she struck Rutilah's fire with a magic wind that encouraged the blue to spread, "Fiery Billow!" Aryll landed behind the monster and turned quickly, struck though the core of the monster with her blade so the fire could burn inside it, too. The trio stood exhausted, but triumphant as the crab turned to blackened ash. At the very least, Linkle was no longer sore from that collision with the wall, she had already pushed it far from her mind.

"That was insane!" Rutilah shouted, grinning as she pointed at the green cloaked heroine, "Where did you get that hammer?"

"It's a legendary weapon the Gorons made for slaying dragons!" Linkle replied, leaning on the weapon, "We need to get up, now, and a path is opened above the door, a Guardian Stone told me that and it's how I was able to get up using my clawshots, I think we should explore it, at leas to occupy ourselves while our magic returns enough that we can face whatever's behind the door."

Linkle heard no objection from the other two, and led the way, then dropped her clawshots to the two below her, went up herself after Rutilah and Aryll returned them.

"Okay, now it's a tad bit crowded up here." Rutilah chuckled as they stood on the ledge overlooking the ground floor below them.

"I thought three was company?" Linkle joked, looking around the space, "It told me to look for inconsistencies and break through the illusion.

"That!" Rutilah pointed at a wall with Nayru's emblem, though the crescent that should have been on top and facing up was on bottom and facing down. Linkle nodded and held her hammer underhanded as she leaned against a wall adjacent to the marked one.

"Would you do the honors, Aryll?" Linkle inquired smiling as she tapped the hammer against wall.

"It'd be my pleasure! " Aryll agreed, wind crawling up around her blade so she could send the wind at the hammer's head with a thrust of her blade, "Gale Shot!"

The way opened with the shattering of the wall and Linkle smiled as she put the hammer away. Something about this place seemed familiar, but she didn't know why, though she was sure she'd know in due time, as soon as they reached the end of this new winding passage...

* * *

Ganondorf led the small group of citizens to the ocean, pointing out Zoras River—which was now completely tainted—as they passed it, "It's hard to believe, that criminal Linkle could do so much damage to the ocean, but her power is great and terrible, unbelievable if you knew she wanted to be the Hero. Alas, we don't have time to let every man try to draw the Master Sword, even I am too busy to see if I am the Hero, but I know I am called today by the gods to cure our beloved ocean!"

He grinned as the crowd cheered for him, praised him. Everything was working out so well, his plan was perfect and soon he'd have the Triforces of Courage and Power, just as soon as those who bore it were dragged out of hiding, by the growing support he had in the citizens or the compass that girl Linkle had. He was sure she had no Triforce pieces, as he held out his hand towards the Zora's Temple and felt nothing but the defeat of one of his monstrosities. Triforce or no, she was quite the thorn in his side, dispelling his curses like it was her right, but it only proved the compass' power.

This "victory" of his and Hyule's would strike a great blow to his only opposition, Linkle would be hunted, her compass would fall into his hands, and with it, the location of the missing Triforce pieces.

* * *

 **A/Ns: Finally, the Water Temple section's nearing it's conclusion. Who knew writing three characters in one dungeon with deadly traps would fill most of the chapter? I guess the same person who realized that no, I can't write anyone else even if I had space, because I'm waiting on the Hero to finish the dungeon.**


	20. The Doubt in Her Heart

**The Doubt in Her Heart**

On the way through the long, narrow passage, Linkle related her encounter with the jellyfish to the room that looped under the path with the Guardian Stone sitting in the midst of the path. The chest that held the five petal shaped keys had been just behind the wall that bore the seagull symbol that Rutilah found, so very close, yet out of reach.

Aryll and Rutilah were surprised by Linkle's encounters, Rutilah didn't know what shocked her more, that the Guardian Stone spoke to her or that there were jellyfish underwater, "Surely they hadn't always been there?"

"I hope not, I don't think any race has the power to repel darkness, and the compass is a one of a kind." Linkle sighed, thinking back to the painful looking impact she was in for, "They would've cornered me if my compass hadn't repelled them."

"Only the Hero could have gotten past them...it's more plain than ever that you're the Hero." Rutilah remarked as she and Aryll followed Linkle to a place where the darkness gave way to an otherworldly dimness, the gentle light burning on the walls was soothing enough to put any weary soul at ease.

Suddenly the water foamed a woman in a blue dress rose from the surface, flourishing as she regarded the trio, "So you're the one's disturbing the evil here! I am the Great Fairy of Wisdom and this is the Great Fairy's Fountain—my little slice of paradise! Agitating darkness is hard and dangerous work, allow me to provide comfort to your strained spirits." She summoned three plates filled with pastries and teacups as well. The heroes were skeptical at first, but after Rutilah approached and poked the sweets, she was delighted to find that they weren't soggy in the slightest, "Haha, making sure it won't bite, Princess Rutilah?"

"Um, not quite..." Rutilah began, though the sudden appearance of two forks—one before her and one that floated to Aryll—surprised her. It seemed odd that Linkle wasn't given one, but before she could ask, Linkle produced her own from her pocket, and washed it in the water.

"It's a lucky thing you're here, Great Fairy of Wisdom." Linkle remarked, starting in on the treats.

"Not luck, you found me, just as was intended of the one with the power to rebuke darkness and defend the mortal races, in every place where the spirits of elements gather we are here, we try to maintain the Guardian Stones, but our area of influence is blotched out severely. I have to admit...I wasn't expecting three Heroes, such a thing is quite unprecedented."

"Ah, yeah...it's a long story..." Rutilah breathed, trying to find the best way to recount it, "I am not...qualified, Linkle and her sister have done most of the work."

"You're a bit short on yourself, Rutilah," Aryll piped, "we wouldn't have been here without you."

"Aryll is right!" The Great Fairy of Wisdom cried, "I saw the three of you, working together, trusting in your friends—now is the best time for you to build such trust, and what better way than by facing a trial together? You will doubtlessly trust each others words more than you would've been inclined to, having seen each other in action. Linkle, I apologize, but the strain on your soul cannot be removed here, it needs to be done at the altar of a holy place, which would be here, if the curse hadn't scattered the spirits of water."

"It's alright, I'll...try to be careful." Linkle couldn't say she could make promises, caught in the moment, there was no telling what would happen, "We intend to remove the darkness and restore this place."

"That's all I can ask for. Oh, wait, no it's not! You three, do me a favor and never forget to stop and enjoy life for a moment, it's important to rest between fighting." The green dressed spirit advised, smiling brightly at them as she lay back on the water, "I have to tell you something else, my power was securely linked to the altar here, keeping it strong and overflowing with energy, but then something odd happened, a Zora came in and deflected my power back at me, it was shocking and strange. She cursed the god Jaburu in Ganondorf's name, and then...it was as if spirits of darkness existed, and flew from around her, clung fast to Jaburu. He resisted...but he succumbed to the darkness in hours as the evil spread throughout the temple. A Gerudo carried in the darkness she used."

"Aveil..." Rutilah growled, aside from scholars, it was rare to allow strangers inside the temple.

"The Zora she met with...is inside still, waiting for you." The Great Fairy warned, "If there's anything on your mind in the way of preparations or to clear your mind..."

"I can think of nothing...I feel I'm at full strength now." Rutilah looked between her friends and smiled, "I'll be relying on you two again."

"You can count on me," Aryll said as she stretched her arms, done with her plate now, "there's no way I can look at this evil and let it sit when there's something I can do to fix it."

"I want to see this through to the end, too. I told you before this was our trial, I'm not done with it until the darkness is gone." Linkle vowed, cleaning her fork again before storing it away, "Thanks for the snacks, Great Fairy of Wisdom."

"Yeah, thanks!" Aryll cheered, grinning as she stood up. She certainly felt more energetic than before, the tea and treats seemed to melt the stress of their journey.

Rutilah stood up and nodded, "Thank you."

"You're all welcome, come back any time!" The Great Fairy offered, glad to have some company—not that she was especially isolated as she could speak to her fairy friends at any time, but seeing new people was interesting and exciting to her, seeing tired adventurers walk away refreshed was also very rewarding, a nice change of pace from waiting and maintaining the Altar of Water.

* * *

Upon gliding down the roof on Aryll's wind and reaching the door, Linkle pulled out the five keys and set them in place, a hatch opened, the door's markings were now the indention of the Zora's Sapphires, Rutilah laid the stone in place, and all the door shone, the flower petal markings on the door were accompanied by others in various other points, the whole door seemed blooming, and in four parts it broke away, sinking into the corners of it's frame for the trio. What stood before them now was a narrow bridge and tower that rose from the water beneath and around them.

On top of the tower was a Zora wearing a cloth around her arms and legs, the color of the Gerudo on them, a cape flung over her shoulder bore the emblem of the Gerudo, a horizontal bar with two arches faced outward from the line, and a circle rested within the arches but not touching, like the arches Nayru's own mark. On below and above the bar was a triangle pointing away from it.

"Arzo!" Rutilah roared, shaking with rage when she saw the Zora standing there under the banner of the Gerudo, "How could you betray us like this?"

"Like how? I'm using this temple in the way it was intended by the gods, I am _enlightened_ while you persist in your foolish ways! The wall around the Altar of Sand has foretold the coming of King Ganondorf, how he will visit the holy places and change them into something great! The Desert Witches are the Goddess of Sand's own mouthpiece and they say this was all according to the will of gods—our own goddesses included!" Arzo shouted, advancing towards the princess with caution, "The Gerudo general Aveil has delivered this news, we will all become creatures of darkness, no longer at risk of corruption under the one who has mastered it!"

"If his grand vision is poisoning us, then I want nothing to do with him!" Rutilah screamed, raising two columns of water to strike a surprised Arzo.

"Your wants are irr-" She began, but the crash of poisoned water silenced her. Rutilah kept her submerged until Arzo suddenly ejected the tainted liquid back at the trio.

"Rutilah, blue fire!" Aryll cried, drawing her arms back and swinging them forward just as Rutilah's flame erupted before them, "Fiery Billow! Linkle, what are you doing with my blade?" Aryll whispered, as Linkle withdrew the weapon from it's sheathe.

"I can't just stand here while you wrestle with her, I'll approach under your cover, just don't let up!" She urged as she slipped over the edge and into the water, careful to disturb it as little as possible, the Zora's Sapphire glowing to keep her safe. She sensed Arzo's presence, and though it wasn't one of noticeable darkness, she figured it was because she was only a Zora and not a monster, it was the light that she was naturally born with. Linkle didn't want to kill the Zora, but what was supposed to happen at this point? She was convinced that Ganondorf was right, and too powerful for the three to spend more time on while the world needed saving. Linkle winced as she tried to justify intentions by saying she was removing an impediment, such thinking greatly disturbed her. As she emerged from the water, far behind Arzo to avoid being heard, she found that Rutilah had her well distracted.

"What are you doing, wearing the cape of our enemy, killing our guardian?! How does this help anyone, how does it display a vision of anything but death and destruction?!" Rutilah screamed from beyond the blue flames, pushing forward, forcing Arzo to shift her weight to keep balance, Linkle ducked behind the tower to avoid being spotted. Her boots, she realized, slowed her down and made a squishy sound as she stepped, and now that she was closer Arzo felt like she had a lot of Heart around her—if that's what the glimmering feeling was inside the light, seemingly pulsing with life. In the event that Arzo was knocked back hard enough that she glanced in Linkle's direction during her stumbles, Linkle wasn't confident enough in her sword skills to block the Zora's attacks.

She had some idea of what she could do, and reasoned it was better to spend time on the approach than risk possibly more precious time fighting Arzo. Silently Linkle formed globs of water on the side of the tower, and grasped a rock like form after it had frozen through. The blonde wasn't about to risk her perfect chance by using her clawshot, this was something that required a more delicate touch than stumble, hope she wasn't heard, and try to stab. She was glad for the gloves that Ohirume had given her back in Death Mountain, they'd keep some of the chill off her hands, and it was a long way up. Linkle could feel the magic pouring up from below, sense the power of those involved, could hear them arguing as she climbed.

She took a deep breath and slid the blade into her boot, wincing as it scraped against her Heart. Despite the pain whenever the sword shifted it's weight in her boot, and how stiffly she moved as a result, she knew she couldn't hold the sword and climb.

" _What would you know of our 'enemy', daddy's girl?!" Arzo snarled, struggling to take a step forward, though a fresh gust from Aryll knocked her back, "All you know I what you're told, and all you're told is that King Daphnes knows best! How sadly mistaken they are who repeat such folly! Those closest to the Goddess of Wisdom should lead, and Daphnes with his noble council...is far from wise."_

" _It's not ideal...but I never swore I'd follow the Hylian king blindly, I had the opportunity to see the results of my father's actions, I can at least try to undo my father's work!" Rutilah pleaded, hoping Arzo might still be saved from her impending doom, and Linkle from that task._

" _Yes, of course, but what happens when he moves in on our fishing territory? Neither of us can be happy at the same time." Arzo asserted bitterly, "I should ask you how you can stand the company of two Hylians! One a captain in service to the king we resent so much. She butchers Gerudo soldiers everyday, foiling their plan to liberate us!"_

Once she was at that top, Linkle started to pull herself up, though she quickly became aware of how easily the blade she'd borrowed could fall, so withdrew Aryll's sword and lay it up on top of the sturdy surface, then pulled herself up and took up the sword once more.

" _You think I like this? I have orders to keep out their cannon laden ships, especially when they evade or sink their Hylian escorts and sail right past the trading post on the designated island! Part of the agreement for having martial authority during times of crisis was to help protect your waters during times of peace, after the Great War, I'd say an uninvited Gerudo warship is misplaced outside of their side of the ocean." Aryll explained, trying to persuade the Zora before her sister could kill her._

Once at the top Linkle took a deep breath, her gut twisting into a knot as she braced herself for what she was about to do. It wasn't the height, the fall, or the seemingly endless hole in the middle of the structure that ate at her her, but the landing. If what Ohirume and she had discussed of monsters was true, then she had killed before—recently, even—but Arzo was a monster and a person.

" _You think you can talk to me about the Great War? You didn't have to fight in it, the Gerudo only backed off because I swore to wait for their arrival and aid them when the time came, they only trusted me and left us alone because I killed the head priestess!" Arzo hissed, the darkness in the water growing until it was pitch black with her rage and hatred, "She was like family to me, but it was her death or cooperation-"_

" _You did what?!" Rutilah screamed, "The head priestess was my mother! May your end be swift!"_

Linkle released her breath and steeled her nerves, remembering the spell her sister had cast to severe the claw of the giant crab, the way it looked, how it _felt_ as the air around it charged with power, and pouring her own soul into the attack like she did when fighting her dark reflection, her energy around the blade would cut through Arzo's Heart. All she needed was to shout it's name to increase impact, but she needed something brief that wouldn't give Arzo time for a reaction. It seemed a cruel thing to end her life, but she told herself it had to be done, or else her friends would die—the world would die. She swallowed hard as she fell, grimacing as she closed in on Arzo, "Meteor!"

"My end, as though it's imminent? Bold talk coming from you, girl, my end is nowhere on the horizon-!" Arzo turned in horror at the sound of the word shouted from above, just in time to see Linkle fall on her. It was so quick, she barely noticed the blade that rent her Heart and impaled her torso until she was on the floor, by the time she caught up with what was happening her chest was on fire and the sword in her was buried into the splintered tiles below her. Her eyes water as she burned, and looked up at the green cloaked girl behind her—who was as shaken as she was—and opened her mouth to speak, rasping out her words, "To milord Ganondorf I commit my soul...aaah..."

Linkle stared in shock as Arzo spoke, her hands seemed stuck to the blade until well after the sword's flames—and the Zora's life—were extinguished, when she was finally able to back away, leaving the sword stuck in the floor where it was. There was an intensity she could feel, and almost expected someone to stab her as well, she wasn't sure if that was the self-inflicted damage she dealt to her own Heart or the sense she'd developed for dark and light.

Shaking hands covered her eyes as she cried out in disbelief, but Arzo's body still lay burned in her mind, like the Lizalfos but different, she had been sorely misled while violence was a great part of them, "I wanted to save people from...!" She fell silent and shook her head against something soft—Aryll's shoulder, had to be given the presence of fabric—something that smelled more strongly of sweat than burnt flesh. She tried to make herself stop, but the tears seemed like a force of nature, a mighty river no drought could end, "I can't believe you have to do something like this all the time!"

"Me neither, but if I didn't fight..." Aryll fell silent as Linkle nodded hastily, as though a silent request for her not to complete that sentence.

The hero silently clutched her sister's shoulders, a horrible vision invading her mind, one where her sister was not standing there, but in a one-sided embrace with her on the floor, limp in Linkle's arms, a Gerudo allied Zora looming over them. She didn't need to hear what would've happened, and when she thought about it, she'd kill again to keep Aryll safe, even if she was sick of it.

"Linkle, I think maybe...it's time to go home for a little while? Malron's gotta be worried sick about you, and it'd do you some good to rest after this." Aryll suggested, just loud enough that her sister could hear her as she wept.

"No, no!" Linkle made herself step away from Aryll and roughly wiped her eyes, though she continued crying and her vision remained blurry, "I can't...I...I n-need to make sure Ganondorf's...the largest source...of darkness in Hyrule a-and then...and then I'll...I don't know! What if Malron isn't meant to kill him...I can't take that risk when I think about what might happen!"

"Linkle," Rutilah stepped forward to speak to the distraught Hylian, "please, take some time for yourself. If you push yourself too hard...no good could come of it...emotional strain isn't something a fairy can fix, and that's as dangerous as corruption is to a hero."

"But if Ganondorf hears about me, he might come after me! And...and...I need to be ready...the Master Sword...I need it for that time." Linkle reasoned, calming down as she put her focus back on her mission, "I should start heading out again soon..."

"After what just happened," Aryll sighed, grunting as she pulled the sword from Arzo, from the floor, "I'm surprised you're so eager to head back out."

"I don't...know what I'm thinking anymore, I just don't...I want this to _stop_ and...and Ganondorf's...if all this stuff was foretold, then the Hero...I needed to buy time before, but why would these tablets be left behind, someone with a compass shows up and sees them all...and turns out to not be the Hero? That doesn't make sense! The curse is still here?!" Linkle gasped and started to run back around the tower when her senses refocused, but Rutilah glided past her on a trail of ice, "Wait, it's not safe!"

"I think she was just guarding it!" Rutilah assured as she disappeared behind the tower, "I should just be holding onto Lord Jaburu, no need to worry about me!"

"Rutilah..." Linkle watched as the princess climbed up the rungs and glanced at her sister as she took a step forward, making sure she wasn't about to protest, instead Aryll folded her arms and watched, intent on following her.

* * *

Before it had seemed fine to wait, growing stronger with the shadows; she had been worried about dying and being unable to warn anyone about anything she saw in the future, but then Linkle's murky fate in the Water Temple came to her. She wasn't quite sure what she saw, but she wanted to do whatever she could to stop it.

If Ganondorf was ever dethroned, a legitimate monarch should be ready to take his place and guide Hyrule through reconstruction, but if Linkle, Malron, or some as yet undiscovered enemy of Ganondorf fell, then being without a leader would be the last of Hyrule's problems. Ohirume tried to assure her that staying out of sight was the best course of action, at the time that may have been true, using light would only let Ganondorf find her hiding place, but now the shadows strengthened her.

Guaranteeing the Gerudo king's fall was her main priority and survival would be nice, but she had faith Hyrule would find it's bearings without her. Zelda had never seen her own fate before, then again, visions only seemed to come to her just when something gravely significant was about to occur.

She pondered on it, as she took the trial, the Sheikah's Vow, and a bridge she made of shadows to run to Zora's Domain. Why did she only see things just as they occurred? Shouldn't her powers see further, so she could write down the prophecy?

She saw a completely destroyed Hyrule in her dream just before Ganondorf's strike, it _could_ have come to pass, and _should_ have since his goals were achieved, which made her visions even more of a mystery. Maybe the visions she saw was simply Ganondorf's goal, and that was why she saw what she did when she did, maybe she only saw Linkle's future when her life was imperiled.

* * *

Linkle glanced around the room as she let go of the rungs, Jaburu watched from a pool at the end of the room and Rutilah was near the entrance on the floor, holding her neck as the very air around her seemed be be drowning her.

"You again!" Linkle screamed, at the air, knowing full well what was happening, the familiar feeling was undeniable, "How many times do I have to kill you..." Linkle growled, turning around, twisting the water on the ground to follow her, her choker and crossbow's gems glowing brightly, "until you're finally dead?! Spirit Rain!" The water fired from her crossbows, striking the monster that was once again everywhere in the room.

The attack forced the darkness in the room to fall into the familiar dark form, it stood silent as Linkle leveled her crossbows at it, she realized it wasn't attacking, just watching her, that fact alarmed her.

"You, me...we are the same...protect the ones we love." The darkness had her voice, though deeper.

"No, we are nothing alike, you want to kill everyone important to me! Eruption!" Linkle shouted, releasing a fiery orange blast from both crossbows, the first one's impact and explosion was all it took for the dark mannequin to turn to smoke, though it coalesced once more in a different side of the room. She had a sinking feeling as it allowed her to blow it up again and again, and tried to calm down when it remained still, "What do you want from me?"

"Death...I suppose you need encouragement? I'll fight back to make it worth your while." The dark voice echoed, two crossbows forming from it's hands. The two traded shots, and it became clear that the darkness wasn't going to allow itself to be hit by her weaker attacks, it was as if the thing knew she was capable of more.

Linkle rushed the dark mannequin that looked like her and swung her arms back, a blackened hilt bridged the two crossbows and a tainted edge formed. Slowly the blackness leaked away as her compass shone, and her spirit's raw power surged through the weapon, "I'll shatter you permanently this time! Soul Blade! Binding Impact! Ah?!" Linkle stumbled back as another blade—the darkness' weapon, identical in size and form—struck hers. Her blade turned to tendrils of water and froze along the monster's blade. While the intended target was the dark form before her, she could still use this to her advantage, "Shatter!" She commanded and watched as fragments of ice splintered off all around the blade, striking the dark form.

"I see...show me more, push your limits, you can destroy me if you really wanted to it should be easy...or do you want your friends to die?" The darkness watched her curiously and threw back it's arms, Linkle knew exactly what it would do, the sway of it's arms, the arc of the blade, she could avoid it and finish the fight.

Linkle jumped well ahead of the dark reflection and pointed both weapons at it, "Meteor!" Two sharp shots answered her call, piercing the darkness and causing it to melt, only to reappear elsewhere.

"I wish I could do something..." She heard her sister grunt though her words, but she was talking, so the darkness' hold had to be weakening, "I don't think she's dizzy...probably the compass."

"The Seeker is a mighty tool," A new voice agreed, just behind Linkle, "but I don't know if she can use it to overcome this darkness...no, it's familiar to me. I saw her in the castle, when Ganondorf struck...this is that feeling of dread, fear..."

"How can you stand...Sheikah?" Aryll inquired, acknowledging the Sheikah's mark on the green armor.

"I've always been resistant to darkness, it hurts, but not to the same effect as what you suffer...we're surrounded by bits of her soul..." The Sheikah's eyes widened at the realization of what this meant and took a deep breath, "Linkle part of that thing broke off from you, it grew stronger in this temple!"

Linkle furrowed her brow as she heard this, but there was something uncomfortably familiar about the monster in front of her, she could see things it reflected in her heart, her fears, her uncertainties, her desires, but all were twisted against themselves, as though the dark was telling her that it was all pointless to fight for the these things, that they would break soon and it was best if _she_ was the one breaking them, quickly, cleanly, painlessly.

Release them, it seemed to admonish, let them be free from the world. It was what she saw when she peered into the abyss, tempted by her heart's dark offer, inflicting a pang of despair that was so maddening, she almost wanted to be convinced.

She could see through it's eyes as it was cast out by the compass' glow, stepped back, tumbled off Death Mountain, somehow alive, "It's still connected to you." The Sheikah informed, a frosty rapier in hand, "It's your darkness, it twists everything about you into violence, constantly seeking an excuse to lash out, your anger fuels it even now."

"In a word...my corruption?" Linkle sighed as she lowered her weapons and jumped clear of the burst of dark energy fired by the dark form ahead of her.

"The only way to stop it is to purge it, if you don't it will haunt you, tempt you, stand in your way at ever corner—it can survive outside this temple now, and could somehow exist outside you long enough to reach that stage. You have the Seeker, so it may be that you don't need a clear altar for the spirits to purify you." The Sheikah raised the rapier overhead, casting shadows on the floor, and stabbed swiftly at the air, sending the frosty points of shadow up at the dark bolts of energy Linkle's darkness attacked them with, "Call on the artifact shaped as a compass, peer into it's depths, the Seeker is more than what you see on the surface."

"Seeker...show me your abilities!" Linkle raised a crossbow clutching hand over the chained artifact around her neck, a blue light glowed from it, showing Linkle stepping outside herself, and fighting the darkness, "Stepping outside my own body? That...that's the light in me? I know! Soul Eclipse!" Her voice echoed as two white lights charged in her crossbows, what happened then left her feeling dizzy, hazy. She turned to see herself standing, two white streams of energy flowing from her weapons, her choker and crossbow's gems glowing brightly.

One stream connected to herself, and the other attached itself to the dark form of herself, "Heart Restraint!" She yelled, running up to the corruption outside of her body and swinging herself around, bearing both hands down where the dark form's heart should be. It resisted, but as it was still part of her, she had an advantage.

When she sank her fingers into the dark body, the darkness cried out, white streaks emerged all over it's body and it froze in place. Linkle backed up and suddenly darted forward, leapt and spun towards the mannequin that was molded from the very darkness of her soul, her leg poised above it's head.

A sickening crack split the air as the darkness flew backward and landed before Jaburu, a tentacle that sprouted one of the sides of his head and severed Linkle's connection to the darkness, but in her light form grabbed the stream of light to connect the darkness with her body and dashed ahead, avoiding Jaburu's swipes at her feet, her head, though the closer she got, the harder it became as tentacles further back were able to reach her, but the Sheikah behind her impaled them on shadowy spikes. It didn't last for long, but it brought her time to close the distance, and was often enough that she was able to reach the dark spirit and strike the stream of light through it again.

She was about to strike the monster with her fist when a voice called out to her, told her to pour her light and darkness into Jaburu and then purify his body—his whole spirit—with blue flame.

Rutilah and Aryll heard as well, and with the Sheikah holding the way open for them, the approached the light and dark sides of Linkle that stood before the guardian god's pool, "I don't know how long it'll take, so you two should start burning now." Linkle instructed, laying pale, phantom hands on the sickly skin of Jaburu, the darkness beside her trembling as it tried not to do the same and failed.

Rutilah held out both hands and shouted as a blue spark turned into a gout of flames, "Purging Pyre!"

"Fiery Billow!" Aryll shouted, standing behind Rutilah, wind dancing around Rutilah to carry and fuel the flames, when they ran over Linkle's light and dark energy and met Lord Jaburu, the flames exploded, fueled by the excess energy practically spilling over.

* * *

"Hylians, my friends, pray as I call on the power of the gods to purify the Great Sea." Ganondorf turned away from the crowd and raised his hands as he faced the ocean, "Din, Farore, Nayru, I call on you now, purge this putrid darkness from the sea!"

The crowd watched and waited. Minutes passed by and only silence answered Ganondorf's voice, "Well, why did we think he was something special anyways?"

"Yeah, it's not like he was the Hero or anything, just some guy from the desert." Another voice added.

With few exceptions, the crowd broke off and started drifting back to Castle Town, Malron was one such exception. She hated that Ganondorf was trying to steal credit for this, but at the same time, she wanted him to succeed here, as it would mean that Linkle was safe, victorious, that she completed her mission—it would also prove that Ganondorf knew she was fighting against his curses, and confirm that they were directly related to him.

Her heart sank as the water showed no signs of clearing up. Most of the people by now had walked away, only a dozen or so remained still, not counting the Gerudo standing around. Suddenly a sound like thunder erupted from the distance, a pillar of blue flames rose to the sky and soon spread across the distance. She could've sworn Aveil turned and smiled at her for a moment before returning her gaze to the open ocean. As confused as she was by the Gerudo she couldn't help but smile as well, Linkle was surely behind the fire, knowing she was safe was a great relief to the Sheikah.

 **A/N's: Finally got this one out, took a while to figure out the ending—and Arzo's motives of being so sick she's just done with everything—but I think I'm finally happy with it now.**


	21. Purify

**Purify**

Black and white blurred together, her vision faded, wind whistled past her ear as something not dark but not light overtook her vision, the were no colors, just an expanse of nothingness that existed on the thin line between light and dark.

She turned left and right, one side was too bright and nearly blinded her, the other was too dark, as though she were blind, "This is such a weird dream...weirder than that one where Malron was riding a giant cucco...ugh, no...that light hurts way too much to be part of a dream...I think."

"Darkness can never be fully removed, you must accept this. All who breath can commit some evil, even in the name of a righteous goal, being blind to the truth. You cannot and will not be able to erase your own darkness, it is a part of your soul, but control over your desire for justice is also important, lest you purge the world of the source of this evil, the flesh and blood that roam the land." As those words were spoken, the source of the voice emerged from the gray mist before Linkle, the figure before her radiated a golden light, more gentle and forgiving than the light on the side of the line.

The woman bathed in golden light continued to speak, pacing as she explained the Seeker's power, "The Seeker holds my power, what I can do, it can do, though on a...more...mortal friendly scale. Or so it should have been, until somehow you used the ability to repel darkness to manifest the evil in your heart and surprised all of us. Such raw potential you have found focus and evicted your dark side...at first I thought you had split your soul in two, but you had simply parted ways with it...ignoring it allowed it to grow stronger. Defeating a thing isn't the same as killing it, purifying simply subdues the taint, only you can control your own evil. The Seeker is a temple, and you, Linkle, can be it's governing spirit, and channel your power through the 'alter.'"

"Then I will purify myself, and anyone who's suffered the same fate." Linkle decided, laying her hand over her compass, "How do I purify it?"

"Touch the darkness, understand it—what you find will disturb you, but do not be deterred, breaking contact before you're done will hurt your spirit." Hylia held out her hands before the light and dark visions of Linkle clashed a golden ring appeared around both their forearms, keeping them from bringing harm to the other, "Balance yourself, experience light and dark in all their faults."

Linkle reached forward with one hand and the dark form looked up at her with red, wide eyes, shrinking back from her in fear, until her hand rested on it's forehead, "Tell me a little about yourself, why do the things you do? Why would a part of me do these things?"

"It's what we both want, isn't it? I was just about to save my sister from seeing the horrors Ganondorf will surely visit upon our people before you shot me!" The darkness hissed, Linkle's own voice distorted, "His attacks seem to be following a pattern of increasingly worse, unavoidable, _and_ slow deaths. first Death Mountain—a few moments would be all it takes until everyone in Castle Town swiftly burns to death, those in our village would've seen it coming...if they fled, they would've suffered a worse death, thirsting to death or drinking the water and going mad, but at least Death Mountain would've launched blobs of lava as far as Kakariko, maybe sparing a few from an otherwise more unpleasant demise. We both feel it coming, an even worse, wider spreading death is growing."

"T-That...we can stop it! We have to at least try! We have to fight! For everyone who can't, who doesn't know...who shouldn't have to know. Death...right, you said you wanted death earlier, what did that mean?" Linkle curled her fingers around some of the darkness' bangs, pulling as the darkness withheld that information, though she soon let out a calming breath and focused on reaching deeper into the darkness' mind with her own, "Tell me!"

The darkness smiled at her and she felt a tightness in her chest. It felt like she was hearing the words in her head, louder and clearer the more disturbing the words that were spoken, "It was a lie, I just wanted you to corrupt yourself. I nearly encouraged you enough, too! You kept bringing out more and more of those vicious attacks! If only you had allowed those thoughts to stay, you would have recognized what we both know. Just like you knew you didn't want the Seeker to activate; _I_ didn't want it to activate, I affected you. We share the same mind, even though we think differently, we influence each other. Heh, kinda ironic, you fed me trying to break me...I think that makes you worse than me, worse than Ganondorf, you're so...so evil, even when you don't try. No, especially then!"

"N-No, shut up! You're a voice in my head and all that I hate!" Linkle hissed, about to shove the darkness away when she remembered what Hylia said about breaking contact, "I wish you'd go away!"

"Wish granted!" Linkle turned to see the source of the eager declaration behind her, wielding a short sword that reminded her of Aryll's, "Time to mete out justice, just as we did with Arzo. Meteor!"

Linkle knew the light would shatter all three of them, and couldn't believe what she had to do, but saving herself meant she could stop Ganondorf, she had to believe she could avoid corruption.

"Light Breaker!" Linkle turned around so she could stand between the light and dark in her, free hand stretched out, blocking the tip of her light side's sword.

"Traitor! Your people, your king, yourself, you're going to hurt them like this! I know...you agree, the best way to stop your darkness is by dying, so don't fight this! There _will_ be a next time, you might not survive next time, you'll be corrupted!" The light screeched as it fell to its feet and struggled to escape her hold, trying hard to pull the sword away, "What, you think _you_ can save the world, or that we'll be missed? You wish! Malron probably thinks a wolfos ate us and just gave up, she's not gonna waste her time looking for someone who constantly disappears and needs her help!"

"I'm not dead yet! And...I'm hardly lost, I refuse to accept your path! You and the darkness are just...two sides of me, you hold my thoughts, they fuel your motives." Linkle realized that she was only facing down her doubts, something she had done easily in the past, and pulled the blade closer—she didn't want it to cut, no matter how bad the light in her did. She was surprised to feel no pain, to see the blade's radiance dim, "I was a fool before, trying to live up to an impossible ideal, but I won't play the fool anymore! I know now that no matter how I try, I have darkness...no one is without it!"

"Not with people like you in the world!" The Linkle shaped light roared, "But if I was in charge...I would make a wish on the Triforce, and everything would be perfect. You dream of it, don't you? A world without conflict, where everyone's safe, happy? It seems we're not the same anymore, you've 'outgrown' me, hmm? Tell me, what would you wish for...recognition, perhaps, praise? You're content to run errands instead of claiming your right to the Master Sword and taking the fight to Ganondorf!"

"We might not even be the Hero, legends say only one can wield it and I won't risk not being it when there are people in danger...besides, if one's a Hero, they should be heroic." Linkle felt like she was growing calmer, and wondered how panicked she was just before. The light seemed calmer now, too, as the blade shrunk down to a dagger, then a knife, soon fading until only the fist of her light side remained in her grasp, "I think I understand you both now, you're scared, _I'm_ scared, and you're just looking for extreme ways out. From now on I won't be worried about being the Hero I think I should be, I'll just do my best to be the best Hero that I can be. I'll ask if I think someone can help me."

Her opposition stared at her and she could feel them calm, shrinking to the back of her mind as they faded and drifted towards her, vanishing as they passed back into her body. She understood both their motives on a level that haunted her, their ambitions, and dreams. Linkle wouldn't look away from them, because then she wouldn't be able to stay clear of them.

She found herself in front of the goddess again, the world no longer split between light and dark and gray, but solid gold, "So...what exactly just happened?"

"Your two sides, wrestling for control. Now that the darkness returned, the light rose up to smite it, you have to keep both of them from running rampant." Hylia's sighed as she stared up at the golden ceiling above them, "I wish I could do more, but it's hard to reach you as it is. Even the temples are hard to reach now that Ganondorf's present...a vile darkness hangs on him, but no man can control it...but that's exactly what troubles me. Go, return to your fight and when you are finished in Zora's Domain, find Ohirume in the Lost Woods, there's information that you need to be made aware of, and our conversation can no longer continue because of this...barrier that few know of."

* * *

Linkle gasped as she returned to Jaburu's Chamber, the cool flame dancing on her skin reminded her of the danger she had just been in, but after a quick look around she was relaxed to find that the situation was under control. Her hands were still firmly pressed into sandy brown scales while flames burned ice blue around her, on her.

The darkness she once had to force to stand at her side now willingly, calmly poured energy into Jaburu, vibrant red eyes dimming as it drained itself of power. She could feel her own light weakening as well, felt like she was drifting and realized she could hang onto the light without having to control it directly. She drifted back to her body, crossbows still spilling pure energy into the two to keep control over them—that measure was unnecessary now, if they could work together without trying to kill each other—she released the binds and approached, though soon stumbled towards the ground, when someone caught her.

Linkle hadn't expected the Sheikah to catch her, but then, she hadn't noticed anyone else besides her sister and Rutilah purging the darkness before her, "They make quite a team."

"Huh? Oh, yeah, they're both really strong...they didn't much a chance to show that, being so drained, but they are...really strong. I should've trusted the more, even when they were weak, instead I was panicked...felt like I had to do everything alone. It made the darkness stronger and want to hurt them, if I'd just been calm...then maybe she wouldn't have tried to kill them." Linkle let out a deep breath as she tried taking a step forward, though it was as Hylia said, her spirit was weakened by the purification process, "Can't move...just as well, they have this...you guys got this!"

The Sheikah chuckled warmly at the heroine attempting to inspire her friends, as well as the compliment that had been misinterpreted as an observation, "I meant your light and dark sides, working together. Never in my life have I heard of this...never in my life have I witnessed the Seeker."

"I didn't know, either, until now." Linkle's mind swam as she recalled what had just occurred, she was almost worried she had forgotten something, "A goddess talked to me, Hylia...she said I could purify the dark...but it weakens my soul...I guess like an exercise, because it also makes my spirit stronger...I need a strong spirit, I want it!"

"Never forget who you are, your cause, and I'm sure one day you will have what you desire." The Sheikah advised, wary that such high ambitions could lead the young hero down a dark path, "Sudden bursts of power will only hurt you, endure and be strong."

Linkle grimaced as she considered the path ahead of her, it was already days since she'd left home, and she was emotionally and physically drained, "Yeah, one day...I guess I haven't been doing this long enough to start seeing results just yet..."

"There really is nothing to measure your strength by, but I believe coming this far is proof you're no pushover—Death Mountain's quelling was your doing, dispelling powerful curses like that is no easy task, and I sense so much more darkness here than there, I could feel it pouring off the Great Sea and onto the coast..."

Zelda thought back to that vision of Linkle's face darkening. For an instant while the hero wrestled with her demons just moments before, her outer appearance did reflect that inner struggle, light and dark dancing over her face like the shadow of leaves on the ground. Again, she had misinterpreted something, she was not needed here, but it was better than not being there when she was needed.

"Linkle, you're up, great!" Rutilah shouted, grinning over her shoulder, "I need you to act as the priestess for me, just lay the Zora's Sapphires over your heart, and channel the power of our blue flames through him, and through him, all of the Great Sea! By himself, Zora's domain is all he can hold onto, even that's a struggle after what his spirit's been through."

"I need some help getting there, I think..." Linkle held the Zora's Sapphire and lay it on her compass as she admitted the need for help, instead of stubbornly stumbling forward like she would have, before today. The Sheikah let Linkle lay an arm over a shoulder and they marched into the blue flame's embrace. The Sheikah lifted Linkle after they were near, and stood between the light and dark side of Linkle as the coolness that swept over them continued to grow stronger.

While Rutilah and Aryll pushed themselves to fight back the darkness, Jaburu roared as the dark emotions that seeped into him from the tainted water tried to cloud his mind. When Linkle laid a hand on the water god's side, she closed her eyes and began channeling the flame into a whirlwind around her, "Let me share this burden, Lord Jaburu, you don't need to fight alone. Purging Pyre!"

Linkle suddenly winced as Lord Jaburu shared the heavy burden he carried, the thankless responsibility, the wars that came and went left a sea steeped in misery and regret for him to deal with. Blood spilled carried the pain of the dying and found it's way to him, and now Linkle. She knew it was but a fraction of what he saw during the time of his existence, even now she knew know it wasn't even a quarter of what he dealt with; it was too much for a mortal, but it was enough to ease the pressure, for that reason alone, she knew it was worth it, _"With me, Hero of the Zoras, raise your voice and drive back the pain."_

Linkle acknowledged his words and took a deep breath, "Now, let's drive the pitch black sorrow back to where it came from, Glacial Inferno!"

As the blue fire burned away, the pool and its god were cleansed of the last shreds of darkness. Linkle took a deep breath as her light and dark side walked towards her, vanishing as they came into contact with her magical aura. She glanced over the Sheikah's shoulder at Rutilah and Aryll and let out a breathless laugh, "We did it! Zora's Domain should be cleared up in an hour, and the furthest part of the Great Sea won't be a day behind!"

Rutilah gave a hearty cheer at the news and held onto the Hylian captain beside her, giggling as all her anxiety melted. Aryll was caught off guard, but quickly returned the gesture, patting the princess' shoulder as she would Rustle or any of her crew. She was about to apologize, but the princess was neither delicate nor offended as she might have expect from a princess or Zora, but then, she wasn't like most Zoras. She smiled to herself, she should've known Rutilah wasn't one to be shaken so easily.

"That was intense." Aryll sighed, weary now that the fight was done, "So many things could've gone wrong today. I just wanna sleep now...or eat...or _something_ , but definitely not just standing around!"

"Well, if Father is as grateful as he ought to be, he can express it by making you welcome as he would a brother, you didn't just save us, but all the Zoras who will follow after. I'll make it a point to write about this, immortalize this day's events in stone and keep it here, in the heart of this holy place." Rutilah took a deep breath as she stepped away Aryll and patted her shoulder, "I'd be honored if you...I-I have something important to do here, now that we aren't teetering on the brink of calamity...so, I was hoping you two would...if you're not busy. I don't want to impose, and it's personal, so if I'm...out of line..."

"Mom." It wasn't a question, Aryll remembered there was the Spirit Tree that Rutilah had yet to replace, it was important for maintaining a balance in the temple, storing darkness that the Zoras produced so Lord Jaburu didn't have additional burdens to carry, and she knew who had planted the one currently standing, it's significance to the princess, "I'll stay, and if I can help at all, tell me."

"Same here." Linkle confirmed, glancing up at the Sheikah, "I think I can stand now, thanks."

Upon hearing that her friends were joining her, Rutilah let out a relieved sigh as she started walking towards Lord Jaburu. She produced the sapling she'd been carrying around and presented it to the guardian god. As Lord Jaburu began blessing the tree sapling, pouring a decent amount of his own magic to help it survive in it's new home, his lips curled out to reveal a drenched Rustle.

"Hey, what were you doing in there?!" Aryll shouted, approaching quickly to help him out, "You go overboard and then go through the temple just to hang out in Lord Jaburu's mouth?!"

"I didn't expect this either!" Rustle assured, raising a hand defensively, "I got an audience with the king and he said I could go as long as I check up on the princess, but somehow we missed each other."

"I may have already fled to the mainland in search of the Hero." Rutilah suggested as Lord Jaburu continued sharing some of his energy with the sapling. She regarded the old sailor curiously after explaining her whereabouts, "How did you get in here anyways; that door was sealed!"

"Underwater path on the outside of the temple, no one could help me reach the cliff of the temple's island so I used a secret path to get in. It's usually sealed, but we go way back, so he knew it was me and made a current strong enough to overcome the seal." Rustle explained, nodding towards the pool, "There was enough Lord Jaburu at the helm to reel me in without trying to crush me."

"You are full of surprises, Rustle." Aryll stated, relieved but still exasperated, "Next time you jump over, tell me you're just visiting a friend...you worried me when you bolted like that."

"Sorry, Captain, won't happen again!" Rustle promised, giving the younger sailor a salute.

"At ease. We're escorting Rutilah back into the temple," Aryll informed, leaving out why in case the princess didn't want anyone else to know, "you can stay, but you don't have to if you don't want to."

"It's been a while since we've spoken, I wanna catch up with Jaburu." Rustle grinned, arms folded.

The Sheikah hummed and turned to Rustle, "I have matters I would speak of with you, Rustle, about what we discussed several years ago. Linkle, can I leave you with the princess and captain? I will return after the amount of time Princess Rutilah dictates has passed."

"Actually, I'd like to try walking there on my own." Linkle decided, turning to the sailor and Zora, "It's okay if you two get ahead of me, I promise to rest if I have to, and the Sheikah won't have to come back until the meeting's over. Um, how should I refer to you?" Her question was for the Sheikah.

"Shira. I may be gone upon your return, I don't know where I'll go next, but our paths will cross again."

* * *

Linkle followed her sister and their new friend back to the room with the Spirit Tree, watched as Rutilah lay her hand upon the tree, "I'm back, Mother...ready to complete my journey here."

The spirit of her mother appeared again, just before the tree so it looked as though Rutilah's hand was on her shoulder, "Break the branches from the tree and cross them, let them remain in contact with the trunk, then ignite them with Purging Pyre. Once the sapphire flames have died, burn whatever remains with a normal flame, and bury the sapling blessed by the guardian god Jaburu in it's ashes."

"Can we help her with this?" Aryll inquired; the phantom nodded once, "Do you mind, Rutilah?"

"I was hoping I could ask you two for help with this...I'm not sure I could do this alone...I'm glad you two came when you did," Rutilah sighed, glancing between the two, "even if there had been no monsters. Assuming I didn't cry here for days, this isn't easy for me…and you're my friends, so..."

"If you want, me and Aryll can probably handle the branches, you can spend time with your mom."

"Rutilah, if it's not too much trouble...I know you may be busy, but a regret I've always harbored..." The phantom Zora glanced down at the floor as she spoke, darting briefly up at her daughter, "I never got to see you grow up, never...really got to meet you. I understand if you're short on time-"

"I'd make time if I had to." Rutilah assured as she attempted to lay a hand on her mother's shoulder, though her hand passed through and her fingers touched the trunk of the tree instead. The feeling of her aura—and her hand, more than that—passing through the specter made her shudder, the regret and long wait her mother experienced was palpable and it _hurt_ so much, Rutilah forgot what she had just said, what she had wanted to say.

After a pause—the ghost seemed aware of what had happened as well, though if she remained silent out of shame or to give Rutilah a moment to regain her senses, she couldn't tell, "A-Anyways, I've always wanted to talk with you as well, I wondered what kind of person you were. Father never said much, he didn't like to think about it, sometimes it seemed as though he was waiting for you..."

* * *

While the former queen and her daughter spoke—giving the sisters plenty of room to work on taking the tree down—Linkle offered one of her clawshots to her sister, crooked her ring finger when Aryll accepted it, beginning her instructions, "There's little mechanisms in there, doing this will shoot and letting go will make the chain shrink. It's like flying, so make sure you're ready to land when you take off. Bending your pinky gives you slack and pressing in with your middle finger draws it in slowly."

"I've landed faster in worse situations—flying around from one fighting top to the next with nothing between me and the water and decks but my magic gale!" Aryll crowed as she aimed for the branches as soon as she slipped her fingers through the padded metal coils of the device. She hadn't expected the chain to pull her back in so quickly, as Linkle said, she felt as if she had been flying. After pausing a moment to make certain of her footing, she set to work enchanting her blade with wind to thrust it into the joint of a branch and the tree to send it falling, "Well...that was certainly fast..."

"Isn't it?!" Linkle crowed as she turned to her younger sibling, up in the tree now that she had given Aryll some time to grow accustomed to handling the clawshots and find her footing. With Drake's Bane she pressed into the joints of branches, soon tapping the head of it into the crook until a crack heralded the split of the branch, "Princess Zelda gave me those...that was the last time I saw her."

"Ganondorf was trying to exterminate the Royal Family, then? If he'd succeeded, and then all this...Hyrule would descend into chaos or follow him. None of the generals and nobility get along, there's always some scandal or another an officer at port wants to gossip about." Aryll was relieved that Ganondorf had so far been thwarted, but how could they end his scheming when he was at least ten times more powerful than the darkness that was in the temple?

Linkle stilled as her mind wandered over the havoc Ganondorf wreaked in Castle Town, "Impa fell, too." She sighed, reliving those few moments over again in her head, "If only I'd been faster..."

"Linkle, she wouldn't have wanted you to feel guilty for what happened...you did your best and sometimes...things don't work out. I know it's hard to consider, but accepting that fact now could help you later…no one can really know the outcome of a battle but we fight anyways." Aryll seemed to look pass her older sister rather than at her, as hard lessons returned to mind. She was afraid Linkle wasn't ready for this kind of life and she dearly hoped that everything would work out better in the future, "If you can, though, it's a good idea to run away…"

"I never want to have to run…it was hard enough once." Linkle sighed, thinking about it for a few moments, "But if it lets me fight again, I guess I'd have to."

"Ganondorf's not a fair fight, if you don't have the Master Sword, one of the pieces of the Triforce, or develop powers that can rival his. If you're the Hero, then claiming the Master Sword should be easy, and if no other curse exists in Hyrule, you should make the Master Sword your next goal." Aryll advised, tapping her chin thoughtfully, "Though you may have trouble getting into the Temple of Time with Ganondorf occupying Castle Town."

"So far it seems destiny's led me to where I need to be, we even met up so we could purify this place together, I'm not too worried about the how or where." Linkle shuddered lightly as she wondered how much further she'd go before this ended, "I'm scared I'll mess up somehow."

"Even I have to retreat sometimes, as much as it bugs me to do that." Aryll leapt down from the tree and onto a breeze she made. She turned and grinned at her older sister, "I'll catch you!"

"Haha, I hope so…now's not a good time for me to slip up and break my neck." The green cloaked heroine chuckled, falling into her sister's spell, watching the ground slowly rise up to meet her.

"Thank you both for helping me!" Rutilah called out as she ran to meet them, her mom close behind.

"You seem to be feeling better now." Aryll observed, reaching up to lay a hand on the Zora's shoulders, "I'm glad got to spend this time together."

"Me too…I think I…I might survive letting go." Rutilah rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly, managing to only deviate her gaze from Aryll's by a little, "I want to thank you both for doing this for me, I know it's tedious work…"

"It's fine, we're gonna see this through to the end, right, Linkle?" Aryll smirked, taking that question on the end as her sister nodded halfway through her sentence, "What should we do next?"

"I'll do the next part," Rutilah decided, approaching the young tree as she used water to clear the branches from area the tree would fall into, "I've rested enough."

As the princess formed icy fins and made them dance around her waist, tendrils of water wrapped around the tree to guide it when it fell. The priestess of water stepped up along plates of ice she formed atop thin spires of water, letting one after another fall as she walked, graceful as if they were stairs, composed as if they didn't fall behind her, confident as if she wasn't hurting inside, the blades of ice swaying violently around her, powerful enough to cut the tree in half.

"I have a daughter who's thought of me all this time, I saw the Hero and a brave, just Hylian captain before I passed on…only once the curse broke down did I see how blessed I was." The phantom let out a longing sigh as she stared at the ceiling, "I won't ask what could have been anymore, I'm satisfied with what I have, I'll hold onto it as I greet eternity…as much as I hate to leave this world behind."

"I get the feeling she's hiding something, but I guess we can't help with everything, can we?" Aryll sighed, watching Rutilah walk around the tree. The princess had just made a full circle around the tree, and the tendrils pulled it down to the ground, afterwards she slid down on a slope of ice and halved the tree again, used water to roll one half of the trunk on either side of the tree.

After slitting the length of the trunks, Rutilah beckoned the sisters over, and together the made a circle out of the branches and splits of tree trunks. Together, Rutilah and Aryll spread blue fire all over the young tree. The Hylians couldn't figure out what to say or do as they witnessed and partook in an ancient and sacred Zoran ritual; they followed the princess's lead and sat before the cool, blue pyre.

They would have sat beside each other if not for the forlorn look in the Zora's eyes, so sat on the extremities, Rutilah and her mother sat beside them, the young Zora between her mother and the Hylian captain. The princess took deep breaths as she watched the smokeless fire rage, tears welling up and spilling from her eyes.

"As I am reluctant to leave," The phantom explained, gazing upon her daughter, "it will take a while until the fire burns out and the tree is purified until only a bit of ash remains. The age of Queen Rylu is at it's end. You don't have to watch this, Rutilah."

"Mm…here I thought I could handle it…" Rutilah closed her eyes and fell wearily against Aryll's side.

"I'm sorry…that I died." Rylu sighed, standing slowly, approaching the flame before her before turning to the trio, "I want you to know I love you, Rutilah, I hate what happened, but…if it means your safe now, then I'm satisfied with this outcome, it's the best I could imagine in this life, so until we meet in the next, don't forget…anything. Hold every pure thing in your reach, love it with abandon, even if it's fleeting. I would have suffered more if I hadn't help you those few and brief times before. Tell your father to forgive himself for me, I sense the hate above us, drifting from the throne room…mostly it's directed at himself. I don't want him to be angry and bitter anymore, I've suffered long enough, drowning on my own spite." She smiled as she slowly stepped backwards, glancing between the sisters, "And you…I know I don't even have to ask, I see it in your eyes and the way you treat her…but I need this, please, look out for my daughter."

"Of course!" Linkle chirped, nodding her head towards Aryll, "We won't let Rutilah suffer alone, she's in good hands…well, arms."

"Then that's all I can ask for." Rylu raised her arms as she stepped back, a white light radiating from her heart as she stepped back, darkness framing her transparent, blue skin, "I think I'm happy enough to leave this world alone…I've caused Lord Jaburu enough problems, so I should go, before I find something to despair over…as you do when you're a ghost. I must let the blue fire burn off this darkness, it will help me fade. Don't be too shocked if the fire flares out…just close your eyes."

The blue flames suddenly burst through the whole room, they could sense it before the fire flared up and they felt when it had passed as well. When they opened their eyes, only a few pale ashes remained. They knew then that she was gone. Rutilah approached the remains of the fire, and covered the roots of her sapling in the ashes of her mother's. The somber moment seemed as if it could last forever, and it seemed to the Zora it'd take that long before she was ready to leave.

* * *

 **A/Ns: Shira's the name I went with because it sounded nice…also, I wanted to use Tetra—which is a numerical root meaning four—but I didn't want to use it because it was a character name, because "Zelda" is a role in WW, Tetra is her actual name. Fo(u)rtunately, a character in OoT is named Shiro, the fourth carpenter you rescue, Shi meaning four, ro meaning son. I changed ro to ra, which means "** **et al" or "and others", used when there's a list of people and you don't wanna name them all, so there's some trivia for ya.**

9


	22. Encounter with Darkness

**Encounter with Darkness**

Rutilah looked up at the green cloaked hero and the captain in blue from where she knelt before the sapling, "I'm sorry, I think...I'm just gonna stay here a bit longer. I don't want to keep you from your work. The world needs you _now_ , you can't stay here and ignore them."

"I'll stay put, Linkle," Aryll decided, punctuating her statement by sitting next to the Zora, "you go ahead and…find your path. I mean, what are the odds we'd converge here? But now nothing's holding us together, in fact, I have performed my duty to Hyrule here. I should set sail again, but Rustle's attending to some pretty important business." Aryll grinned when she turned to find Rutilah smiling at the ground, "Looks like you have to suffer my presence awhile more!"

"Whatever shall become of me?" Rutilah giggled, no longer trying to hide the fact that she was relieved and overjoyed that she wouldn't be left alone.

"For now, I have something to return to you." Linkle knelt beside Rutilah and offered the blue sapphires the princess had given her before when she took the place of priestess to aid the guardian deity in igniting the fires to purge the Great Sea.

Rutilah smiled as she regarded the sparkling gems set in gold, "Thank you, Linkle. I advise returning to Lord Jaburu's Chamber, there should be a path under there that leads to Zora's River, you won't have to risk a confrontation with my father just to reach the Master Sword."

"I still can't believe it's already that time…" Linkle sighed, laying a hand over her compass, "At first I just wanted to distract Ganondorf, but if I'm strong enough and the Master Sword accepts me, I'll take the fight to Ganondorf."

"That's the spirit of a hero!" Aryll cheered, watching her sister smile and start for the exit of the room, "Go send Ganondorf packing!"

* * *

Malron watched as the blue pillar of fire continued to rise, burning brighter. The smile Aveil had given her still nagged at her, she couldn't help but feel as if something bad would happen at any moment. After what seemed like forever, a white light shone from the temple, followed by a sudden stream of darkness that stunned Ganondorf for a few moments, though the Triforce of Power glowed from his hand and seemed to repel it. The young warrior was certain it was a trick for the crowd, they seemed impressed by the display, which was probably the plan.

"I can't hold it back!" Ganondorf roared, turning back to the crowd that grew anxious at the sudden turn the illusionary battle had taken, "That girl Linkle is attacking me from the temple using forbidden Zora magic!"

The enraged Sheikah had to clench her fists to keep from lashing out, she had her opportunity when Ganondorf turned around, when darkness rushed from him at the edge of the crowd and seemed to have no end. Malron rushed forward, gathered shadows around her arm as her disguise dispelled. She drew back her fist, but when her hit landed and the shadows rushed into Ganondorf, he didn't so much as flinch.

Aveil wrapped her arms around Malron and turned her to face the ocean as she cast her aside. Malron heard the cries of the citizens as Ganondorf blasted them with his darkness in Linkle's name, the Sheikah couldn't be more livid.

* * *

After watching for a while, it was clear there was something going on, Maple wasn't going to go to Lake Hylia…not when there was a blue pillar in the distance and the crowd led by Ganondorf on the shore. Suddenly darkness erupted around Ganondorf and he started hurting people with it, at that time, Maple decided to do what she did best—or do what she did worse in the best way she ever did before.

She dove down on her broom, as fast as she could, throwing caution to the wind as she drew closer and closer to her target's back. She winced as the ground grew close, and let herself fall when she was sure she was near enough that her aura wouldn't be damaged in the fall. It still wasn't a pleasant experience, and to make matters worse, just moments after she touched the ground she heard a sound like wood splitting.

Without looking up, Maple knew her broom wasn't going to fly her back home. She used the time she could've been checking the situation with her broom fishing out her tomes. When she looked up, she found Ganondorf glaring at her, his face scrunched up in the most intense display of rage she'd ever witnessed before, and a blast of darkness was coming her way.

"Wind Ward!" Maple cried, and a shell of grass green light encompassed her. When Ganondorf stopped attacking, she spanned her fingers. At her command, the wind suddenly gathered behind her and swiftly rushed into the ground, at the same time she leapt forward, seeming to emerge from the darkness that was trapped in her winds, "Draft Dispel!"

"You fools, don't just stand there, stop her!" Ganondorf roared, pointing at Maple, "Or are you unwilling to assist you Hero; would you make me do all the work?!"

"Conflagration Conglomeration…" Maple murmured calmly as she waved her hand over the text, gathering red light under her palms before raising her hand and ejecting red globs to land on Ganondorf before exploding one by one, "collect and combust!"

As Ganondorf danced back and forth under the series of explosions, Maple had time to turn her attention to the exchange of blows between a Gerudo woman and an oddly disguised person. The fight was very one sided, the Gerudo kept swinging her spear, but little shadows flickered in and out of existence with every time her adversary blocked a hit, though the cloaked combatant caught the shaft end on the torso several times, sending the unarmed fighter staggering back or sailing onto their back.

The fight didn't end there, as the purple haired fighter had to roll out of the way when the spear came down. The Gerudo kicked at them when she tried to stand up, as her spear was still lodged in the ground—deep into the ground—but with a hand wave from her enemy, the Gerudo tripped, legs suddenly bound by shadows.

After that, the flow of combat took a drastic turn, the once unarmed Hylian took up the Gerudo's spear, and instead of fighting the rising Gerudo, she darted at Ganondorf, who only had a few red globs left before the series of explosions concluded.

"You good?" Maple asked the stranger, watching the approaching warrior, "Looks like your friend doesn't want to keep up the tussle."

"Can't blame her, a Sheikah is more than able to survive without weapons, but with weapons…" The violet haired spear wielder trailed off, simply twirled the spear in hand before charging at Ganondorf, now free of Maple's spell, "Ganondorf, leave Hyrule now! Linkle's dispelled your curses, it's over!"

Ganondorf scoffed and slowly stepped back into the crowd, "These good people will never be deceived, wicked liars! Behold, I bestow upon them the power to wield their hatred towards the wicked, shielded by the animosity, guided by their malice—this is a miracle performed by none other than a true Hero; not some imposter who—by all rights—could never be the Hero!"

"That girl is more human than you'll ever be," Maple spat, as a violent red vortex appeared above the crowd, weapons and open halves of armor presented themselves to the citizens, "you haven't seen her when she's scared or when she's angry—yet! She's strong willed, stubborn, and dedicated…not someone you could pass off as an imposter willy-nilly, surviving this long proves she's the Hero!"

"Or she's bargained with some profane forces!" Ganondorf shouted over the crowd, seeing that the people were hesitant as Maple spoke, "Too eager to be something she can never be, she's imperiled the world just so she could save it! Remember the prophecy, proud Hylian masters! The Hero serves the gods by protecting the people, it's _his_ burden and his right!"

"R-Right!" Varying cries of acquiescence rose, hints of hesitation still lingering as they approached the Sheikah and the witch.

"We shouldn't fight, but I can't out of here—my broom snapped in two when I got here!" Maple informed the Sheikah, taking slow steps back, standing perfectly still as a chill poured over her—there was someone behind her, someone she remembered she had let herself forget. The young witch wasn't thinking long before the Gerudo the Sheikah had struggled with earlier was now wresting the spear from the Sheikah with lavender hair.

"Return it, Aveil! Let the Hylians learn how precious this peace is, when they personally deal with these two heretics to preserve it!" Ganondorf ordered from behind Hylian lines, "Of course, you shouldn't let them flee, either!"

"I'd reconsider that if I were you, Ganondorf!" Maple noticed a sudden change in the Sheikah's bearing upon hearing that cry, as they shifted from ready to tear even the ugliest monster limb by twisted limb to the expectant stance of a child who sees a highly desirable possession or treat. It was fun to imagine, but it was probably due to the cowl that her mind played with the idea—indeed, it was likely just the relief they both felt upon hearing the voice of the Hero; assuming the mysterious Sheikah had met Linkle before, though it was probably easy enough to guess by the determination in her voice that the speaker was confident in her abilities.

"So the conspirator of this _heresy_ graces me with her presence! I'll finish you quick this time girl!" Ganondorf roared, twisting the darkness as her turned on his heels. He dashed towards Linkle, a dangerous gleam in his eyes as he reeled his fist back, a miasma of darkness pouring off his fist, "Judgement Strike!"

"Spirit Rain!" Linkle cried, leaping back, careful not to fall into the river she'd just risen from thanks to the underground path Lord Jaburu showed her. Much to Linkle's surprise and dismay, Ganondorf wasn't staggered by her attack, white spots no bigger than her pinky flashed across his aura, but her continued running, curving his path to avoid the attack as much as he could.

As soon as she landed, Linkle knew it was futile to try to avoid his attack so she braced for it, crossing her crossbows and steeling herself, instead she heard someone else's voice cry out.

* * *

Malron couldn't believe it, she was this close to Linkle after all this time! Of course, she would have left now as per Tsuki's advisement, but Tsuki wasn't here to help Linkle—she was. She wanted to say so much, the words Maple spoke barely provided cathartic release, there was so much more she wanted to say, but speaking now was unnecessary. Every spell was a simple thought linked to her imagination, just thinking "Shadow Sweep" sent Aveil to the ground, and Linkle would surely recognize her voice.

The young Sheikah grabbed Maple's hand and immediately sank into the shadows under them, leaving the Hylian horde stunned while she and Maple swam through the shadow paths underground, reemerging beside and just a little behind Linkle. Wordlessly and without looking back, Malron drew back her spear, bathed in shadows, her focus on a thought for a name so her strike would be even more power, _"Shadow Stab!"_

The thought repeated in her head as she tried to keep her focus off the trouble Linkle was in, the memories that were dredged up at the sight of Ganondorf. She knew the day would come when she might see him again, Malron's blood boiled at the scene that faintly appeared before her eyes, how Ganondorf almost killed Linkle. As the two attacks connected she was hit with an overwhelming since of…something. It shot through her arm with the pain of the impact, but climbed further than just her arm as it cracked her aura. Her body was wracked with pure agony and a sense of dread, with a dash of malice, part of it ignited from with in her own heart.

"Get away from her!" Malron screamed, half anger and half fear, she barely thought to deepen her voice to conceal her identity from Linkle. Unpleasant visions burning across her mind, tempting her to drop her weapon and pull her hands to her head for some small respite, "She's the Hero, I won't let you hurt her!" Malron roared, tightening her grip on her spear as she poured her energy against Ganondorf's, but she knew it was futile, she could feel that he had far more magic to command than she did, it was so agonizing, even without direct contact, that she was sure it could kill her with enough time, _"She's very dear to me…I can't let you take her from me…that said, I won't waste my life on you! Heart Blast!"_

Suddenly a burst of energy between Malron's spear and Ganondorf erupted, sending both combatants back, even Ganondorf was stunned by the attack, leaving him open to an unexpected blast of light that knocked him to the ground, it dragged him towards the crowd and left deep scars in the ground, but it hardly hurt him.

Malron could tell Maple and Linkle were just as surprised, as they also turned to the source of the light, a weary princess who seemed to have stumbled all the way from Castle Town, "Your Majesty, why are you here?! You should rest!"

"I-I've rested for more than long enough, I'm fine…but thank you for your concern." Zelda grunted as she struggled with a few more steps, "That attack should buy us a bit of time, but for now my life is in your hands, brave Sheikah."

The princess was shocked by how much that attack hurt, theoretically, it should only hurt if she was near corruption, she was worried what would happen the next time she did something like that. She had to find a temple soon, right now she felt like someone dropped a house on her. The pain was accompanied by nausea inducing dizziness, which was odd since she could use Shadow Magic without side effects—even though she only used defensive and combat magic in that sacred place steeped in the presence and blessings of the mighty shadow spirits.

"Let me carry you. We shouldn't just go Kakariko…" Malron advised to the three other girls around her, glancing back at the regent, now surrounded by his loyal citizen army, "I don't have the energy to go that far anymore, I spent near all my power on Ganondorf."

"We need to get way away from here and you're hurt too!" Linkle grabbed the Sheikah's arm, flinching slightly as she felt the darkness still sweeping over her. She saw herself, a broken, twisted vision, Heart shattered, laying in a pool of blood.

"That's for me." Malron answered the shaken, silent hero's gaze, "My worse fear is the fear all Hyrule should hold dear, Ganondorf…he's trying to break me like the obstacle I am. Your Highness, it's best if I leave you to Linkle, she can carry you…without being slowed or showing you those terrible visions."

"Wait, just how many of…those did he show you?" Linkle whispered softly, looking up at the blue eyes hiding behind the cowl, "That one was bad enough for me…"

"To the one outside of the experience, it may seem like something that could kill, but really, it's not as bad as it is, Li—I mean, Hero." Malron drew back her bottom lip into her mouth, biting down as she realized her slip up, "Sorry, I know it must be weird that I know your name…"

"Heh, that's fine. I guess it's odd you know my name, but you're a Sheikah, after all! You probably know a lot about me, since I have this." Linkle raised her hand to the Seeker before lifting Zelda slowly.

"Yes, well…I should still call you Hero, it is my greatest honor to stand in your presence." Malron smiled brightly as se gazed upon Linkle, it took every bit of self-control she had not to add "again" to that that sentence. This was her ultimate test as a Sheikah, to pretend not to know someone she knew so well, to ignore things instead of allowing herself to grow nostalgic, for that laugh, that smile, or the way Linkle grew bashful under such praise.

"It's fine if you just call me Linkle. What should I call you?"

"Ronran, the newest addition to the Sheikah ranks." Malron replied, a single thought omitted, _"And this makes everything I've been through so much more than worth it."_

"I'm Maple, by the way." The green haired witch piped, feeling excluded, "Now how we getting out of here? My broom's snapped, so we're stuck here until Zelda's spell wears off."

"And that used all my energy, some of my Heart, and half my stamina." Zelda added, worrying about how they'd get out of here now, "We should run to Castle Town, though there will likely be plenty of Gerudo soldiers to slow us down."

"Well, the Master Sword's in the Temple of Light, right?" Linkle inquired, turning to Ronran and Maple, "All we need to do is run straight to the temple, grab the Master Sword, and hold our ground until we beat down Ganondorf!"

"I have a different plan…the gardens is where we should go." Zelda advised, sighing as she considered her plan, "If only we could get back in the way I escaped with that red haired girl—on a very fast horse."

"Oh, right, I'm sorry, but I'm gonna have to set you down." Linkle set the princess on her feet, pulled out her ocarina, and played the few notes Epona needed to hear. After that, Linkle put her ocarina back in her pocket and let Zelda lean on her shoulder, "She should be here soon."

"We had seven minutes since I blasted Ganondorf…probably only four minutes now." Zelda warned, turning to Maple and Ronran, "How are you two going to get into the gardens?"

"Maple, my apprentice!" Maple's posture stiffened when she heard Syrup's call, the older witch floating in front of her on her broom, "I see you gave Ganondorf a whack on the back from ole Syrup, all according to my plan! Oh, don't look so scared, I knew you'd be distracted by the dark presence I sensed on the shore of Hyrule. You may not be able to sense him like I can, but you saw him and his gaggle, and instead of doing the job I gave you, you rammed him, as I expected of you!"

Maple's eyes widened as her master explained her intricate plan, "Wait, are you trying to say you counted on me to be unreliable?! Why not say something I could interpret as…'I knew I could count on you to follow your heart' or gut, or on Ganondorf's crowd drawing my attention?"

"Ew, why would you ask me to be so…mushy? Even if it's just implications, you shouldn't ask me to cramp my style like that!" Syrup scowled and patted the side of her broom, "You and your boyfriend can jump up on my broom now, I have a boat waiting down below. How about you two, just gonna stand around all day?"

"Epona's gonna get us into Castle Town, up to the royal garden. If you could fly after us and ride her back to safety, I'd be really grateful." Linkle's eyes widened as Epona ran up to her, and instead of struggling to help Zelda onto the saddle, Syrup floated them both up on a gentle but persistent gale.

"Sure, child, I'll ride her back home, you just focus on your task. And if you ever decide you want to go into the woods and dig up some mushrooms for me…" Syrup gave Linkle a toothy grin and let out a brief cackle, "I'll have a little reward for you, too."

Linkle nodded and waited for the witches and the Sheikah to fly off before Epona to face the broken gate of Castle Town, just a few planks where the drawbridge once was.

* * *

"There are Gerudo coming soon, so we could use restorative potions." Malron said, hanging onto the end that fanned out under her and raising her voice over the whistle of the win as Syrup took to the skies, "I'll have my people gather whatever you need from wherever—I can't promise you any amount of money to make up for the time, but we'll provide you a workspace."

"It makes sense to stay close to where you'll be storing the potions, but providing me with ingredients will be more than enough of a reward—especially if I can keep that bug from lording over the place. Just remember that even if I'm a mighty witch, I require mortal sustenance, I can't cook _and_ brew, and if the food's gross, I won't be able to focus—Maple's slightly improved, but life hasn't been the same since Malron left. You don't know her, she's nice girl who makes great food, bet you'd get along."

"She can rival a king's feast with some pantry scraps!" Maple added enthusiastically, though she soon frowned and turned to her teacher, "The only drawback is that Syrup's spoiled and can't appreciate the hard work I pour into my sandwiches!"

"I work all day teaching you _and_ while trying to focus on my own projects! Have a little respect." Syrup spat, turning to glare at her student, "If you're not careful, I might hex you with an urge to cook!"

The argument drew a chuckle from Malron, who felt very at ease with this familiar situation. When the witches shouted, "What?!" in response to her joy, she wanted to say that they were the same as ever, that it was nice to hear their lively banter, instead turned and smirked, though only her eyes showed her amusement, "You said I was Maple's boyfriend, yet you two argue like an old couple."

"Young boy, you'd do well to watch what you say!" Syrup growled, waving a warning finger at her passenger, who promptly nodded and turned away.

"I don't know, Syrup, you were just complaining about my sandwiches like an ungrateful husband." Maple crossed her arms and elbowed the older witch when she didn't say anything. Maple turned her head to glare at Syrup when she was still silent, "Hey, I'm kinda offended right now! As your pupil, I think I deserve a bit more gratitude, it's not my fault that Malron's some sort of food godde-!"

Marlon craned her head, turning herself around to see the white sails on the horizon, "I need to report this."

"Our ship's here." Syrup sailed down to float over the deck of _Linebeck_ , landing slowly and letting out a sigh as she spotted Linebeck, "Alright, Linebeck, we're ready to leave!"

"I'll show you a safe place to sail our ship into." Malron promised, running up to stand beside Linebeck, "Sail us towards along these cliffs, wait for my instructions when we're under the trees."

"Uh, who is this kid and why is he spouting orders?" Linebeck grumbled, shaking his head as he sailed north, "It's better to go around the north end of Hyrule, we'll be safer if we can keep those Gerudo dogs leagues behind us—if you want, Syrup can drop you off on mainland, I'm not hanging around here for longer than I must, and standing still's a stupid way to die—Gerudo will get us if we return to Kakariko!"

"They're not here to openly attack us, Captain, they'll go to Ganondorf's side, already the citizens ally themselves in their hate for Linkle, who he claims is masquerading as the Hero while _he's_ the true Hero." Malron laid a hand on his shoulder and sighed, "All I want is to open fire on those ships before they can add to Ganondorf's forces, they'll make future operations difficult, endanger Linkle, and likely recruit the rogue Captain Jolene, I hear she's something fierce."

"What exactly does this plan of yours…require?" Linebeck breathed, his face turning pale at the though of Jolene leading an army of Gerudo, "I mean, she abandoned her people with her sister during the reign of the last king, so I doubt they'd make her an admiral, but that is a scary thought…"

"It entails trusting a shadow of the people, a servant of light, with your ship." Malron replied solemnly, laying one hand on the spokes of the ship's wheel, "I'll steer, you go under and get some rest."

"Very well…Syrup, please watch out for my ship!" Linebeck bowed his head as he released the ship's wheel, clasping her hands together desperately.

"Haha, so much for trusting the Sheikah." Maple teased, smirking at Linebeck's anxious display, "I mean, we're all on the same side…no one here would endanger your ship, though I might be tempted to sacrifice it if I have to survive."

"Exactly what I'm worried about!" Linebeck cried, staring pleadingly at Maple, "I don't know this kid and can't trust him as far as I…as far as he could throw me!"

"You really are sad!" Syrup cackled, patting Linebeck's shoulders with a condescending whisper of "there, there" before announcing proudly, "I'd sacrifice the ship anyway, at least the Sheikah's probably planning on using this ship again if he can—they're shrewd and practical people, after all!"

"Yeah, they can outfit an army with scrapes from the pantry!" Maple frowned as her enthusiasm was met with deadpan stares from the older people on deck, "It's funny…cuz I said the same thing about Malron's cooking skills…making a feast to rival a king's…with just…scrapes. Tough crowd."

"Anyway, I'll ask Joanna to make something to eat…I'm starved." Linebeck groaned, turning around to go under the deck, choosing to ignore Syrup's remark about how stress eating would make him fat—he wasn't too concerned about his figure, but his agility and speed were attributes he valued highly.

* * *

 **A/Ns: I'm amazed by how quickly I was able to write this one, but then, this meeting is something I wanted to write for a long time now! It was brief and bittersweet for Ronran, a bit more bitter than sweet, at least she got to see for herself that Linkle was alright.**

 **Linkle's not even aware Malron's fighting, though, she thinks Malron's safe, and Malron managed to keep up the illusion—it helps that her starter weapon was Dad's Bow, yet in Sheikah form, she seemed skilled with Aveil's Spear of Stabbity-Stab (playful Aveil is playful) since Linkle never saw the Sheikah emptyhanded.**

 **Oooh, incoming announcement! Maple the Green Witch Crashes into Battle! She even got to use her Final Smash! And no, green refers to her hair, not her skill level…unless you ask Syrup. Speaking of, another announcement! Syrup Sweeps Her Foes?! An idea to at least play with.**


End file.
